Wicked Game
by FriedBaozi
Summary: [Formerly LWotB] Fiora guarded her heart from the venom poisoning her beloved kingdom - rule by fear. Lux waded through murky waters, clutching a terrible and dark secret close to her breast. The ice is thin, the walls will shatter, and they shall play. But tread carefully, for one wrong move has irreversible consequences. After all, love is always a wicked game. [F/F, slow burn.]
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:** Before delving into this story, there are a few things to remember:

1\. This is set in a universe where the Institute of War doesn't exist, or at least only has minor otherworldly influence over the events that take place.

2\. Personalities may not be accurate. I am only human and have my own views and takes on each character.

3\. Lore is a heavy influence in this world, but like the above I am only human and will do my utmost to keep everything as close to canon as possible.

4\. I will probably pun throughout this story. Bear with my dumb self.

5\. This is also a fanfic dedicated to a pairing I don't normally ship, since my TTPs (two true pairings) in League will always be Vi x Cait and Leona x Diana. I'm also dedicating this to a good friend of mine who _somehow_ managed to convince me to write this before anything else, so they better enjoy the crap out of this or I'm going to riot.

6\. Be gentle. It's my first League fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

7\. I owe none of the canon characters involved in the making of this fanfic. Only OCs belong to me and their respective entities.

That's all I have to say. I hope I do this pairing justice and if I don't, well, I'll just have Kayle come by and smite me.

Rated **M** for potential language and stuff.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pawn Moves

**A/N**: So I kind of wrote this _after_ I wrote the second chapter when I realized the 'first' chapter didn't open up the way I wanted it to. And this came to fruition instead.

* * *

Light danced along her fingertips, weaving between her digits and coiling around them like snakes. It was a dangerous dance with death and exile to allow her magic flow unhindered in broad daylight. Given the turmoil wreaking havoc across the entire kingdom, she felt guilty for being shielded from the persecution and venomous hatred towards people of her kind.

_'_Our_ kind_' she mused bitterly and allowed the light to dissipate into thin air. It was out here, in the sanctity of the estate's open gardens, did she dare relinquish a bit of control over her magic. But in doing so, she made certain no guards, no maids or butlers, not even a dove or crow were in the vicinity. The harmony of seeing all forms of life, from the myriad of flowers to bushes and small trees, even those that would be found in the desert, soothed and reassured that not all was lost in her beloved home. She rose from her seat on one of the many stone benches dotted through the garden to see someone rapidly approaching her. Blood drained from her face and she remained rooted to the spot. Had she finally been caught?

"Lady Crownguard," the man bowed deeply at his waist and she motioned for him to rise once more. "Your mother requests your presence at your earliest convenience."

She beamed at him and pat his arm. "Thank you for letting me know. Have you been out here at all today? The weather is rather nice and pleasant." A sudden question, but with the charming smile on her face he seemed inclined to answer honestly.

"I have not, 'tis my first time being outside of the stuffy estate today." Her unease ebbed away and she fell into a more natural stance. So he hadn't caught her, just the timing of it all had nearly sent her into a heart attack. He nudged her and winked, causing her to giggle quietly at his mirth. "Maybe I should take a small nap out here while I still can. There isn't much to be done for today, thankfully enough and many of the other servants have departed for today."

"Just don't be caught snoozing in the yard." She bid him a pleasant evening before heading back indoors, regarding everything around her with a less...optimistic mindset. How many endless nights had she spent in fear, trying to control her magic? How much resistance had she endured against her teachers and mentors? It felt more a prison than the Mageseeker's compound she used to visit so often, until her family learned of her frequent visitations to the Unshackled mage Sylas. And since then, she tiptoed on thin ice with everyone in her family. Her brother made no effort in hiding his disappointment nor vocalizing his insistence she be forced to remain inside the estate to learn her proper lessons. Her parents were a little more forgiving towards her desire to just help everyone around herself, when in reality she sought ways to escape the vicious clutches of such a suffocating lifestyle. So when she knocked on the large, oaken doors leading into the den, she braced herself for whatever it would be that met her.

The room was well furnished, sparing no expense in displaying the vast wealth and feats her family acquired and accomplished over the generations. Lavish rugs piled together in front of a massive fireplace with a low fire crackling underneath the hearth displaying various portraits and accolades bestowed to each member of the family. Every piece of furniture was custom made by the best artisans in the kingdom and not a single speck of dust was to be found. Despite the inviting and luxurious display, she felt not a single bit of warmth and comfort - only tension and unfamiliarity. There was no one she loved occupying the space, no one she could count on divulging her secrets to. Sylas was roaming the countryside rallying as many mages as he could behind the banner of resistance. Kahina was off on a mission to help an ailing village ravaged by a recent barbarian attack.

Still, she smiled and politely greeted her mother occupying one of the armchairs by the fire. "Mother."

"Ah, Luxanna. I was wondering if the servant I sent got lost." There was a hint of amusement behind her wizening voice as she pulled off her spectacles. She gestured to the plush couch nearby and Lux took it obediently. "How have you fared, my child?"

"Same as always," the blonde replied, a kind smile on her lips thought it didn't quite reach her eyes. "The weather is pleasant today mother, why do you spend time inside like this?"

Augatha tutted quietly and pulled the shawl around her shoulders tighter. "Bah, I am not getting any younger. It's a little colder today than the day before. Winter is arriving soon and I wouldn't want to risk another illness. The fire keeps me plenty warm."

'_Even though it is far warmer outside than in here._' "What is it you wished to discuss?"

"To the point today, I see." Lux almost snapped up straight like a rod when her mother inspected her a little too closely. Her impatience with formalities and small conversations must have slipped out, and she tried not to shrink under her scrutiny. A few terse moments passed before Augatha turned her gaze back to the pages in hand, giving Lux a moment to breathe. "You are familiar with Fiora _Laurent_, Head of House Laurent, correct?"

Lux couldn't hide her wince, especially when her mother spat that name out like a vile curse. Of course she remembered who Fiora was - it was hard not to forget the massive scandal. Having to kill her father like that must have been rough for the young Laurent at the time. Unlike the majority of her family viewing the Laurents as inferior and apt to breed bad blood, the blonde only felt pity and remorse for Fiora. To don the title as Head of House Laurent at such a tender age presented challenges Lux couldn't have possibly fathomed. But seeing her grow into her role from afar made her admire the woman for her courage and determination. "I am familiar with the name, yes." A safer answer and one that her mother accepted apparently. Augatha passed over the papers in hand and Lux sifted through them, scanning the various lines and footnotes annotated all over the place.

"There have been rumors circulating that she posses _magic._" Lux's heart skipped a beat and nearly stopped at the mention of magic. She brought her gaze up to meet her mother's, trying to decipher what she insinuated. "According to a few trustworthy witnesses, she has been acquiring an astounding number of assets since her duel with her father and ascension to her current position. In fact, many of them appear to be quite controversial and seemingly tied to suspicious organizations and persons affiliated with magic."

Lux didn't reply immediately and instead went back to looking through the pages. She feigned disinterest, but it was hard not to try and absorb all the text. "Has this been brought to the attention of the Mageseekers?"

Augatha shook her head. "While much of the evidence points in the direction of potential magic, it is still not enough for them to take action against House Laurent. It would also tarnish our house name and bring them into a more favorable light if proven false. I do not agree with Laurent's methods of handling relations and businesses, she is far too young and unrefined for the delicate art of politics." The blonde struggled to hold a snort back. Yes, Fiora was young in all of this but even Lux had to admit the woman was damned good at making deals work in her favor. Her blunt demeanor and transparency in them also made it harder for people to try and find foul play unlike backroom meetings and pawns to move on a ridiculous chessboard. Although she never met the woman personally, something about the youngest Laurent just screamed poise and perfection from all the tales she heard. "I would like for you to see if these accusations are true, Lux. Find any information you can, even a drop of blood or a misplaced quill will be enough for us to determine what she may be hiding."

Okay, that went way too far. Lux held up a hand, averting her eyes when her mother's jawline tightened. "Mother, I am an Illuminator, not a Mageseeker. If I do that, it will go against my order's practices and if I am found, not only will our family name be sullied but so will the Illuminators. They are people of the most goodwill and charity, and we would suffer greatly if I caused conflict."

Augatha smiled, one that sent chills down Lux's spine. "_If_ you are caught, my dear. You are charming and innocent. As I am, and virtually everyone in Demacia are aware, Fiora has turned down audiences with every suitor arriving at her doorstep. And every single one of them have been male."

The underlying hint her mother buried in that single statement made Lux want to vomit. Was her mother really thinking of using her as bait to lure out the young Laurent so she could expose her? The fact that Fiora potentially had no interest in men didn't bother the blonde one bit. She could do damn well whatever she pleased as long as she held that rapier and turned her opponents into nothing more than ribbons. No, it was another attempt at currying her back towards the political side of things, which Lux hated vehemently. "Mistress Laurent is far too clever and sharp to fall for something as simple as that mother. She will sniff me out before I even step out the front door."

Augatha pursed her lips, drawing them into a thin line as Lux tried her best not to look - or sound- so desperate. Confrontation with another ancient Demacian family meant treading on eggshells, especially given the bad blood between their families. Lux had no desire to tread on Fiora's toes and definitely didn't want to start now. "Perhaps, you are right. You always had a keen insight on things, Lux. Maybe I am being a little overzealous." The blonde nearly slumped in her seat in relief. _'Well that's one crisis averted._'

"I still don't enjoy rumors floating around, if they are proven to be falsified." Now Lux could agree on that and she waited for whatever suggestion her mother had coming. "House Laurent is _still_ a formidable and large family. With the conflict across the country, I would rather our people be united rather than divided. It makes us easy targets for preying nations, _Noxus_ especially." Okay, she whole-heartedly agreed with that. A divided nation was a weak one, and Lux didn't want to see Demacia fall apart only to have its fragments snatched up by vultures. "Perhaps you can appeal to Laurent, a goodwill and testament of our desire to repair our relations with them. After all, it has been many years since."

There it was again, an attempt to try and get a footstep into the businesses of one of the oldest houses in Demacia. Lux bowed her head in respect and stood up from her seat. "I will attempt to at least converse with Mistress Laurent first. If good comes of it, I will try my best to renew our bridges with them."

Augatha smiled and dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Very good, Lux. Report to me if you've discovered anything."

When Lux closed the door behind her, she took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. What her mother asked of her meant doing a lot of things she didn't want to do, and crossing lines she tried to avoid. She didn't even know if Fiora would acknowledge her presence let alone answer a request from a Crownguard, but she had to at least try. Wiping her face with one hand, the blonde shook her head and set a determined expression. Sure, her mother would be looking to incriminate Laurent but she assumed too little of Lux's capabilities. The blonde hadn't completely ignored all of her lessons growing up; she simply refused to participate in a rigid system facing its hardest challenge to date. She could play by their rules _and_ her rules.

_'Game on, Mother.'_


	3. Chapter 2: Parley

**A/N:** Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 were done way quicker than I anticipated. Will probably see more notes in the coming chapters.

* * *

"Milady." Sharp eyes barely darted up to bring into view the person standing at her door. One hand remained on the handle, keeping it ajar at a perfect forty-five degree angle. Pink lips twitched slightly but the owner shifted with the entrance to sit up properly at the oak desk situated in the middle of the room. Deceptively delicate fingers wove together over said lips and those eyes narrowed a slight degree.

"My sincerest apologies for interrupting your work, Mistress Laurent." Fiora's lips quirked up slightly at the formal title but made no other move or sound to address the visitor. It had been years since her rise to the Head of House Laurent, and more importantly her final clash with her father, and many of the House's original staffing had been replaced and groomed by her own doing. It was a hasty, rash decision many believed to be out of a youthful desire to be "born" anew, but with how quickly and rapidly the Laurent fortune accumulated despite the slander to their name it came as no surprise the hand-picked personnel became a part of her defense network. Nothing remained a secret on her property, and she made that clear on day one.

Except her study - the only place where she could comfortably keep her secrets. "_La porte, si vous voulez._" Without skipping a beat, the visitor stepped in and shut the door with a quiet '_click!_' before turning back to face Fiora.

The once-stern demeanor fell away to a warmer one, which was a long stretch of the word but not looking like she was about to send her rapier through whomever walked through that door next counted as a plus in a lot of people's books. "Better. Now, what iz it 'ou must share with me, _mon cher_?"

"May I have a drink first?" _'A request…'_ A perfectly arched eyebrow rose. Silence filled the space. A minute passed, a second, and finally a third. Fiora counted to the precise second before they spoke again. "Of course on your graces, milady." '_And an odd one_,' she mused if Nera played a safer route in keeping her placated. Smart on her part.

Fiora's eyes narrowed and she wordlessly gestured to the cabinet full of various… consumable substances, if some of those could even be lumped into that category. When the servant made calculated steps towards the furniture, the message was loud and clear to her. Everyone that lived and worked under her roof she trusted. There were few she sought audience with, but only one earned the right to deliver messages to her directly without question. She rose from her place and met the other at the cabinet, pulling open the glass panels and running her fingers over each bottle there. "Your choice, Nera." '_Nationality?'_

"I've always had a preference for something a little more home-brewed milady." _'Demacian. Figures.'_ Fiora tutted softly and pulled a glass from the top shelf. "How would 'ou like it?" _'Who is asking?'_

"On ice, two cubes, and make sure to keep them separate." The duelist fought the urge to crush the glass in her hand. _'Of course it would be the Crownguards.'_ "Will zat be all?"

"Yes, I appreciate your generosity milady." '_No other information? Highly unusual…'_ The Grand Duelist handed over the glass to the servant, who swirled the liquor inside slowly and carefully. She would have told Nera to stop it, but noted the way the light caught in amber liquid and reflected into her eye. Nera took a sip from the glass, only one before setting it back down. "You always make it perfect milady. Many thanks."

"As you wish, will 'ou be busy later zis evening? I have many zings zat must be finished." '_One sip, no suitors and no one seeking a duel.'_ Nera didn't reply immediately when she made her way back to the door but right before she shut it behind her, she turned to Fiora with a glint in her eye. "Of course milady, I always have time for you."

The raven-haired woman nodded once and settled back in her chair. It would only be a matter of time before she would return.

* * *

"I apologize, but Mistress Laurent is an incredibly busy woman. I will relay her message at a later time when she is free of her duties. Is there anything else you would like for me to pass on?" The young woman standing at the gates looked visibly upset and Nera actually felt terrible for having hidden so much from her. She gave a reassuring smile when the blonde pat her arm and it was returned in full.

"No, that is all. Thank you for heeding my request." When the servant bowed and retreated back into the mansion, the blonde could only huff quietly and spin on her heels in a full turn back the way she came from. Playing politics was one thing, but trying to rebuild burned bridges was something she was completely new to. Of course she expected to find resistance and she glanced down to the small orb of light in her hand. Maybe she'd be able to replay the conversation between Fiora and her servant and see what could be made of it.

* * *

"It is rare 'ou use ze code, Nera." Fiora was far more relaxed when Nera returned. She went as far as to pour out half a flute of wine, and was in the midst of sampling said liquid. Nera reached up to undo the band tying back long, white hair and let it flow freely over broad shoulders. For a woman, and at least a decade older than Fiora herself, she was extraordinarily beautiful. If she were a man, the Laurent would have entertained the thought of at least courting her a couple of times. "I had to. It was too risky."

Fiora sighed and sipped her drink. "What could Crownguard possibly want from House Laurent _zis_ time?"

"I spoke in riddles because I was… as the Piltoverian term deems it 'tapped'." Fiora's jaw stiffened as Nera walked over to one of the tall windows on the other side of the room, past her desk.

"I _swear_, if ze Crownguards are looking to shame zis House even more-"

"I _don't_ believe that's the ulterior motive here, Fiora." From her position, Nera watched the young blonde stop halfway down the road. She raised her hand discreetly and she swore she saw a flash of light before disappearing from sight. The snowy-haired woman met the duelist's firm gaze with a soft expression. Fiora sighed and closed her eyes. Normally she had no problems maneuvering the battlefield that was the political nightmare of Demacia, but when it came to the Crownguards, who were practically royalty themselves at this point, any business with them had to be met with utmost caution. "Do you trust me?"

Fiora scoffed and folded her arms over her chest, fingers rapping against the glass. "'ou are dumb to ask zat question here. I trust your instinct unequivocally."

Nera smiled faintly, a small one but Fiora counted it as a win either way. "You humble me, milady. Let me lay out the facts - after all you have always been the better one at deduction." The snowy-haired woman took a seat in one of the chairs across Fiora's desk, staring at the quill situated on the left side. "The young lass that came by I suspect is none other than Lady Crownguard herself. I've never met her in the flesh, but you have crossed paths with her once or twice at least, have you not?"

Fiora felt her pulse spike a little when Lux was mentioned. Yes, they had 'encountered' one another before, though brief enough to the point she never spared an ounce of memory to the person. The only thing permanently engraved in her brain was the high pitched squeal that came from a stall while she had gone out retrieving supplies for her rapier. _That_ alone had been reason enough for her to send servants to purchase supplies within the capital rather than go herself nowadays. Subconsciously, the duelist rubbed her temple with one hand and fought the urge to ruin her makeup by wiping her face in an attempt to purge her mental space. "We're… '_acquainted_' to a limited extent."

Nera pursed her lips before continuing. "From my observations, I believe this is a politically charged move."

Fiora didn't even bother hiding her eye roll and spat at the notion. "Ze little girl is just playing puppet to such a ridiculous and archaic system. Of _course_ zis would involve politics." She loathed and hated what Lux was and represented. There wasn't a single fiber in her being that even saw the youngest Crownguard in a positive light, and she was nestled safely in the bosoms of comfort and luxury while Fiora herself worked tirelessly to restore honor to her name.  
"She is like sheep following ze shepherd blindly."

The snowy-haired woman went quiet until the duelist's breathing evened out. She had been on the other end of Fiora's rants to give her some space before attempting to re-engage in conversation. "However, something felt… off." Fiora's gaze damned near burned a hole through Nera's head, impatiently waiting for her to continue. "I don't think she's doing this of her own volition, but out of obligation because she carries her family name. She did not remain long to receive a more definitive answer, nor did she persist which leads me to believe-"

"She is hiding somezing and is creating an alibi."

Nera canted her head and sighed quietly. "Not necessarily in those words, but yes. If the Lady Crownguard is approaching _you_, Mistress Laurent, Head of House Laurent, and trying to come up with a reason to seek your audience, I think this may be an opportunity to call upon House Crownguard and request a more… formal audience." Fiora didn't like the sound of caving into the Crownguard and painting a picture of submission or opening up to potential relations, but they were in a much better position to make a few moves and calls without hurting the family name. And the thought of having a Crownguard, especially the insufferable daughter _Luxanna_, grovel at her feet instead of the other way around meant she was powerful enough that even the mightiest family in Demacia recognized her power and potential. She turned the idea over a few times, looking for any potential holes and cracks that might let something slip through.

"No, we will not have a formal audience." Fiora smirked and emptied the rest of her drink in one fell swoop. She held the sweet liquid in her mouth a little while longer, slowly drinking down what remained of it. "Zhey have too much power and control in an arranged setting. Formality is only for zose who seek gains."

"She is the one who initiated this, and the ball is in our court." Nera frowned before realizing something. "_She_ knows that. _She_ came, not a messenger."

"A direct player. One zat I must answer in kind."

"She is baiting you."

"_Oui_, but she will also be vulnerable to me." An eye for an eye, a blow for a blow.

Nera chuckled quietly and rose from her seat. "Shall I deliver a reply then?"

Fiora tapped her wrist and leaned back in her chair. "'Ou are wasting time."

_'If it is a game you want to play, little girl, then you will suffer the consequences.'_


	4. Chapter 3: Planting the Seeds

**A/N**: Well hot diggity dang. I was not expecting as many people to take a peek at this. I know it's been a hot minute since I updated, mostly because I wasn't sure what angle to tackle the next chapter with. At least here we get to take a glimpse at what goes on inside Lux's head.

* * *

Lux stared at the swirling orb of light in her palm for what felt like the umpteenth time since visiting the Laurent manor. After relaying to her mother the fact that Fiora was an incredibly busy woman and spared not even a moment to step out and talk to her, she felt caged. Augatha was far from pleased by the response and instead sent the blonde away to take care of more pertinent things, along with the expectation of better results the next time she inquired. And it had been a few days since she visited the Laurent estates.

"Maybe I underestimated Fiora..." she muttered, leaning back in her chair and idly fiddling with the hilt of her wand. The orb danced around in the air and she gazed into the shifting light patterns, displaying a rendition of the two women in a replica of the youngest Laurent's office space. From the shapes and lines, everything looked tidy, well-organized and practical. There were no photographs of anyone or anything and the impressive display of liquor on the other side of the room left her to wonder if she too endured the stresses of life by simply drinking a glass every night.

"That's impossible." Inebriation seemed entirely out of Fiora's composure – after all why would she compromise her own skills with such a thing? Yet, they remained there and she appeared to be quite the skilled hand at pouring and mixing drinks. Shiny, blue eyes followed every flick of the wrist, the way the muscles tensed in her arm as she kept the bottle steady, the curl of fingers around the neck of the bottle. Even in such a simple gesture, the Laurent made it look incredibly graceful. _How long did it take to perfect such a routine?_

Three knocks came to her door and Lux waved her hand, letting the light dissolve in the air before the doorknob turned. A woman poked her head in and relief flooded her body. Lux could trust anyone who knew how to hold a sword to escort her, but this woman was one of the handful that knew about her... 'tendencies.' "Pardon my interruption at such an inconvenient hour, Lady Crownguard..." The blonde glanced to the clock on the wall and her eyes nearly bulged out. It was nearly two in the morning! How had she let time slip away so easily?

"Worry not, I was already awake Eyrin." She feigned a smile when said woman raised an eyebrow. "I anticipate you as my late-night messenger, though I tend to forget at times."

"Ah, yes." Eyrin didn't hide the fact her eyes also went to the clock. "You requested I directly bring you any information regarding inquiries from House Laurent, though I'm afraid this one is a bit...odd."

Lux didn't reply immediately, signaling her to continue. She drew from behind her a small bouquet of flowers. "It was left by a rather... mean-looking woman. She insisted it was from Mistress Laurent herself, and I had it scanned for any traces of foul magic at first-"

"Eyrin, you _know _how risky that is, _especially _under this roof._"_ Eyrin's surprised expression led her to juggling the small bundle of flowers, trying not to drop it as she realized the gravity behind her actions. "I-I hadn't thought- I'm so sorry. I was just concerned for your safety, milady."

Lux rose from her seat at her desk to take the flowers from Eyrin, inspecting each one carefully. "Who were they from then? What did they look like? Did they leave a name?"

"Um..." She scratched her head. "She didn't leave a name, but kind of tall like..." Eyrin tried to indicate the stranger's height, gauging it with her own before ultimately giving up. "...this maybe? White hair, kind of loosely tied back. Smells strangely like roses? I wasn't about to go asking too many questions.."

Lux frowned slightly. Here she was hoping the youngest Laurent would come in person. "Thank you for bringing this to me, regardless. I've been waiting for a response from their house for a while. Will you be retiring soon?"

She nodded. "Yep. I don't want to linger too long, you look like you could use some sleep yourself, Lady Crownguard."

Considering the time, she wasn't wrong but Lux had a feeling she wouldn't be heading to bed anytime soon. "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be alright."

Eyrin could only look on forlornly, though before she departed she left the younger Crownguard sibling a cryptic message. "Be careful Lux. I don't like any of this."

* * *

The first thing that Lux did was set the bouquet on her desk and stare at the flowers. Of all the people to deliver messages, Fiora didn't seem to be the type to send someone in her stead. Topping it off, these flowers were _not_ the standard or typical variety found within the kingdom. She'd seen them on her travels, in extremely well-cultivated environments so how in the bloody hell did the Laurent manage to acquire these?

_A monkshood... and a begonia? Why would Fiora give me these two...?_ Aside from mild disappointment of Fiora not having delivered them herself, Lux still felt drawn to the flowers. _There's got to be something _more. Perhaps a little more research was in order. If there was anything to be gained in all her time growing up in such a stringent household, it was the vast collection of books she acquired ranging from Demacian laws to the basics of sewing and anything and everything in between. In fact it had been on her insistence (read: overbearing zeal) that she have an addition to her room or be upgraded under the guise that 'a young lady needed a space larger than a cupboard to live inside.' Her chambers functioned as a living space and a study, leaving her able to retreat to her quarters whenever she felt she needed some space to think. Many outside of the household believed her to be an innocent, young mind that could be easily bent and shaped to fit the ideals that Demacia strove to uphold.

That much was still true – Lux believed Demacia could rise to great heights, but not in the way they forged for many decades, or even centuries, to this point.

"Where is that book- _ah!" _The blonde tapped her finger on a volume after perusing through the botany section and withdrew the hefty tome with some difficulty. Gardening hadn't been her specialty, but given the fact opponents of their household or the current regime went to any lengths to try and offset them, she had to learn to recognize the deadlier strains that passed off as harmless. Thankfully the two in her possession didn't fit the bill.

"Let's see here... Monkshood foreboding hatred...Well you'd have to be an idiot in love to not know Fiora hates you," she murmured quietly to herself. The begonia she knew before, having been given that once before by an old friend. Seeing the two together, and delivered by someone least likely to do such a thing, tickled the back of her mind as if teasing her into the real message.

_Someone is warning me to be careful. _The message felt too direct to originate from Fiora herself, which was saying something given the fact the woman was a very blunt person from the tales she heard. In fact Fiora probably would have thrown the bouquet in her face the first chance she could get. Few people in the world had striking white hair outside of old age, and there was one person that stuck clearly to her mind within the last few days.

"...who are you?" Despite the seemingly harmless gesture, there were so many things that hit her at once, she nearly dropped the book in her hands. That servant, so harmless and subservient, somehow figured her out. It was a warning to her of Fiora's hatred towards the Crownguard name and the potential consequences of dancing with the snake. '_Hatred..._' She'd known Lux had used magic to try and sneak extra information, or caught her somehow despite the precautions she took. That in itself sent fearful chills down her spine and she wondered if she may have stepped into something she shouldn't be messing with. Lux knew Fiora was cutthroat, but if this person served Fiora, just how far _could_ the Laurent go?

Yet, a niggling feeling of security and trust budded underneath all the apprehension. The blonde surmised it from the effects of staying up too late and letting her thoughts hop on a runaway horse.

There was a chance, a _small_, improbable chance, that she was being warned to keep her magic on better reins. And with that, the possibility of Fiora _harboring_ mages and protecting them -

_Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves_, Lux chided herself mentally and shut the book before placing it back in its spot. It was a stretch of the imagination to assume Fiora would associate herself with any kind of magic – the woman was brilliant with a rapier and bested many in fair duels. And with the fact she still had a stain on her name thanks to her father, foul play was the last thing on her mind. In any case, it was a response and one she intended on following up with the next day.

The blonde returned to her desk to undo the papers holding the bouquet together, so she could put them in the vase by her windowsill. Just as she did something fell to the ground from between the stems. Curiosity baited her in and she knelt to pick up the small slip of paper and brushed away the dirt stained on it. A strong fragrance of roses hit her nose and she soaked up the few words on the slip.

_'Meet me at The Grand Plaza, high noon, two suns from tonight.'_

Lux stared at them, repeating them like a mantra in her head.

So much for seeking out Fiora now.

* * *

**Afterthoughts (shortened to A/T from here on out)**: This chapter took a few revisions to write. At first I wasn't so certain with the symbolism of the flowers, but I did try to do as much research as I could. Another thing about my stories is that I try to stick as close to the lore and backstory as much as I can, so that it doesn't feel so far fetched that the pairing is forced rather than natural.

With that being said, expect this pairing to take _quite_ a while to develop into any sort of relationship. That was the anticipation due to the complexity of each character and their backstories, and the complexities of the two OCs (wait, hold on there was only supposed to be one in planning, now I've got two), _and_ the inclusion of other side characters for plot developmental purposes, _and _lore of the cities involved. Honestly, this story which was only supposed to be a silly one-off because my friend insisted on it has received a lot more and attention than I anticipated. If you were here for some lemons, you may be disappointed for a while longer. If you're sticking it out for the long run, I hope I can do them justice!

As always, thanks for the reviews, visits, and comments! You guys rock, seriously. [Insert some sort of lame Malphite pun here, HA!]


	5. Chapter 4: Demacia's Finest

_Two days later..._

Lux had to wonder if this whole meeting with Fiora was to make a fool of herself. She arrived early – well, if several hours before the arranged time constituted being 'early' – only to remember the size of the plaza.

Considering it was designed to hold hundreds of thousands of Demacians during kingdom-wide ceremonies, _massive _did it no justice.

Still, being able to wander through the stalls and vendors without the fuss of the crowd gave her a chance to properly admire their wares. She knew from previous visits it took a solid hour or two to make a full circuit around the plaza, but she knew a few shortcuts here and there that got her where she needed to go. Either that, or lose someone on her tail. This was the first time she came out here unaccompanied, much to Eyrin's chagrin and against her warning. Honestly, her friend had absolutely no faith in her capabilities to handle herself.

Then again, nor did anyone else who tried to pick a bone with her when she didn't have her wand on hand.

_She gave me a time, date, and location but doesn't she realize this place is huge?_ Lux frowned minutely as she approached the towering statues at the center. She'd seen them countless times, watched young children play and mimic its pose with wooden swords and paper hats. Carved out of an amalgamation of marble and petricite, the warrior loomed over the petite blonde, its shadow encompassing the entire area around herself. No matter how many times she came through here, it still sent shivers down her spine. Wide eyes stared up into its eyeless gaze, hidden behind an ornate helmet with hands gripped around the hilt of a remarkable sword. Six wings, all intricately detailed, erupted from the back in an impressive display.

The Winged Protector.

Lux closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. All Demacians strove to embody the ideals of justice she symbolized. Righteousness, purity, and most importantly to stay above the morasses of evil. The blonde looked upon her, in her younger years, as a beacon of hope and endless possibilities of her future. After all, what child wouldn't want to be like an angel cleansing the world of righteousness?

"A bronze washer for your thoughts?" Her attention snapped to someone approaching her, dressed in a full baker's uniform with hair as wild as the untamed winds and colored to twilight. Lux smiled demurely and shook her head when said woman stood next to her and followed her line of sight. "One day, she will return."

"Wasn't why I was looking." Lux averted her gaze when burning lavenders bore into the side of her head. "I needed a bit of courage and I wasn't expecting you."

The woman laughed, her voice reminiscent of a hundred souls echoing. "Hypocritical to see you use her image, wouldn't you think?"

"What brings you around, Martha?" Lux avoided the question and finally gathered enough courage to look her dead in the eyes. She managed to put on a warm smile, though she received none in return. "Surely little old me isn't interesting enough for you to step from the shadows."

'Martha' scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "You, of all people, have a most interesting life." And by no over-exaggeration of the statement. No one else in the world remembered the birthright names of the mythological children of the Aspect, but Lux went beyond that. Extensive research into Demacia's history left fragmented pieces of time, at least with what was readily available. And when that wasn't enough, she manged to locate old tomes bearing the only record known of their origins – and the chaos that resulted of their clashing.

'Martha' could smite her on the spot, judge her for breaking literally every Demacian law for her exploration, and yet here they stood having a casual conversation in the early hours of the morning.

"You're also not usually here early in the mornings."

"Why are you in that uniform?"

"I bake."

Lux, for the first time in her life, actually managed to trip while standing still. She caught herself in time to stare incredulously at Martha. "You- _wait. _Are you serious?"

When Martha didn't smile or react, the blonde realized the gravity of the truth. Instead of remaining speechless, a grin broke out over her lips and she reached over to grab the baker's hands. "Oh. My. _Goddess_. You have to show me. I had no idea you could bake!"

Lux completely ignored the taken aback – and displeased – expression that crossed Martha's face. "Unhand me. I need those for later."

"Are you set up in Demacia? How come I've never known?"

Martha rolled her eyes and promptly retrieved her hands back from the now overzealous blonde. "Because you have the sensibility of a child when it comes to holding secrets. The last thing I need is for the kingdom to know that the other half of their Winged Protectors makes food to pass time." Lux stared at Martha's retreating figure, feeling slightly off-put by her comment and huffed quietly. For someone who trusted in her ability to keep her celestial secret safe, knowledge of her baking skills didn't seem to rank high on the 'need-to-keep-quiet' list.

Actually, the fact that Martha was more worried about people finding out she baked than the fact she existed bewildered Lux to the point she couldn't do anything but giggle.

"What?" Lux tried to hide her smile behind her hand when faced with the other woman's scowl, but failed miserably. "What's so funny?"

She hummed quietly and folded her hands behind her back. "If you bake, does your sister do anything then?"

Martha stared at her as if she grew two heads. "I haven't seen my sister in some time. That is something I wouldn't know."

Lux shrugged. "I mean if she's been gone for so long, what else could someone do in that span of time? Take a singing class? Start a music band?"

They stared at each other for a few moments before Martha shook her head. "My sister does _not_ sing. You are a weird child."

"And yet you put up with me." The blonde rocked back and forth on her heels slowly, humming a quiet tune as the violet-haired celestial stared at her for another full minute.

Then finally, she turned back in the direction she headed in originally. "Come find me later today. I have preparations to return to."

* * *

Despite being near lunchtime, the entire plaza teemed with life and noise. Fiora was more apt to keep away from the hubbub but a meeting was a meeting. _Nera knew this would be the perfect time and place, one I least enjoy._ When her assistant came back that evening bearing a smile on her face, she knew the woman had been up to no good. And when she realized the date, she had half a mind to send her back to Ionia where she came from.

The Laurent daughter managed to squeeze out of the large crowd that passed her direction, keeping one hand ready on the hilt of her rapier on her hip. Even at times like these, her guard refused to drop.

"Ah! Mistress Laurent." Fiora deigned a small smile when a stall keeper flagged her down to his wares. "It is a rather rare sight to see you about on a day like this."

She surveyed the wide array of flowers present, inspecting them carefully without delivering an immediate response. One by one she sorted through the lot, impressed by what he could do. They were well-grown with a careful hand and fine fertilizers, but lacked something else that could make them truly vibrant. Fiora straightened back out with a simple rose in her hand and finally met the man's eyes. "I have an arrangement today. It is good to see 'ou are well z'ough."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "On milady's kindness. I've not been able to do half as well as before without your benefaction. Would you care for a few to take with your uh... arrangement?"

Fiora rolled her eyes. "Not zat kind of zing."

"I insist you take at least a rose. It suits you milady." She didn't want to appear offensive, at least not in broad daylight among throngs of people. "A small token of appreciation for your generosity."

Feeling a bit awkward by the gesture, Fiora thanked him politely. She quickly switched the subject to more practical business or at least to something she was more familiar with. At first it was a pleasant chat seeing as Fiora did have a particular penchant with flora, and roses in particular. "Pardon me, but do you know who that young lady is?"

A bit disoriented from being taken out of her flow of thinking, Fiora glanced around herself just in time to see a streak of blonde hair vanish in the crowd. She turned back to him, confusion written clearly in her features. "Who?" How could she recognize someone that wasn't in their line of vision?

"Looks like you've got yourself a secret admirer. I admit, House Laurent has been doing a lot of good work and people around here have started speaking about you kindly." The sudden compliment caught her off guard. Having worked tirelessly, remembering the people behind the entities and properties she acquired slipped from her mind as of late. She looked down to the rose, not quite up to the standards of the one in her garden back home, and tutted quietly.

_Remind me to give you a kiss, Nera._ Moments like these reminded her of her own struggles and the position she put herself in. And now these people were in the same boat as her, able to live freely without doubt of where their next meal came from. A smile tugged the corner of her lips at the thought.

Unfortunately for her, it didn't go unnoticed and the man chuckled. "What I would give to be young again. Well, don't let me keep you long. Wouldn't want you to keep your party waiting long."

If only he knew how much she loathed having to meet Luxanna in broad daylight.

* * *

"So _Martha_." If Lux's shit-eating grin could get any bigger, some otherworldly force in the universe must have a sadistic streak larger than Noxians. 'Martha' rolled her eyes as she handed the young woman a modest-sized box. "I didn't know you regularly set up shop here."

"I've only started recently," she replied, following Lux's eyes to the other baked goods on display. "Call it a hunch for me to come to the capital."

The blonde frowned at those words. Martha's celestial blood meant no matter what they did to her – if discovered, they meant nothing. She saw things beyond their time, and the time before that, and as a result if she put herself directly in the heart of the kingdom, something big was coming. "Well at least I get to see you a bit more often."

A bittersweet smile crossed her features and the celestial leaned on the side of a display. "Is the sight of my sister not welcoming?"

"Don't get me wrong, she's the image Demacia was forged in." Lux reached over and squeezed Martha's hand gently. "But you're _here_. Where is she? Living on some kind of remote mountaintop?" For Lux, it was as simple as that. It didn't matter where people came from or what powers they had, she had to be kind to everyone or else the dream of living in harmony would never come to fruition.

For Martha, it was hard to put Lux through judgment. Her sister might not have the same visions, but something about the young woman drew her in. _The time is not right..._ "You wouldn't be wrong in assuming so. Now, enough chat. Was there anything else you'd like?"

Lux didn't question the change in subjects, seeing as more people were coming through. _Man, she must really know how to run a bakery._ "Nope, the cake is enough. Thanks for saving one for me!"

"You do love your cakes. Now run along before you forget your little meeting, was it?"

Lux's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets and before Martha could even blink, she had vanished from the area completely. The woman shook her head with a quiet chuckle, drawing the attention of her fellow coworker. "Martha, are you alright?"

The only thing she said; "_Dawn is nearly upon us._"

* * *

Fiora wandered through the marketplace as her mild irritation began growing. How was she supposed to find Lux in this Gods-forsaken mess and in this heat too? Given the fact she was equipped with her formal wear and not her usual, breathable suit, the raven-haired woman found herself growing sweaty far too much for her liking. If only she had been sensible and brought better shoes as well, then she wouldn't have such a long list of issues to deal with.

_WHAM!_

Or so she thought.

Someone ran into the duelist hard enough to knock them off their feet, but Fiora herself remain mostly unperturbed. At first concern washed over her senses, but when her hands ran over her clothes to smooth it out, she found some kind of... cream covering it? Her expression morphed into a horrified stare at the mess covering herself and sharp eyes went to the perpetrator. A young, blonde girl sat on the ground and rubbed the back of her head.

Clearly, she hadn't realized what happened. "Ow..."

As if presenting a starving wolf with fresh meat, Fiora's lips turned into a snarl and she stormed over to the fallen woman. Without so much as giving her a chance she grabbed her collar and hoisted her up in the air to the point she couldn't touch the ground. Fury burned in her eyes while poison laced her voice. "Of all ze people to do zis, _'ou_ are ze most insufferable _brat_ I have ever met in my life."

The people around them scattered, trying to stay away from the scene as the blonde hung there helplessly. "I-I'm so sorry, I was in a rush to get somewhere and didn't see-"

"_Paysan insolent!_" Fiora nearly slapped the woman across her face, but stopped herself from doing so. They were out in public, and if anyone recognized who they were, it would harm her reputation if she tried anything stupid. Thankfully none of them seemed to recognize the language she spoke in – after all not many spoke in the same manner as she. Closing her eyes and willing herself to control her anger, she slowly set the woman down on her feet and released her collar. "'ou are Luxanna Crownguard, yes?"

"Of course I am, I have the crest-"

Fiora held up her hand, silencing the woman before clearing her throat and speaking through even tones. "Fiora Laurent, of House Laurent."

* * *

_Oh my god, I am so stupid. Why did I have to go and do that? Stars, send help. Please._ Lux, since her untimely collision with the youngest Laurent, had boarded a mental train and wrecked herself over and over again. Of all the people she had to bump into of course it had to be the one person she was most anxious to meet. _And why did it have to be in the worst way possible?!_

"Are 'ou even listening to me?" Lux squeaked right before she bumped into Fiora _again_, sheepishly shrugging her shoulders as the taller woman invaded her personal space. The duelist poked a finger into her chest, most assuredly leaving behind a bruise from that. "Pay attention, little lady."

Lux frowned at this and instead of shrinking away even more, she pushed against Fiora and forced her to step back once. "Hey, who are you calling a lady?! I have a name you know, and it's Luxanna?"

Fiora smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "Yes, _Lady_ Crownguard."

The blonde growled and stomped her foot, tired of the barbed tongue Fiora possessed. "It's very _clear_ that you do not hold me in high regards."

"I'm glad we have zat message loud and _clear_."

Lux threw her hands up in the air. The insufferable confidence of this woman-! "You don't like me? Well, I'd rather talk to a statue." As expected, the jab brought out a childish response. Of course someone like the blonde would retort in such a manner. But before she had a chance to respond, Lux silenced her with a finger to _Fiora's_ mouth, not her own. "Let me try this again, and see if this satisfies your expectations. '_Hello, person-who-irrationally-wants-to-kill-me! It's so good to meet you!_' That 'lady-like' enough for you?"

Fiora went silent, lips slightly parted and eyebrows raised. The brashness of her words and shutdown surprised her. _She... read me that quickly, have I slipped?_ The duelist had a wicked poker face, and Demacians were dense enough to the point they missed the slight stings she left with them. But Lux managed to counter back with such an absurdly honest, to-the-point response it left her with no actual way to respond.

Lady Luck did not favor her today.

Just as Fiora responded, the crowds surged back around them and jostled them together. It took her all of her strength not to fall but when the blonde grabbed onto her clothes to keep herself from toppling over, there was nothing the duelist could do except go along for the ride. A small squeak and commotion later, the two found themselves face to face with mere millimeters between their lips. Somehow, Fiora's hand ended up behind Lux's head to stop it from colliding with the ground. _Huh... interesting, _she wondered if it happened subconsciously.

The first thing out of Lux's mouth was - "I'm sorry"

"Are 'ou okay?" - right as Fiora asked.

Like soft pillows against her lips, Fiora's eyes widened in shock as they both moved to speak at the same time. Lux looked ready to pass out.

_Oh fuck. We kissed, didn't we?_


	6. Chapter 5: Day in Demacia

**A/N**: This was both a pain and a blast to write. I struggled with getting this chapter done due to the whole "meet-and-greet" cliche, and seeing as this is a fairly unorthodox pairing, it didn't sit well with me. I thank my friend for giving me an idea that sparked several others and actually helps to progress two main points that drive this relationship forward, one being a sadistic matriarch and the other a larger-than-life organization hunting mages. Hopefully the next few chapters are smoother sailing than this one, but otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

"We will not speak of zis, are we clear?"

Lux affirmed with a small nod, uncertain of her abilities to keep her voice under control and prevent the contents of her stomach lurching out. The blonde had every intention of a pleasant chat while wandering the marketplace while marveling at what Demacia had to offer for the day.

The reality of the situation was, however, their current predicament.

Fiora pinched the bridge of her nose when Lux managed to _somehow_ shrink herself into an even smaller ball. Timid as a mouse, and even quieter than a mute, the younger woman seemed dead set on never moving and keeping her eyes locked on the door handle. The duelist had half a mind to ask _why_ she led them into a cramped room that most likely served as a storage space for cleaning supplies, but refrained from saying something that might worsen their situation.

* * *

_Earlier..._

"F-Fiora...?"

In the blink of an eye, the duelist managed to bolt straight to her feet without so much as making sure the Crownguard was safe. Not even the painful wince coming from Lux's head hitting the ground lightly snapped her from her thoughts. And as much as Lux wanted to know if what happened really happened, a niggling feeling in her stomach told her to hold onto that question for a later time. So, as gracefully as one could be for being knocked over twice, Lux staggered to her feet and brushed off invisible dust coating her skirt. "Ahem, Fiora?"

"_Se taire_." Lux didn't have an inkling of what she said, but snapped her jaw shut immediately after. If looks could kill... "You have _no_ right to address me by my first name. Zat is _Mistress_ Laurent to you. I am head of House Laurent, and you will acknowledge me as such."

Honestly she seemed to be the type to enjoy being called 'mistress', but Lux banished that thought as quick as it came. "S-sorry. I just wanted to be sure you were okay Fi-" She stopped herself and swallowed thickly when the older woman stared at her expectantly. Lux could have sworn she saw the hint of a smile on those lips. "...Mistress Laurent. We took a pretty hard fall and your hand-"

Fiora's gaze snapped down to her right hand, lips pulling thin as a deep frown crested her features. Now that they weren't glued to each other on the ground, she had a free moment to inspect the damage. The fall ripped off the back of her glove and left bleeding welts on her skin, staining white silk. She scoffed and kept from Lux's reach, clenching her fist to test her grip. "It will heal quickly. It is just a scratch."

"Blasphemy," the blonde retorted and darted to the front of Fiora. She dared grab her hand, albeit carefully, and forced her to relax her fingers. "You're literally bleeding _everywhere_. You can get a new glove, but you can't get new skin." No matter how hard she tried, there seemed to be no way in maneuvering out of Lux's persistence. It wasn't for a lack of trying but rather the genuine concern on gentle features giving her pause. "Let me make this up to you, please. For the cake, and _this_."

Right, she completely forgot the poor dessert ruining the front of her suit. "I zink you've done enough."

Lux rolled her eyes and grabbed Fiora's upper arm, dragging her along. The strength in her grip and pull surprised the duelist, who had no other choice but to go along for the ride. "I'm not going to stitch you up. There are a few specialists I know of who can patch you up quickly."

Fiora raised her eyebrow at the excitable undertones. _Something to file away for later..._ "...alright, I will give you zis one time to correct your mistake."

Now that they were together and not fighting the crowds separately, the people flooding the market seemed to part ways for the two as they made their way out of the Grand Plaza. Perhaps it was the oddity of seeing both houses intermingle after what felt like years since the incident. But with the way the crowds thinned out quickly and Lux's steadfast guidance, something told Fiora otherwise. Soon enough they passed the borders of the Grand Plaza and down a wide road with a few straggling citizens. Lux gave pleasant greetings on passing, but when it came to Fiora, their warm eyes hardened to daggers.

Fiora _knew_ without a doubt she was deep in Crownguard territory.

"How much longer? I prefer not taking a property tour."

The blonde pointed to a small, modest-sized building just a few blocks down. Thankfully they avoided any more people so when Fiora stepped inside, she could feel the hostility slowly ebb away like the tides. The entrance to the rest of the building reminded her of old tales spun by her brothers and recounted by the elders.

It always began with a circle of pillars and a skylight beaming down to the center filled with arcane runes and magics. Five ancient wizards and witches formed a ring within the center; all of them powerful enough to will other mortals into becoming their puppets, robbing them of their will and their movements. They moved and toyed with them as if a game, forcefully sacrificing and reviving them time and time again for whatever sadistic pleasures they took part in. Fiora skirted the ring at the center, finding no such writings engraved in the floor, but the striking familiarity brought that particular memory to the surface in her mind. The Rune Wars were beyond anyone's time, yet the vivacity of those legends remained firmly imprinted in her mind to the point she swore she could see the light bend just enough to form shapes at the middle. Was that-

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lux's peppy voice broke her train of thoughts. The blonde had moved in the opposite direction, smiling fondly in her direction. Like breaking a spell, the room returned to normal and Fiora felt disoriented by the rush back to reality. "Reminds me a lot of the stories my uncle used to tell me."

"Impressive craftsmanship," Fiora admitted, stopping dead in her tracks. "Where are we?"

"This is actually – oh!" Lux dashed towards the other side of the room and the duelist followed her line of sight. She watched as the Crownguard practically hurl herself at the striking woman who caught her without so much as falling over, a serene smile splayed across her lips. "Sona! I didn't think you'd be in."

"Sona? As in, Sona Buvelle?" Wordlessly, the woman nodded. Fiora had no real issues with the Buvelle household and even attended one or two of Sona's performances when she had the time to spare and her schedule happened to coincide with them. So this place must belong to the Buvelles, which explained the lack of animosity towards her presence.

"I'm sorry to come on such short notice-" Sona shook her head, blue strands flying in the wind with her movements. Lux grabbed her hand and guided her over to Fiora, who stood ramrod straight to the point she could feel her back muscles protesting such abuse.

She had a fondness over the woman's music, and meeting her in person actually made her a little giddy on the inside. "We were in a bit of a tumble and she managed to scrape her hand up pretty badly. Do you think you can help her?"

Fiora didn't resist like she did with Lux when the Maven of the Strings took her hand. Soft, slender digits peeled away what remained of her glove. The frown on her face didn't look like it belonged and when their eyes met, the duelist had the tenacity to be a little sheepish. "It's a minor wound."

Sona shook her head once and that was all she needed to know the woman wasn't going to let her walk away. She led the duelist into a room off from the main entrance, and inside Fiora soaked in all the details. Aside from her unique instrument leaning against a bookshelf nearby, the room was filled with various herbs and equipment alike. Some she recognized immediately like gauze. Others made her a little wary but Sona led her away from all of them and instead to a table nearby.

Fiora took a seat in one of the chairs and relaxed her arm on the table to let Sona inspect the wound under a better light source. Lux followed them and leaned against the wall, watching in complete silence.

For the first time, the duelist felt awkward. Conversation had never been her strong point, at least in casual situations, and yet a strong desire to talk settled in her gut. Letting a few ideas bounce around her head, she finally settled on one in hopes of figuring out what exactly shaped the younger Crownguard. "How do 'ou know Lady Buvelle so well?"

Sona's head snapped up in Lux's direction. The blonde smiled warmly. "Lestara Buvelle extends a gracious hand towards the Illuminators, and her daughter Sona tends to accompany us to help soothe the distressed citizens we come across. It isn't often she is able to go out and meet others without fans swarming her, so we sort of provide protection and guidance for her to meet with the less fortunate."

"Zis does not- _wait_. 'ou are part of ze Illuminators?"

Lux laughed nervously, a finger scratching her cheek. "I thought it was common knowledge?"

"I have not followed ze business of ze Crownguards for some time, aside from ze necessities." Fiora's deadpan stare was enough to confirm the truth behind the statement. "So 'ou know Lady Buvelle through zem, yes?"

"More or less. She's been a welcome friend to the Illuminators since day one. And she's got a knack for helping people in need, whether it's just a song to listen to or patching someone up. Chalk it up to that horrible impediment she has."

Fiora looked over to Sona, who had returned to cleaning the wound and applying bitter-smelling ointments. True to Lux's word, the woman remedied her injury in no time at all, even going as far as to make sure she had a couple of extra bandages tucked into her coat pocket. For such a graceful woman and a kind soul, it truly was a tragedy for her to be without voice.

They were there for not more than fifteen minutes, yet Fiora felt entirely at home and honestly a bit pained to depart so soon. As Lux stepped outside, the duelist paused to thank Sona with a small smile. "I am grateful to be in 'our care. Is zere anyzing I can do in return?"

The silent woman didn't return the smile, instead reaching out to grasp her uninjured hand. At first Fiora assumed she wanted a handshake, but the way her thumb moved around on the back of it caught her attention. Slowly she raised their palms so Sona's thumb faced towards her, and she watched the patterns carefully.

It was a warning.

Hyper aware of her surroundings now, she dropped their hands and the smile vanished from her lips. "I will. 'ou're secret is safe with me."

* * *

"What was it that Sona mentioned?" Fiora blinked when she stepped into the sunlight, blocking the light from her eyes as they readjusted to the luminosity. She shrugged and feigned uncertainty. "Lady Buvelle does not speak, or have 'ou already forgotten."

Lux rolled her eyes, but didn't press the subject. "Of course I haven't. I was just curious."

"I simply zanked her for her kindness."

The blonde seemed unconvinced but switched topics though remained on a similar vein. "Sona doesn't like a lot of people she meets, if only because they're all Demacian and she's technically Ionian, so if you remember what happened-"

"Of course I do, I am no idiot." Demacia's passive stance on the Noxian invasion of Ionia left them in poor light.

"Well, she's friendly to a point, but she's never genuinely invested in a lot of people." Lux kept her tones low as they passed a few people until out of earshot again. "Her inability to speak makes it hard for her to connect outside of music."

Fiora gave Lux a careful once-over. "She does not seem to mind you."

The blonde flashed her a winsome grin, but faltered before she spoke again. Lux looked at her, or so she assumed until her eyes glazed over as if it went right past her. "Oh, Mother!" Fiora stiffened when Lux's cheerfulness returned full force. She could feel eyes digging into the back of her skull until she slowly turned around to meet _that_ woman's gaze. "Hello Luxanna. Miss Laurent."

Her jaw locked. "Madame Crownguard."

A smile returned her greeting, but she could tell it didn't bear the same warmth and mirth as Lux's. "I see my daughter has given you a tour of our place." There was an underlying haughtiness that made the hairs on the back of Fiora's neck stand on edge. "I do hope everything has been pleasant for your visit thus far."

"Enjoyable, zough I zink we were just finishing." Fiora tucked her hand into her pocket, maintaining a neutral expression as a flicker of irritation crossed the other woman's face. The tension was palpable as was Lux's desperation to separate the two lest things escalate beyond redemption. _I gotta stop them before it gets worse. _"I was going to give her a tour of our home, since she was curious about the garden."

"Oh?" The middle-aged woman raised her eyebrow and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "I would be pleased if you showed her. After all, we do have the finest gardens in all of Demacia."

_Bullshit,_ Fiora mused. "Lady Crownguard kindly offered. It would be rude of me not to accept."

"I see... Well don't let me hold up you two. I have business I must tend to myself. Our home is open to you Miss Laurent, should you feel the need to visit in the near future." The woman strode past them, making no other acknowledgement of her presence despite the fact Fiora burned holes straight in her back. The nerve of that woman to gloat and bask in wealth garnered by that wicked tongue! "'ou're mother is... quite somezing. I don't zink we have met formally before."

Lux's deep sigh caught the duelist's attention. "She is something, that's for sure."

* * *

_Present..._

While the short tour of the garden left her a little more impressed than expected due to Lux's seemingly endless knowledge on every plant they had, Fiora found that notion squashed when she was pulled into this cramped closet to avoid someone catching them together. According to Lux, it would have been bad if Fiora was seen inside the spacious estate. Not that Fiora had an intention of touring it to begin with – it felt stuffy and completely ornate for no damn reason. "How long must we stay?"

"Maybe an hour? I don't honestly know." Lux finally unfurled herself only to wrap her arms around her legs instead. "I completely forgot they would be here today."

"Who?"

"Mageseekers." The air felt considerably colder when Lux uttered those words. "I mean they're nothing to me, but I don't like seeming them around. I'm just concerned they'll start interrogating anyone that isn't of this household."

"I don't have magic. I'm not afraid." Fiora glared at Lux.

Lux glared right back. "I'm not assuming you do. I'd just rather not have confrontations."

"I can handle myself."

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes. "I know."

They went quiet the rest of the time. Being holed up like this wasn't exactly in Fiora's agenda, but then again nothing that day had been in her agenda in the first place. A few minutes passed before she noticed the younger woman dozing off, scoffing quietly at her laziness before reaching for the door herself. She would have turned the knob, if not for the faint footsteps approaching their current hiding location.

"You said they passed through here?" Fiora's hand froze as she looked back at Lux. The woman was still knocked out.

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago, but I lost sight of them." There was an audible smack and a quiet groan of pain. Both male, and clearly looking for them. "You useless piece of shit. And now we're going to get our hides handed to us."

"Look, maybe it's for the best. Have you seen what that woman can do?"

Fiora smiled when they went silent. "...you know, let's just tell her they didn't stay long. I kind of want to keep my job."

The duelist had the sensibility to pull her hand away from the doorknob, waiting and biding her time until they were clear of the two men, before shaking Lux awake. "Hey, as much as I would _love_ spending time watching 'ou sleep, I have ozer business to care for." The blonde blinked away the vestiges of sleep realizing they were still stuck inside the room. True to her word, nearly an hour passed before it was safe enough for them to step out.

Lux placed her hand on the doorknob before turning it slowly, keeping it as quiet as possible. "There is a door to the left at the end of this hall. Take a right at the first hallway you see, and there will be a path that leads to the garden. The northernmost is the longest route, but the least likely you'll run into someone on your way home."

Fiora's eyes narrowed. "Why are 'ou telling me zis?"

Lux looked at her, a bitter smile on her lips. "Because it's your best escape route. Let's meet again another day, yeah?"

* * *

Fiora stared at the amber liquid inside the glass. Despite only spending something on the order of half a day mingling with the youngest Crownguard, she felt far more drained than dueling endless people. There was so much information to process and things to go over, it would completely ruin any chance of her getting work done for the day. Blue eyes wandered over to the stack of papers nearby, and for the first time in her life she dreaded have to start on any of them.

A knock resounded in her space and she gave whomever it was a curt permission to enter. "Fiora?"

Said woman glanced up. "Ah, Nera."

A lopsided smile graced the snowy-haired woman's lips. "I thought you might be a bit famished." She brought over a small tray with some light food and a tall glass of water. "You've been in a dazed state since your return."

"Simply a lot to zink about is all." Still, the duelist accept the gesture and even went as far as to take a couple of bites. She forgot she hadn't eaten most the day, swept up in the whirlwind that was Lux's amiable personality.

"A bronze washer for your thoughts?"

Fiora sighed. "She is complicated, far more zan I expected." Her uninjured hand combed through her hair. Seeing as the other woman wouldn't leave her alone now that she knew the weight on her shoulders, it gave her some time to organize her thoughts. "At first, I believed her to be nozing more zan a sheltered child, but I don't zink zat is true."

"Curious. Anything that might pin her as a potential threat?" Fiora, for the briefest of moments, forgot her original objective. The day had been so full of events she completely forgot her intentions of meeting the young Crownguard.

And when she contemplated it more, it became harder to pinpoint...well, anything. "She is ambiguous. Her mozer was far easier to read, and full of nozing but false pleasantry."

"Hm..." Nera folded her arms over her chest. "I find that people like Lady Crownguard are, as cliché as it sounds, more than just the book cover. She bears an ulterior motive, but it must differ from her mother. For what, I cannot fathom, considering they are of the same household and share similar, if not identical, viewpoints."

"Exactly why I am concerned." Fiora couldn't break down any of their interactions today beyond just idle conversations, having no meaning greater than talking about the weather. Aside from a few details that gave Lux a slightly different image, she was still the same insufferable presence and somehow the duelist managed to tolerate it for that long. "I do not wish to speak about zis anymore. She requested anozer meeting, and zat may be better to figure what she aims for."

Nera didn't respond verbally, instead headed for the door. "Then I bid you a good evening, mistress. Please, do take care of yourself and that god-awful scrape on the back of your hand."

Fiora subconsciously drummed her fingers. "Not 'ou _too_."

* * *

Lux flopped face first into her bed, not bothering with still-damp hair or putting on clothes to save her decency. The day had been such a crazy mess of accidents and unplanned encounters, she felt completely drained of energy. Between an early start and a late conclusion, she was fairly certain she'd fall asleep right after her bath but her mind refused to quiet.

So instead, the blonde rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't have it painted like the other places in the house, allowing her to think peacefully without distraction.

Fiora was, as she anticipated, very brash with her words to the point they stung. Like the weapon at her hip, she wasted no time in letting it be known her distaste for the Crownguard. That was to be expected of course. At the same time, it didn't escape her notice the smaller things the Laurent failed to hide – or had been so ingrained in her she didn't even realize it.

Things like stopping her head from colliding sickeningly with the ground, or keeping her hand hidden from her mother's sight after their confrontation. All of it made her wonder if Fiora was genuinely a cutthroat businesswoman or struggling to simply keep a positive image. So many questions rose from today than answers, and she knew without a doubt she'd meet with the duelist again soon. Fiora voiced her displeasure, even made moves to physically punctuate it, but never went as far as to hurting a hair on her head.

Lux brushed a finger over her lips, pink tinting her cheeks. _She would probably be a good kisser..._ Why she went that far as to think about such a thing, Lux never knew. She never questioned her sexuality before, and even to this day still remained indecisive but with certain people, it was hard for her to keep away from dirtying thoughts. And Fiora proved that she was at least willing to make sure the young Crownguard was physically intact.

Then there was the healing house. Fiora's eyes lit up upon watching the faint forms dancing within the light, and it had been a huge risk she took to try and test the waters. Yet the woman hadn't so much as inquired about something being off in the room, which led to an even bigger question that followed her to her slumber.

_Why didn't you accuse me of something like magic, when you saw that?_


	7. Chapter 6: Dance, Defiance, Defense

**A/N: **Wowee. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stopped by and given time out of your day to read this little fic I've dove into head first. I never expected to get so many views and visitors in such a short amount of time, but it honestly has encouraged me to keep going and it's one of the longest, most consistent stories I've written thus far. If you've made it this far to this chapter, I sincerely thank you with all my heart for sticking with me through this journey!

This chapter focuses less on Lux and Fiora, but more on what Nera's relationship is with Fiora. There's reasons for this chapter existing and it came to me as I was trying to figure the pacing on our pairing's development. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

When Nera woke that morning, her gut instinct told her something was awry. Normally the house would be quiet and still but she felt a buzz of energy in the air. Slipping out of the comforts of her bed, she tiptoed out into the hall and traced the source. Surely enough, someone managed to rise before her and the sight of Fiora fully dressed and leaned up against the counter in the kitchen surprised her. "Milady? What are you doing awake so early this morning?"

The raven-haired woman stopped reading the papers in her hand and set the mug of coffee on the table. Nera raised a high eyebrow at this. Usually she was the one putting the kettle on and making Fiora the coffee. "Business. I have zings I must attend to zis morning."

"Not that I'm aware of. I don't think I saw much in your schedule unless I'm mistaken." Not even bothering to pour a mug of coffee herself, the woman picked up Fiora's and took a small sip from it much to the duelist's chagrin. She hated sharing her utensils and food. "Are 'ou sure?"

"As much as I hate mornings, I'm not one to forget if you have something this early to get to _and_ wake up after _you_." Fiora found this bit of information rather intriguing. She'd usually be awake long after most of the servants and Nera held a reputation of being awake long _before_ them. "Who are you supposed to meet with?"

Fiora's eyes glazed over as she passed the papers over to Nera. The servant's eyes hardened and she stepped away from them like a curse. "When? Do your brothers know about this?"

"_Non._"

"..."

"..."

"...give me time to prepare. When is the soonest we must depart?"

Fiora motioned to the clock on the wall. "Precisely ten minutes."

Nera smiled, a confident one that the duelist would have gladly wiped off some other's face. "I need only seven."

* * *

The snowy-haired woman came from the stables, with two horses in tow and offered the reins of one to Fiora. "Are you not cold milady?"

Fiora ignored the inquiry. "'ou weren't wrong. Zat was seven minutes on ze dot."

"When you've grown used to living on a tight and busy schedule, things get easier to do." She offered a hand to the duelist, who accepted it and jumped up onto the horse. "Like this."

Fiora shook her head when Nera gave her a polite bow before mounting her own horse. The duelist pulled ahead of the other woman when they were both situated and headed down the path towards the main roads. The sun had yet to rise over the horizon, but its rays tinted the edge of the skyline a soft pink against the cosmos. Where she lived was actually a bit of distance from the main capital and they would have to pass some of the countryside before making it through the borders. The center of the kingdom included some outer lying towns and land, but encompassed a territory as large as Zeffira. Unlike Zeffira though, the current capital of Demacia held fewer residents than the previous capital. Out here in the open however, save their horses and a few early creatures, it allowed the duelist to drop her guard.

"Nera?"

The other woman replied somewhat distractedly. "Mmm...? Yes milady?"

Fiora sighed – more like shivered. "It _is _razer cold." She heard quiet clicking and the sound of swishing before something heavy and warm settled around her shoulders. The duelist gripped it close to herself and looked over at the now-bare Nera. She only had on a thin, cotton tunic. "What about 'ou?"

"I'll be fine." Nera didn't address Fiora directly, instead keeping her gaze straight ahead. "You're the one that needs to be in top condition, I'm just watching."

"Zat doesn't mean-"

"_Fiora_." The duelist went quiet and stopped when Nera did. Her heart racing nearly deafened her. "I'm only going to say this once, because I've not had an opportunity to do so before. You are my charge, and I swore ten years ago I would do anything I could to not only protect you, but _help_ you. Because as I recall, your father tried to marry you off and your mother has not communicated with you since you bore the burden of Head of House Laurent."

Fiora's jaw locked as she willed herself to remain calm and poised, but Nera could see the turmoil swirling within her eyes. She reached out and and squeezed the duelist's hand gently. "_You_ are my only family now Fiora. Of course I would do anything for you, and not just be another body in the house. Being lonely _sucks_."

They remained like that for what felt like forever...

…...

….until Nera sneezed.

"And you're right. It's _bloody_ cold." Fiora laughed at the remark. It was one of those things she loved about Nera and her capacity to be unfiltered at times. Subservient when required but forthcoming when needed."Zank 'ou. Are 'ou sure 'ou don't want zis back?"

"It's just a sneeze or two. I'll get used to it. I believe winter is coming with the way the temperatures have dropped recently anyway." Nera's reassurances were always sound in her judgment and Fiora made no attempts to convince her otherwise.

With the tension finally unraveling between the two, they continued on their way into the capital in comfortable silence. It wasn't until they reached the gates to the main capital did they drop into low tones. "I don't like this challenge. I wasn't even aware you sent it, or even received a reply."

"I did so after ze day I met with Crownguard. Zey sent a summons and I invoked ze challenge." The morning soldiers guarding the gate allowed them to passed unchecked, seeing the crest on both of their horses. Neither of the women greeted them, too absorbed in their own conversation, and one of the patrolmen took notice. "Is House Laurent too pompous to even greet the hard working men and women of Demacia?"

Fiora stopped her horse and glared up at the young man atop the scaffold. She had half a mind to call him out on his insult, but Nera put her hand out to keep her in her saddle. She watched as the soldier came down before greeting him, voice level and kindly. "House Laurent is always gracious to the citizens and the service members that sacrifice their time to help the kingdom prosper at all times of the day. We would have not been so unkind to you this morning if not for the challenge that called for Mistress Laurent to appear in the Hall of Blades, which is preoccupying us this morning. Forgive our negligence."

_Okay, that's impressive... _Fiora mused as the man remained disgruntled.

"Tch, of course her lackey speaks for her."

Nera's smile was warm, but in a way that sent chills down anyone's spine. "Riddle me this, good sir. You are familiar with the laws abiding a royal family in regards to their respect crests, correct?"

He snorted. "'_All royal family members must bear the symbol of their house on their person, whether embroidered on their clothing or engraved on an artifact he, or she, commonly carries. Those affiliated or associated with the royal family must bear the crest in a more humbling aspect as through a banner but never on their persons._' Yes, I'm aware of it." The snarky tone almost made Nera's composure break.

"Do you see the crest upon Mistress Laurent's cloak?"

"I do."

"Are you aware of the owner of said cloak?"

"Well, she's wearing it, so it must belong to her."

Nera's smile faded and she gestured to herself. "Wouldn't it seem odd, for someone like me to travel in the wintry mornings in nothing more than a tunic and without a cloak?"

The soldier stared at the snowy-haired woman, slowly unfolding his arms. "That cloak belongs to you?"

"Correct good sir."

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Then why are you wearing the royal crest upon your clothing?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"I've never even seen you before!" He cried indignantly. "All soldiers are required to recognize all royal family members in order to grant them passage within the city." The commotion drew out a few other soldiers in the vicinity as well as some citizens nearby.

Nera remained calm throughout all of this while Fiora tried to figure out what kind of labyrinth her servant was trying to lead this poor soldier through.

"Mistress Laurent here believes there is much honor in those who prove themselves loyal and faithful to the family name. Traditions and laws states as much, and while you may not view me as a true-blooded Laurent, she adopted _and _christened me under oath and vows not unlike marriages. I am to serve and give my life to House Laurent, present and future generations, never to besmirch the name and to always defend its honor. And I most certainly have for the last decade, and have no intentions of not doing so presently."

He shook with fury from being metaphorically knocked off his feet. His hand went to the scabbard at his hip while Fiora's went to the hilt of her rapier. If things would get ugly quick, she hoped and prayed she wouldn't have to get involved. But Nera – again – stopped her in her tracks. "This is blasphemy. You, claiming to be of royal blood, but have not a trace in your body. You are breaking Demacian law."

"If I am speaking untruly, then call upon your superior, your captain, to address me."

He growled and stormed off, muttering under his breath. "I'm gonna show you what it's like to be under true Demacian justice. Just you wait."

Fiora's anxiety nearly shot through the roof as people gathered around in the spectacle. It was just a small confrontation, yet here Nera was escalating it to the point of involving higher command. Was this absolutely necessary?

The soldier returned not long after with a larger man in tow, and the obvious difference in their armor indicated he was definitely higher ranked than him. Upon seeing Nera, the captain took off his helmet and gave a short bow. "Good mornings, Mistress Laurent and Madame Nera. Is there something troubling you this morning?"

The crowds murmured at the captain's polite greeting and the color from the soldier's face drained.

_Please, spare the soldier Nera... _"Good morning to you as well, captain. I was under the impression you've misguided some of your troops on certain observatory etiquette."

He looked astonished when he straightened back out. "My sincerest apologies. It is not often I hear of this. Of what misjudgment have they made?"

The snowy-haired woman offered a hand towards the soldier who looked like his soul had left his body moments ago. "I believe he can answer that question. Care to refresh us on that statue, good sir?"

The soldier cleared his throat and began once more, though this time with an added touch of fear with his words. "_All royal family members must bear the symbol of their house on their person, whether embroidered on their clothing or engraved on an artifact he, or she, commonly carries. Those affiliated or associated with the royal family must bear the crest in a more humbling aspect as through a banner but never on their persons._' That is the law."

"Aye, that is correct. I'm afraid I do not follow Madame..." The captain looked at her, then his troop, and back again.

"He is under the impression I am illegitimately bearing the crest of House Laurent, as the cloak that my mistress is wearing belongs to me."

The captain put his hands on his waist and frowned. "I have seen you pass through these gates unbothered with the very same cloak. You gave oath and vow to your House, I've seen it with my own eyes." He turned to the soldier with a very clear frown on his face. "What did you say to offend these young women?"

"S-sir, I-"

"He is aware of our traditions, when one insults a family's honor, correct?"

The soldier fainted on the spot when he realized what it entailed, and crashed to the floor gracelessly. The captain looked over him before shaking his head with a deep, resigned sigh. "I apologize, on his behalf, for his behavior. He has been taking his duties a little too seriously and I've been looking for a reason to discipline his disorderly conduct for quite some time. I hope he did not inconvenience you."

Nera smiled, this time much more brightly. "Of course not. I was only acting to defend our honor. A common response for our family."

"But of course." He motioned for a couple of soldiers to drag the unconscious man away and waved his hand to the two women. "Please, carry on. I will see to it that his behavior is rectified."

With the crowds finally dispersing and the two women continuing their way through the city, it was Fiora who took the initiative to ask some burning questions. "What zat really necessary?"

Nera shrugged and kept plodding forward. "I'm just defending my honor. I am but a servant to you, but that does not make me any less a Laurent than you do."

"I could have settled zat much quicker-"

"Aye, but he insulted me, not you." They slowed their pace as they saw the Hall of Blades looming in the distance.

"He insulted ze family name."

"But I was the target, milady. You must save your strength and energy for the duel, not that you'd need to be concerned with it." The snowy-haired woman grinned cheekily. "Besides, I haven't been able to exert my power like that in a long time. You may be crafty with swords and words, but I am not inept. After all, one can only learn from the best, yes?"

Fiora rolled her eyes. "'ou dance with death far too much."

"As do you, milady." Nera sighed and rolled her head, popping a few joints in her neck. "It seems you are constantly having to fight for your honor, I thought it would be nice to show you have someone at your back."

Nera wasn't wrong – Fiora did appreciate it when she went out of her way to step up to the plate herself. And every time she did, no matter for things small or big, it just made her trust the other woman even more. "So about that challenge..."

"What of?"

When they made it to the entrance of the Hall of Blades, Nera dismounted first and once more offered her hand for Fiora to take. "Why is a Mageseeker calling you out?"

The duelist frowned as she came down. "I don't know, and _zat_ is what worries me. But I will not have zem target us so openly without repercussions."

* * *

Lux pulled her hood a little more around her face, making sure to keep her hair hidden from view as she stood among the crowd gathered. Originally she sought to arrive at the Laurent estates with an apology in hand but upon discovering neither Fiora nor her servant were present, it became a game of cat-and-mouse to track them down here. She should have paid closer attention to the discussion she had with her mother a few days prior and after meeting with Fiora...

"_How did things go with Laurent?"_

_Lux fiddled with the hem of her skirt as her mother pressed with that question. "Pleasantly enough. She does seem receptive to me, at least from what I could tell." Being threatened a number of times and verbally jostled felt like it was a plus in her book anyway. "We did not discuss much as it was our first time meeting."_

_Augatha watched her closely and Lux tried not to give the impression she might be hiding something. "I thought spending an entire day together would garner something. I was not expecting to run into you and her outside of the Buvelle's healing house."_

"_The crowds in the Commercia gave us a rough time. We were seeking shelter so we could speak in more private airs without discomfort."_

"_Is our home not enough?" Lux frowned inwardly. Of course it wasn't – she knew without a doubt the walls had ears if she wasn't careful enough. Hardly anyone could be trusted in her house. "I find this very suspicious of Laurent. I wanted to avoid involving the Mageseekers, but something came up that coincided a little too closely with House Laurent and their discovery. One of her businesses, a small florist, has been accused of using magic in altering the vivacity of his flowers."_

_Lux nearly snorted at the accusation. Had her mother really stooped so low as to taking a jab at a poor man selling flowers for a living? "Is there any proof of this?"_

"_Yes, actually." That _did_ surprise Lux. "They found trace amounts of magic within a few of his wares. I'd deign to say it was in all of them."_

"_And what of his fate?"_

"_He is currently held at the Mageseeker's Complex for further questioning."_

_Lux filed that piece of information away for later. "I see..."_

"_If anything comes of it, I'm certain the Mageseekers won't sit by idly. If he is convicted of magic, House Laurent will have to answer."_

The more she thought about it, the dumber she felt. She should have seen it coming, especially with how vindictive her mother was towards Fiora. What she didn't think was for them to openly challenge Fiora's name and her to respond, as she saw the duelist enter from one side of the room.

The room's murmur dimmed until naught could be heard except for the pair's footsteps. Fiora dressed differently, in a vibrant ensemble that hugged her curves and showcased the power brimming within muscles honed over years of practice. She brushed her drape back and let it hang over her left shoulder, proudly displaying the Demacian flag and her house's crest in an elegant showcase of fine craftsmanship. Lux wasn't the only one in awe of such confidence – the duelist practically commanded attention as she strode forth to meet her challenger.

Despite this, there was an emptiness in her gaze that the blonde found unnerving. A challenge was a challenge, and though rarer among houses of lesser influence and among common folk, Fiora seemed to invoke that statue so many times, it became synonymous with her name. _How many times has she been through things like these...?_

There was a small exchange between her and her servant, hushed whispers all but gibberish to the onlookers, before the other woman presented Fiora with her signature rapier. The woman tested its weight in her hand and held it loosely at her hip. Poised with grace, hand perfectly curled and rested behind her back. She was a master of her craft, and this was the first time Lux witnessed her in action.

"Good sir," she began, her voice clear and echoing within the hall. "I am Fiora of House Laurent."

The man at the other end of the hall rose to his feet, his sword slung across his shoulders. "Aye, and I am Kasim, sent here by the order of the Mageseekers."

Lux looked towards Fiora to gauge her reaction. Nothing betrayed her neutral composure as she stared at him head on. "It has come to my attention zat 'ou insult and injure ze good name of House Laurent zrough accusation of possessing businesses and properties affiliated with magic. Before I continue, do 'ou have proof of such?"

The crowds began whispering to each other. The blonde caught a few, all of them directed towards the woman standing front and center.

'_Is that true? Laurent, harboring mages?_'

'_That seems such a stretch. None in their family have magic. Are the Mageseekers this desperate to imprison just about anyone?_'

'_Well her skill with the blade is a bit inhuman. I've never seen her lose a duel before._'

'_That does strike me as a bit odd. Maybe they know something_.'

"We don't need to tell you anything. All you need to know is that we have proof and we demand you answer for it." His callous attitude towards Laurent instilled a fear that gripped Lux's heart. She knew the Mageseekers were ruthless at times, but not to the point they would outright challenge one of the biggest Houses in Demacia. "Unless, of course, you're hiding something and delaying the inevitable."

"I have nozing to hide from you. If zis concerns me, zen I must know from where 'ou discovered zis magic. Or are 'ou falsifying 'ou're accusations under anozer pretense? It is _my_ business 'ou are challenging."

"The Mageseekers do not answer to anyone but the Lightshields. You are stepping beyond your power and defying our ordinances. The question remains unanswered: are _you_ hiding mages under your family name?"

Fiora stepped up to the duelist's mark and brandished her rapier. Two precise swings, held up at the ready. "I hide _nozing_. Zis is my right to challenge 'ou to a duel. I will restore ze honor of my House in 'our blood. We shall speak of zis no more."

Kasim spat on the ground in front of Fiora as he slid his sword off his shoulder. "You really aren't going to answer us directly, huh." He brandished it in the same manner as Fiora, though he held his weapon with two hands and pointed it right for her heart.

"'ou have come to 'our death," she began as his snide remark had no effect on her. "As per ze ancient code of honor, I will dismiss zis offense if 'ou yield and satisfy my demand."

Kasim gripped his sword tighter. "I refuse."

Lux saw Fiora's eyelids slide close as she took a moment to steady her breathing. When she opened them again, there was nothing but death in her eyes. "'ou know how zis duel will end. I do not wish to kill 'ou, but I must if you refuse. Zat is the conditions of zis challenge."

His stance shifted, ready to jump at any second. "I _refuse_."

"Zen it is done." Fiora assumed her stance, opposite of his and kept her rapier light between her fingers. "_En garde._"

Lux believed she witnessed all the wonders Demacia had to offer, but nothing came close to Fiora's waltz in the duel. With every blow she parried, she delivered a response in kind and countered his advances with swift dodges of her own. Compared to his clunky and heavy swings, the duelist was as her name implied – graceful, deadly, and precise. Every cut of her rapier, every stab through his defenses, every step she took was perfectly calculated and Lux could only feel her admiration for such skill grow with the passing seconds.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Kasim collapsed on his knees, his clothing all but shredded and broken while she stood above him perfectly untouched. Blood poured from his wounds and stained the ground, yet he still held onto his sword as his life depended on it.

"'ou are skilled with 'our weapon. I am sad I must kill you, ze Mageseeker has lost a skillful combatant."

Kasim grit his teeth and glared up at Fiora. "To _hell_ you're gonna kill me today, bitch."

Everything felt like slow motion as the blonde watched him lunge at her. His sword came swinging down, but she saw the glint of metal as he pulled a dagger from his boot and aimed it for her ribcage below. There was no way she could deflect two blows at once, and Lux felt her heart skip a beat when they came close to the woman's flawless form.

Fiora maneuvered expertly around the oncoming sword and saw the flash of metal coming right for her side. With a powerful flick of her wrist, she sliced the tip of her rapier through his wrist and he howled in pain; the second weapon clattered to the floor as his grip vanished and he collapsed on the ground. He held his wrist in attempts to staunch the bleeding, but when the duelist kicked him onto his back, his screaming cut off.

Fiora ended his life abruptly with the point of her rapier through his throat.

Silence settled over the occupants in the hall. Nobody dared move an inch as they looked at Fiora standing over the Mageseeker's body, still warm in his recent death. The only person who dared break the stillness was her servant, and she came to Fiora's side with a cloth in hand.

"Zis is a warning to everyone here," she calmly stated, loud enough for the audience to hear. "I do not _care_ who 'ou are or where 'ou come from. You disgrace ze good name of House Laurent, and I shall challenge you to death. Zis was a fair duel, and zis is the Mageseeker's determination."

Lux held her breath as Fiora's eyes landed on her. The sun finally crested over the horizon and flooded the room with a brilliance that just made her stand out even more among the others. Slowly, it felt like the room melted away until only they remained. "No one is safe from zeir reach. Not even royal families. And if ze continue to seek me out without showing proof of zeir accusations, I will continue to defend my family name."


	8. Chapter 7: The Threads Weave Together

"Milady." Fiora wiped her rapier clean before handing the cloth back to Nera. "That was quite the extended duel. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

The duelist only hummed as she headed for the exit. The crowds parted ways, unwilling to be too close to a woman who just killed a member of one of the most militant organizations in Demacia. Or they were simply too awestruck by the incredible exchange that left one man dead, and the victor untouched. "How many does that make it now, though? Forty? Fifty?"

"I don't know, honestly. Zey never cease zeir attempts."

Nera frowned. "With how many heads you've accumulated on your list, you'd think people would stop trying to test their luck with you."

"Zey will never learn." Fiora would have left without another word, but an anguished cry echoing through the hall stopped even the duelist.

They turned around to see the other Mageseeker bowed over the fallen man, tears streaming down her face and eyes burning with fury and vengeance. They demanded blood, justice, and most likely the raven-haired woman's life. "You will _not_ get away with this, you degenerate bitch."

The sigh that left Fiora's lips was more resigned than actually irritated. Had she not been clear in the first place? "Zis was a fair, and honest duel. He refused alternatives. He knew ze consequences, as does everyone else present." She looked at the people around her. "Is zere _anyone_ who believes I killed him unfairly, when he is ze one who drew an unaccounted weapon?"

The sound of shuffling feet was the only response to her inquiry and she turned her gaze back to the other woman. "His desperation to sully House Laurent ended up wiz him losing his life. Zat, to me, means ze Mageseekers do not discriminate on who zey persecute, as I have stated before."

"You don't know who you're messing with," the Mageseeker hissed.

Fiora placed her hand on the hilt of her rapier and glowered at the woman. "If 'ou wish for vengeance, zen insult me here and now. Allow me to call upon ze very same laws zat led to his demise." Her words stung like the bitter frost of that morning and punctuated her intent.

The woman failed to respond, and Fiora took that as her cue to leave with Nera hot on her heels.

"And I can promise 'ou zis - 'our dearh will be much more swift."

* * *

"You do realize you basically declared war on the Mageseekers, right?" Nera wasn't entirely certain Fiora had her head screwed on properly with that declaration. The entire situation felt off-kilter and her gut screamed danger.

"Mm… I extended ze duel for a reason." Curiosity filled Nera as she paused in the middle of preparing her hose. "Someone is maneuvering ze Mageseekers in ze background."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Positive," Fiora replied, pulling her horse around when Nera was settled. "And I believe ze Crownguards are behind it."

The accusation threw Nera off. "Why-"

"Lady Crownguard was at ze duel. I saw her."

That still didn't quite explain it.

"When I met with her, we also ran into Mageseekers in her home."

Oh.

"...so you think-"

"-zat zey are looking to tear down House Laurent?" Fiora scoffed. "Zat much is obvious."

It was less of that fact, but more of trying to incriminate them for magic. The intent was clear, but the motives much more grey. Nera sighed and scrubbed at her face at such a complicated situation. The Mageseekers would have knocked on their doors much sooner if they wanted to purge the kingdom of magic, but why wait until now? If they were daring to openly accuse House Laurent of magic, then someone was definitely pulling the strings who held more sway and power than the Laurents' did. Buvelle made no sense, seeing as they were a neutral family and that struck them out of the equation. That left Crownguard and Lightshield. But the Lightshields were the official royal family, what did they have to gain from attacking Laurent?

It did leave Crownguard, and to an extent Lux, likely suspects.

_Why?_

Sensing the turmoil swirling in the duelist, the snowy-haired woman placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Would you care for a quick bite, milady? We've not eaten, and I think we'll be better off with some food in our stomachs rather than formulate conclusions on empty ones."

Fiora didn't argue with that notion - today had been exhaustive and it was barely mid-morning.

The raven-haired woman didn't even notice where her servant dragged her off to until the strong stench of alcohol hit her like a muggy day - if Demacia was capable of having a pollution issue in the first place. Fiora scrunched her nose in disgust and finally registered the establishment with a critical eye. "We are _not_ eating here."

"Less so for the sustenance, milady." Nera smiled at Fiora apologetically. "I have my reasons."

Honestly, the place wasn't as bad as Fiora made it out to be, but few expect high-ranking nobility to dine in an establishment as lowly as a tavern. When they stepped inside, some heads turned to see who entered, but for the most part no one heeded them. Unsurprising really, given the obnoxious clamor and rowdy behavior going on around in different parts of the place. "Oh, Nera, you stopping by for a bit?"

Fiora's attention snapped to the waitress coming up to them, a large tray in hand and all smiles. The snowy-haired woman nodded and gestured to Fiora. "A small table, remote. Just the usual, and should anyone come through looking, notify me immediately."

The waitress didn't even ask for the reason and led them to one of the empty stalls, seating the two and leaving them as quickly as they took their seats.

Fiora folded her arms over her chest, tapping her foot patiently against the floor. Nera didn't look at her directly, hunched over the table with her hands clasped around each other. "Somezing I should know?"

"I do not go chasing tail, milady. That much I can assure you." She met Fiora's gaze with a hardened one and Fiora relaxed her arms. "There are few places in Demacia that aren't riddled with spies belonging to various families and factions, this being one of them. She is a trusted source and a perfect alibi for many things."

The duelist took a deep breath before releasing it slowly through her nose. "I hope you aren't wrong."

Nera scoffed and smiled fondly. "Haven't I told you before, milady? Have you ever doubted my judgment?"

"No."

"Then believe me, we are safe." Nera sat back and watched the rest of the patrons mill about, eyes never staying on one person for very long. Even when their food was delivered - and oh man, she hadn't realized she was _that_ hungry - neither of them spoke until about halfway through their meal. Okay, so she had to admit it actually tasted pretty fucking good, and the duelist was a picky person.

Something about the atmosphere kept her at ease, and suddenly everything made sense.

The constant din, the darker lights, the safety promised by a close ally. Fiora knew Nera's ticks through and through, and gave the woman time to sort her thoughts out.

What she didn't expect was the next line to come out of her servant's mouth.

"Let Lady Crownguard get closer."

Fiora nearly choked on her next bite. "_Excusez-moi_?!"

Nera didn't seem to be focused on the duelist in front of her, but instead on the wood table separating them. "There are missing pieces. Lady Crownguard approached us, without escort, and attempted an audience. Nothing happened then. But when you met with Lady Crownguard, it was in the Grand Plaza, in the _Commercia_. Mageseekers found you in Lux's home that day. And now, you challenged them in the Hall of Blades because they drew you out. However they seemed unaware of Lady Crownguard's presence. If someone that prominent was in attendance, people would have taken notice. She must have disguised herself."

It finally clicked. "Are 'ou saying-"

Nera nodded, finally meeting Fiora's gaze. "Indeed. The Mageseeker's power and influence is strongest in the capital, but stops short of you."

"And she comes to me, by herself, outside of ze capital."

"It is likely there are different motives in all of this, milady." Nera finished her food quietly, sipping at her lager. "Many of which I believe are of ill-intent, but from what I can tell Lady Crownguard appears the least worrisome. She may be the key to finding out what the Crownguard family is truly after. I see vague connections but there are too many missing pieces. I will not voice uncertainties on just hunches."

Nera remained quiet when Fiora covered her mouth with a palm. Contemplative and careful seemed out of character for the normally brash duelist, but the straightforward and dogged dance she put on display for the people she interacted with were simply that - a display. It didn't include the hours she spent pouring over contracts, business documents, background checks, and consulting her servant over various grey areas.

She knew, without a doubt, Fiora weighed the different possibilities and scenarios of making her next decision. Nera would wait for however long it took, until she came to a sound conclusion.

And even then the snowy-haired woman would fully support her choices.

"What would 'ou do, if 'ou were in my shoes zen?" Fiora's inquiry came right as the waitress came by, whispering in Nera's ear. A pleased smile appeared on her lips and the servant thanked her quietly. She rose from her seat, prompting Fiora to follow suit if only because she wasn't exactly certain of what to expect from the woman.

"Looks like Lady Luck is smiling on us today," Nera commented quietly, leaving behind a few coins on the table. "Come, you shall see what I mean."

Fiora shook her head but followed her out anyway.

* * *

"Lux, _why_ are you dragging me along for this?!"

Lux rolled her eyes as they wove through the crowds, towing behind her a somewhat-willing Eyrin. "Because I've got so much to talk to you about and I don't want to do it with my mother hanging around."

"And _you_ think being out in the open like this is going to be much better?"

"Honestly, yes."

Eyrin knew Lux had a point, but still wanted her to be more reasonable.

"Besides, when was the last time we were able to go out together? I'd like to have someone I actually trust with me than a squad of escorts making me feel more like a prisoner than a person."

Okay, _that_ was reason enough. The other woman heaved a sigh. Under the Crownguard roof, formality was a must and speaking through riddles and messages were not her forte. At least out here they could be much more lax to discuss things. "Milady, where did you have in mind anyway?"

Lux pointed to a modest looking tavern just across the road and Eyrin's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. "Surely you don't mean to-"

"Oh I _do_. Now come on, it's not actually that bad." Lux practically had to drag the protesting woman across the road just to get to the entrance.

"Milady - Lux, just. Hold. On." Eyrin managed to wrench her wrist out of the blonde's grip, trying to formulate a proper sentence. On the outside it didn't look terrible, but the strong, heavy scent of alcohol hit her from the outside. "What if we're seen?"

Lux rolled her eyes and pulled up her hood. "That's why I'm not wearing the crest, and neither are you."

Eyrin grabbed her arm and hissed quietly. "_You're breaking the law like that._"

Lux huffed back. "_That's the least of my worries_-"

"Is there a problem here?"

Both women froze in place. Lux slowly turned to whomever it was, fearful she might be recognized but immediately brightened when she realized who it was - and the person right behind her. "Oh! Fi-"

The blonde gulped and stopped herself, nearly slapping herself in the forehead when their two newest visitors raised eyebrows. "Ahem… It's a coincidence running into you here."

"It is indeed…." Fiora mused quietly. Lux wanted to melt on the spot at having run into the youngest Laurent out in the open and in front of the tavern no less. _What a way to be impressionable, right?_ "Why are _'ou_ here?"

_Oh god, what am I going to say?!_ "I, uh, haven't been out in a while-"

"'ou and I were in ze Grand Plaza not even a week ago…." _Oh blast, right. I forgot about that._

"-erm, pardon me Lady Laurent-"

"Zat is _Mistress_ Laurent." The duelist's voice seeped with ire as she corrected Eyrin, who looked ready to faint on the spot. "_Mon dieu_, is it _zat_ hard to get somezing right?"

"_Ahem_." Along with clearing her throat, the servant nudged Fiora in her side, and the duelist stopped looking so angry for a moment. Lux found it odd how quiet she got with a simple gesture and took advantage of the moment to properly organize her thoughts. "I haven't been out in a while with my friend, and we were looking for a spot to eat and discuss some things."

The servant smiled warmly. "Ah, you've selected a wonderful place to dine at. It does have a rather impressive menu despite its looks. I frequent here when time allows and on business." That was a good sign - Lux found it easy to like this woman. She blushed lightly when she bowed to the Crownguard. "Where are my manners, I may have forgotten to introduce myself the first time we met. Nera, at your service. Should you reference my name, I'm sure the wonderful waitress will treat you well."

Lux beamed at the friendly gesture. Fiora really was lucky to have someone so genial at her side, to balance out her coarse attitudes. "I thank you kindly. Forgive me if I am overstepping, but might I ask why you are here in the capital? It's not often Demacia is graced by House Laurent unless on official business."

Nera and Fiora looked at each other, though their expressions remained unreadable even to Lux. An uneasy feeling settled in her gut at the extended silence, and she wondered if they knew. "Milady…. Had a duel. A rather important one, accusing our good name of crimes we did not commit. I must say they were a fool to challenge my mistress, and expect to come out of it alive. Not one soul I know has been able to walk away from her."

"That's pretty impressive," Eyrin murmured, and Lux nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "I've never seen you fight before, maybe one day you could show me?"

The request shot out of her mouth before she completely registered it and the blonde clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. She could feel her cheeks burning brighter than the sun and wanted to die on the spot.

Neither Nera, nor Fiora, seemed ready to send her to the Cursed Isles for even suggesting such a thing. In fact…. Nera seemed absolutely pleased with herself while Fiora just looked utterly baffled.

And that was something to witness - the renowned duelist, at a loss for words.

Several seconds passed until Fiora finally walked past the two younger woman, silent as a sentinel with Nera following close on her heels.

"Come find me, at my home. Beginning of next week, I expect to see 'ou sharp and early."

* * *

"Okay, so she's _soooooo_ cool, like. I can see why you daydream about her."

Lux slapped her friend's wrist, scoffing at the notion. "I do not."

Eyrin waggled an eyebrow. "Please, you were smitten from day one, and you hadn't even actually met her."

"Would you please eat your food? I am paying after all." Lux desperately wanted to change the subject after her embarrassing show. Her filter stopped working since the duel earlier that morning, and now she managed to get herself into some kind of private viewing of Fiora in practice. "Wow, Nera did not lie. This stuff _is _good."

"While you're busy stuffing your face and dodging questions, what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Lux had the courtesy to at least finish chewing before responding. Eyrin already knew about the whole situation with her mother asking her to dig more into the Laurent's business, but not her own reasons for doing so. "I want you to come with me."

"Wha- Lux, why would I-"

Lux stopped the short-haired woman with a finger to her mouth. "Hear me out on this, okay? The last time I went, I had a little trick up my sleeve. I'm not going to get by with it this time, and it'll give more leverage if things go better than expected." Fiora inviting her over was a literal god-sent miracle. She didn't know how to approach the older woman after the terrible fiasco of their meetup, and her willingness to open up her home surprised the blonde. Maybe she wasn't so closed off as she originally thought, but then again all the circumstances leading up to today pointed in that direction to begin with.

Eyrin frowned. "Why me though? Why not a bodyguard?"

"I need someone I can trust," Lux replied softly. Seeing the blonde lose her luminosity only reminded Eyrin that Lux was as much a human as she was. "Garen isn't even around anymore, and I can't tell him anything to begin with. None of the people around the estate like Fiora, and the last thing I need is someone being sliced to pieces. At the least, you seem to be more aware of her capabilities and won't step on toes."

The raven-haired woman sighed. Lux had a way with logic. "Okay, so imagine if I _did_ go with you. I don't have an inkling on what fencing is like or what to do except stand in the corner and watch."

Lux poked at the remainder of her food with her fork. "Maybe she could be lenient enough and teach us? I mean she doesn't seem _that_ bad of a person. A little rough, but not unkind."

Eyrin rolled her eyes at that suggestion. "What even makes you think that? It's not like we have any idea how fighting works."

Lux smirked and poked her friend's arm, ignoring her quiet protests. "I still have some cards I've yet to play. Just follow my lead."

Eyrin reached out and grabbed Lux's hand. "Lux, as a friend and not a servant of the Crownguard name, I'm worried for you. All this could go very wrong. We don't really know what is going to happen if we do jump into this."

Lux _knew_ the dangers of diving into something like this. It wasn't the first time she faced danger, nor the last time. Worse situations filled her past and life when she lacked more preparation than now, and her gut instinct told her to grab this chance before it slipped away. "It's better than not doing anything at all." She held onto Eyrin's hand with both of hers.

"Come with me, _please_. At least be my peace of mind," she pleaded.

"Ugh, alright. Fine. I'll come with you, as long as you promise not to bore me with more explanations of your double rainbows."

Well, small victories had to start somewhere.

* * *

"Nera, wipe zat smile off 'our face." Fiora badly wanted to send her backhand at the servant who only laughed at the biteless command. Fate would have it to send Lux right into the palms of their hands, and Nera perfectly maneuvered the unwitting blonde into coming right on their doorsteps. Conniving and charming, both fearsome traits in anyone and ineffective on Fiora, but terrifying when on her side. And it wasn't like the snowy-haired woman did it out of sport, only in times where her skills proved more useful than the duelist's usually straightforward approach.

"Sincerest apologies, milady. The opportunity was too perfect to pass up. Besides, it puts us ahead of Lady Crownguard." They were well on their way back to the estate, in good moods and under pleasant weather. With the sun high above them and the day finally warming enough for them to shed protective clothing, it offered a rare moment of peace and comfort. Even Fiora found it difficult to stay mad at Nera, joining in on her laughter with a soft chuckle of her own.

"Perhaps 'ou are right. Zis might be fun after all."


	9. Chapter 8: Open Eyes, Open Mind

Valoran's sky remained dark, yet two occupants within the Crownguard household woke up before the birds sang. Keen on departing before anyone else learned of their departure, Lux grabbed her satchel and waited until the shift of patrols before sneaking out of her room. Undoubtedly Eyrin would be waiting for her at the gates, but she needed time to prepare herself mentally.

Augatha was pleased with the information the blonde relayed to her – an open invitation into the Laurent household, where few managed to tread across the threshold to whatever hid inside. The insistence on her maintaining an open line of communication with Fiora Laurent bordered invasive to the point Lux found it in her best interest to keep silent on certain matters.

–

"_Miss Laurent finally opened up to you? Good." Lux didn't enjoy a number of personalities she came across in her lifetime, and her mother's was at the top of her list. She recounted a few vague details of her meeting with the duelist in the commerce district earlier that day, skipping the few minor incidents that contributed poorly to her image. Augatha showed her true colors, when she felt they had the Laurents in her grip. "See to it that you can find any evidence for the Mageseekers. They've begun to move."_

_Lux swallowed thickly, daring to ask the burning question on her mind. She slipped out to witness the duel, and a part of her sided heavily with Fiora rather than the Mageseekers. It risked her cover if she inquired, but perhaps her mother would not be wise enough to piece things together. "Have you hear of the duel at the Hall of Blades?"_

_Augatha was none the wiser. "I have. A pity they lost such an esteemed Mageseeker. He truly was the pinnacle of their most elite fighters. As much as I loathe Miss Laurent, her skill in duels is not to be trifled with. I'm certain they won't make the same mistakes approaching her once more."_

_The entire duel felt... staged, in Lux's unvoiced opinion. With the way Kasim withheld evidence to support their accusations, it went against their favor in bringing Fiora to justice. So why did they send Kasim and his partner when they knew Fiora would, without a doubt, win the duel?_

_The blonde frowned to herself. What were they looking for? "Do not fret daughter. I'm certain we'll get to the bottom of Miss Laurent's involvement in suspicious activities."_

"_Give me time and I will find what I can, mother." A lie of omission and deception. Lux knew without a doubt doing this put her in a dubious position, but she had no other choice._

_Augatha smiled, clearly satisfied by Lux's obedience. Finally, someone was starting to remember their lessons around here. "There is no rush. You just make sure you find anything that might be related in all of this."_

_Originally reticent, Lux knew this may be the only time to establish some boundaries. Biting past the lump in her throat, she cleared it and struggled to keep the nervousness away from her question."May I make a request?"_

_Augatha inspected her a bit closer, but said nothing of her state."Of course, what is it?"_

"_I wish to be unbothered coming and going if I am able to secure future audiences with her." Augatha raised an eyebrow. "For time's convenience. It would be easier for me to transition and hide if my actions draw too much attention."_

"_I will see to it that the guards know not to inquire of your whereabouts or locations." Her mother didn't like the notion of not knowing where her daughter went but seeing as she would be spending time with Fiora, it would be a lot more dangerous if people knew her exact location and risk exposing Lux to her. "Is there anything else?"_

_Lux nodded, though kept her head bowed humbly. "I would also like to have Eyrin, my advisor, to accompany me. I trust in her ability to keep me safe, and she would also draw less suspicion than an escort or a guard."_

"_A logical decision." The sigh leaving her lips portrayed annoyance with her rationalizations. Lux knew she tested Augatha's generosity and leniency in this. "Very well. She may accompany you but she will be questioned with you if you have any information."_

At least her mother kept her promise – no one came around to question her activities, but that didn't make her any less uneasy being spotted when leaving. And with the sun yet to crest the horizon, traveling in the dark presented more dangers and obstacles than during the day.

However, disappointing Fiora wouldn't help her any, and she forced herself to swallow her fears and head to the stables.

Sure enough, the short-haired woman was huddling against a horse, traveling cloak pulled tightly around herself. "Milady, how are you not shivering?"

Lux didn't care for the weather a majority of the time. She grew accustomed to the multitude of circumstances and conditions while in service to Demacia's elite military. The cold did bite at her skin some, but didn't have the same bone-chilling effect like the frost of Freljord. "I'm fine. Are you ready to depart?"

"Aye, and I have your horse ready."

Lux took the reins from Eyrin and pulled herself up into the saddle. It had been a while since she traveled horseback, especially with another person onboard. When the other woman settled in behind her, a pair of arms gripped around her waist tightly. "I'm afraid I've rarely traveled horseback. This is a bit of an unsettling experience milady."

Lux giggled quietly. "You'll grow accustomed to it. I had to."

Tight-lipped conversations filled the time to the gates of the capital and it killed Lux not being able to speak freely. Simply put, there were too many ears eager to catch secrets and mouths to spread rumors. The moment they rode out of earshot of the guards at the main gates and into the more natural landscape outside, the blonde relaxed in her seat and let the horse plod along the road.

"I'll never get used to the stuffiness of those soldiers," Eyrin complained quietly, rubbing her temple. "Did they really have to inquire about our journeys?"

Lux smiled and pat a hand settled on her stomach. "It's not every day they see a Crownguard leaving the capital with another woman, let alone an escort. It's a little unnerving for them since we do after all protect the royal family."

"Yeah, but it's not even morning yet – well it will be soon, but still!"

Pink started tinting the skies, but there was no indication the sun would be rising within the next hour. They had plenty of time for relaxed chatter before reaching the Laurent household. Even on horseback the journey took a fair amount of time. Lux made this journey once, but her nerves kept her mind off the distance she had to traverse.

In hindsight, she wouldn't have attempted. Her desperation forced her to make a bit of a ridiculous decision to come here herself rather than send a messenger that day.

As the hills started rolling more, so did the depth of the greenery around them. A few trees sprouted here and there, while shrubs dotted the landscape. White marble and petricite comprised so much of the Capital's infrastructure, many people believed the original architects put a few plants here and there to give the city a bit of color. Out here, everything felt free and unrestrained, untouched by the constructs of man and given the ability to bloom to their fullest.

Lux could feel her magic brimming at her fingertips, begging to be released.

It was too risky. Not here, not now.

"Are those gates?"

Lux pulled her horse into a slow trot as they made their approach. Sure enough, a pair of looming steel gates barred their way through. Vines wove around their supports and draped down like cloth hanging off a bar. The path leading up to the gates were marked with pebbles and smooth stones while the sides boasted vibrant flowers and plants. It was a stark contrast to the cold demeanor Fiora embodied. "Yeah, this is her place."

"I wasn't expecting it to be so... pretty." Eyrin waited for Lux to hop off the horse before taking her hand and jumping off herself. Lux grabbed the reins and led it up to the gate, hoping that they hadn't been too early. Aside from a few lights within the estate, it appeared devoid of life. A quick push to test the gates however revealed they were unlocked and swung open easily – someone expected them. "Come on, we probably shouldn't keep whomever waiting."

Lux found a small stable with a few stalls off to the side, and noticed one empty. She figured it was for them and tied her steed in there, patting and stroking its flank.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump, scream, and nearly slap whoever sneaked up on her.

"Easy there, milady." A hand grabbed hers before it could make contact and Lux realized it was Nera. How did she come up on her so quietly?! "You came a bit earlier than I anticipated. I just finished checking on a few things when I heard you arrive." The snowy-haired woman gazed past Lux, her smile never faltering. "Ah, I see you've brought your friend with you as well. No matter, the more the merrier. Why don't you ladies come inside? It's a bit cold out here."

Lux wouldn't argue with that. The early morning chill started testing her tolerance.

* * *

"I apologize ahead of time – Mistress Laurent is still asleep." Unlike the Crownguard estate, no trophies or artifacts lined the walls, something Lux noted as they shut the doors behind them. Everything was spotless and neat however, and a few pots here and there accentuated the open space. Nera led them into the large kitchen space, and it took all of Lux's willpower not to marvel at the modern appliances that filled it. She was used to the traditional stone stove tops or iron cauldrons, but Fiora enjoyed the convenience of the most advanced technology she could afford and was available.

In a way, the kitchen felt like magic to her – ironically enough..

Eyrin wasn't as adept at keeping her thoughts to herself. "Man, how rich _is_ she?"

Lux would have chided her for the slip up, but Nera didn't mind. She chuckled at the question. "Straightforward, like my mistress I see. She is quite affluent, in the sense much of her current wealth was obtained through her own doing rather than through old money. She doesn't enjoy living in squalor, but there are a few things that make life a little more enjoyable and less headache inducing."

Lux hummed in thought. Fiora had her priorities straight. Unlike most of the old fogeys and pompous suitors she met, the duelist prefer a minimalist approach while giving her time to focus on other things. It must be difficult for whomever attempted to court her to appeal to her tastes, considering Lux knew that most men tried to boast of many things they did not possess. "It seems you speak from experience?"

Nera set a metal pot on the stove before lighting a flame. "Indeed. I do not have to wait so long to heat some water for tea in the mornings, though milady usually prefers something stronger."

That piqued Lux's interest. "Tea? Are you from Ionia?"

"Originally yes." Nera pulled a few mugs from one of the cabinet spaces and set it down on the island. "I came to Demacia and fate would have it to bring me to milady. Is there any particular brew you ladies might be interested? I have quite a few."

"I've not had many, so I would be delighted with whatever you pick for us!"

"I'm not too familiar on teas, unfortunately," Eyrin muttered, feeling a bit sidelined in the face of Lux's excitement. She didn't notice the snowy-haired woman observing her quietly nor light in her eyes when an idea struck her. Nera rummaged through the various boxes and tins, picking a green container marked with strange symbols. She plucked a few dried leaves and deposited them into the teapot before steeping them in newly boiled water.

A pleasant aroma filled the space immediately. Lux and Eyring watched as Nera brought the pot over and poured the fresh tea in both mugs, offering one to each lady and gesturing to the stools around the island. "Take a seat, please. While this may be milady's home, this kitchen is my territory. I will not have esteemed visitors be uncomfortable."

Lux hopped onto one of the chairs and brought the mug to her lips, carefully sipping at the hot liquid. It was a welcome relief from the chill outside, and the kitchen felt significantly warmer at this point. Eyrin followed suit, though less gracefully but brightened when she tested her own beverage. "Oh! This is rather nice."

"A hot cup of tea usually gives me a nice boost in the mornings or rights a terrible day. This one is a simple, common tea found through Ionia. I used to drink it a lot when I was traveling." _Traveling huh..._ Lux peeped over the top of her mug at the unsuspecting woman who had turned her attentions to Eyrin now. Despite her otherwise relaxed looks, her form and posture remained incredibly guarded as if something bothered her. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize her companions stared at her expectantly. The blonde had the sensibility to blush appropriately. "Sorry, I got distracted."

"Nera just asked if you could travel, where would you go?"

Lux thought about it for a moment. She'd been to a lot of places she wanted to go, and a few she wish she hadn't but being in the military meant she had little say in the matter. The only place she hadn't visited, surprisingly enough, was Piltover. "I'm not too sure. I'm fairly happy here in Demacia. It's my homeland and I have no desire to travel."

Nera laughed. "I understand that. I was pained to leave Ionia when I did, and from time to time I get a bit homesick. I miss the mountains and the forests, the farmlands and the animals. Everything was so peaceful then..."

"You're a refugee..." Lux frowned when Nera confirmed.

"I was displaced from my village, left to die by the Noxian troops that stormed through. Everyone was killed except me." She looked down at her hands, fists clenched and eyes shut tightly. Lux could see the memory played behind those eyelids. "I should have died, when I fought back. I was only trying to protect the other children and women, but the Noxians didn't care. I was spared, miraculously enough." When Nera opened her eyes again, they were glossy, glazed over. "I'll never forget her – she looked like me. White hair, dark brown eyes. She was Noxian, I, Ionian. She wielded an impressive blade of runic energy. I only had my sword and shield. She never swung at me, never raised a hand at me, and let me run. I can remember hearing the others jeering, saying I'd be caught by the other squads but she never said a word to me. I suppose I have her to thank for being alive today."

The description of the woman struck a familiar chord in Lux, but she refrained from commenting lest she reveal too much information about herself. "Well you're here and very much with us. Fiora must be truly kind-hearted to trust in you and bring you, an outsider to Demacia, within her home."

"I would never betray my mistress. She has done much for me than anyone has done in my life." The reverence Nera held for Fiora definitely said a lot, and the snowy-haired woman smiled at Lux and Eyrin. Her dour mood dissipated and she rose from her stool. "I have something I'd like to show you. Milady mentioned it in passing once to me, and it would give us something to do rather than ruminate on old memories."

Uncertain of what exactly it was Nera implied, Lux found no reason to object and followed her out of the kitchen and into another hallway. Much like the rest of the house, there were few ornate objects save the occasional banner displaying the crest of House Laurent and some vases with flowers in them. They came upon a pair of glass doors, leading out into what appeared to be a garden of sorts and Nera placed her hand on one of the doorknobs.

"This is something I've been toiling at for the last decade or so. As I'm aware, milady mentioned of your garden in passing, and I feel she would enjoy showing you the one that we possess."

Lux's eyes went wide at the life blooming in front of her eyes. They stepped into the greenhouse filled to the brim with more plants than she could count, and of such variety she was certain there were one or two in there she never saw before or seen documented in any of their texts. Despite the chaos, there was a level of organization and careful tenderness in maintaining their growth – wild enough to allow them to grow to their optimal vibrancy but tamed to never overtake their neighbor.

And the colors – it was like witnessing all the colors in her light. The vivacity of their leaves and petals, the strength of their stalks and the array of aromas that hit her nose. It felt like she walked into something genuinely wonderful and so visceral, it made Demacia as bland as the material it was forged in.

"Gods above, how did you manage to grow this much?" Eyrin was every bit of impressed as Lux was, practically hanging off Nera's arm with a quiet awe to the flora surrounding them. The snowy-haired woman looked absolutely pleased and beside herself with the genuine reactions from the two.

"A lot of hard work, research, blood and sweat, and a green thumb. I enjoy gardening on my spare times, when I can afford it. I admit it is a bit unruly now, since I've not time in the last couple of weeks to tend to them but I think I've trained some of the species enough to grow withing their spaces."

Lux was too absorbed in her own thoughts, soaking up every bit of detail she could in the greenhouse. It wasn't often she had a chance to explore places like these and given the opportunity, it was hard for her to draw away. Of everything present however, one particular section caught her attention. She crept up on the petrified flowers, looking them at one angle, then the other.

"How did you come across these petricite flowers?"

Nera joined Lux at her side. "These? It was incredibly difficult to bring these back, but during one of my trips through Demacia I came across the Petricite Forest. They have unique and interesting properties. These are the few that made the journey and I've been painstakingly keeping them alive." It was strange, in this space teeming with life, there were a few petricite flowers sitting in the middle of it all. Lux tucked that piece of information in her pocket for now.

"I'll admit, Miss Laurent _does_ have a nicer garden than we do and it's not even a quarter of its size." Eyrin's confession fell in line with Lux's own conclusions,. Perhaps it was Nera's Ionian touch that made all the difference, but Lux knew for a fact she would love to come back and visit again a few more times. "You're an awfully skilled person for being just a servant, Nera."

"I've had ten years to develop the skills milady requires of me, these are of my own experiences prior to arriving in Demacia." The snowy-haired woman glanced at her watch and tutted quietly. "I believe milady should be rising soon and preparing. This is... a bit of an odd question, but do you have training clothes?"

Lux pointed to herself, a bit dumbfounded. She glanced over to Eyrin, who simply returned with a confused one of her own. They were just talking about this not even a few days ago too. "I... sort of? I have some lighter wear."

Nera smiled and beckoned for the two to follow her. "Come, today is not a day of conversations but a day of action."

Lux had no idea what was in store for them, but if it meant getting to know Fiora a little more personally she'd take the offer.


	10. Chapter 9: Oathsworn

Lux knew Fiora's property was huge, but not quite this _massive_. Nera pointed out the empty hall dedicated to just _training_. On one side an array of weapons and protective gear hung off some racks and a few masks on another. Mats lined a majority of the floor while others remained wooden – probably for dueling practices. "Why are there so many different choices? I thought Fiora's a duelist?"

"You are correct, Lady Crownguard." Nera picked up a broadsword and tested its weight in her hand. "She is a duelist through and through, and honestly Demacia's finest and most elite. Has it ever occurred to you how she is able to win against so many opponents bearing various arms?"

Now that she thought about it, the arrangement made sense. "I am no duelist, but I can offer a better challenge than most others. I've yet to beat milady, but she has yet to defeat me with one thing."

_Wait, really?_ "And what is that?"

Nera set down the broadsword and picked up a wooden buckler. Just the way it sat on her right arm looked perfect. "A shield is as much as a threat as any blade, and none have bested me. Don't tell milady I mentioned this. She would have my hide for embarrassing her."

Lux knew at some point that subject would come up, especially if they came around regularly enough.

Nera stole a quick look at the clock on the wall and hummed. "Milady should join us shortly."

"So she's actually going to teach us something?" Eyrin seemed a bit baffled by the notion, feeling like it was a ploy to trap them into something bigger and more threatening, but Nera's honest expression made that hard to believe.

"Milady will not be participating per say, but gauging your capabilities. She did express a desire in finding new persons worthy of a challenge, and I offered to test you both. If she finds you lacking, she will not propose again, but I would be more than happy to teach you on other matters." Nera tightened the wraps around her hands, testing their security. She dressed down into a simpler, cotton uniform similar to what Ionian soldiers wear during training. Lux rarely saw them but knew of their style. Eyrin had to borrow a set, but the blonde came prepared with her own training uniform from her days in the military.

Now that she looked at her own attire, she should have gone for something more neutral.

"Who would like to go first?" Nera stood there with hands on her hips, surveying both of them. Lux shot Eyrin an apologetic look and pointed to her. "Let her go first."

"Hey! Why are you calling me out-"

"Front and center then, miss." Nera's voice brokered no argument and Eyrin found herself following the command a little too quickly. She didn't know too much about hand-to-hand combat, but she had to try, right?

Nera shifted her feet, fists raised. Lux recognized the form immediately. "Begin."

It took less than three seconds before the raven-haired woman ended up on her stomach, pinned to the ground with her arm uncomfortably twisted in a way that threatened to snap if she tried to move it. Nera's smiled despite this and she released Eyrin from her hold. "Forgive me, I may have gone overboard." She did help the poor girl up and on her feet, earning a slap on her arm.

"You knew I wasn't capable of fighting back. You just wanted to show off, didn't you?" The snowy-haired woman had no reason to go full force on someone who lacked proper instruction on combat in general.

Nera shook her head, pointing over her shoulder. "Not at all. I did say I would be testing you both, since milady _is_ watching you."

Lux's head whipped around so fast, she could hear a couple of joints popping. True to her word, the duelist sauntered over to their little area. She dressed in casual attire – a loose long-sleeve that gave a generous view of porcelain skin and skin-tight pants that made hills envious of those curves. Lux kept her eyes averted, lest she distract herself when Nera turned on her. "Are you ready, milady?"

The blonde fought the urge to smile, waiting for her partner to assume her stance to drop into a counter. When Lux held up a hand, palm faced up with her other arm tucked behind her, surprise flashed across her face. "You know that form?"

Lux smirked. "Try me."

She barely dodged the punch aimed for her head, dipping out of the way and spinning around as Nera flew by. Nera was deceptively fast – she recovered quickly from the miss and changed forms for the next bout. The blonde anticipated this and adjusted accordingly. "Fast - good. Smaller size means quicker reactions."

Nera came at her again, though her punches stopped short of reaching their marks. Lux had to bring her arms up to deflect the feinted blows and parry the other ones. This tested her agility and reactions, but more importantly her defenses. Lux stepped back every time her sparring partner came too close. Kahina taught her much, but having no one to practice with did nothing in comparison to someone with years of training under their belt. The blonde staggered backwards when Nera's palm connected with her shoulder painfully, hissing quietly as she tried to shake off the pins and needles.

Nera separated herself from Lux and returned to her original position. She would not attack again just yet.

The blonde spared a moment to glance at Fiora out of the corner of her eye. The duelist kept her face unreadable but she noticed the glint in those eyes. _She's curious_.

"Impressive. Not many have been able to take that kind of palm strike from me and on their feet." Nera brought up her fists and Lux gulped. She could count the number of times on one hand, of getting through Kahina's defenses with this form. Offense wasn't her forte. "Now, try getting past me."

Lux needed to play smarter. She fell into a preparatory stance and circled Nera. Her mind drifted back to the days of sparring with Kahina, and his voice echoed in her mind. _Do not rush blindly, Lux. Test them, see what makes them tick._

The blonde threw a few punches and quick jabs but none of them fazed the snowy-haired woman. Agility had no use here, and she'd quickly tire out keeping this up. _Introspection and reflection. Just focus, you've got this Lux._

Nera proved a formidable opponent if on the wrong side of her fists. She was as quick as she was strong and few things seemed to faze her. The blonde tested a few stronger blows, all of them about as effective as throwing a pillow at the woman.

Lux attempted a sweep of her legs. Nera shifted out of the way in time and that's when she saw it.

_She's susceptible to lower body movements. _Nera anticipated her next moves in the direction she threw them in, and while feints didn't work, a complex attack could possibly get through.

Lux bounded back a couple of feet and ran a few moves through her head. There was one in particular that _could _work, but it risked her opening up to the older woman.

She took a deep breath, charging forward with a roundhouse kick ready. Nera raised her arm to intercept it, but Lux used her momentum and dropped her leg forward. It hooked around her left leg and Lux used it to send her entire weight slamming into Nera's unguarded front, effectively toppling the both of them. Lux grunted when she hit the padding hard and rolled onto her back. That wasn't something she intended, but a quick glance to Nera on her back a short distance away confirmed her theory _worked._

"Is zat all 'ou have? I'm razer disappointed in you." Lux frowned, thinking Fiora had come over to insult her but when she sat up, she saw the duelist standing over Nera. The snowy-haired woman hadn't gotten to her feet when Lux did and she wondered if she crossed a line somewhere.

"Give me a minute milady. I wasn't expecting Lady Crownguard to be proficient in the martial arts, let alone a few forms most experts do not master." Eventually Nera managed to push herself up and let out a deep breath. "And it's been even _longer_ since I've had my ass handed to me. You do it on the daily with fencing, but not with hand-to-hand combat. Which, by the way-"

Lux stiffened when eyes landed on her. "Where the _hell_ did you learn all of that?"

"Um... people?" she offered weakly, but clearly they didn't buy it. "Okay, so I was in the military for a while, and I've had mentors that taught me a thing or two about protecting myself. It's not like I have a posse of bodyguards all the time."

She wilted a little under Fiora's scrutiny, those robin eyes piercing her like her rapier. It didn't help any the woman was dressed so shamelessly, and Lux had to will herself not to stare.

Minutes passed, with Nera still collapsed on the ground, Eyrin glancing back and forth between the blonde and the duelist, and Fiora staring at Lux.

"Nera, clean 'ourself up. And meet me in ze office with zose two in tow."

Nera chuckled quietly. She accepted Lux's offer and pulled herself up off the ground. "Will do milady. You two? Come with me."

In an unexpected turn of events, Lux and Eyrin found themselves situated in the same room she witnessed in her orb of light some weeks ago. Every detail was exactly as her orb rendered, though this time she could discern foggier details like the plants scattered through the room and the stain-glass window offering a wide view of the road leading out to the countryside. They were situated on the couch while Fiora sat at her desk, pouring over some documents and murmuring quietly to herself in a foreign language. Lux couldn't identify it, but damn didn't it sound sexy as hell.

_One of these days Lux, you're going to regret this..._ Fiora had no right to be so damn attractive, especially paired with her stuffy personality but she supposed that was part of her charm to begin with. And she did appear to have a softer layer underneath that shell, even as she did her best to mask it. Watching Fiora work with those glasses perched on the end of her nose, whispering to herself with a hand holding up her head had its own charm.

_She's so.. human. Just like us all. _And one Lux found increasingly attractive. _Way_ too attractive.

"Um, Mistress Laurent?" Ugh. _Way to break the mood Eyrin_!

"_Oui?_" Fiora didn't bother looking up from her papers, but addressed her nonetheless. "Did 'ou say 'ou could speak?"

Eyrin opened her mouth to reply, but Lux slapped her hand over her face so hard, it startled Fiora enough to break her concentration. A perfectly arched eyebrow raised at the gesture and she set the documents down. "Is she not 'our friend?"

"She is."

"Zen why-"

"Isn't that was friends do?" With all of the rhetorical questions and honesty coming from Lux, Fiora couldn't quite manage a straight face. Thankfully her savior came in the form of Nera entered the room, a tray in hand. Tea, Lux figured, but the aroma differed from this morning's. "I apologize for my delay. I figured we could all use a bit of refreshment."

Fiora nodded once and resumed her work. Nera offered Lux and Eyrin each a smaller cup of tea, and a much stronger aroma filled her nose. It hit her taste buds a lot harder as well, but soothed her to the point she felt her muscles relax. "Any for you milady?"

The duelist soundlessly gestured to the side of her papers. Lux didn't understand this at all – if Nera was such a devoted woman to Fiora, why did she treat her like that?

Nera scanned the paper she seemed to be stuck on and pointed out a few things in the same language Fiora spoke. A small smile teased the corner of the duelist's lips. "_Merci, mon cher."_

"_De rien._" Lux looked away quickly when her eyes met Nera's, but the servant didn't call her out on it. "Now that everything is settled, I suppose you've settled your decision milady?"

The question hung in the thick silence that blanketed the room. Lux waited with bated breath, but Eyrin's nervous foot tapping made it that much harder to not grow anxious at what would be Fiora's response.

Nera seemed perfectly at ease with the silence.

"...I will not teach her friend, but I am more zan willing to make an exception for _her_." Fiora pointed at Lux with a pen in hand. "And I wish to speak with her. Privately."

"Are you certain milady?"

Fiora gave her a look, and Nera smiled apologetically to Eyrin. "If you would follow me, miss."

Fiora sat in the chair directly across from Lux. They said nothing, staring at each other instead.

The duelist's posture commanded respect and authority. Lux could only sit politely with hands folded together and in her lap.

They were gauging each other, sizing each other up without actually moving.

"'ou are strange," began Fiora, voice unusually light. "I will say zis once. Zis is my office. No secrets leave zis room, and none known of zem outside."

Lux strained her ear to catch quiet words. This was not the same Fiora she normally dealt with.

"Is zat _clear_?"

The blonde nodded, fearful her saying anything might break the atmosphere.

"Good." Fiora rose from the chair and began to pace the room. Slowly, methodically, timing it with the ticking hands of the clock. "I do _not_ normally teach others ze way of ze rapier. It is a family tradition, almost a _secret_. But 'ou _intrigue_ me." Lux averted her gaze when the duelist paused and looked in her direction. She could feel those eyes burning into her, trying to peel away at the layers protecting her most guarded secrets. "'ou are a puzzle to me. Demacians are stupid, _narrow-minded_, and very much like 'our brother."

Lux took a bit offense to that statement, seeing as Garen was family but Fiora had a point.

"But 'ou are _not_ like zem. 'ou frustrate me, 'ou challenge my notions. And 'ou-" Lux nearly yelped when Fiora suddenly closed in on her, completely unaware of the fact that the duelist had even sauntered right into her personal space until too late. She leaned back in the couch when Fiora pressed so close, it rivaled their first accident. "-'ou impress me."

Her heart skipped a beat. In a way, Fiora saw her as someone worthy of her attention if not her equal. She struggled for air when the raven-haired woman withdrew, trying to keep her heart from bursting from her chest.

"'ou will come to me, four to five times a week." The duelist returned to her desk and plopped herself down in the chair with little regards for dignity. "Ze same time, mid-morning, for training. Consider zis my good grace to ze Crownguard family."

Lux nearly jumped up and cheered, but controlled herself as much as possible. That didn't help the smile that tugged at her lips however.

"No, _zis_ is my good graces to _'ou_. Not 'our family, but to 'ou. From a lady to another, zis is more a matter of pride." She picked up her pen and scribbled something on the paper in front of her before setting it aside. "Now go, before 'ou waste my good mood."

Lux didn't spare an extra second before scurrying out of the room. Fiora stared at the door closing quietly on her exit and sighed. _Maybe Nera was right. Lux isn't as bad as she seems._

Eyrin's gaze remained permanently affixed to the ground, Nera surmised after leaving the office when Fiora sent them out. Uncertainty filled Nera with leaving her milady alone with the Crownguard, but she trusted in her mistress' decision in this matter.

That left her with another case on her hands and she offered a comforting squeeze to the woman's shoulder. Eyrin concerned her from the moment she met her. Away from lux, hesitation and doubt exuded from the young woman. "Do not worry about what she said to you."

The raven-haired woman frowned and tried to stave off the heavy disappointment lingering in the back of her mind. "It's just... Laurent carved a name in her own right, and you have your own little niche. Even I wasn't aware Lux had that kind of skill and knowledge. I figured all of her muscles came from running around so much, not from martial combat. I'm just here."

"We all must come from somewhere." Nera gently grabbed Eyrin's upper arm and coaxed her to walk with her. "Tell me, what is your name? I never did get it before."

"Eyrin. I have no last name."

Nera smiled. "Ah, so you're like me. I too, have no last name. Just adopted from milady when I swore oath to the house."

Eyrin's eyebrows raised in surprise at this. "You were an orphan?"

"Indeed." Nera slowed to a leisurely pace and tucked her hands behind her back. "Never knew my parents, but I did what I could to survive. I found the village of my own accord and they accepted me when I proved my worth. I had no skill, no money, no status to offer. I proved my worth by being determined.

"We all must come from somewhere, start from somewhere. I can tell you are a kindred spirit, and you are very close to Lady Crownguard as I am to milady. There are few in this world who would swear life and soul for another person." She stopped in front of the greenhouse and turned to Eyrin. "Nothing is ever achieved overnight, but with time you can bloom as wonderfully as the flowers or be as strong as a tree. You simply need a push in the right direction, and a guiding hand to lead you to who you want to be."

Eyrin stood there, her throat constricting. When their gazes met, she saw nothing but kindness and understanding deep in those brown orbs. "You will be under my wing. Not as a burden, but as a seed that needs nurture and care to bloom wonderfully. And in time, you too can stand at Lady Crownguard's side with pride."

The raven-haired woman teared up and rushed forward to wrap Nera in a tight hug. She sobbed into her shirt and squeezed her tightly, but none of it bothered the servant. Arms wrapped around her securely and for the first time, she felt _belonged_.

"What is it that you would like to do, Eyrin? Or should I say, Eyrin Crownguard, friend of Lux?"

Eyrin sniffed and whispered softly into the fabric of Nera's shirt. "I want to protect her from harm, to see her visions come true."

Nera didn't offer any other words.

The trip back to the capital was spent in contemplative silence. Lux had too many things running through her mind, and Eyrin was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey Lux?"

"Mmm?" she responded distractedly. They spent most the day there, but it felt like ages since they saw the looming, white walls protecting the city.

"What do you think of them? Laurent and Nera?"

"We shall not speak of this when we are within the walls," Lux reminded as they got closer. "But I think they can be trusted. My mother shall not know of this, no matter what. If she asks, follow my lead."

For the both of them, going back to the Crownguard estate felt like entering the wolf's den.


	11. Chapter 10: Looming Dangers

"And what did you learn of Laurent?"

"Eccentric, perhaps. A brilliant duelist and a genius in her own right." Lux couldn't help but compliment her in the most subtle ways possible, though she was quick to add more. "She is secretive. It will take time to extract more from her. Gaining her trust was the most vital aspect of the meeting."

Augatha reclined in her chair, surveying Lux with a critical eye. A long sigh left her as she placed her book on the side table. "Surely she isn't that difficult to befriend."

"Much harder than one would assume," Stern eyes forced Eyrin back into silence. The blonde internally frowned at this treatment, especially when her mother gave her friend a disdainful look. Despite how much she trusted her friend, the feeling wasn't entirely mutual – at least mutual enough to confide in the blonde. Lux suspected something happened between Eyrin and her mother, for her to be treated with a harsher hand than most the other servants within the house.

She offered some supportive words nonetheless. "Eyrin has a point – she is harder to navigate than one would expect. Even I was a bit uncertain of how to proceed without seeming like I'd give something away. And her servant is even more adept at reading messages between the lines."

"Who... is this 'servant' you speak of?" Lux feared she may have spilled too much and tried to come up with a suitable answer to deflect any more questions. "A well-traveled woman. Capable of speaking several languages, and difficult to find her away from Laurent's side."

The Crownguard matron tutted quietly. "I see. I was hoping we'd be able to get to more direct answers, but if Laurent is guarding herself this carefully, we may be prying too closely and too quickly. Our actions may be drawing her suspicions."

"It is why I chose a safer route. Like a river, the flow only changes with time. It may take days, weeks, perhaps months but I must gain more trust from Laurent. After all, she bears a bitter mark on her name and Crownguard isn't in her favors."

Augatha stood up from her seat, prompting Eyrin and the younger Crownguard to follow suit. "Very well. The Mageseekers will be displeased with the news but perhaps this is an opportunity to plant the seeds. I assume you will have your own agenda with completing your task?"

Lux nodded, bowing her head humbly. "Yes Mother. I will have to follow what she requests, and very likely will be unable to attend most of my normal duties outside of the Illuminators."

"The Illuminators will always be the exception, Luxanna. This takes priority over everything else." The matron placed a hand on Lux's shoulder, squeezing it a bit too tightly for her comfort. _This is going to be a blast..._ "You will continue to operate as you have with Laurent. See to it that the first sign of anything is reported back to me."

"Of course Mother."

"That will be all. You are dismissed." Lux was quick to leave the room, but Eyrin did not share the same fate.

"_You_. Stay."

The raven-haired woman froze on the spot with her hand on the door handle. Fear enveloped her entirety as Augatha called her out, but she willed herself to stay composed. "Yes, milady?"

"Close the door."

Eyrin slowly turned to the older woman,. She pulled the door close with a quiet click.

"Need I remind you of your place?"

"No, milady." She knew her 'place' was at Lux's side, to catch whatever lies she may produce while confronting her mother. Dancing around Augatha was much harder than trying to tame a silverwing raptor. The only thing she could do was pray her resolve wouldn't break.

Augatha tapped her fingers on her arm, and Eyrin stared down at her feet.

She hoped she wouldn't have to drink this time.

"Has she spun any tales of what transpired?"

"Not of lies, milady." Augatha paused her drumming. "The servant she speaks of is a refugee of the Noxian-Ionian war."

"Hm. If so, then she may be someone we must watch carefully." Eyrin gulped as Augatha began pacing the room. "Many refugees seeking asylum within Demacia carried magic. Did she show any signs of it?"

"No," she responded immediately, clearing her throat to further clarify. "She may be of military descent. High aptitude for combat but otherwise appeared unattuned to any sort of magic."

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"No, milady."

"Then you are dismissed. The next time you report, I better have answers."

* * *

"So fencing lessons for me, and hand-to-hand combat for you." Eyrin smiled when Lux flopped face first on her bed. "Sounds like a boring way to spend however long we're going to be doing this for."

The raven-haired woman sat on the opposite side of Lux and ruffled blonde hair, much to the mage's displeasure. "I'm certain it will be better spent on this rather than a bunch of meetings with overly dressed politicians."

"Eugh, don't remind me." Lux rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling before meeting Eyrin's eyes. "I'm just... I don't exactly know what to make of what Fiora said. She told me she wanted to teach me, but I don't know what I'm supposed to gain from this aside from her vote of confidence."

The other woman went quiet, digesting all the information before joining Lux in her defeated position. "To be honest, I don't either. All this rebellion and fighting have begun testing everyone and I feel like your mother may be a tad bit paranoid. I don't think the Laurents are really capable of magic."

"You say that," the blonde began, propping herself up on her elbows. "And yet Nera had petricite flowers in her garden. It's one thing if it's an exotic or rare flower, but why petricite specifically?"

Eyrin wasn't too certain where Lux was going with this, nor did she want to know.

* * *

Nera collected the papers scattered across Fiora's desk, sifting through them and placing them in the appropriate folders. Normally not one to rifle through the contents of her mistress' work, she couldn't help but catch a few familiar names and one strikingly familiar – as well as odd.

"What do you make of this?" The snowy-haired woman slowly set the sheets down. Her eyes met Fiora's, said woman leaning in the doorway to her office. There were days Nera wished Fiora wasn't so damn tied to her work to the point she practically slept next to it.

"I'm not sure what to think milady. Strings are taught and one mistake will make the entire structure collapse. These-" Nera pointed to the folders the duelist was working on earlier. "- toe a very thin line of being discovered. We must act carefully or else we risk being sucked into the maelstrom."

Fiora sighed and ran a had through her hair. They shared a few late nights together like this, but this was the first time she took a step forward into something unknown. "So many moving parts, and not enough hands to cover it."

The snowy-haired woman silently agreed. This entire endeavor would cost them a lot of time and resources. Money wasn't the issue, but time they only had so much of and all of it was precious.

"What about this one then?"

Fiora strode up to the desk, briefly glancing at the sheet but shook her head. "She was just a consideration... as an ally. She can be trusted."

Nera raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"_Oui_. Looks are deceiving."

She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts collect. Today had been exhausting, and tomorrow didn't look much better considering what was on their plates. "We should discuss this tomorrow, or at least when we don't look like hell."

Neither seemed to be in the mood to argue against that notion. Nera gave a last glance at the only document left on the desk after bidding Fiora good night.

'_Buvelle'_

* * *

**A/N and**** Afterthoughts****: **First off, I deeply apologize for the short chapter and for the delayed update. Work drained me of any sort of creativity and I hit a small hiccup in how I wanted to proceed with this story. I have a general outline of how it's supposed to go, but a few things prevented me from writing out a full chapter compared to the previous ones.

Secondly, I would like to thank you guys for being patient and following me as I go through this journey of writing my first League fanfic. Trying to stay as close to the lore as possible means a lot of moving parts constantly, and that makes it even harder to keep consistent characters. There may be some chapters were it doesn't quite involve main pairing interactions, as it lays out groundwork and foundations for the plot to progress.

Thirdly, I'd like to extend my gratitude to Dreamfang, for leaving a well-written and thought-provoking review to this fanfiction thus far. It has given me a bit of insight to my own writing and I've taken into consideration with removing a few things and adding others in for consistency and readability. I will probably go back and edit the previous chapters to reflect this, however for now and from here on out sentences should flow a little more clearly. This also applies to the OCs, more specifically Eyrin, where her purpose and meaning will surface in the near future.

As always, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this fanfic! I appreciate the heck out of you, for your valued attention!


	12. Chapter 11: First Lessons

**A/N**: The following chapters will be briefer than the previous ones, due to the sheer length the original combined one would have been.

* * *

When the door opened, Nera faced them with an expression devoid of any emotion until recognition kicked in. "Ah, good morning. You arrived earlier than anticipated."

Lux smiled sheepishly and ducked her head when the snowy-haired woman stepped back to let them pass. "Well Fiora did say to be early, so here we are."

Nera nodded faintly, looking over both women but keeping her gaze trained on Eyrin. She looked a little worse for the wear, but probably from having woken up so early to come out. "Would you like some tea before the morning's first lessons? I'm afraid I will have to brew a fresh pot for you, but I'm certain something a little hot would do your bodies good." Like the first time they arrived, the two Crownguards followed Nera to the kitchen area. Already there was a tea pot on the counter and while the snowy-haired woman prepared a fresh kettle of water, curiosity nipped at Lux's heels.

She picked up the half-filled teacup and took a small whiff of the liquid within. She cringed. "Eugh, what kind of tea is this?"

Eyrin shouldn't have, but followed suit anyway to see what it was Lux went on about. Fortunately for her, she didn't register anything off about it. "Perhaps it's something that isn't to your liking milady?"

"Ah, that's a special tea." Nera came over to the island and gently retrieved the fragile ceramic from the raven-haired woman's hands. She sipped at it, making a bitter expression, before setting it down on the counter. "It's not recommended for normal consumption. Requires a few hours to brew properly and mostly when we feel ill."

"Ill?" Concern washed over Lux's features. "Are you unwell?"

Nera didn't smile, but her eyes twinkled with mirth. "In a way, perhaps so. Milady and I operate on very tight schedules normally, and we have little room to properly relax in. I beg her not to consume such a tea especially on difficult days, but she insists at least having a cup or so every now and again."

Now _that_ could be something useful. Lux peered at the teacup again, wondering what kind of plant the leaves belonged to. "Might I have a taste?"

"No," Nera replied a bit sharply, but her voice softened in her response immediately after. "It's for those who have grown accustomed to its properties. For you, it would most certainly make you sick."

Eyrin looked to Nera, then to Lux, and then at the teacup. _Strange..._

"Here we are, a spot of fresh tea." A few clinks later and some idle conversation until the sun rose a little higher in the sky, the three engaged in some light conversations in regards to the current happenings within Demacia. Seeing as Lux and Nera were a little more well-versed with those subjects, Eyrin took the time to let her mind wander, and found it going back to the inconspicuous teapot sitting off to the side.

_Why is it I can't smell anything, but Lux can? And why would it make her ill?_

"Oh, I see they've arrived." Fiora appeared in the kitchen, looking like she had been up for a while and dressed to kill – literally. She didn't have her rapier on hand, but the form-fitting suit meant business. "And you didn't prepare them Nera?"

Nera bowed her head apologetically. "It was a rather cold morning. I offered them a fresh pot of tea to warm them up beforehand."

The duelist scanned the counter, picking up the teacup Nera just drank out of. She sniffed it cautiously before downing the contents in one go.

Eyrin watched her carefully, but there were no reactions.

"Hey, I thought you didn't like sharing!"

"_Oui,_ I do not. But I also do not enjoy creating extra work."

"Point, if you both are ready we can head to the training hall and we may begin."

Lux followed the two out of the kitchen, but Eyrin hung behind a bit. She took the lid off the teapot and glanced at the contents inside. They looked like normal leaves, but when she replaced the lid, the leaves inside clattered quietly.

_Wait-_

"Eyrin, where are you?" The blonde's sing-song voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" Eyrin shouted, quickly darting out of the kitchen to catch up with the others.

The questioning burning in the back of her mind could wait another time.

As ruthless as Fiora was in her bladework, her patience made up for her harsh teaching methods and by default, Lux's stumbling when it came to learning the basics. "No, no. That is not how you go _en garde_. _Je jure que j'enseigne à un enfant. _Look."

The duelist positioned her feet accordingly, her dominant foot pointed out with the other perpendicular underneath her. To Lux, it looked incredibly uncomfortable and not at all like the powerful, stable stances of Ionian martial arts or Demacian guarding formations. She tried to mimic the stance, only to feel like she was ready to topple over and held up her foil. "Like this?"

"_Oui_, better. But you are still off balance. I could easily swing at you and you would fall over before you could step back. Worse yet, sprain your ankle." Fiora tucked her own practice weapon under her arm as she walked around Lux and nudged her feet with her own. "Further back here, and bend your knees a little more."

The slight adjustments actually did make Lux feel a little more secure, though the whole crouching thing had to look silly from a different perspective. "How about this?"

Fiora studied her but refrained from making any decisive comments. "Now, try to follow me." She fell into the same stance as the blonde. "Forward movement, front foot first. Retreat, back foot first."

Lux watched as the duelist shuffle forward and backwards, following the patterns in her mind. "Okay, so like this?" It was much easier performing the shuffling movements and Fiora's nod of approval made her smile.

"Exactly. Now, a lunge." A forward stab, quick and right at what Lux assumed to be center mass of the opponent. It was a powerful move, and if Fiora had her rapier instead of a practice tool, it would most assuredly punch a hole in whatever body it pierced. "The basics, you will repeat these until you master them."

Which could mean any length of time, but if the duelist was cutting time out of her day to teach someone like her, then Lux better damn well put the effort in and try to get some results.

…..

…..

…..on the flipside, Eyrin struggled to keep up with Nera.

"You say punch, but you also say I'm not punching. I'm following your movements!" The raven-haired woman emphasized her actions by repeatedly punching thin air, leaving Nera to shake her head and sigh quietly. "You are just throwing your hand out there. Here."

The snowy-haired woman guided Eyrin's hands with her own. "Demacian training regiments differ vastly from Ionian, and unfortunately I only known the latter. We aim not to put all of our strength into the fight, but utilize it according to our situations." She gripped tightly clenched fists and willed them loose.

"Keep your fists light. Do not clench them – you tense your muscles and restrict yourself. Act and react with a purpose." Eyrin relaxed as Nera's fingers dug into various parts of her arm, trying to keep herself from wiggling at all the contact. The close proximity made her feel awkward as the older woman seemed to have no regards for personal space. Nera turned to Eyrin and held up her hand – covered with a padded glove. "Your goal is to punch. Not the strength of it, not the speed nor the accuracy of it. But to simply punch. Form is more important as I showed you."

Eyrin nodded, focusing on the glove in front of her.

"Again. Punch."

The raven-haired woman followed through, landing her fist dead center before retracting it.

"Again."

A second punch.

"Again."

Another.

"Again."

…...

…...

…...

…...

"...alright, that's enough for now."

Eyrin blinked in confusion. "What happened?"

Nera stopped in the middle of taking off her glove. "Training is done for the day. How do you mean?"

_Wait, done?_ It was then that the raven-haired woman realized the sun had moved from the wall to the other side of the room, barely touching the racks and she could see Lux cross-legged and smiling so bright, it rivaled that of the sun itself. Where did all the time go?

"Don't worry, I felt the same way you did when Kahina taught me," the blonde slowly rose from her seat on the ground and made her way over to Eyrin. "Nera's is a little more gentle though, and she's definitely loads more patient than him."

The raven-haired woman stared down at her fists. They felt sore and her arms were heavy, but otherwise she didn't think they did anything promising. "I was just punching."

"Yes, but you weren't thinking of anything else _but_ punching." Lux looped her arm around Eyrin's shoulder, despite how sweaty and smelly she might have been. "When you started, I noticed you were trying too hard to make it perfect. I think Nera saw that and just told you to punch, didn't she?"

"I suppose?"

"As I said, the form is most important," Nera explained as she stretched her muscles. "You can have a powerful punch, but you might break your fingers. You can have a fast punch, but have it miss. You can try to hit the same spot over and over, but not everyone is created equal." She gestured to a few training dummies leaning in the corner of the room. "Perfect the form, and everything else will come in time. Do not fight it and try to bend it to you. Let it flow naturally."

"Demacian hand-to-hand combat is not as flexible as Ionian, and they value efficiency less than power. Ionian is definitely more difficult to learn, but not impossible." Lux ended up joining the other woman in her stretches and Eyrin felt out of place just standing there.

"And stretch, _x__uéshēng."_

Eyrin raised her eyebrow, but followed suit nonetheless. "Is that Ionian for something?"

"Ionia has many languages, I simply speak in one of them."

"What's it supposed to mean?"

"I called you my student." Nera chuckled. "Consider it a term of endearment."

"Then what do I call you?"

Nera sat back on her haunches and stared up at the ceiling. She went quiet for a solid minute before finally answering. "_Jiǎngshī__ ."_

"I suppose that means something like teacher?"

"Precisely."

* * *

**Afterthoughts**: I apologize for any formatting issues that show up as well as translations. Nera is speaking in Mandarin or Cantonese, the latter of which I do actually understand but since I can't read either one I had to assume are the correct romanizations. I felt like Japanese is a bit too well-recognized and Nera isn't exactly someone who comes from a region that speaks a common dialect. I also apologize for the poor French that comes up, since it's not a language I speak but one I feel like Fiora goes into quite often when she speaks to herself or to Nera.

For those of you curious as to what Fiora said: "I swear I'm teaching a child." Or something to that effect. I'm not perfect. I'm just trying.


	13. Chapter 12: Cracking Seeds

A month passed since they begun training with the Laurents, and Lux did manage to make some headway in getting Fiora to open up a little more.

She smiled thinking about the little moments of satisfaction and pride whenever the blonde executed a perfect maneuver, or their little back-and-forth jests the duelist appeared completely aggravated by but didn't let them bother her any more than that. Lux knew better and restrained her enthusiasm in trying to crack Fiora open and read her like a book, and her optimism slowly chipped away at her resistances. Even her offers to help with some smaller things like tucking a book away on the bookshelf in her office space or delivering a letter to one of her businesses within Demacia was slowly earning favors from the woman herself, and it would only be a matter of time before she could start asking bigger questions.

Lux sat up suddenly, a frown on her lips. _I'm... kind of treating her like Sylas, aren't I?_

The blonde desperately wanted that notion out of her brain. Of course it was the only way she knew to get people to open up to her, and the pacing reminded her all too much of the rogue mage currently on the loose. _But... Fiora's different, right?_

Certainly she wouldn't be dealing with mages like Sylas.

Yet, another part of her feared Fiora was capable of any sort of magic.

_The Mageseekers have already tried twice to seek her out. What if..._

Lux shook her head vehemently. There was no time or space to dwell on such negative thoughts. Fiora proved to be vastly different from Sylas, needing no guidance or requiring anything from her except her punctual attendance and effort. Not to mention the duelist was definitely easy on the eyes – she could see why so many men flocked to her doorsteps in attempts to woo and marry the young woman.

Her mind drifted from the Laurent manor to her current situation.

Augatha proved to be a much harder person to deal with however, expected of a mother watching her with eagle eyes. Information came at a slow trickle as Lux filtered out a lot of things that could raise any sort of red flags. The lack of information there of didn't concern her nearly as much as the tensions rising within the household, especially between her mother and friend.

She needed to see Eyrin, now.

Sitting up from her bed, she slipped out of the covers and put on her shoes. Lux so badly wanted to use her magic to conceal herself, as guards would question why the young Crownguard was awake at such an ungodly hour of the night. As she stole a glance out her door, she nearly yelped when someone came face to face with her and a hand clasped over her mouth. "_Shhhhh, you'll wake the guards!_"

Lux pulled the hand from her mouth before yanking the other woman into her room. "_Wake?! Are they actually sleeping?!_"

"Yes, and you can quit whispering. Even the walls sleep, so we're safe." Lux rolled her eyes at the poor joke, but smiled regardless. "What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask the same."

Eyrin avoided meeting Lux's gaze, rubbing her arm nervously. The drastic shift in her mood didn't go unnoticed. "Couldn't sleep."

Lux bit her lip. Motherly instincts surfaced and she fought the urge to cave in. "Neither could I."

"Thinking about them?"

Silence hung in the air.

"Yes," she admitted though her gaze remained trained on the raven-haired woman. "And you."

Eyrin smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. _Again, that smile._ "Don't worry about me Lux. I'm just having a hard time adjusting to all of this."

"Nera isn't working you too hard, is she?" While she knew the servant wouldn't go as far as to push her to the point of hurting herself, Nera was still a possible factor in all of this.

The raven-haired woman shook her head, plopping herself onto the blonde's bed without invitation. "She's worked me to the point I don't even need to think most days."

"Clearly it isn't working if you're still awake."

Eyrin rolled onto her back and stared up at Lux. Something bothered her and Lux couldn't pinpoint it. Her attempts at positivism failed to mask the empty gaze she wore at nearly all hours of the day. Her mother _had _to be involved somehow, and Lux was determined not to let this chance slip away. She leaned in and cupped the other woman's cheeks gently. "Eyrin, you know you mean a lot to me, right?"

The warmth in her smile eased a bit of the ache in Lux's heart-

"Yeah, you tell me just about everyday."

-but not enough.

The blonde leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Eyrin's forehead, her voice barely above a hoarse whisper. "Please, trust me. I don't want to lose any more people in my life."

Lux retreated when Eyrin sat up. Neither spoke in fear of shattering the atmosphere between them.

Conflict flashed through her eyes. The blonde would wait however long necessary until she came to her own decisions.

From a pocket at her side, the raven-haired woman pulled out a small flask, hardly larger than her palm, and uncapped it slowly. "Do not drink this, but I need to confirm something. Can you smell anything?"

Lux received the flask, barely bringing it within range before holding it at a safe distance. "Ugh, what the hell is that? The same tea Nera had?"

Eyrin didn't reply. At least not immediately as she fell silent once more.

The cogs in Lux's head turned slowly at her own words. "Wait, they're similar aren't they?"

"Mhmm."

A frowned formed. "Eyrin, what was used to make that?"

"Petricite."

Lux's heart skipped a beat.

"_Eyrin_," the blonde began, her voice barely above a whisper. "Are you... can you use magic?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Eyrin clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "But what other reason would I be forced to drink something like this?"

Her stomach twisted into sickening knots. She knew her mother had the capacity to be a cruel and unforgiving woman, but abusing others with something so inhumane? Eyrin wouldn't consume that kind of elixir of her own volition and given her reactions up to that point, it made sense why she always felt distant, withdrawn. Lux rose from her place on the other side of the bed only to join her friend and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Eyrin...thank you."

She felt the body underneath her crumble and hands gripped the back of her nightdress tightly. They remained like that for quite some time, Lux offering quiet reassurances as tears stained her front until the shaking subsided and her crying came forth in nothing but small sniffles.

When they pulled away, Lux saw exhaustion. Bags under her eyes, the thin crease of her lips, the haunted look behind those eyes. She cupped her face and smiled when Eyrin's hands covered her own. "Feeling better?"

The raven-haired woman nodded numbly. "Loads. Like a mountain off my shoulders."

"Well, seeing as it'll be difficult for you to return to your room at this point, might as well stay here and try to catch a small nap?" The sky was no longer dark, but deep blue like the oceans. Lux was tempted to crawl into bed and offer Eyrin the covers.

The woman didn't move, and neither did Lux.

"I have some information to share. Things I've kept to myself, and honestly you should know."

Shaking off the creeping vestiges of sleep, Lux grabbed one of her pillows and offered another to Eyrin. "We've got the rest of the morning. I'm all ears."

* * *

Okay, so when Eyrin said "some information" in reality she meant so much that Lux had a hard time trying to map everything out inside her head. A lot of her revelations confirmed suspicions on what her mother did when Lux wasn't around, but much of them raised more questions than answers.

Especially in regards to Laurent.

"First off – I want you to stop drinking those petricite elixirs my mother has been giving you."

Eyrin laughed bitterly. "Easier said than done. Whenever she summons me, I'm not permitted to leave until I do one of two things – drink the elixir, or give her the information she demands."

Lux rolled her eyes. "You mean give her information she wants to hear. Because as far as I'm concerned, she's vindictive and will do anything to confirm her own biases. I wish you told me sooner about this."

"You have your own demons haunting you Lux." The raven-haired woman smiled tenderly, a warmth the blonde hadn't seen in a very long time. "From the moment she assigned me as your aide, I knew you had a long road ahead of you. I thought staying away, or at least keeping myself distant meant less of a chance for me to risk compromising you."

Lux glared at her with a stink eye.

"I'm glad I was wrong."

"Very much so. I think we can both agree on that one. Secondly, we need to figure out what kind of magic you possess."

Eyrin switched from the bed to Lux's chair and draped herself over it haphazardly. "If I had any inkling, I'd tell you in a heartbeat. Unfortunately I don't remember much of my own childhood and anything that stems from it."

"That one can take its time." Lux dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. "As long as we keep it under wraps, we'll be fine. Thirdly-"

"-oh _shit_." Lux nearly fell out of bed when Eyrin cursed – she_ never_ swore. "We're going to be late."

The blonde glanced at the clock and bolted up herself.

They were going to be late. Really late, and Fiora would not be happy about that.


	14. Chapter 13: Bloom

**A/N**: So I know I promised a longer chapter, but this one is the last of the brief ones. I'm also dealing with some health issues that are detracting a bit from my ability to write without distractions, but I'll do my best.

* * *

Lesson number one – Fiora rarely let mistakes slide.

Lux barely parried two successive jabs and retreated hastily when the duelist advanced on her. Running late to any training session meant Fiora doubled down on her regiments. In turn it left the blonde scrambling to catch up with her tempo.

It didn't help that her responsibilities with the Illuminators increased as the number of revolts spiked across the kingdom. The fighting affected more and more people than they could keep up with, and since her first tardy morning she hadn't recovered since.

Lesson number two – Lux would never surpass her teacher in terms of blade work.

The point of a foil connected with her chest, right where her heart would have been, and forced Lux to raised her practice weapon. "I yield."

Fiora retracted her weapon and pulled off her face guard in one sweeping motion. She refused to hide the disappointment in her eyes. "Are you even trying?"

The prod irked Lux. Of course she was putting forth her best efforts but clearly it wasn't enough to satisfy the duelist anymore. "Are you?"

A scowl lined angular lips and Fiora snapped her foil up at the blonde. "Your form is sloppy. You've lost your speed and you let me get through your guards. You are wasting my time."

The duelist pushed Lux to a level of frustration she didn't believe possible. "And you consider your time more valuable than those around you?"

* * *

Three months ago...

"_Milady."_

_Fiora stilled her pen when the door to her office creaked open. "Nera."_

"_You might find this intriguing." The snowy-haired woman crossed the room and the duelist perked up when she spotted a folder in hand. Far be it from her to decline an opportunity to receive shared knowledge, especially if it warranted her servant's own curiosity. "It confirms a suspicion I have in regards to the two frequenting the estate."_

_Fiora pried open the folder. Most of the documents within remained unintelligible to her, however from the few times she dealt with Noxians, she recognized the harsh and jagged characters. A photograph of a young child, perhaps no older than four or five, was tacked to the front followed by some general information pertaining to her. "How did you come across this?"_

"_Carefully, milady." Nera took a seat across the desk and folded her hands across her stomach. "Sensitive records are difficult to obtain, and even harder to track. I was lucky they were available within Demacia, though why hers is here is something I feel may be answered in the near future."_

_The duelist nodded distractedly and continued to flip through the worn pages. A few symbols jumped out at her but none of them comprehensible enough for her to formulate proper conjectures. "So she is Noxian."_

"_By birth, yes." Nera sighed and let her head fall back, staring up at the ceiling. "But in her heart, she is Demacian through and through. This does not change the fact I feel something ominous emanating from her. Subtle, but present."_

_Fiora frowned, idly tapping her pen as she collected her thoughts. "Concerning?"_

"_Not exactly. Her energy signatures shifted drastically two months ago."_

"_..."_

_She surveyed the records a little more carefully. The few words she recognized skirted her grasp, but one symbol repeatedly popped up the more she scanned._

_Fiora was no linguist but she knew exactly what that word meant._

_'Magic.'_

_Housing persons of magic was dangerous enough in Demacia – thought Fiora never particularly cared about the threat of doing so. A Noxian begged a different story. "What do you think I should do then?"_

_Silence met her._

_Teal eyes softened._

"You_ work too much..." Fiora long since left her desk to retrieve something from one of the cabinets. She spent one too many late nights at her desk, and many a morning stretched out on the couch with a heavy blanket draped over her._

_It was rare to catch them in the opposite positions. The snowy-haired woman went about her business without a complaint, without so much as asking for a lighter load or an emptier schedule. She simply accomplished all that Fiora asked of her._

_The duelist carefully tucked the blanket around Nera in an attempt not to disrupt her nap. She laughed quietly when the older woman shifted to get comfortable and held onto the blanket a little more tightly._

_It was such a shame Nera didn't have anyone to call her own._

_And Fiora felt guilty for taking that possibility from her._

* * *

Fiora snarled and glared at Lux. "Do _you_?"

If looks could kill...

"Don't you dare think for a second you understand _me_."

* * *

Some months prior...

"_Eyrin, what's wrong?" One moment, they chatted about the mundane things going on in their lives – Illuminator work, gossip going around the capital, the such._

_When Lux turned back around after shelving a book, the raven-haired woman was doubled over in her chair and grasping her head. In a heartbeat the blonde wrapped Eyrin up in a tight hug._

_She shook violently as if she'd seen a ghost. "Eyrin?"_

"_Lux, I-" Wide, green eyes met hers. Green? "What's happening to me?"_

_Her voice sounded so small, so meek. Scared, uncertain. Lux cupped her cheek and tucked Eyrin's head under her chin. "It's alright. I'm here. Just breathe okay?"_

_The air crackled with energy and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She was lucky the room was made primarily of petricite, keeping anyone from being alerted of the the happenstances within her room. Seconds passed, minutes even, and eventually the atmosphere lifted. _

_Eyrin was back to normal, green eyes returning to their usual brown and her face no longer contorted with pain. "Apologies, milady."_

"_Don't fret." The blonde smiled reassuringly and held her hands. "I suspect your magic is beginning to emerge and you've not had practice to control it."_

"_How do you do it?"_

_Her smile faltered, recalling all the lessons with Sylas. "I had a mentor, a guide of sorts. Most of it now I'm figuring out on my own but it's not easy."_

_Eyrin stared down at their joined hands, squeezing Lux's lightly. "May I confess something?"_

"_What weighs on your mind?"_

"_When we practice, or rather when I spar with Nera, I feel...strangely." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fear, confidence, anger, comfort. But on a level I don't know how to put in words. It scares me. I know for a fact it calls strongly on my magic."_

_A connection? Lux's propensity for magic never brought her close to experiencing such emotions but she understood the fear of the unknown. "Perhaps it would be best if we ceased your participation?"_

"_It would raise suspicions, would it not?"_

"_Yes, but I would not put you at risk of being discovered – both for magic and my mother discovering your disobedience. And I will not have you risk your own life for my desires." Lux met Eyrin's eyes. "I already bear enough guilt and shame for those around me I've lost."_

_The heartfelt sincerity shone in unusually shiny orbs. What did Lux have to endure to bear such pain?_

* * *

Lux snapped. "All I see is a pretentious, stuck-up snob who spends her time locked up and oblivious to the people." Lux toiled day and night to try and bring light to the people she came in contact with. She dirtied her hands to pull injured people out of ruins and into safety. She spent sleepless nights tracking down rogue assailants with the other soldiers assigned in her unit, only to try and convince both sides to step down without a fight. She traveled beyond their borders to witness a world of possibilities, returning shame-faced and down-trodden at how closed off their kingdom was to the beauty that lay beyond their walls.

Fiora retorted simply. "And before me is a young, naive woman who doesn't know a thing about the world we live in." Fiora saw the uglier sides of Demacia, the ones that came in the form of men seeing power and money through marriages instead of merit and hard work. The ones who would stomp on others just to appear brighter than the rest. The ones who would stop at nothing to bring down an entire family and shame them utilizing the very methods that the laws frown upon.

The ones who would ruin themselves to save face.

Enough was enough.

"You-"

Lux threw down her practice weapon, stalking towards Fiora with deadly intent.

"-know-"

She raised a hand to her right, and the dim hum of metal reverberated through the room. Something whizzed through the air and landed squarely in the middle of her palm, the comforting weight giving Lux reassurance.

"-_nothing_."

With weapon raised and pointed straight at Fiora, magic filled the air as it gathered around the center of her wand. Teal eyes widened slightly when a singular beam began to grow on her chest.

She had only a moment to react.

The duelist brandished her flimsy foil as a violet, purple energy coated the surface. It spread along her arm, then around her torso and down her legs. Light brighter than the sun blinded her and she could feel heat licking at her skin from under the barrier as it struggled to hold up.

_Riposte._

Faster than the eye could catch, a heavy, invisible force crashed into Lux and she staggered backwards.

Silence filled the room. No one dared breathe or move, save the two trying to catch their breaths.

Fiora stared at Lux, glancing at the wand that laid forgotten at her side.

Lux's gaze remained trained on Fiora's foil. She didn't have a sharp blade, but managed to cut her from that distance.

A singular thought ran through their minds, connecting them both in an instant.

_She knows magic._

* * *

Red flags went off in Nera's mind. The exchange between Lux and Fiora stunned her, but it didn't concern her nearly as much as the raven-haired woman she sparred with.

Eyrin looked at Lux, eyes trained on the trail of blood trickling down her arm.

"You hurt her."

Nera watched brown eyes flicker to a sickly, glowing green.

"_You. Hurt. HER_."

The snowy-haired woman lunged at Eyrin before she could move and tackled her in a grapple. She wrapped her arm around her neck and locked her down. "Calm down Eyrin. It's only a scratch."

"Get off me!"

Nera didn't relent. Her voice steeled, hardened as she doubled her efforts in keeping the other woman under control. "_Listen,_ focus your mind. You are letting your emotions get out of control."

And suddenly, the weight underneath her vanished.

_Eyrin_ vanished-

Nera bolted for Fiora, magic pounding through her veins as she relinquished her own control. _Please let me make it in time._

-only to reappear in front of the duelist, a wicked, black scythe raised high above her head.

Fiora had no time to prepare another _Riposte_.

"_Die._"


	15. Chapter 14: Bloom, Reality

**A/N**: Confusing previous chapter? As one reader pointed out, it is indeed out of place for a reason. I think only one person caught the reason behind it though it is obscure.

* * *

"Will she be okay?"

A heavy weight settled on her body and a haze in her mind, but she forced her eyes open. A worry-stricken blonde filled her vision with an equally concerned duelist behind her, and it took all of her effort not to vomit from so much light pouring into the room.

Someone laid her flat on her back.

"She's awake."

"_Oui_, we were lucky Nera caught her in time."

Eyrin couldn't remember what happened exactly. Sitting up proved near impossible, aided by a firm hand on her chest. "You need to stay still – Nera is... doing something to help you."

The raven-haired woman realized warm hands were placed on either side of her ears. The steady thrum of a heartbeat soothed any tumultuous thought threatening to break through. "What happened?"

Fiora and Lux glanced at each other. The duelist nodded once, and Lux turned back to Eyrin.

"This might be a bit of a long story..."

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

Lux frowned when the point of her dueling partner's foil connected with her chest piece. She evaded nearly every lunge Fiora aimed at her, but parrying escaped her grasp yet again. She lifted her weapon up and bared her palms towards the duelist. "I yield."

Fiora tucked her weapon under her arm before unlatching her face guard. "You are faster, but lost your form. Have you been practicing?"

"Sort of," Lux admitted quietly. Between the Illuminators dispatching her on relief missions and enduring grueling practice sessions with the Laurents, sleep was a miracle let alone practice. And Augatha's insistence on some promising results wore on her resiliency; every day that passed without substantial 'incriminating' evidence, she grew more and more suspicious of the blonde's authenticity. "I mean I try, but time is valuable and I've not a lot of it presently."

The duelist stared at her, curiously quiet. Lux tried not to fidget under such a scrutinizing gaze, especially with her being sweaty and completely un-ladylike.

Why was she so quiet? Especially now of all times.

A gloved hand squeezed her shoulder. "This is important as well. Else I would not take time out of my day to offer this."

Lux brushed the duelist off. "You consider your time more valuable than those around you?"

"Absolutely _not_," Fiora retorted, glaring at Lux as if she offended her name. "All time is valuable."

Lux opened her mouth in an attempt to retort, but the duelist turned her attention away from her. She followed her line of sight to the two women sparring on the other side of the room. Teal eyes melted with a quiet reverence, and she noticed Fiora's grip tighten on the pommel of her weapon. "And I know you believe the same."

Skepticism flooded Lux's mind. She eyed Fiora uneasily when the duelist hit a little close to home. "Do you really think, for a second, you understand me?"

The haunting smile that lined the duelist's lips set off red flags.

And yet, for a brief moment, also filled her with hope.

"I do, perhaps more than you know."

* * *

Nera rolled her shoulders in an attempt to rid the tightness knotted in her back. Today's sparring session started off just like any other – warm ups, some basic combat sequences before moving on to help the raven-haired woman perfect a weaker technique. About halfway through one of their warm ups, the snowy-haired woman registered something off-kilter and at least twice she swore she saw faint traces of black miasma emanating from Eyrin's skin.

"Easy on the punches," she warned when the blows started to make her hand numb. Impressive, given she had practice pads and they absorbed a fair amount.

"..." The lack of response alarmed Nera, but she didn't press her silence.

Nera studied her form and followed her movements closely. She adjusted so her own frame absorbed the blows a little better, when a pattern emerged. These weren't practiced or controlled – Eyrin tapped into something deeper and it affected her combat. When her fist glanced off Nera's arm instead of landing on one of the pads, a wave of nausea hit the snowy-haired woman.

A strange power whittled through her mind, snagged a memory from deep within, and forced it to surface with no rhyme or reason. The two separated in that brief moment.

Eyrin's face contorted slightly as if in pain, but it vanished with a few shakes of her head.

On the other hand, Nera struggled to keep herself composed. _What was that...?_

"Who is this Noxian?" The snowy-haired woman barely blocked the punch aimed for her face, caught off guard by the sudden question. Eyrin recovered quickly, but only just. "Better yet, _why_ is there a Noxian involved?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Eyrin." She blocked a few more blows and some kicks. Dancing around Eyrin was easier when they had a routine but the new, erratic movements forced Nera into a defensive posture. "Why are you asking such a question?"

"I saw it."

Nera feigned ignorance. "Saw what?"

"The folder. You had it in your hands."

_Telepathy? _"I deal much with milady's businesses and handle many documents on her behalf. I would recall something as unique as such. How did you see this?"

A fist slipped past her guard and Nera grunted when it made contact with her chest.

"_Don't lie to me._"

The snowy-haired woman saw stars when said fist angled up and connected straight into her jaw. Another memory surged though this time it felt forced. She collapsed when it hit harder than the physical blow. Her vision swam as vague figures danced around the room, weaving in and out of the light like shadows in the night. She heard whispers and disconnected sentences but couldn't fully grasp any of them before they fled her mind.

"Nera!" The snowy-haired woman struggled to her feet with Fiora's help. At some point, the two duelists stopped their own training and joined them. "Are you alright?"

"_Oui_." Perhaps a little winded, shaken, and sore, but intact for the most part. She rubbed her jaw to test it and found nothing broken or fractured.

Eyrin was on her knees, hands clutching her head. It seemed the brief contact affected them both.

Fiora appeared pensive, given her servant's less-than-ideal state. Nera's expression darkened slightly as she continued in low tones. "She confirms my theory."

"Now is not the time for that. You need to sit down somewhere properly." Nera winced when she took a step and felt her leg buckle under her own weight. Fiora frowned and tried to get the other woman to lean a little more on her.

Part of her fatigue came from having her spirit nearly knocked out of her. The other part however...

"It's not me Fiora." Nera gestured towards the two women. "Can you feel it?"

The furrowed brows on the duelist's face answered her question. "_Magic_."

And a lot of it coming from Eyrin.

* * *

Eyrin covered her eyes with her palms, fingers combed through her hair in a solid grip.

Lux fell to her knees as well, wrapping her arms around the raven-haired woman. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

"Make them stop," the older woman begged, looked up with tear-stricken eyes. The despair hit her hard, and Lux felt helpless in stopping whatever tormented her friend. "_Please_, I can't take it anymore."

"Eyrin, you can do this. You're stronger than they are." She knew of the ghosts haunting Eyrin shortly after stopping the petricite elixirs. She'd seen the terror in her eyes whenever Augatha demanded her presence, and the hollow expression whenever she came back to Lux. Every time the voices surfaced they took longer and longer to depart.

She wished she could stop the nightmares.

"Lady Crownguard, I highly advise you step away from Eyrin. She's currently unstable."

Lux ignored Nera's pleading. She cupped Eyrin's cheek, watching her eyes flicker from brown to green and back. "Come back to me." It pained her to see the older woman struggle with the demons burrowed in her mind.

Worse yet, she could see her losing.

"Lady Crownguard-" Nera tried once more.

"She'll be fine-" Lux was firm in her determination.

"_Lux_." The blonde's head snapped in Fiora's direction, her sharp voice cleaving through desperation. She had her hands on both of her arms.

Lux frowned and yanked an arm from the duelist's grip. "I can handle _this_." She dealt with worse, it was simply a matter of expelling the plague from Eyrin's conscience.

Unfortunately, she missed the miasma oozing off her frame and the solid objects forming within.

A painful scream pierced the atmosphere as black magic surged forth from the raven-haired woman. It exploded out in sickly spears, embedding themselves in the wall and seeking anything in their paths to destroy. Instinct kicked in before her rationale, and Fiora roughly jerked Lux out of the direct line of fire. She wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde with only one goal in mind – protect. Teals transformed into swirling maelstroms of violet, the same colored energy emerging and coating every inch of her skin. Every bolt ricocheting off her aura threatened to crumble her hastily placed defenses.

She hoped it wouldn't come down to having to protect Lux with her physical body.

Lux's eyes were as wide as tea saucers. Her momentary awe quickly gave way to sharp pain as some magic tore through her arm, drawing blood and forcing her to shrink herself down as much as she could.

It didn't go unnoticed – Fiora tried to draw them away from the source only to end up with a couple of black spears embedded in her arm. Violet magic flickered in and out of existence.

Lux warred with herself. Whatever barrier Fiora put up wouldn't last much longer.

_But my secret..._

One glance at Fiora gave her the push she needed.

_No... it's too late to hide_.

She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer, mostly for herself as she steeled her resolve. _Gods help me through this._ The blonde held up her hand, mind zeroing in on an artifact hidden within her bag somewhere in the room. A streak of metal whizzed through the air and she snatched it before it collided with her. Without skipping a beat, light magic poured forth from her hands and into the catalyst.

Warmth washed over them as chaos faded away momentarily. Gold danced within purple as the barrier reformed into something much more solid. The duelist stared down at Lux, with wand in hand and tears in her eyes.

Between the violet of Fiora's eyes and the golden shimmer of Lux's hair, a singular thought connected them.

_She knows magic._

* * *

Nera grabbed a shield off the racks just as dark magic flooded the room. It glanced off her protection as she braced herself, each bolt pinging off it and sending sparks flying.

It was one thing to sense it by an occasional brush of their skin. But this?

She felt another burst of magic in the air, recognizing it immediately from the years she spent with Fiora. And then another originating from none other than the blonde herself.

_Well... So much for keeping secrets now._ The sheer magnitude of concentrated magic weighed on her like a heavy blanket. The wall behind her groaned and cracked under the expansive force. They wouldn't hold up much longer if she didn't do _something_.

The snowy-haired woman gritted her teeth and charged forward, swinging in an arc towards Eyrin. Green eyes followed her movements and Eyrin's magic followed suit. It shot forward and wrapped around her arms and legs, pinning her to the ground. Her shield clattered off to the side, out of reach but she still resisted in attempts to retrieve it. Voices flooded her mind as she struggled against her restraints, watching the raven-haired woman approach her.

A twisted scythe manifested at her side. "_If you didn't exist..._"

Nera's eyes widened. She recognized that echoing tenor. "Eyrin, listen to me carefully-"

"..._if you didn't give us this much trouble..._" A hand gripped the scythe and it hung loosely against Eyrin's side.

Nera watched as she raised it above her head slowly, magic brimming at her skin as her muscles tensed.

"_...then she wouldn't have to suffer._"

Nera barely rolled to her side, forcing her shackles to obey her command. The scythe cut her arm deeply instead of decapitating her. Dark magic clashed with the one pumping through her veins, and the conflict was enough to flood her mind with screams and crying, hysterical laughter and terror.

Blood soaked the mats but she ignored the pulsing pain. "Eyrin, don't let _Augatha_ control you like this."

Eyrin froze in her place as Nera stared up at her, hand reaching up to slowly grip the scythe's edge. It cut her hand just from touching it, but she forced the pain out of her head. Crimson liquid slowly traveled up the black weapon and carved red lines in their path. Nera's eyes went from their usual soft brown to a deadly crimson when her magic took hold. "Don't let her do this."

_Just a little more..._ Nera placed her other hand on the handle of the scythe and the red rivulets increased. As they got closer to Eyrin's hand, she retracted it to keep them from touching her. _Damnit... Come on!_

"Nera...?" Green slowly faded as brown returned, and the snowy-haired woman pressed her advantage.

"Focus on my voice, Eyrin. Let me help you."

Tears brimmed and fell from those pained, haunted eyes. "Nera, I can't. They're too loud."

"They're only _ghosts_. Nothing is the truth there. _We_ are _here_."

Eyrin shook her head. Despite her hesitation, Nera could see the light brimming within.

"**I believe in you**." Eyrin's eyes widened in shock when perfect Noxian slipped from the snowy-haired woman's lips. Her voice cut through the heavy fog and shattered the mirage around them.

Her magic sank into the floor and slowly dissipated into nothingness.

And Eyrin let herself fall to the Void.

* * *

_Present time..._

The long stretch of silence that ensued made everyone incredibly awkward. For Eyrin, she lacked the energy to protest or argue. For Lux, she feared speaking would spark another reaction. For Fiora-

-well, she had no appropriate response given everything that transpired.

"My sincerest apologies, to everyone in this room." Everyone stared at Nera, voice soft and so filled with regret it didn't belong. "We, Ionians, are deeply connected to the natural world and the magic entrenched in the land. I can sense magic on a spiritual level, though some are harder to find than others." The pointed look she gave Lux said it all.

_She knew from day _one... The day Lux tapped Nera with her magic had been months ago. And yet she never made mention of it.

"I designed my training to help release and control Eyrin's magic, not restrain it. I didn't know her capacity for magic, nor the origins of such."

No one was certain where she went with this.

Nera slowly opened her eyes and retracted her hands, balling them up into fists on her thighs. "I endangered everyone by my blind decisions. I hope you can find it within yourselves to forgive my arrogance."

…..

…..

…..

"We have much to discuss, _all_ of us." Fiora's unreadable expression made the other three uneasy. "My office, when you feel well enough to move again."

Her command brokered no argument – they really did have a lot to go over.

* * *

**Afterthoughts**: This chapter and the previous happened in the same instance of time. The difference being is that the previous chapter is Eyrin's _warped_ reality and this one is what actually transpired. Both are still very interconnected however as both memories/flashbacks are referenced in this chapter as well as mirroring interactions. They were designed with the intent to give a little more insight on, for a lack of a better way to put it, Eyrin's mind under the influence. To the reader who recognized the importance of the ghosts in the previous chapter, I applaud you catching a significant detail.

With that being said, the rest of the story should not be heavily focused on OCs, though they will have plot influences for the main pairing. This also served as a dual purpose to introduce some more aspects of Eyrin that will have later appearances as well as implement the major turning point I had sitting on the burner for a while.

On a side-note: holy cow. Well over 3k views. Granted that's probably nothing compared to other stories, it still humbles me you guys would still stick it out and read through my writing. And I always appreciate it, since I'm writing through stressful days at work and struggling with illness.


	16. Chapter 15: The Games Begin

**A/N**: A hefty chapter. I spent a few days drumming up the outline in my head, but didn't set to write until yesterday morning. Spent the rest of the time after work and well into the early hours of the morning to revise it. Hopefully this clears up some confusion, as I did do a weird time-warp the last couple of chapters. This also sets the main plot into motion, though it doesn't encompass all I have planned. We'll see more elements pop up down the road, but for now enjoy!

* * *

A full hour passed.

Yet with all four women gathered, none dared address the metaphorical silverwing raptor in the room.

Fiora reclined in her seat at her desk, her face propped up with one hand while the other fiddled with a loose thread on the armrest. Nera brought with her a tray of fresh tea, the strong aromas meant to induce calming effects. Presently, she tended to the small cut on Lux's arm while said woman idly combed her fingers through raven locks. Eyrin arrived at the small office space awake and alert, but the silence lulled her into a light doze with her head planted firmly in the blonde's lap.

It was a perfect picture of tranquility, but only at a glance. The duelist couldn't find it within her heart to snap at anyone with the weight of the potential accident settled on their minds.

"Milady..."

Fiora raised her hand and effectively silenced her most loyal servant. The rattle of teeth unnerved her at how roughly the snowy-haired woman snapped her jaw shut. Tensions ran high and she knew Nera wanted to try and make amends. However if Fiora didn't handle the situation herself, things could unravel rapidly and with undesirable results. Subtlety was never her forte but she needed to exert a touch of caution rarely employed.

She was still the matron of House Laurent – _this_ was _her_ home.

"Ten years," she began calmly. To say she put forth an immense effort in restraining her normal modicum of operation was a complete understatement. It brought forth the reaction she desired as Nera bowed her head low. "One day will not change that." The other woman leveled her gaze with Fiora's, and she knew she had already forgiven Nera before she finished. Unwavering devotion filled her eyes with fire.

_Time to sober the mood a little..._ "Do not make a habit of it. Am I understood?"

Nera nodded once, swallowing thickly. She shouldered her own guilt – Fiora wouldn't add shame to that burden.

The duelist took a deep breath before releasing it through her nose. She rose to her feet and leaned against her desk, hands gripping the edges and keeping her propped up. "Now, to discuss _what the hell_ jut happened." When both pairs of eyes fell on her, she jabbed her finger into the desk, punctuating her words with every tap.

"We. Were. _Lucky_." No one argued against that. "And Lady Luck will not bless us a second time."

It was nothing short of a miracle the room hadn't been blasted to smithereens. Questions burned in Lux's mind more than she had answers for, and apparently her mouth had a motor of its own when Fiora interjected her thoughts.

"Many homes in Demacia are constructed with marble and petricite, the main Laurent estate included." She swept an arm around the room. "Not here. Only two room are inlaid with such – the training hall, and the gardens."

"This isn't the main house?" The blonde found this revelation surprising, and to a greater extent odd. When she first asked for directions to the Laurent estate, many pointed her in this direction.

"_Non_, this is another property my family owns."

"Why here and away from everyone?"

Fiora rolled her eyes. "Because I have four older brothers who are better equipped to handle the trivial businesses while suitors pander me with messages for as long as I am unmarried. If there are duties I must fulfill, I return but otherwise stay away from that wretched place. Did you not notice the lack of servants?"

Lux opened her mouth to buffer the underlying offense, but realized the duelist had a point. In all of her time visiting the small manor, she never considered the lack of... well, anyone.

"Some _do_ pass through," Nera began, glancing wearily at Fiora. She appeared unwilling to stop her from speaking and took the sign as a 'go-ahead'. "But usually only in the early mornings for routine maintenance and supply delivery. It's why I wake before milady does, since they are matters I am capable of handling without her input."

"This home is as much yours as it is mine, Nera." Fiora raised an eyebrow. "Do not forget you are still a Laurent."

"Aye, but point being this home functions more of a think-space. The winters are always slowest and when milady is not preoccupied with the main dealings of the family. We tend to retreat here in preparation for the next year."

Lux couldn't stop the smile creeping up on her. "So like a vacation,or a getaway then?"

The simplified conclusion earned a furious scowl from Fiora and a light chuckle from Nera. "Yes, Lady Crownguard. After all, every woman needs their beauty rest."

"I do _not_ need beauty rest." Pink tinted the duelist's cheeks. "Not with how much work still needs to be done."

Nera flat out refused to hide her own grin. "What else does milady have to do aside from routine paperwork then? This winter was certainly a change for us both. And an excitable one."

"Wait," Lux started as it clicked for her. "You're saying... she got bored and had us come here to keep her entertained?"

"I did _not-_"

"_Fiora_, admit it." It was the first time Lux heard Nera address the duelist by her first name and the fondness laced in her voiced warmed her heart. "You had fun, didn't you?"

"What do you take me for? A child?" The bark lost all bite as the rest of her face turned the same shade of her cheeks.

Lux laughed at the display. "Quite a spoiled one, to be throwing such a tantrum."

"You wouldn't believe the amount of _scoldings_ I've had to give milady," Nera continued, joining in on the jest.

"I am _right here_, you imbeciles!" Despite her insistence, it was clear the back and forth left them in much lighter moods. At one point Lux thought Eyrin stirred in her lap, but a quick glance down confirmed she was still clutched in the vices of sleep. It'd been a long time since she felt welcomed and relaxed, so when she settled back in the cushions reality rushed back to her in a sobering crash.

"So.. why did you call us?" The question tanked the mood but she had to ask. "If not for company, then what other reason?"

Fiora waved towards Nera, clearly still affected by the teasing. She'd come back to her senses at some point, but trusted the snowy-haired woman to answer. Nera took a deep breath, settling her nerves. "You are correct – we had another motive. Given our shaky histories, we couldn't fathom why Crownguard would reignite interests with Laurent. We believed you were the key to it when you first arrived, or so we initially thought."

_Incredibly perceptive,_ Lux mused. Nera was on her tail from day one despite not knowing what it was she sought. "To be fair, you aren't wrong. I am sort of the key, as you put it."

"Would I be correct then, in assuming you share different goals than what was asked of you?"

"I-"

"And while I'm at it, your mother is involved somehow. And for a much darker reasoning than yours?"

Lux sat there, dumbfounded. "How?" With the few pieces Nera held, she managed to construct a severely fragmented picture yet fill the gaps precisely.

"I didn't have everything when we crossed paths in front of the tavern," she answered, lips pursed in a thin line. "It wasn't until Eyrin spoke to me today in her haze did I recognize a second voice underlying hers. Augatha Crownguard has a rather distinctive tone – I'd be hard pressed to forget it."

"You've met my mother?"

"Very briefly when I first arrived in Demacia." Nera frowned as the memory resurfaced. "She expressed a strong interest in me because of my origins. This was after I met milady, so her words held no sway over me. I still remember the threat of ruin she left when I mentioned my allegiance. '_Mark my words you will regret working for that wench.'_ Something along those lines."

_Ugh... She would be the type to say something like that honestly. _It did explain why her mother took heavy interest when Lux mentioned a well-traveled woman. _She probably wanted to see if Nera was still around_.

"I doubt they would send you, in full faith, bearing good tidings. Given your expression, it's clear multiple motives exist and yours is less invasive and more founded on curiosity."

Nera peeled her facade away, layer by layer and undid all of her careful work. She managed to work around the barriers she set up and there remained one last piece of her story. She stared down at Eyrin, slumbering peacefully despite their ongoing conversation. It reminded her of all her work she put in protecting people like her, like _them_. "The Illuminators are a charitable organization, helping anyone they can and offering aid without needing prompt from those who seek it. We also have a lesser-known agenda, primarily dealing with absorbing mages into our ranks and relocating them as counter-measures against the Mageseekers."

Fiora found her voice after coming out of her stupor. "You hide mages?"

A direct question garnered a direct answer. "We do. We believe Demacia should not shun its own people for the sheer fact magic _exists_. We've had to operate under tight-lipped secrecy, one that you are now fully aware of because... well, _magic_."

Secrets unfurled themselves in front of her eyes and more pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Lux came to them not out of vindication, but offering assistance and aid through an organization Fiora saw nothing more than a charitable religious faction.

How wrong she was.

Lux risked her own hide – not her name, nor her pride – but her own life to protect the moral pillars and core values Fiora, too, honored and followed. And Lux stood on her own for the longest time with only one person at her side, who hadn't even realized her own potential.

"Nera," the duelist began quietly. "You know what to do."

They discussed it prior to the others' arrival today, but never in a million years did she entertain the thought of it happening at this very moment. Nera regarded her for a full minute before finally rising from her seat at the couch. The blonde watched as she pulled out various books from the shelves and files from cabinets, gathered up in a neat pile and set on the table in front of her.

Whatever secrets lie here, whatever happened now, there would be no turning back.

Lux picked up the first folder, light in her hands and sparse in information when she cracked it open. It wasn't so much the lack of details that threw her off, but whom it belonged to and her heart skipped a beat. _Wait, this is the same florist Mother spoke of-_

Upon further inspection, a few notes were made on the side in neat cursive – undoubtedly Fiora's – of magic.

She picked up the next file.

_Magic._

And another.

_More magic._

Lux didn't touch the rest of the pile, already formulating her own conclusions behind all of the gathered information. She glimpsed at Fiora, who left her desk to pace the room.

"You've been hiding mages as well."

Of the pair, only Nera responded. "Yes. I have been slowly collecting information on as many mages as I can outside of the capital as well as within. Many are in safer places but a grand majority are still at risk. I am only one person, as is milady. Trying to maneuver around everyone's scrutiny makes it nigh impossible to aid more people without drawing suspicion to ourselves. It leaves us with little choice but to abandon the ones that could expose our secrets."

"Our hands are tied behind our backs in this matter," Fiora added.

Lux surmised as much. "What prompted this?"

Nera sighed, sitting on the armrest of the cozy she occupied moments earlier. She folded her arms across her chest, her form screaming unease and frustration. "At first, we simply wanted to acquire support and garner a favorable reputation among a voiceless mass. When the Unshackled Mage Sylas broke free and went rogue, everything went south very quickly. We received concerned messages sent in secret by couriers and have had to play 'catch-up' of sorts to figure everything out."

The snowy-haired woman rubbed her temple. "With every day we delay in sending aid, we risk losing more and more mages to join the insanity that is his rebellion. If not that, then we doom them to a sealed fate with the Mageseekers."

Lux nearly forgot about Sylas and the mere mention of him made her sullen. Knowing him, she knew he used the mages for the threat potential and cared less about their well-being as long as they met his goals. She'd been spared his destruction because of her instrumental role in his escape, but at the cost of her forever living with the guilt of causing widespread death and destruction that day. Those that joined his retaliation against Demacia fought for complete anarchy. And those that didn't join were written off as no better than their oppressors.

"It is _foolish_, for an entire nation to subjugate an entire populace to extreme laws for ancient fears." Fiora's pacing gave way to voicing her simmering thoughts and the heated words struck a chord within the blonde. "Magic is power. _Deadly_ when put in the wrong hands, but capable of _greater good_ when wielded by the right persons. It is as natural as breathing, yet why does Demacia condemn it so? How can Demacia pride itself on discipline and order when it seeks to purge itself with chaos?"

At some point, Lux felt a small tug on her sleeve. Eyrin was wide awake now and listening intently to the monologue. The blonde held up a finger to her lips and the raven-haired woman nodded, closing her eyes once more and resting her hands on her stomach.

"Does it not bring Demacia shame when it held its head high watching enemies scar a once-peaceful nation? Why must magic be taboo when nations like Freljord venerate it like the gods and Shurima covet its mysteries? Why would Demacia call for honor against its wickedness, when there is no honor in depriving people of a force so fundamental, it drives the rest of the world in progress?" People like Fiora breathed new life into Lux, her words stinging Demacian pride but instilling a strong desire to see things righted. It renewed her reverence for the duelist, and she witnessed a side to her not often seen.

Passionate, with a hint of pride. Fiery, but just so with meaning and not all hot air. Seeing her get all sorts of worked up made Lux giggle quietly. "And to think this entire time, you were nothing more than a woman with a vengeance against my family."

"Do not think for a second I don't despise your family, Lux." The sharp jab cut her laughter but failed to remove the pleased smile from her face. "As I've said before, _you_ are the exception. I would sooner spit on those who would use others against their own free will."

Nera rolled her eyes at the affronted woman. "In other words, she trusts you. Our ideologies align though associated a little differently."

Despite still rebuilding her name and restoring honor in a manner of action rather than words, Fiora risked everything she represented and had for the sake of their people. She fought against all odds and withstood the deplorable laws Demacia enforced, hiding her cards and playing them carefully against oppression. Lux just did it in a manner that was far less direct and much more reputable, at least with an organization both sides respected.

It was a grand game of chess, and it would only be a matter of time before something, or someone, snapped.

"I may be able to pull some strings with the Illuminators," she offered, piquing interest. "You said there are a few stragglers you couldn't help. With the right planning, we can reach out and cover them."

Nera glanced at Fiora, hope glimmering in her eyes. "There are many who've been affected by the fights stretching the kingdom. Too many for us to keep track of but if we had another hand..."

"How do we know you'll be able to do this?" Fiora had every right to be skeptical. This was no light matter and too many lives were at stake.

"We address each other simply by 'Illuminator', however only those within the highest, well-respected ranks know of each other's full titles. As an Illuminator _Mage_, I'll do anything I can to assist you." A lopsided grin appeared on the blonde's lips when Fiora and Nera raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "I may be able to enlist the aid of Sona as well."

"We were contemplating reaching out to Miss Buvelle at one point..."

Something dawned on Lux. "...wait, the day we were at the healing house-"

"She told me she possessed magic." Fiora's pursed her lips. "She witnessed you messing with the lights at the entrance, and I had been none-the-wiser to assume more than my imagination. When I elected not to address it, she trusted my ability to keep my word. She warned me of spies placed within her own home but thankfully none were present at the time. The Crownguards have much deeper roots than many suspect."

Enlightenment steeled the blonde's resolve. "On a personal level, I'm offended she chose to tell you over me. On the the other hand, I'm just glad she told _someone_. If she trusts you that quickly, then I'm certain she would be more than willing to help." Lux slouched in her seat, feeling so much weight leave her shoulders. "It's a relief I don't have to hide anymore, at least with you."

Nera canted her head. "Hide? Is your family unaware of your magics?"

"Oh they _know_, they simply consider it my _flaws_." Lux's smile faded. "In a way, I was spared. I can't say the same for Eyrin. Speaking of-"

"I've been awake this entire time." All eyes went to the raven-haired woman pushing herself up off Lux's lap. "While much of the conversation didn't pertain to me, I know there are questions that need answers."

They had many, but Eyrin would answer them all.

"Fortunately, we have time on our side." Nera stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "Before we dive into more headaches, let's refresh ourselves a bit."

* * *

"Thank you..." Eyrin sipped at the glass of water offered by the snowy-haired woman. A few minutes later of rearranging their seating and stepping out of the stuffy office brought them back in much better moods. She knew it wouldn't last long, and when everyone found their seats she cleared her throat. "I supposed the biggest question we all have is, '_what exactly is my magic?_'"

Everyone shifted uneasily. Eyrin sighed. "Unfortunately I don't know myself. I just know I possess magic, and I don't recollect much of anything that happened since we arrived this morning up until now."

"Amnesia, perhaps," Lux offered thoughtfully.

"Couldn't be." It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, though Nera suspected it didn't fall in that category. "What can you tell me, of how you feel when it brims?"

"Dread, like vines crawling through my body. Starts in my stomach before branching to my fingertips."

"Hmm..." Nera's gaze trained on the ceiling but Fiora knew the wheels inside her mind started and her brain left no stone unturned. "Originates in your stomach, indicative of a reaction than a surge. Magic flows naturally and unobstructed unless something interrupts it."

"Petricite elixirs," the blonde reminded. Eyrin nodded, having nearly forgotten about them. "In order to keep me sedated, Augatha forced me to imbibe them regularly. I didn't dwell much on their importance, but I now know it's wrong."

"A heinous thing to do to any human being, if you ask me."

"What about your tea? Isn't it the same thing?" Eyrin shot back, but Nera raised her hand to placate the raven-haired woman.

"Petricite _tea_ is a litle different from elixirs. The crude concoctions the Mageseekers utilize to pacify their inmates are little better than consuming the raw material directly. They create those with powders ground from petricite, which has been known to harm the body over time. Extracts such as tea only infuse the water with its effects – inhibiting magic without causing normal bodily functions to fail. There are very few strains within the Petricite Forest that are compatible with a brewing method, and those require very specific conditions to thrive. Thus far I am the only one who has successfully domesticated a line."

Nera did her research, but there was one fact Lux had knowledge of and corrected the snowy-haired wman on. "Except petricite doesn't inhibit magic. It _absorbs_ it." She peeked at the manuscripts she pilfered for Sylas those many years ago, and Durand's work was nothing short of miracles.

"That..." If the new piece of information alarmed Nera, she did well to hide her surprise.

Fiora frowned. "Physical ingestion would theoretically be worse than an extract in that case."

"Indeed," Nera agreed. "Those blessed with magic carry it to the end of our lives. To have something like that sitting in your stomach-"

"-turns you into a ticking time bomb," Eyrin finished, color draining from her face.

"How long did you drink the elixirs for?"

Eyrin lost track of time, possessing only a rough estimate. "I'd deign to say my entire life."

Silence ensued.

"Given the fact petricite absorbs magic, rather than inhibits it, we should have been nothing more than a speck on the landscape and this home nothing more than ruins." Nera flexed her fingers subconsciously. "My main specialty is blood magic. I can see what ails someone by being near their bodies, and act as a 'filter' of sorts. Earlier when you collapsed, I was trying to figure out what caused the outburst. Your blood, it's completely _infused_ with petricite."

The revelation awed and horrified Eyrin. "But why did it come out now? Why not before?"

"It all leads back to my mother," Lux commented quietly. Nera gritted her teeth and for the first time in Fiora's time of knowing her, she saw blood lust rage in her eyes. "Abuse and manipulation through fear and control. I've seen it before. Ghosts that haunt traumatized soldiers and civilians alike..." Lux had been to the sites bearing the aftermath of someone on a warpath. The empty look in their eyes when they realized they lost everything precious to them, or watched a fire burn down a home they've lived in all their lives.

The snowy-haired woman buried her face in her hands, taking long deep breaths to control her emotions. "_Will of body, and mind_... A phrase, mantra if you will, I heard all my life. You saw my memories when you brushed my arm, yet I could only see distorted images when you punched me square in my jaw."

Lux scoffed. "I think anyone wouldn't be seeing clearly if they were hit like that."

"Point being," Nera continued without addressing the side commentary from the blonde. "Your mind is powerful enough to match your magic. What I saw wasn't a broken memory, but one tainted by an outside force. I didn't see her there, but I could _feel_ her influence. You may have seen something different than what happened, and your magic reacted in self defense."

Eyrin gripped her hair, her mind spiking with pain as she tried her hardest to remember what happened. "Something of Fiora and Lux arguing, then memories. I think I saw them clash, and suddenly I was on top of Fiora with a-"

"-scythe." Nera finished. "It makes sense now. Your mind and body split briefly. You saw something created with Augatha's darkest desires but your body sensed the imbalance and tried to expunge the excess magic in order to exhaust and shut you." She raised her hand, a thin red line running down the center of her palm.

"When I intercepted you, your mind projected Fiora's image onto me. It was easy for you to swing that scythe down onto her, wasn't it?"

Eyrin didn't want to admit it. "I suppose. But I would never do something like that of my own will."

"No, but _Augatha_ would. And that's where your magic exceeds her control."

"I'm not following..."

"Human minds are incredibly resilient even in the weakest willed person. But sowing the seeds of doubt can easily break a strong spirit. She planted the idea that milady was the enemy, and any time you encountered her it would only continue to feed the darkness until-"

"-it becomes so powerful, it warps your reality. A hallucination, and a nightmarish one." Lux saw through her mother's intention now. It was an underhanded method to rid Fiora from the equation altogether.

Eyrin felt like her entire world collapsed on her, and yet relieved it hadn't been of her own doing.

"You controlled yourself even if you didn't realize it. The walls reached their limits, but you stopped before they broke."

The raven-haired woman had one person to thank for that and she met Nera's eyes with determination. "You were there. You told me, **I believe in you**."

Perfect Noxian leaving Eyrin's lips startled Lux, but didn't faze the other two women. Nera smiled fondly. "You have far more potential than what Augatha made of you. She planned on using you as a scapegoat, but you are my __xuéshēng___."_

Eyrin flushed at the possessiveness in her voice. "The miracle here is how you managed to break through years of torture."

Nera shrugged. "It's as simple as finding someone who can understand you."

Fiora and Lux stole glances at each other. That would be something they'd have to address at another time. The duelist leaned against her desk, arms folded with a finger to her temple. Those thoughts could wait another day. "Why do you think I permitted you to continue training her? While I've yet to forgive you for the smaller infraction of hiding your intentions from me, I trust your judgment. I always have and always will."

Nera fell into a contemplative silence. "I was wrong then in assuming I made a blind decision to train Eyrin."

"Blind and _foolish_," Fiora corrected. "Let me rephrase myself – I trust your _instinct_. Your judgment may require fine tuning but your instinct has yet to fail us."

Lux nudged the raven-haired woman. "You also said something when you were locked with Nera."

The snowy-haired woman nodded. "'_If you didn't exist, if you didn't give us this much trouble, then she wouldn't have to suffer.'_ Which begs another question – _who?_"

"Ambiguous, but applicable to all of us." Fiora rubbed her eyes. "I believe we're all a thorn in her side. Speaking of which, what kind of name is _Augatha_?"

"Fiora, have you never known my mother's name?"

The duelist glared at Lux. "Do you really think I'd waste my energy remembering something as trivial as that?"

Fair point. "Well, it's a terrible name for an equally terrible person."

Fiora grimaced. "It is about as refined as sharpening your blade on a whetting stone."

_Terrifyingly accurate_. "I'm still curious about a couple of things. How did you know Eyrin's Noxian?"

Fiora picked up a folder on her desk and threw it in Lux's direction, who managed to catch it without fumbling. "Nera took the liberty of infiltrating Demacia's Hall of Records and extracted this from the vaults. This is an original document they managed to procure from Noxus, and is now in our hands." The blonde sifted through the pages and sure enough, the photo attached resembled a younger Eyrin.

Eyrin didn't need to look at her own records to know what was in her heart. "I didn't want to admit or acknowledge it, but deep down for years I knew I wasn't Demacian."

"Noxian or Demacian, Ionian or not, it matters not to me." Nera sat beside Eyrin and ruffled short, raven locks. "We are not bound to the nation we are born in, nor the blood that runs through our veins. We are connected as a whole and thus share a common bond. Your birthplace does not determine the person you become. Your shepherd doesn't change your soul, only the image you perceive of the world. And that can always change."

Fiora turned her attention to Lux. "The second thing you were curious about?"

"Our first question that didn't really get answered – what is your magic?"

Unsurprisingly enough, Nera replied. "Telepathy, at least one part of it." She gestured between the blonde and Eyrin. "All lights require a shadow."

Nera pointed to Lux. "The light-"

Then to Eyrin. "-and the shadow. Two sides of the same coin."

The snowy-haired woman smiled when they ducked their heads sheepishly. It was a cliché comparison, but it made the most sense. "Only one shadow can be Lux's, and you've been there the entire time. Nothing will change that, nor take it away from you."

* * *

"This situation is getting out of hand."

"There are many things to consider here." Three people gathered around what appeared to be a map of Demacia with scattered markers across the table. An older woman with blonde hair woven into an intricate braid set her jaw straight. "What are you speaking of Garen? Speak plainly, we do not have time."

The large, roguish man scratched his chin. "Sylas' presence on the fringes of the kingdom grows larger by the day. The Mageseekers have also begun to move in full force and even non-afflicted civilians have been caught in their crossfire. The Illuminators are doing what they can to clean up the aftermath, but this also means Lux is constantly risking her life out there. What if she gets hurt? What if they discover her-"

"They will _not_. Still your tongue Garen." Garen fell silent when the third occupant of the room spoke up. "You are my son, where are the manners I taught you?"

"Forgive me, mother."

Augatha sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Your Aunt Tianna and I have been considering an option that would be the best of interest to our family and offer Lux unquestionable exemption from scrutiny. Are you aware your friend, the Prince, has been looking to wed?"

Shock crossed his features. "I – how? I was not told this."

Tianna nodded. "Indeed, his father is nearing the end of his prime and will need a successor soon. This is the perfect opportunity. The Crown is untouchable by anyone, even the Mageseekers will not go as far as to defy it."

Garen frowned. "And if she marries Jarvan-"

"-she would be untouchable, beyond anyone's reach."

Garen nodded firmly and bowed to both women. "I will set for the palace at daybreak. He and I have an arranged training session."

Augatha dismissed Garen with a wave of her hand. When he was out of earshot, she turned towards Tianna, who looked at her expectantly. "And what of Laurent? The progress?"

"They've grown close. It will only be a matter of time before we finally have vengeance for your son."

The answer satisfied the older blond woman. "Good. The sooner we can rid this kingdom of her abnormality, the better."

* * *

**A/T**: Wow, okay, so I just noticed how many views this behemoth has gotten. I'm at a loss for words. Thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfic and for sticking with me. I know I keep saying this but I genuinely am blown away by all the attention it's received. You guys are the absolute best!

Hopefully I get the next chapters out a bit quicker. This one took a lot of my brainpower to write and organize. You should have seen the first mess it was.


	17. Chapter 16: Arrangements in Secrecy

The sun barely crested the horizon, yet the loud clang of metal against metal echoed in the open training space. Sparks flew as two men clashed with broad swords and not a single piece of armor in sight.

They separated to catch their breaths.

"Thank you for granting me an audience this morning, my liege."

The smaller, and scruffier of the two scoffed at such a formal greeting. He scratched at his unshaven face, indicative of his disregard for personal hygiene in the face of his friend's urgent request. "Will you stop with all that nonsense – it's _Jarvan_. How long have we known each other for, Garen?"

"I know," Garen sighed, looking away as he lowered his sword tip towards the ground. "It... just doesn't feel right." Not with the burden of knowledge on his shoulders.

"Listen, it's time you stop thinking of me as royalty, a _Prince_," Jarvan declared, knocking his sword against the brown-haired man's and directing his attention back up. A smirk lined his lips "And start seeing me as a guy who's about to take your _head_ off."

Despite brandishing his sword in a fighting position, Garen didn't budge an inch. Jarvan's smile vanished immediately, concern replacing it. "I heard a rumor you wish to marry."

The young prince rolled his eyes and tapped Garen's sword again. This time he responded in kind and raised his at the ready. "I _wish_ to make my father happy. If I have to listen to his tirade about the family bloodline one more time, I might as well declare myself a mage and be arrested by the Mageseekers."

Garen scoffed. "You of all people know they wouldn't harm a hair on the crown. It would be treason to do so." Their weapons met once more and he could feel the anger behind his swings.

"Every maiden in the kingdom wants to wed me. I've no shortage of potential brides but..."

The hesitation in Jarvan's voice made the leader of the Dauntless vanguard stop and grab his opponent's blade like it were made of rubber. "But?"

"They're not _her_."

Garen frowned at Jarvan's frustration. "You want me to talk to you as a friend?"

Jarvan nodded. "It would mean more to me than the old man subjecting me to his endless monologues."

"You _have_ to move on." He knew he skirted dangerous water. He was aware of the secret infatuation over a peculiar half-breed Jarvan worked with intimately. "I know it's hard, but the longer you delay, the more desperate your father becomes. He isn't getting any younger, and with everything going on in the kingdom it will be nigh impossible to find what you seek."

The dejected sigh leaving the prince made it hard for Garen to stand by his own words, watching on as he turned away to remount the sword on the wall. "I know that. But every woman I've met thus far are all the same. They only see 'The Prince.' Not one of them cares for '_Jarvan_', the man who leads an army. The man who fights for his kingdom."

It was time for him to plant the seeds. "What if it were someone you already trusted? Someone who already knows you?"

Jarvan looked at him from the corner of his eyes, fists relaxing as he piqued his curiosity. "Of whom you are speaking of?"

"None other than-"

* * *

"Lux, would you _please_ control yourself?"

The ornate building stood out in the midst of marble and petricite, its gilded design allowing the sun to wreathe it in a gentle glow. Lux hurried on ahead but the duelist felt no desire to rush headlong into the building. It took the blonde's persistence and Nera's goading to convince her to meet with the Illuminators.

Lux's boundless enthusiasm wore on Fiora.

"Come on, it'll be fine. They're nice folks." The duelist didn't follow everything the Illuminators did on the regular, but mere mention of them to any Demacian citizen brought positive responses. Lux received no argument from her on those merits alone, but years of guarding secrets left her skeptical of everyone she came across.

Not even her and Sona were exceptions to this, and it took time to warm up to albeit the latter already earned her favors long before their meeting.

_'Perhaps you are far too lenient towards women, you hopeless child.'_ She could hear Nera's taunting voice echo in her mind.

_I swear, I will find a way to-_

"Ah! Illuminator Luxanna!" A man greeted their arrival as they stepped through the entrance. Lux practically threw herself into him, arms wrapped tight around his neck as he swung her around in a tight embrace. He was tall, handsome and fit for his age. Not quite to Fiora's taste, who preferred someone a little more delicate, but he definitely stood out among the common folk within the capital.

Jealous tinged her gut when he kissed Lux on the cheek, but she quelled the feeling in favor of formally greeting their host. "Good tidings to you. I am Fiora Laurent, matron of House Laurent."

The two separated and Lux beamed when he straightened his robes out and slicked back his hair hastily. "O-of course, forgive my manners. It is a honor to be graced by your presence, Mistress Laurent. Had I known you and Lady Crownguard would visit today I would have prepared better arrangements."

She held up a hand to stop him from embarrassing himself more. "_Non_, our appearance was rather... unplanned."

The blonde averted her eyes when Fiora shot her a look.

"If that's the case, my name is Illuminator Kahina." He bowed deeply and Fiora did the same. When she straightened back out again, his eyes lit up curiously at the returned gesture. "I was not aware you are familiar with traditional Ionian customs."

"A little more than _familiar_."

The insinuation behind her words triggered a light within Kahina's eyes. "What may we assist you with?"

Lux tugged at his sleeve and whispered in his ear. The duelist didn't particularly like the way she looked at her, nor the surprised expression that crossed his face and she had to wonder if she told him something she shouldn't have. "Ahem, this is a rather unexpected turn of events, but is what Lady Crownguard speaking of true? We would be _delighted_ to have you join our ranks."

Fiora's eyes narrowed a slight degree. She and Lux discussed this prior to entering the capital...

_'Remember the key words. We speak in riddles and code to hide our true intentions from the public. It's our way of vetting for those we bring into the inner circle.'_

The duelist cleared her throat. "_Oui_, when there is light, _shadows_ always remain. We must purge the land of its _fears_ and _doubts,_ and to bring _haven_ for everyperson within our borders."

Kahina's lips quirked. "For the safety and sanctity of our_ natural-born_ light?"

"For the _Gods_ that bless us so."

He closed his eyes and turned on his heels. "Follow me."

* * *

Nostalgia filled her when she stepped into the cozy space. Shelves lined every inch of wall available and books from all time periods crammed its finite space. A small desk sat at the center with papers scattered everywhere and a half-burned candle flickered from the gentle breezes coming through the open window behind a well-used chair. It reminded her of all the times she spent locked away studying what she could in Demacian law instead of sewing dresses and learning the basics of courtship.

"Pardon the mess. We've had our hands full and our numbers stretched thin since Sylas went rogue months ago." Kahina gathered up a few sheets and tucked them away in an open book nearby. "I've been covering a great deal of inquiries that come through. You've been a tremendous help with that by the way Lux. Thank you for that."

The blonde merely smiled.

Fiora picked up a book, eyes narrowing a degree at the title. "You shouldn't have texts like these laying about." She tossed him the small tome and he scrambled to catch it.

"Ah, _'Petricite and its Properties in Elixirs.'_ Not of what you think milady. Many of the mages that manage to escape the Mageseekers' complex often seek us for assistance." He sighed deeply. She noted the bags under his eyes and exhaustion in his voice. "A cruel invention devised as sedation, when in reality it kills more than it subdues."

Fiora clicked her tongue. "Nonetheless, you should not have it lying around to be accidentally discovered."

He grimaced at her sharp tone, but tucked the book away in a darker corner of the room. "On the matter at hand, I did not expect you to come for us for aid. I was not aware you were _afflicted_."

Fiora folded her arms at the overt observation and bit back in kind. "I did not expect a knight of the Illuminators to be so... _familiar_ with a member of a royal house."

Irritation twisted Kahina's face. "Completely irrelevant. And that is _none_ of your business-"

"-nor is my _'magical-affliction_.'_"_ The derogatory term made her want to spit in his face, but refrained with the blonde's presence in the room.. "Do you really believe House Laurent would grovel helplessly at the mercy of others? I have defied even the _Crownguards_ for insulting our name by marrying off to an obscure member of their home."

He challenged her declaration. "Then why are you here?"

Fiora scowled and grabbed the front of his robes. Despite behind a head taller than her, he could feel the power in her grip and terror filled him as teal eyes glowered a threatening violet. "Because people are _dying_. I am only one woman, while you are many strong even if you are lacking in hands."

No one dared breathe as the duelist reigned in on her emotions. She hated dealing with the general populace of Demacia, but for someone to flagrantly expose her secrets with an _open window _nearby, he managed to piss her off faster than the blonde's not-so-obnoxious laugh.

A feat in itself, though warranted less of admiration and more of scorn.

"Kahina..." Lux pressed a hand to his chest and curled her hand around Fiora's to relax her grip. She separated the two, but Kahina's gaze never left Fiora's. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal shade but the venom stayed. He knew she was ready to send him spiraling into the arms of the Veiled One without a second thought. "Let it go. She means no harm."

He scoffed, jabbing a finger in Fiora's direction. "She looks ready to commit murder."

Instinct made her fingers flex and reach for her rapier.

Lux glanced to the side. "You did kind of _insult _her."

The duelist's hand stilled.

"I did no such thing-" he retorted, but she had enough of people addressing her as if she wasn't present.

"I do not kill for sport, _monsieur_." Fiora managed to control her voice enough to speak with even tones. How Nera managed to remain so calm in the face of such blithering ignorance would be something she needed to ask of her. "You are lucky you are a good _friend_ of Lux, and part of a respectable organization. Else you would have eaten swords for your careless language."

He chose not to comment on her emphasis on 'friend.' "This is a sanctuary to everyone who seeks assistance. If you cannot conduct yourself in an agreeable manner, I refuse to grant you an appropriate audience."

"_Mon dieu..._" Fiora felt her head throb at the man's stubbornness to follow established rules given his allegiance to an organization that breaks Demacian laws. "I will not waste my time on false pleasantries. If you will not help, then I will find another way."

She felt misguided, led astray on a thin veil of hope. When a soft hand grabbed her wrist before she even laid her hand on the door, she whirled around and nearly slapped whomever it was.

Her heart shot to her throat at the silent pleading in wide, blue eyes. "Fiora, please. Just wait?"

She spent exactly ten seconds looking at Kahina, then back to Lux, before finalizing her decision. Fiora pulled her hand away and left the room with a slam of the door.

* * *

"Not exactly friendly, is she?" Kahina leaned against the window frame as he watched the duelist mount her horse, but didn't take off as he expected her to.

Lux sat in the chair at the desk with fingers rubbing soothing circles in her temple. "Just severely misunderstood. She's not as bad as you think."

"To you, perhaps," he scoffed and turned away. A blind idiot could see the way the duelist's gaze softened around Lux. "That isn't to say the same for anyone else. Why didn't you mention to her this was your office space?"

The blonde avoided meeting his eyes when he came around to the other side of the desk and plopped in the wooden chair. "Honestly, I was caught up in embarrassment at the mess I forgot I left. I'm sorry you had to help me with all of this."

Kahina shook his head, chuckling quietly. "This is nothing compared to what you have to deal with. It's the least I could do." He leaned close and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries but what has _she_ done for you? Last I remembered you told me you would spend most of your time off with her, if not on missions from the Illuminators."

"Trust is not so easily given, Kahina. You know this," she reminded him gently. Lux took his hands in hers and rubbed circles into the back of them. "It took her nearly _five months_ to confide in me the biggest taboo our kingdom considers worthy of imprisonment or death, not even exile. You kind of just threw it out there like meat for the wolves."

He hummed in thought. "Perhaps it was indeed my mistake, but that doesn't condone her attitude-"

"_Kahina_, I won't sugar coat this – _everyone_ gives her shit." His eyes widened at her use of profanity. When Lux subjected herself to a level of language more commonly seen by uncouth Noxians, the truth packed a punch harder in different places. "I can count the number of people who genuinely appreciate her for who she is on_ one _finger. That has since gone up, but she's wary of everyone even if vetted and considered trustworthy. Five months is nothing short of a _miracle._"

"Everyone likes you though Lux. You're a kind soul and a bright light for us all."

"She never liked me originally, but that was because of my _family_ name." Lux countered. "Don't you know how badly we hurt _her? _She carries the burden of her name on her own, while everyone spreads misinformation of who she is. Fiora is just trying to do right in a world that wronged her. It's why I insisted she come here because without her, we're likely to lose far more people than we are capable of saving."

Kahina rubbed his eyes. "I still don't trust her to hold her tongue. I won't consider her a part of any larger plans, but perhaps with you it could make her a little more appealing to those you come across."

Lux sighed with relief. "That would be asking too much of you. I appreciate your approval of my escort though."

"What is it that she has that could help us anyway?"

"Fiora is a wealthy woman, obtained of her own volition and built on hard work. She invested a lot of time to carefully archive certain '_qualities_' of those affiliated with her and have been working with a servant to try and relocate them to safe locations." Lux pointed to the map painted on her desk. "Ironically enough, they are all the same ones we have been sending people to as well."

He noted all of the areas she indicated. They were the safest places in Demacia with people they trusted to keep them safe. "Why only one servant?"

"Because she's like Sylas, in a way. She can sense magic on a much deeper level than him, even when subdued by petricite elixirs. They have been trying to send aid, but Mageseekers constantly hound them and my family watches their every move too closely. Even worse so, considering her servant is originally _Ionian."_

"A red flag on their radar." He could see the bind they were in. "A difficult situation indeed. While I do not approve of tying our name to her agenda, it would allow for an unsuspecting cover to recruit more mages to our cause. Anything to keep them out of the Mageseekers' hands is always best."

"We'd only need a small group of Illuminators with us. Two at most."

"Two? Why only two, it's far too dangerous to send you without more."

The sly smirk on Lux's face said it all. "Because even without her magic, Fiora isn't the _best duelist _ in the kingdom for nothing. And I didn't spend the last five months twiddling my thumbs either."

Kahina resigned himself to his fate – Fiora bested him despite years of getting to know the younger Crownguard. But if it made the blonde happy...

"Alright, I'll sent couriers to two trusted Illuminators. Just keep me updated of your progress."

She hugged him tightly, all smiles though his didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you Kahina, this means the world to me."

"No.. Thank you."

* * *

Two thoughts rushed to the forefront of Lux's mind so suddenly, she had trouble processing them.

The first – Fiora _stayed_. After she stormed off, the blonde assumed she vanished without a trace.

The second thought – Fiora cooed softly to Lux's horse, and her steed enjoyed the extra attention.

"I thought you left." The duelist's head snapped up in her direction as the blonde walked over to them.

"Why would I leave?"

"You kind of..." Lux recounted what happened with a jerk of her arm. Realization dawned on Fiora, but refrained from voicing it. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you and Starfire get along well."

A perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "Starfire?"

"The name of my horse," the blonde replied, looking at Fiora as if she asked a silly question. "Don't you have a name for yours?"

"..._oui._"

"I'm beginning to think that means 'yes,'"

"_Oui_." Fiora cracked a smile at the hopeless glare Lux shot her. "My horse does have a name, but I never had reason to refer to her as such. Until now, it would seem."

Curiosity nipped at her heel. "What's her name?"

"_L__ucette_."

Lux caught the light dusting of pink across the bridge of the duelist's nose. Was it truly that embarrassing? _And kind of cute. _"What does that mean?"

Fiora offered Lux a helping hand as she mounted Starfire. When they turned to head back to the main roads, the duelist turned around in her saddle and tugged on her reins. "It means 'Little Light.'"

The blonde felt her face go through multiple shades of red after Fiora spurred Lucette on towards the center of the city.

_Oh.. Crafty...Way too crafty..._

* * *

**A/T**: So this chapter wasn't exactly in my original outline, but came as a result of the odd time-gap between the previous chapter and what I had set up for the next. It's actually a bit of a nice bridge and further emphasizes a canon point that will have a huge impact later on.

It was also incredibly easy to write up and revise.


	18. Chapter 17: Terbisia

**A/N**: This chapter took a bit longer to come together. After the time-warped chapters, I've had to write and rewrite my outline with every new update as well as some unforeseen adjustments to the League of Legends wikia where I draw most of the lore from. Someone changed a particular detail on Demacia's page since the start of this fanfic and I've had to account for it to a certain extent. I'll still probably run with the idea.

* * *

They met again – two weeks later – when Lux sent word of a mission out to Terbisia.

Fiora quieted Lucette as she stamped her hooves, snorting her disapproval of waking early. The duelist had no desire either to be awake before the entire kingdom was, yet the urgency of the request filled her with mixed energies, equal parts anxious and hopeful.

* * *

_She sensed something amiss in the depths of her slumber. Darkness weighed on her like the blanket covering her form, yet remained devoid of hostile intent. Fiora propped herself up in bed as she shook off some sleep to figure out what the source of it was. _

_When she opened her bedroom door leading into the office, a raven-haired woman sat on the couch looking worse for the wear. "Eyrin? How did you get in here?"_

"_Teleportation... of sorts. Nera and I found out along with my telepathy, I am also capable of walking in the shadows and covering great distances." Interesting. Fiora hadn't realized they made this much progress in mapping out the extent of the mage's power. "Only problem is I'm only good for about one round trip right now." _

_A useful ability no doubt, but she would have liked some kind of warning from Nera about said capabilities. Having someone suddenly appear in your house with no rhyme or reason could end up with someone getting stabbed – or worse, their heads cut off. "Why are you here?"_

"_Lux sent me." Fiora felt her heart flutter at the mention of the blonde, but kept her face as neutral as possible. After their arrangements with the Illuminators, Lux told her to lay low until they received further news. The duelist disliked being given orders, but trusted the blonde's intimacy with the organization and gave her the benefit of the doubt. The timing couldn't have been more perfect either; a surge of issues sprung up requiring her return to the main estate to sort out. Save Nera and Eyrin who operated at their own discretion, Fiora and Lux's training sessions were left on indefinite hold due to sheer necessity._

_A part of her craved the welcome distractions Lux brought to her life, when in reality she simply missed the blonde. She had been such an enigmatic part of her day-to-day during the winter. Even Nera noticed a spike in her snappy behavior the last week or so as a result of Lux's absence._

_Maybe she was right. Maybe the duelist did enjoy their routine a little more than she cared to admit._

_But Eyrin arriving at this hour boded ill tidings. What came next sank her heart like a stone._

"_An earthquake struck Terbisia. They're sending the Illuminators out there. Specifically Lux, but you might as well count yourself in." Eyrin sighed deeply and stretched her arms as she stood. "I wouldn't delay departure. I kind of got the gist from Lux what you guys will be doing."_

_Fiora nodded, her mind shaking off the vestiges of sleep. "Thank you for notifying me."_

_Eyrin smiled thinly, bowing shortly to the duelist. "No, thank you. And tell Nera I said good morning." The raven-haired woman vanished into a dark mist, seeping out of the windows before the weight finally lifted. Fiora scrambled to change and dress herself appropriately. Terbisia was a small town, but a proud one with a wholesome community. If tragedy struck its inhabitants as Eyrin said it did, then every second she wasted here meant one less for a doomed soul. _

"_Milady?" Fiora glanced up as she snapped her rapier's sheath at her side. _

"_Early departure. The Illuminators are moving. Lux requested I come with." There was no use in worrying her servant of terrible news at this hour – one person fretting in the Laurent household was enough._

_Nera blinked. "Ah, safe travels then." Her sleep-logged voice and lethargic movements made Fiora smile fondly, when she went to rub her eyes. "I could've sworn Eyrin was around..."_

"_She bids you a good morning."_

_Nera's eyes shot open wide. "Wha- she_ was_ here?"_

"_Oui."_

_The snowy-haired woman stood there stupefied, one hand still on the knob and the other braced against the door frame. Nera let out an exasperated sigh, retreating while mumbling quietly under her breath. "I swear to god, if she does that without my approval again I'm going to hide her."_

_The baseless threat earned a chuckle from the duelist – she knew Nera was proud of her protégé._

* * *

Fiora spotted three figures at end of the road – Lux shone with the morning rays, but the other two she didn't recognize. _Must be the Illuminators Kahina mentioned_. When she finally got within earshot distance, she heard them idly discussing the events befalling Terbisia.

"...can get there in less than half the morning if we keep a solid pace." The blonde's voice was firm, commanding of their attention but laced with a string of hope that kept them optimistic. This was the first time she'd seen Lux in any sort of official capacity. "To save time, we can cross- ah!"

Fiora approached the three as they rounded on her. While the other two didn't seem all too enthused at being roused at the crack of dawn, Lux seemed to be filled with more energy than their lot combined. "Good morning Fiora."

She returned the greeting with a curt nod of her head, not particularly inclined for idle chatter before her body caught up to her mind. "Introductions later. Terbisia, was it?"

"Yes," one of the other Illuminators spoke up. A handsome man, fairly young and possibly in his mid-twenties. Short black hair looked hastily combed, undoubtedly so from such an early rising. Warmth filled soft blue eyes – though she much preferred Lux's – and a ghost of a smile seemed to tug the corners of his lips. Tan skin was marred with jigsaw scars that outlined his face and cut through his right eye.

"Alright, now that we've gathered let's head out." Lux pulled her reins on Starfire and everyone followed suit.

* * *

The journey to South Demacia took upwards of a couple hours, most of it spent either in silence or brief conversations primarily between the man and Lux. Their banter kept the party's spirits high, but only just.

On the other hand, Fiora hung back a bit with the other Illuminator and shared a tense silence with her.

Tall and proud, yet surrounded by mystery. A shock of white hair sat messily above eyes reminding her of heliotropes. She dressed a little more provocatively than what one would deem appropriate for someone of a religious faith, though in the sense dark leggings hugged her curves instead of flowing robes hiding her figure. An ornate sword unfamiliar to the typical Demacian steel hung at the side of her saddle. It looked almost-

"If you have a question, just ask." Fiora pulled her lips into a thin frown at her rough tone. Had she been anyone else, she would have thrust her rapier right under their noses and demanded they try to use that kind of language with her again.

Instead, she straightened up and gripped the reins tighter. "Your weapon."

Purple eyes darted down to the sword at her side, then back up at Fiora. The weight of accusation pressed against her. "What of it?"

"I wasn't aware Demacians commonly used Ionian weaponry."

The Illuminator tugged hard on her reins in surprise, causing her horse to jerk and whinny in protest. It drew the attention of the other two in front of them, but Fiora waved them off.

No words passed between them for a few minutes.

"How do you know?" Tentative, cautious, and most importantly – impressed.

Fiora gestured to her rapier. "I've seen many weapons. I've _slain_ their owners. Foolish bastards think because I am Demacian I only know Demacian arms. More specifically _only_ the bluesteel rapier."

The Illuminator chuckled quietly at her answer. "A fool would be wiser to avoid crossing blades with you, I'm sure. Beasts of blind faith, the lot of them."

Mirth tugged at the duelist's lips. She liked this one. "Fiora Laurent, but since we will be working together, I will not be offended if you address me by my first name."

"An honor, I would not take for granted." The Illuminator hummed her amusement when Lux suddenly burst into laughter at something the man said. "Sayo On."

_Sayo, huh..._ Definitely Ionian.

"And the idiot up there is Noah."

Curiosity filled her. "Related?"

"As related as you are to a crag beast." The analogy put that question to rest quickly. "He's harmless, for the most part."

Fiora expected more to come of it, but Sayo refrained from elaborating.

She didn't press.

The blonde spared a glance behind her and found the other half of their group plodding along a little slower than she liked. "Hey, what are you two talking about over there? We've got a town to save and you guys are discussing the weather over afternoon tea?"

"Says the one laughing."

Fiora and Sayo caught each other's eyes as they responded in tandem, synchronizing so perfectly even Lux stopped out of astonishment. She hunched her shoulders and kicked Starfire back into a trot when they caught up, and Fiora could help grinning when the blonde huffed quietly.

"Yeesh, you guys didn't have to call me out _that_ hard..."

* * *

Tabisia wasn't in ruins – it lay in _devastation_. The four could only look on in horror as what remained of the town came into view. Fiora had been here once – a long time ago, but she remembered the towering buildings and structures erected by their very hands. All that stood in their place were broken timbers and crumbling stone, and it made her heart lurch into her throat. "_Mon dieu..._"

Lux furrowed her eyebrows in determination. "Sayo, Noah, fan out and help anyone you can. Fiora, come with me." She set course for the center of the city and Fiora followed close on her heels. Everything felt dreamy with the dust yet to settle from the aftermath of the quake. It distorted the light and dulled the sounds of chaos around her. Her eyes jumped from citizen to citizen, absorbing their abject terror and letting their emotions sink down to her bones. Trapped between the awe of such widespread destruction and the reality she walked through, the duelist snapped out of her stupor when Lucette reared up. Fiora nearly fell off her horse but caught herself in time to pull her back into control.

A disheveled man had an injured woman in his arms. Her leg bent in a direction it wasn't supposed to.

"Please, kind lady. Could you help me?" The duelist dismounted immediately and swept to the man's side as he struggled with the poor victim. She slung an arm over her shoulders without a second thought and glanced around herself. She lost sight of Lux.

"Thank you. There is a medical tent just over yonder."

Fiora spotted blonde vanishing behind the flutter of a tent flap, settling her worries. She followed the man's pacing, bracing herself for the worst.

With all her years of slaying men and women alike in duels, none of it prepared her for the present.

The sight greeting their entrance turned her stomach. Bodies stretched on an endless mass of makeshift bedding and everywhere she turned, voices of men and women filled her heart with despair. Parents grieved over lost children, wives threw themselves over their still spouses, and husbands begged to the heavens to bring back their light. The air reeked of death, but she steeled herself as best she could and pressed deeper into the tent.

She spotted Lux bent over a broken man, fingertips pressed to his eyes. A faint glow emerged from them but amid the rush, no one took notice of the young Crownguard.

Except for her.

"Here, put her over here." A masked man cut into her line of vision, directing the two to place the unconscious woman on an empty space. Fiora stepped back as a couple of other medics rushed in to care for her when their coordinator pulled his mask from his face.

"You are...?" Weariness wore lines on his face. Clearly he had been working non-stop since the start of the morning.

"Fiora Laurent, there are also two Illuminators outside assisting." He stiffened upon hearing her name and offered an awkward bow. "Forgive me, milady. I did not expect to see the matron of House Laurent here."

She brushed it off. "Save your breath. What needs to be done?"

He pointed out a few persons scattered through the tent. She made the connection between the shared symbol embroidered on the back of their tunics. "They need someone who can help stabilize the patients." Fiora rolled up her sleeves and dove headfirst into the fray. Most of the nurses simply needed someone to hold a patient still as they splinted broken arms and legs, others needed wounds to be kept closed for stitches. She ignored their surprise when she came around to help, offering no words but her hands. For every person they managed to get into stable condition, two more arrived in worse states than the ones before them.

Back and forth she went, answering calls for help as best she could.

Back and forth she went, trying to assuage those buried beneath a mountain of pain.

Back and forth she went, going as far as to shred her cape when supplies ran short and they needed bindings.

None of them weighed so heavily on her mind as the man Lux sat beside when she first entered the tent.

The diminutive blonde, surrounded by such despair and a multitude of eyewitnesses, risked her own secret to bring comfort to a soldier in his final moments.

Fiora was in the midst of helping a nurse transfer a patient over to a new bed when someone grabbed her arm. She jumped at the contact and found herself staring at an unfamiliar face. "Fiora, you can take a break now. They've got the situation under control."

The duelist blinked as the person came into full view. _Lux... _Another medic came and took over her present task.

"Fiora, stay with me, okay?"

She didn't even realize she was being led outside the tent.

Exhaustion crept into her as her muscles screamed from being used far beyond what she was used to.

"Fiora, are you alright?"

The duelist finally came to her senses and she stared down at her hands.

Sweat, dirt, and blood covered them.

Her own sweat from being near so many warm bodies, still fresh in their recent death.

The dirt of grueling, traumatizing work.

Blood, drawn not by her hands but the lands they lived in.

Dizziness hit her hard as everything finally sank in. She staggered, barely caught in time as the blonde struggled to support her weight. "You're not okay."

Fiora shook her head. "_Non_."

It was the first time she witnessed loss in overwhelming magnitude.

* * *

Lux brushed the damp cloth across a fair cheek, wiping away stains. She let her gaze linger a bit longer before turning back to the basin filled with water and soap.

Fiora hadn't uttered a word after they arrived at the sanitation area. It bothered her to see the duelist so quiet, but not nearly as much as when she allowed the blonde to invade her personal space.

The empty look in her eyes scared Lux more than the disaster around them. She cupped Fiora's face and turned it up slightly. "Fiora?"

"Mmm...?" The distracted response was a start, she suppose.

"Are you feeling okay?"

A slow blink. A deep breath.

"..."

Her stomach twisted at her unresponsiveness.

Slowly, a hand covered hers and teal eyes vanished behind eyelids as the duelist leaned into her touch.

"I see why they always call you, 'the Light.'" Lux strained to catch those words, soft enough for her to hear and her only.

Her heart raced when the duelist opened her eyes again. Reverence and awe burned strongly in them. "But you are more than that."

The duelist had a knack of seeing right past her barriers.

"Glad to see you're back." Lux breathed a sigh of relief, laughing nervously. "Can you move?"

Fiora nodded as life returned to her eyes. "_Oui_, but I can barely walk."

She expected as much. "You've been working for hours on end. Even Surgeon Alzar was surprised you kept pushing forward when things got a little overwhelming."

Lux stepped back when Fiora tested her first steps, but the moment her body sagged under a limp leg she rushed forward and caught her before she could so much as tip over. "Let me help you." The lack of resistance surprised the blonde, but she didn't let it stop her from supporting Fiora's weight as she took a few more shaky steps.

"_Merci..." _the duelist whispered. Lux understood the gratitude behind the word without needing to ask.

* * *

"That's something I thought I'd never see." Noah jogged up to them when Lux came over with a fatigued Fiora at her side. "The Grand Duelist relying on someone else for support."

Fiora would have snapped at the cheeky man, but Lux beat her to the punch. "I am _Demacian_. She is _Demacian_. Demacians _help_ one another." Her sharp voice stung even Fiora, though in a way that showcased Lux defending her current state of exhaustion. Noah had the sensibility to retreated abashed, and Sayo stepped forward to offer additional assistance.

"Noah and I can go and check to see if any more relief is needed. You two should take a break in the mess area." Lux wasn't against trying to get a bit of sustenance. She could feel Fiora's strength slowly return, but the woman kept her arm secured around the blonde's shoulder.

Fiora was so warm, absurdly warm.

* * *

The 'mess hall' was more akin to a hastily-assembled amalgamation of residents lucky to escape the earthquake and local towns who rushed with supplies to aid the recovery efforts. They passed benches filled with volunteers and the quiet din set them on edge. Even away from the epicenter, dread sat on their shoulders like a persistent demon. "Ah, Lady Crownguard." A woman greeted her with a courteous bow, but she waved it off.

"Please, Lux is fine. Informality is acceptable in great times of crisis. I would prefer we speak as comrades facing a terrible tragedy."

The woman smiled. "Truly, you are a blessing my lady. How may I be of assistance?"

Lux gestured to Fiora, still glued to her side like the Demacian motto to a soldier. "We've naught to eat since we've arrived. She worked tirelessly with the medics."

"Mistress Laurent?" Lux canted her head curiously as the woman finally recognized the haggard duelist. "My apologies, I wasn't aware you were here in the relief efforts."

"Wasn't important. The well-beings of the citizens are." Fiora finally managed to find her voice, scratchy from disuse and thirst but she was finally coming back around.

"I'm merely glad the rumors weren't true after all." The cook scurried around and procured two bowls of warm soup for the two ladies.

"Rumors?" This was the first time Lux heard of such thing. Definitely not Fiora's first.

"Mhmm." She set the bowls down on a nearby table as Lux helped Fiora sit on one side of it. "Many people believed her refusal to contribute towards the construction of new buildings in the town stemmed from a lack of desire to part with her wealth and indifference for the general welfare of the residents."

Fiora didn't bother hiding her anger, though subdued from lack of energy. "I wanted my money invested in safer buildings, not of rigid mortar, stone, and wood. We even had the best Piltoverian architects vouch for me at the time."

"This region is known to sit on unstable land, though such disasters as this are rare and few in between. Many noble homes within the Great City laughed at her foresight, but a few others took to seeing the reasoning behind her decision." The cook passed them a couple of spoons and sighed. "As a compromise, her part went into building reinforcements for the older, deprecated structures. An ill-investment but those reinforcements are the reason why there aren't nearly as many casualties as there could have been. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Lux thanked the woman before she left and for the first time since their meeting in her office, they were able to sit alone together with no one to bother them. They still shared a space with the other volunteers, but this time the two women weren't sitting there as Fiora Laurent and Luxanna Crownguard.

They sat there as two souls among the rest gathered in the same cause.

"I can't eat." Lux paused sipping at her own soup. It didn't escape her notice when Fiora hardly touched her food, and she knew exactly what ate at the duelist's conscience.

"Fiora, you need to eat something. Your body needs it."

"How can we sit here, cleaned and fed while they-" Lux cut her off before she could get much further.

"They will be fine. _We_ will be fine." The blonde dared reach over and grasp Fiora's hand tightly in her own. Muscles in the duelist's arm flexed in response, and Lux knew she fought the urge to pull away. "This is the reality of the world we live in. This is what happens when the raiders to the north subject our people to their savagery, or when Noxus sends their armies to ravage the countryside. Yet we always rebound and grow from the ruins. This town will heal-" She paused to jab the spoon in her hand at Fiora's direction.

"-but you do nothing for yourself if you starve. Eat."

And just like that, the duelist obeyed and took her first bite.

* * *

"What was his name?"

Their band were stretched out on wool blankets under the stars. Bedding for everyone came scare and while the townsfolk offered better comforts for their contributions, the four of them agreed to take some spare blankets and pillows and sleep in the open fields outside of the town. It would have been a risky ordeal, but with how many guards stood watch that night, their safety was guaranteed.

Fiora was the only one who put up some resistance initially, but only because she was concerned with the possibility there wouldn't be enough bedding for the people who needed them more.

"Dothan," Lux replied. Images of his broken body scarred her mind and brought tears back to her face. She kept her face away from Fiora, even when the woman turned towards her.

"The hero of Dawnhold?"

For a moment, the encroaching sadness halted. "You're familiar?"

A sly smirk crossed her slips as Fiora looked up to the skies. "I know it well. I didn't grow up with four brothers for nothing." To this day, Lux struggled to picture the duelist as being the youngest of five, or even comprehend the fact Fiora even had siblings in the first place. She was such a fierce and independent woman, she could have been willed into existence by the Gods alone and Lux would have an easier time believing that. "I always made them play the Freljordian corsairs while taking up the mantle of Dothan."

"You don't seem to be much the heroic type."

"_Non_, but it was better than being slain nameless."

"Your brothers spoiled their youngest sister," Lux teased. Fiora scowled, but the light chuckle following after took the bite out of her anger.

"Perhaps." Silence passed between them as they remained awake well after their companions fell asleep.

"He was so brave." Lux sighed as she let the memories come back to her. The hectic pace of the day helped keep her emotions in check, but when time afforded them a moment of peace, they flooded back like the first time she couldn't control her magic. "He disregarded his safety and saved a family, digging them out of the ruins of their own home. He didn't stop there and kept going back in when everyone else fled."

Bloodied bandages wrapped around his face brought tears back to her eyes and she let them fall easily.

"The second quake struck, and took down the building he was in atop him. His lungs were crushed by broken stone, his vision robbed with shattered glass."

A warm hand caressed her cheek. Lux only sobbed harder, her voice shaking as she continued.

"He was so young, so _honorable_. Yet the Gods took him away from a fulfilling life. Stole a _true _Demacian from us."

Fiora remained silent even as Lux clutched onto her front and cried into her chest. The commotion woke Sayo and Noah, but she drew a finger to her lips and they slowly laid back down. She ran a hand through blonde strands and wrapped the other arm around Lux's waist.

When Lux crushed her in a tight embrace, she kept her silence despite her protesting lungs.

"I couldn't _heal_ him. I wanted to _so badly._"

No, she couldn't heal him. No one could save a dying man.

"But," Fiora began quietly when Lux's shaking subsided and her crying reduced to sniffles.

When her breathing evened out, she planted a feather-light kiss to her forehead.

"You gave him a final gift no one else can – Demacia's light."

And Fiora knew, without a doubt, she too would have marveled at such a beauty in her dying breath.

* * *

**A/T**: So a lot of you have been curious as to how I am able to crank out fast updates. A part of it is due to the fact I suffer heavily from insomnia and as a result my brain doesn't properly shut down when I go to sleep. Most of the time I'm able to dream up scenes and more often they end up being used in some shape or form. It also helps I type quickly enough to keep up with my brain dumping. I've also had this entire fanfic outlined and heavily discussed with the friend influencing this fanfic, and a lot of its core plot has been established already with me filling in the gaps. I usually don't sit down to write until I have the chapter set up in my head and once I write, it just flows out until I reach the end. That in itself takes me anywhere from 2-4 hours in one sitting, sometimes 5 or 6 if I'm struggling, which I do late at night and then edit in the mornings before work.

It also helps I work really weird hours, which allows for odd scheduling and free times.

With that being said, to address some points you lovely reviewers have brought up:

LumosNox/elmago02: I dropped Fiora's accent for readability purposes, especially for those whose first language isn't English. I have yet to go back to make changes in the previous chapters for consistency sake, but I will still include various phrases in French as small reminders throughout that Fiora speaks with an accent. Just imagine it, okay? D:

Gmp1000: K/DA has taken the LoL fanbase like a storm, though the hype has died down enough to where there isn't so much of a flood of that content as when it first came out. I could be speaking out of my ass though, seeing as I'm pretty oblivious to the main going-ons in that realm except through my Twitter feed and the occasional meme in my Discord servers. I have every intention to keep writing F/F (as it's the most comfortable for me), so I'll be delving into more pairings from this universe. Believe it or not, I was extremely hesitant on touching League because of my concern in expressing canon characters appropriately. You can thank a certain friend of mine for coaxing and cheering me on for this. Without her, I wouldn't have made it this far into something so wild and crazy, even I've had to sit back at times and ask myself if I've really written this or some otherworldly being possessed me to accomplish this!

Anyways, until next time! (which is probably gonna be in like three days)


	19. Chapter 18: Admissions

**A/N**: I regret nothing. Actually, the only thing I regret is Fanfic not allowing me to name this as '17.5.' because it's really more of a half chapter than a full. Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

The first thing Lux registered was a cloud cushioning her face. Blue eyes fluttered open as she found herself staring at valleys of white and green. For a brief moment, she contemplated returning to sleep and forgetting the world existed, but her current pillow decided to move.

Wait, _move_?

Lux craned her head up to find teal eyes staring back at her in equal confusion. Her mind short circuited, unable to form any proper thoughts until the duelist cracked a little smile. "Slept well?"

The husky chuckle lacing those words raised hairs on the mage's skin. "Uh..."

Fiora looked past Lux. She took the hint and swiveled her own head down. Somehow, they managed to tangle themselves up under the wool blankets. Legs entwined with legs and the blonde secured the duelist's waist in a firm grip. It wasn't until then she noticed a strong hand rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back, the rhythmic pattern nearly pulling a pleased groan out of her. She _would_ have tried peeling away and apologize profusely for using the other woman as her body pillow-

Fiora's nonchalant expression batted away Lux's intentions of separation – was she not displeased by their proximity?

"I suppose I slept pleasantly enough..." Lux swallowed hard when her other hand came up to caress her cheek. The touch was too fleeting and she leaned into the contact, eyes fluttering shut in time to miss Fiora's smile widening a fraction more. "Did...something happen last night?" If she did something as dumb as cling to the duelist like a child to its mother or worse...

"You told me about Dothan and refused to let go of me even after you passed out."

Lux sputtered incomprehensibly and turned as bright as a ripe tomato. She really wished Fiora wasn't so blunt by default, or have the knack of reading her mind and seeing past her barriers.

"S-sorry."

"Hush, _mon cher_. You needed the rest." Despite that, somehow the both of them were well awake before the crack of dawn. Lux knew they hadn't slept enough.

"You need it more than I do," the blonde retorted, frowning at Fiora's concern. Lux spent the greater majority of her time soothing injured victims and relaying messages while Fiora physically participated in the relief efforts. That wasn't to say Lux didn't raise a finger to help them out, but given the fact they needed someone to coordinate all the groups, she could only assist as much as her spare moments allowed her to.

The duelist finally pulled her arms away and gave the blonde a chance to properly detangle herself as she stretched. Lux caught the faint pops of joints and the less-than-appropriate moan leaving Fiora's lips was better suited behind closed doors and under bedsheets. And with the way her curvaceous form glided against her own body, it was clear Fiora did it on purpose.

At least she procured its desired effect – any blood left in Lux's system that hadn't pooled in her face shot downward in a sharp spike of heat.

"Perhaps..." Fiora replied absentmindedly, relaxing against the grass. "But I wasn't the one burying my face against breasts."

Lux covered her face in embarrassment. Was it really necessary to be so insufferable about something like that? "Do you not have a filter, Fiora?"

"_Non_, at least when I'm in the mood to tease you."

She shot her a look. _Damn that smirk!_ "Just me?"

"Just you."

While Fiora's humor came at the expense of Lux's dignity, she was blessed to see the duelist donning something other than a snarl, or speak scathingly to anyone she came across. Everyone cornered her like a rabid dog and the only thing she knew to do was guard what little remained of her territory. The blonde endured a hell of a roller-coaster ride to get Fiora to open up, and when she managed to burrow under that thick skin of hers, she found an all too-willing woman eager to sink fingers into abstained affections.

No one tried to know the true Fiora, a woman forced to bear the burdens of an ideal but still possessed a beating heart underneath her breast, just like anyone else.

"You're staring, Lux."

She knew that. "Thinking."

Fiora raised an eyebrow. "Of?"

There was no sense in lying to her now. "Of you."

Fiora's silence demanded elaboration, to which Lux refused indulgence. "We should get some sleep. _Good night, _Fiora."

She half-expected the duelist to grab her arm before she could get away – instead Fiora relinquished her grip as Lux shifted to give them space. Disappointment filled her heart when she left comfortable warmth, but when she met her eyes, the blonde stopped dead cold.

_What will you do now,_ they asked.

Lux hesitated. She feared the consequences of standing by her decision. Fiora didn't restrain her, allowing her freedom to do as she pleased. She could retreat back into her own blankets, or share.

That's when she understood the gesture.

Lux frowned. Fiora would not force someone to act against their own will. It went against her baser instincts, and despite the desperation underlying that fierce gaze, she still didn't push Lux into doing what she desired. Fiora's silent askance demanded an answer, and Lux's choice determined the outcome.

When was the last time Fiora felt love, or any affection going beyond platonic barriers?

Against her better judgment, Lux leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the corner of her lips. Any more and she feared she might end up falling into the duelist. "Thank you, for comforting me last night."

It wasn't enough.

Lux squealed quietly when she found herself pinned on her back, wrists trapped in a vice by strong hands. Fiora hovered over her with a hungry gleam in her eyes, lips parted tantalizingly. Lux couldn't meet her gaze lest she end up saying – or doing – something she might regret.

"Try again." Fiora's silken purr sent shivers down her spine. Lux _knew_ her kiss, though chaste, was half-assed.

"I thought you'd rather have me dead for that."

Fiora scoffed and replied in a lazy tone. "I _like_ you. I'd hate to kill you."

Liked her... That was as close of a confession she'd get.

Lux leaned up, sealing their lips firmly in a much more satisfying kiss. It caught Fiora off guard enough for the blonde to switch their positions once more. She straddled her victim's waist as she drew the other woman into a slow, oral tango. It was so easy to lead her, and like how Fiora took the time to teach her the finer arts of fencing, Lux grabbed the reins in the kiss and left her absolutely breathless.

By the time they parted, Fiora's eyes glazed over and a sizable blush dusted her cheeks. "_Oh..."_

Lux pulled her lower lip between her teeth, trying to catch her own breath. "Fiora...?"

The duelist pursed her lips, humming softly. "Where did you learn that, _mon cher?_"

The blonde winced, reminded of where she picked up her experience. "I worked as an undercover spy in _Noxus_ for some time.. The word 'infiltration' has a lot more meanings behind it than one would assume."

Jealousy wrote itself all over the duelist's face. Of course Lux never considered any of _those_ kisses her first, official one since she took on pseudonyms and personalities not like herself. She clutched Fiora's collar and leaned in closer. A finger stopped her from coming too close, pressed to her lips.

"Full of surprises aren't we, Lux?"

Lux rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to kiss you or not?"

"While I appreciate the fact you two have finally stopped eye-fucking each other since we've met, I definitely would like to keep my sanity intact before you start stripping in front of an audience." The two snapped their heads towards a sleep-laden Sayo, who looked far less pleased to be awake than actually disgusted watching them eat each other's faces off. "If that's what your intentions were."

"We weren't going to that extent." Lux climbed off Fiora immediately, sheepish for acting so shamelessly just now.

"Uh-huh..." Sayo appeared entirely unconvinced. "I mean there were plenty of moans coming from Miss Laurent over here with how clingy you were last night, Lux."

Heat suffused her cheeks as Lux buried her face in her hands, half whimpering and half sobbing. It was bad enough she turned into a snot-filled mess with Dothan, but feeling up Fiora enough to actually draw sounds she didn't have the opportunity to hear herself? Though it explained why Fiora was so... touchy-feely moments ago.

On the other hand, Fiora appeared absolutely unfazed by the revelation.

"Are you complaining?" she asked. When Sayo glanced away pointedly, the duelist chuckled. "I'd deign to say more than one person enjoyed themselves last night."

"Hey, it's not often you hear someone swear _that _sexily-"

"Could y'all just _shut up_ and let me sleep?" All eyes went to the lump of blankets shifting around. A groggy Noah appeared from underneath and the whites of his eyes were completely bloodshot. "It's way too early for this."

Sayo laughed and stuck her foot out from underneath her blankets to kick his leg. "Karma is a bitch. That's what you get for shagging Mr. Handsome Face last time and keeping me awake two nights in a row. Do I need to repeat what you screamed?"

"Alright, alright, I get your point." Noah flipped back on his other side and curled in tighter to his blankets. "Can we just come to a truce and get some more sleep?"

The other three women glanced at each other and snickered before settling back down.

This time, Lux made sure not to wrap herself around Fiora.

Except... Fiora made a point to spoon Lux from behind and wrap her arms around her waist. The blonde stifled her voice when soft lips pressed against the back of her neck and hot breath washed over her ear in a quiet bid of 'good night.'

It would be a long, _long_ time before daybreak.

* * *

**A/T**: So my brain conjured this little scene up during my lunch break at work today. I was working on the actual chapter earlier in the day, but grew frustrated because my mind couldn't (and wouldn't) stay focused long enough to get the scenes set up the way I wanted them to. As a result, I poured my frustration into this intermission, which grew into a full-blown chapter before I knew it.

I rather enjoyed the light humor - gives a nice break in all the more dramatic stuff going on in my opinion.


	20. Chapter 19: The Storm Brews

**A/N**: A rather large time skip happens here from the previous chapter - approximately two months forward. I'll leave this quote as my note until the end.

_"And thus, the hands of fate begin to turn._"

* * *

_Since joining the Illuminators, it took a few days to adjust to long stretches riding horseback._

Fiora slid off the back of Lucette, handing the reins over to the stable keep. She lingered a moment to inquire about his morning up to that point. Her visits grew frequent enough she didn't mind him slipping up and calling her by her first name, but at this point in time familiar faces earned that right – if she trusted them enough of course. The blonde probably had a sizable influence with her lack of courtesy from the get-go.

_Weeks of fitting excursions into a tightly packed schedule taught her patience._

She fiddled with the rolled-up parchment in hand. If Lux sent word of a new mission, usually Sayo, Noah, or even Eyrin arrived at her doorsteps to notify her of such. A few times she made a trek to the Crownguard residency to request assistance directly. She tried to avoid having to do that as much as she could – the atmosphere surrounding Lux's home was dead weight at best and suffocating at worst. All together however, none of them require a formal summons meaning this had to have come from someone outside of their secret group within the order.

_It took two months since Terbisia for Fiora to overcome the ugly twist in her stomach anytime she approached the Illuminator headquarters._

Fiora hurried up the steps. She was late – reasonably so, given she just spent an entire night catching up with Nera who took oversight of certain matters the duelist couldn't spare time for. Kahina nearly collided into her when she opened the oaken doors, and they both stopped themselves only to give courteous apologies of being in the way before continuing on their business. She watched his retreating form as a memory resurfaced much to her dismay.

She never did quite get over the fact he kissed Lux on the cheek the first time they met.

"Ah, morning's greeting to you." Kahina vanished completely from her conscience when Noah approached her from one of the side halls.

"Good morning Noah. I hope I'm not terribly late."

He shook his head and smiled warmly. "Not at all. I believe Miss Buvelle just arrived mere moments before yourself."

"Miss Buvelle?" So it hadn't been Lux that sent the summons, but House Buevelle. She doubled her pace to match his, the urgency in his step hinting at the gravity of the situation. "I assume Sona."

"Yes." Only one door was cracked open, enough to allow the morning light from inside the room to filter through. He knocked once before pushing it open, stepping back to let Fiora through first.

The duelist spent the better part of the first month getting around his overly-dramatic episodes to appreciate the genuine sincerity not many knew of. The second month was her actually thanking him politely whenever he considered her before himself.

If only he wasn't such an ass at times nor the fact his preferences lie with other men, he wouldn't be a bad suitor.

"Good morning Fiora, glad you could make it." Fiora wiped Sayo's shit-eating grin off her face with a glare pinpointed at her propped feet on the table. "Alright, alright, _mom_."

"Ahem," Noah cleared his throat and swept his arm to the final occupant within the small meeting hall. "This is Sona Buvelle. It would seem you and her are well acquainted?"

The duelist and the healer met gazes, though Fiora answered only. "_Oui_."

He sat down in one of the chairs around the round table. "Good, introductions aren't necessary. Sayo, if you will?"

"Miss Buvelle came this morning with a time-sensitive request, and along with it asked for you specifically." The duelist glanced over at Sona, but the mute had her gaze trained on her hands. She recognized the nervous twiddle of her fingers. "Unfortunately Lux won't be available for this particular mission due to the Prince requesting her audience for official business."

This was news to her. "Of what sort, do you happen to know?"

Noah answered. "The Illuminators is a large organization with wide influences in every part of the kingdom. Much of our comings and goings deal with a general broad of issues the Crown is directly involved with, and as such a representative is sent to help advise the King and the Prince on what actions to take next. More often than not Crownguard regularly volunteers, as is expected of her name and duty."

That would make them one hand short, but Fiora managed with far fewer hands in more dangerous endeavors prior to her joining the Illuminators. "Where are we headed?" she inquired.

"Cloudwoods, we're looking for a specific person who goes by the name 'Wisteria.'"

"It's a pseudonym." Fiora felt all pairs of eyes land on her, but she locked with Sona only. "You're asking about Mina Winstrom, aren't you?"

The mute nodded enthusiastically. She began making rapid gestures, all of it lost to them except Sayo.

"She says she lost contact with Wisteria some three weeks ago. They usually exchange communications twice a week since Miss Buvelle regularly trades for her herbal wares. She's concerned the revolts have led to something happening to the town she lives in."

Fiora stared at Sayo, a bit slack-jawed. "You understand her?"

The white-haired woman affirmed her question with a few similar gestures, bringing a smile to Sona's face as she held her hand up in silent laughter. "I act primarily as Miss Buevelle's translator when she requires assistance from the Illuminators. Not many known sign language due to its unique need, but I learned it quickly enough."

The duelist leaned back in her chair, tucking one hand under her arm while the other drummed fingers along her temple. She would have to pester the woman at some point to learn from her – being able to converse with the mute was a much better prospect than guessing her messages.

Yet, another uncertainty tickled the back of her mind. Every time they convened, she learned something quirky about the mysterious Illuminator. She seemed to have an answer for questions confounding them, or brought up a hidden talent useful to whatever predicament they were in. Sayo proved an invaluable ally, albeit a reclusive one, and she had striking similarities to Nera.

Subservient, inquisitive, and thoughtful. Were all Ionians like this?

"Is it difficult to learn?" the duelist asked before she had a chance to stop the question from leaving her lips. Sayo smirked and nodded. "Very. You _are_ learning an entirely new language, like learning _Noxian_ or any from the First Lands."

Fiora narrowed her eyes. "How did you find the time?" And that was something that bothered her – where _did_ Sayo find time to harness all these abilities? For someone who could hardly be older than herself, she exceeded even the breadth of knowledge Nera possessed; that said a lot considering the snowy-haired woman was probably the smartest woman she knew to date, save Sayo.

"_Time_ is _always_ on my side."

"Ladies, please," Noah interjected impatiently, rasping his knuckles across the wooden table. "The matter at hand? We can discuss semantics later, but right now we have a duty to fulfill."

"My apologies."

"_Pardonne-moi_."

Fiora bit back a smile – she could _feel_ Sayo glaring daggers at her accent.

"Since you are most familiar with the involved party, would you be comfortable being handed the reins for this mission?" Usually Lux or himself led their group and played the diplomat with those they came in contact with. Fiora's directness and Sayo's lack of tact usually put them at odds with each other let alone their charges. But this was the duelist's field of expertise out of the three.

"This is as much a personal matter to me as it is for Miss Buvelle, I'm certain," Fiora combed a hand through her hair. "We should depart immediately."

The other three agreed with solemn nods.

"I'll send word to Lux then to let her know we'll be unavailable for the time being." Noah found a spare sheet of paper and a quill and scribbled something hastily. "I hate to bother you Miss Buvelle, but if you would be able to find the time to deliver this..."

Sona accepted the folded note. She turned to Sayo with a few signs.

"She wishes us the best and hopes good news will come of it."

* * *

Requests from the Crown rarely surprised her, in fact she expected a summons a couple times a month if enough turmoil troubled the crown. From that fact alone, it made this particular instance incredibly odd.

With revolts going on around the kingdom, Lux half-anticipated Kahina to notify her if the King or Council required their input yet nothing came for quite some time. Even stranger yet it was Prince Jarvan IV who asked for her, and her specifically.

She had maybe a fleeting chance to send Eyrin with the message to the Illuminators she wouldn't be available for an unprecedented amount of time before being ushered into a whirlwind of preparations for his visitations. _Why is he coming here directly anyway?_

This was far from the normal business she had with the Crown.

Nevertheless, the blonde prepared herself accordingly and donned her best uniform. Everyone else seemed more frantic and uncoordinated as she passed the chaos in the halls and headed for the entrance. If she was right...

Lux cracked open the front door and peeked outside.

Sure enough, she spotted the familiar standard bearing the crest of the royal family, the Lightshields. She giggled and slipped unnoticed by the rest of the servants in the mansion, hopping down the steps to run full speed at the entourage.

The guards prepared for interception, but a single, raised hand from the Prince stopped them right as Lux barreled into him with a fierce hug. "Jarvan!"

Jarvan laughed and secured an arm around the blonde as he swung her around in a tight embrace. "Lux, it's been far too long since we last talk. How have you fared?"

She was all grins and giggles when he set her down on her feet. "Well enough. Busy with Illuminator work, but all the same otherwise. What brings you around to our home?"

He smiled, and her own faltered slightly. It was forced, stiff. "I was hoping we could speak somewhere comfortably. I do not wish to spread misinformation, lest we already add to the chaos engulfing our kingdom presently." Lux grabbed his hand without hesitation and led him towards a side path skirting the mansion. He stopped in his tracks briefly to address the guards moving to follow him.

"I am in safe hands, there is no need to accompany me."

"But sir-"

"I am in the care of Miss Luxanna Crownguard. You know, Crown**_guard_**?"

The heavy emphasis on the 'guard' part of her surname instilled enough embarrassment to halt their advance. "What shall we do in the meanwhile then, my liege?"

He waved his hand. "Shoo, go guard the gate or something. I won't be long."

They grumbled and ambled back towards the entrance to the estate in a symphony of metal plates clanking. "Undignified, the lot of them. I'd rather have Xin Zhao at my side."

"Well you can't always have him with you, as much as I would prefer his stuffy no-nonsense attitude to their overzealous dedication." Lux carried on with her lead and they meandered through the pebble pathway to the gardens. Not a soul breathed in the vicinity, in part thanks to the announcement of the Prince's arrival, which made this the perfect place.

"Now," she began, sitting down on one of the stone benches. Jarvan followed suit, albeit a little more slowly. "What is this super-duper important piece of gossip I need to hear from His Highness?"

Jarvan smiled at her humor, much more relaxed than the earlier formalities. "You never fail to amuse me. I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe everything I've been through in the last few months."

He chuckled and leaned back on his hands. "I'm sure I've heard it all before Lux. Just please, no more explanations of double rainbows. I think my own father could recite that by heart how many times _I've_ told him, from learning from you."

Lux rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, and he played along in mock-hurt. "How scandalous! The Crownguard inflicting harm upon the Crown!?"

"Oh shut it." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know Laurent, right? Fiora, specifically?"

"I've not interacted with her in many years, but she was courteous enough towards me at that time. I know of the rumors that spread and her reputation of disposing those that try and sully her name however."

"Well she isn't quite like that. She's actually pretty nice once you get to know her..."

An awkward silence fell over him, as he struggled to voice the phrase he rehearsed so many times in his head before making the choice to come out today. Days of pacing, weeks of choosing the right words, and months of mustering up the courage to follow through. She was a bright light in the midst of darkness swallowing their kingdom whole, and a shining beacon of hope through the tireless efforts in reaching out to as many of their citizens as she could. The more he thought about it, the clearer the picture and sounder the reasoning. There was no denying that a union between their homes would unite their power in an unshakable force for anyone to reckon with.

Garen made that much clear from day one. He was still his ally, his best soldier, his confidant, and most importantly his best friend.

Yet, deep within his heart, he felt nothing more than platonic love for the blonde who entertained his younger days with an overbearing zeal for knowledge.

It made it that much harder then, listening to her speak so avidly about the duelist she must have grown close to as of late.

He saw the admiration within her eyes – it reminded him of his own unfulfilled desires and wishes.

Jarvan swallowed thickly, mustering past his inhibitions and closed his eyes to steel himself.

His father's face flashed in his mind's eye.

_For the King... and for Demacia._

"Lux?"

The blonde stopped mid sentence, looking over at Jarvan curiously. He had been silent the entire time yet when he grabbed her attention, there was an ominous weight to his tone.

"Luxanna Crownguard, Lady Crownguard, you vowed to uphold the pillars of which our kingdom rests on, to fight for justice in the good name of Demacia. You have sworn unshakable fealty to our King, and have honored your duty as per dictated by the house you were born in. There is yet, one more favor I must ask of you, and you alone."

He rose from the stone bench and poised himself in front of Lux, dropping to one knee as he reached into his pocket.

Blood drained from Lux's face. She already knew long before he procured the singular object sealing her fate. _Please, don't do this Jarvan-_

Jarvan's voice remained strong despite eyes full of regret.

"Lux, would you marry me?"

* * *

**A/T**: Whew. Okay. Time to break a few things down.

As you guys have noticed, I changed the title of this story as well as its synopsis. I wrestled with the idea of changing those for quite a few chapters now (actually since chapter 3-4ish), but didn't commit until now seeing as more plot points are coming through. I wanted to set a proper tone and for those of you unfamiliar, a song I hold close to my heart has major influences. Look up_ 'Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca - Wicked Game_' and you'll get a good idea of where this is probably headed. How so, only time will tell but this particular version of Chris Issac's original touches on the exact feelings I have for what happens.

Secondly, this chapter was the _most difficult_ for me to write. The first draft sat on my desktop for a good couple of days or so with a very rough structure of how I wanted it to go, but ultimately it ended up being split up and some scenes rearranged accordingly. And to be honest, I _wasn't_ happy with the direction it went, so I spent sleep-deprived nights wracking my brain over how to proceed. The previous chapters were more of an organizational issue but this one falls into the category of "it-burns-a-lot-but-it-needs-to-be-done" sort of deal.

On to slightly-more 'positive' notes:

Gimp1000: Thank you for continuously supporting me! Actually, this extends to everyone who supports me by checking this story out. I don't feel like I'm a blessing at all, since I still have many areas I can still improve upon. But it helps to hear that so many of you enjoy it, and being my first official LoL fanfic dealing with a pairing that doesn't receive as much love as others, it keeps my mind going.

Liryda: It was an unexpected surprise honestly. I hadn't planned on sitting down and writing, yet there I was at the smallest table in the corner of the food area of my grocery store furiously thumbing away at my phone while listening to Awaken on repeat. This usually happens when I'm at home, sitting in the dark of my room with nothing but my laptop light and a fan blowing in my face (because fuck this heat) at like 2 AM. Maybe I do need more lunchbreaks instead of super late nights/early mornings.

Locke03: This is what I love most about the current situation in regards to lore and biographies - it's vague enough to where certain things are possible, but detailed enough where we're not having to come up with crazy ideas for the world. And with enough research, you can find some odd bits of extra information not found on the wikia yet confirmed through Rioters in the past.

Until next time - you guys will be seeing me _very_ soon again.


	21. Chapter 20: Where the Wind Blows

**A/N**: Told you I'd be back soon.

* * *

Cloudwoods was exactly as she last remembered it – lofty trees provided generous shade with their wide canopies. The flora remained evergreen no matter what time of the year and it always brought Fiora some measure of peace from the eggshells she walked over on a day-to-day basis. What did stand out different from her previous visit was a persistent mist obscuring their vision to just a few paces in front of them. If not for the well-worn path cut between the trees, one could easily lose themselves in its quiet.

It allowed Fiora's mind to wander.

"_You should take this."_

_Fiora blinked at the small, brown package held up to her face. Whatever it was, Lux clearly appeared embarrassed so she accepted with the smallest of smiles. "Shall I open it now then?"_

_In front of the other two? Sayo took keen interest in their exchange and even Noah set aside his grumpiness in favor of watching. "I- well, you don't have to but.."_

"_Open it then," encouraged the white-haired Illuminator, ducking as the blonde threw a book in her direction. "Hey, I like having a head!"_

_The duelist tutted softly as she pulled apart the strings binding the brown paper. It unfurled easily and soft silk slipped between her fingers. She grabbed it before it escaped and the material unfolded in a cascade of white and gold on one side, while the other had two symbols embroidered on a light-grey background._

_More importantly – her house symbol._

_Lux gauged Fiora's wordless reaction as a good sign. The duelist turned it over in her hands once to inspect it carefully. "I kind of had to guess the length. You're a bit tall and it might be shorter than your other ones, but seeing as you're a big part of us now, it might come in handy down the road."_

_Indeed. She'd seen guards allow them unquestioned passage into horror-stricken towns and even prominent homes receive the Illuminators well upon seeing their crest. It was proudly displayed on one side of the cape, and she felt that much closer to the blonde._

"_D...do you like it?"_

_Fiora smiled._

_"J'aime cela."_

"Washer for your thoughts?" Fiora blinked once, Sayo's voice breaking her reverie as she pulled up next to her. "You slowed down a bit."

Subconsciously, she tugged at the cape draped across her lap. The white-haired woman took notice and offered a supportive grin. "It was sweet of her to do that, especially after what you did in Terbisia."

"I have many more," Fiora reminded gently. It was a part of her signature look, one she dared anyone try and copy. "But this-"

"-means a lot," Sayo finished.

_Yeah... It does._

"What was the name of that village again, Fiora?" The duelist retrieved a map from one of her saddle pockets. Once she got her bearings, she traced their path to a small dot on the map. "Rowena, we're close."

As if calling upon the town itself, the mist lightened up and the trio could only stare on in shock.

What the hell happened here?

* * *

Fiora kept Lucette at a slow trot when they passed through the shattered remains of Rowena's front gates. Aside from being blasted to smithereens, no additional damage to the surrounding could be found. The other two fanned out to on either side, only to find those buildings devoid of life as well.

"This doesn't make any sense." Sayo huffed as she kicked her horse to catch up with Fiora. "Surely someone remained behind. Demacians don't just abandon their homes without a fight."

"Yet there are no signs of conflict aside from a broken gate." Noah's comment only confirmed the strange air surrounding Rowena. No scuffles, no blood, _nothing_.

Her stomach churned uneasily. Cupping her hands to her mouth, she called out and let her voice echo through the streets and the trees. "Is there anyone present?"

Only the faint echo of her voice answered back.

Fiora frowned. The town felt empty, yet full.

Something caught her eye – a shadow, further down the road. She dismounted from her horse as the figure drew closer until they were in visible distance. "Hail, who goes there?"

They didn't reply.

Fiora breathed with relief when she saw the person's clothes – white and blue with the town's crest embroidered on the sash running across her shoulders. Young, though definitely older than Fiora herself. A thick braid tamed wild, black hair, and her skin showed signs of being out in the fields often. Deep brown eyes haunted her with the emptiness within. "Are you... alright?"

"You said you are with the Illuminators?" Despite her gaunt look, her voice came out smooth, velvety. Rich tones touched her words like a seasoned story-teller.

"Yes," she confirmed with a polite bow. "I am Fiora Laurent, but I am here on behalf of the Illuminators as well."

"Fiora..." the woman whispered her name like a prayer. "I am Delilah. Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

The home Delilah welcomed them into definitely belonged to 'Wisteria', yet from the last time she was here, Fiora didn't recall the extra rooms added to the back of the store. The woman led them through a hall branching off in a few directions, and paused before knocking on the only closed one at the end of it. "_Hija?_"

The duelist recognized the accent and language – Delilah was from a Shuriman tribe. She pushed open the door quietly as it swung open to reveal the room's contents.

Fiora felt like she walked into a kaleidoscope of colors and it disoriented her briefly trying to absorb it all at once.

Unlike most homes with bare walls save important memorabilia and photos, paintings and blueprints covered every inch of space available. A desk in the corner held a variety of contraptions and some Fiora recognized as tools, but far more advanced and upgraded beyond their stone-and-metal variants. The only other piece of furniture inside the room save a bed was a single stool, and upon it sat an incredibly, striking young woman. She couldn't have been more than fourteen, fifteen.

And looked near a damn exact copy of Delilah, except younger.

"_Hija_, we have some visitors." The woman glanced up from the odd contraption in her hands, hazel eyes locking with Fiora's in a moment of tense scrutiny.

Mesmerizing, intense. The duelist could feel them burning into her soul and stripping away her mindl until only her essence remained.

_I've seen those eyes before..._

"You made it this far," Dignified, graceful, though an octave higher than Delilah's. It was clear she was the woman's daughter. "You've earned a bit of trust, I suppose."

Fiora's guard dropped slightly. Unlike herself, this girl instinctively placed her trust in strangers she barely met.

"_Mi amor,_ this is Fiora Laurent."

"Fiora Laurent? Really?" The woman slid off her stool and stood face-to-face with Fiora. The duelist had to look down to maintain eye contact, but clearly the only thing she wanted to do was inspect her from head to toe.

"_Ma_ was right – she's a nice person." Fiora nearly sputtered from the sudden conclusion. What on earth brought on that kind of conjecture?! She opened her mouth to ask where the hell she came up with that, but stopped short when she pointed to the cape draping off her shoulder. "I've yet to meet a bad soul within the Illuminators. Rough ones, but never seen a malicious person. You're probably one of the nicer ones they have. Mages tend to be that way."

Word after word, she continued to leave the duelist at a loss for words. Even Sayo fell speechless, and Noah looked a little green around the gills.

"You might have to do something 'not-nice' though," She muttered, returning to her tinkering. Her back faced them when she hopped on her stool. "They took _Ma_, from _mam__á_. That wretched mage-devil. What was his name again? Mad Max? Grabby Hands? Dude with the stupid collar and chains dangling off him like some sort of masochist."

_Sylas_.

* * *

"I apologize for my daughter's eccentricity." They gathered in the kitchen with Delilah bringing around some refreshment. It was only water but given they hadn't stopped until they reached Rowena, it brought relief. Her hospitality kept nervous energy at bay, for the time being. "She hasn't left town since Mina vanished."

Fiora hummed in thoughtful understanding. "I cannot blame her. I've heard of Sylas' rampage through the kingdom with his band of mages."

"She... I..." The woman sat down in a nearby chair and buried her face in her hands. Her entire body shook and Noah dragged his chair over to comfort said woman. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't sent her away, if I hadn't fallen in love with Mina, none of this would have happened."

_Love..._ So Delilah was Wisteria's lover? "Nothing can change that now. What did you mean by 'send away'?"

"_Mi hija_," Delilah began. The tenderness in her eyes spoke volumes of the unconditional love for her daughter. "Gifted, brilliant, but her talents were being wasted away here in Demacia. Her father ruled us with an iron hand and tried to groom her into being something she had no desire to be." Fiora bit back a growl, anger and bitterness simmering under her skin. She loathed the amount of power the patriarchy had in their current time.

"When Kepi's magic began to surface, he was keen on bringing her to the Mageseekers himself. I couldn't understand why he would try to condemn such a beautiful gift." Delilah paused, thanking Noah when he offered a small cloth to wipe her tears away. "I suppose it is beautiful, depending on what end of her magic you are on. She takes after the wind, much like her namesake."

Sayo bit the bullet before Fiora could. "What does it mean?"

"'Tempest' in an ancient Shuriman language. But Mina always called her _Kebi_, 'honey', like the nectar of the most breathtaking flowers Kepi grew."

Fiora let her words sink in – she couldn't close her heart to such a heartfelt memory from a doting mother.

"She tried to shield me, my little Kepi. He blamed me for her defiance, and when his rage turned physically violent, she blasted him into a wall and whisked us far away from home. We had nothing when we wandered, relying on the good graces of whomever we came across. Some... weren't so kind, demanding something more intimate before they 'helped'." Bile rose in Fiora's throat and she couldn't understand how people could be so unkind to a pair of lost women. "I never let them touch her – she was only just a _child_."

Noah huffed, and Fiora swore she saw the slightest bit of smoke billow from his nostrils. "Demacia is riddled with as much impurity as the white slates they strive so hard to keep."

Delilah nodded. "We wandered for a few weeks, with no direction. She kept telling me we needed to keep walking, keep going. I didn't mind it as much as she did, but she never told me in front of my face. Do you know how much it pains a mother to watch their own child suffer for them?" She squeezed her eyes shut and released a shaky breath.

"That's when we came across Mina. She traveled the same way we were walking and offered us a ride. When she asked where we were headed, Kepi told her 'away from monsters.' Mina took her in her lap and let her ride like that the entire way to Rowena. I've never seen her fall asleep so soundly.

"She offered us a small home, a sanctuary to rest our weary souls. We didn't have much to offer except our hands, but she told us they would be enough. She'd just come back after seeking audience with a noble house and securing their support."

"_House Laurent_," Sayo breathed. What a small world they lived in.

"S_í_, and Mina taught us, helped us learn what we needed so we could repay her kindness. Kepi was so happy and content, eager to help her out whenever she could. But Mina wasn't so keen on keeping her around. It was hard for us to send my little girl away, but she was safer in Piltover. She was free from persecution just because of the blood in her veins. She was free to grow and be a woman of her own. She is young, but wiser than many elders combined." Delilah hugged herself and shook her head.

"Mina missed her every minute she was gone. She loved her as dearly as if she were her own. And when Sylas took her away, Kepi came home the same night, saying the winds told her to return."

The duelist couldn't shake the feeling somewhere out there, the Gods were watching their every move and arranging them to cross paths. She pursed her lips as one more thing crossed her mind, drawn back to those hazel eyes. "I apologize for interrupting but... Her father wouldn't happen to be related to a man named Kasim, would he?"

Delilah's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, he is her father – my ex-husband. How did you-"

"Kepi's eyes. I saw them once, in him. I slew him when he insulted my name some months ago."

"He's...dead?" The breath of relief from her was... well, somewhat warranted. "I never heard from him again, since we left but I am glad to hear he is no more."

"_Father_ is gone?" All eyes went to Kepi, who leaned on the door frame with arms crossed over her chest. It reminded Fiora so much of herself, watching Nera, Eyrin, and Lux sit around the island in her kitchen. The teenager gazed upon her, eyes wide and curious. "You killed him?"

How could one respond to such a question. How could one tell a child they slew their father?

Fiora only knew one way – directly. "I did."

Kepi smiled, much to her relief. "Good riddance. He hurt _mam__á_ and I didn't like it. I like you a lot though, Fiora." The young woman hopped up on one of the counters and crossed her legs, swinging them idly. "You know _Ma_ knows magic, else why would you be here with the Illuminators?"

"I worked with her a long time ago." Giving support as one of the major noble houses in Demacia put 'help' _extremely_ lightly. "She is a good friend to myself and another important person."

Kepi braced her arms against the counter as she leaned forward. "Smart. Very good." She held up her hands and between them, a small vortex of wind began to appear. It was small, but Fiora could feel the breeze pick up. "See, the Wind blows a certain way, and I can hear her whispers. She warned me someone was coming so I asked her who. She didn't tell me his name, but she told me he would demand _Ma'_s help or else he'd drain our town dry of magic."

_The petricite chains_.

"Since _Ma_ was taken, the townsfolk were worried he would come back for more. He can see magic, but the mist he can't see through. It's because it's _our_ magic, and it's _everywhere_."

Sayo raised her hand. "Question – who are you referring to by 'us'?"

Kepi smiled mischievously. "I have friends in high places." She pointed up towards the ceiling. "_Very_ high places. The Wind isn't my only friend."

Fiora frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. There was a disconnect somewhere, and she knew there was one more piece of information that would tie it all together in one picture.

"So I told the other people to look for a new place for now, in case he came back looking for more people to torment. I know he's not hurting _Ma_, he _needs_ her, but the townspeople don't really know that."

"Rowena became a ghost town, as a misdirection," Sayo concluded. Fiora arrived at that the same time she did. "And if this mist really is magical mist, then not even the military would be capable of penetrating the fog. Not even those with magic can, unless-"

"-they're needed."

Fiora looked between Noah and Sayo. The pieces fell together.

"I led you here." _Because they needed me here._

"The hands of fate sure are interesting." Kepi's interruption brought them back to the matter at hand. Somewhere, Sylas was holding Mina captive. "_Ma_, like some of you here, is a rare sort of person. There's not many healer-mages and she's one of them."

Fiora could count two on one hand – Sona and Mina.

"I don't know where he is, but until_ Ma_ comes home, I'm not going back to Piltover. So, Miss Fiora."

The duelist found herself staring at Kepi. A thin thread of trust bound them together. Shared goals, shared similarities. And Fiora's her heart swelled with pride, seeing Kepi defy the laws that shackled people like them.

Like herself.

"Bring _Ma_ home safely for me, okay? I don't want to see _mam__á_ upset anymore."

Fiora smiled confidently. "I promise you, _mon cher._ I swear upon my family name I will bring her back."


	22. Chapter 21: All This Time

**A/N:**This is a bit of a lengthy chapter. The last part of this chapter feel free to skip over as it delves a little bit into Sayo's history with Nera, but otherwise has little to no impact on the plot, other than character developmental reasons.

* * *

When they left Rowena, storm clouds gathered in the distance and the ominous rumble spurred their party on a much faster pace back towards the capital.

One couldn't exactly outrun a storm however-

"I swear, once we get back to Demacia I'm never complaining about baths again," Noah grumbled as he secured his hood a little more tightly around his head.

"Just be glad Kepi had the foresight to spare us some coats. Else you'd be soaked to the bones right about now." Sayo had forgone keeping her hood up, declaring some time ago she much preferred feeling the rain against her face. "How are you faring, Mistress Laurent?"

Neither terrible nor great. Fiora was simply relieved she had something to keep herself moderately dry, but rain was rain and she much preferred riding when she could see the roads instead of stretches of water. Getting back to the Great City proved far more challenging given the closer they got, the worse the downpour. "We can make a small detour to weather the storm. My home is not far from here."

"Brilliant." Noah kicked his horse into a small gallop. "Great, let's go. If I have to sit in this rain some more, I'm going to lose my shit."

Sayo rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "You're such a big baby Noah." She gave the duelist a side glance. "You lead the way."

* * *

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Eyrin tore her eyes from the window as Nera came up from behind, two steaming mugs in hand. She thanked the older woman quietly and blew it a few times to cool it off. Despite winter coming to an end, a few storms stubbornly remained in the area to give the kingdom one last kick of cold. She shuffled a bit to pull the thin blanket around herself tighter, humming quietly in agreement. "I wish it would stay this way forever, honestly."

Nera sighed and sipped at her own tea. "Preferably without the rain, but yes." She laughed when the raven-haired woman slapped her arm. "Careful, you're getting a bit too strong for this old lass."

"Oh shut up. You could still hand me my ass if you wanted to."

"That, I could but let me feel like an old lady just for the sake of it," she joked, peeling away from the soothing patter of rain and sitting down in Fiora's desk chair. A quiet groan did leave her lips when she felt her muscles protest at disuse from all day. It didn't escape Eyrin's notice, however and she giggled at the small noise.

"You _are_ getting to be a bit of an old lady, Nera."

The servant glared at her, but it had little to no bite to it. "I can see why milady prefers hours in the training hall rather than an hour behind this desk."

Eyrin raised an eyebrow, coming over and half-leaned, half-sitting on the table. "I thought you'd be used to it."

"I have never sat down for more than thirty minutes at a stretch in the last ten years of my life." She picked up her glasses and slipped them on, reading the fine prints on the current file sitting atop the mess on the desk. "The things I do for milady while she goes off gallivanting through the kingdom," Nera mournfully joked, as if doomed to an inevitable fate.

"I'm sure she's grateful for it." Eyrin reached over and traced her fingers over the woman's jawline. The corners of her lips twitched at the contact. "You should take a break. You've been reading through every book Fiora owns on Demacian law for the last seven hours."

"I can't put it to rest." Nera ran a hand over her face and pinched the bridge of her nose, never mind leaving her glasses askew atop her forehead. "Everything about this just feels _wrong_ to me. Why would the Crown suddenly ask for a Crownguard's hand in marriage? There has to be some line of separation between a family sworn to uphold the duties of protecting the official, royal bloodline and the Crown itself."

"Given the number of potential brides in the kingdom, it doesn't surprise me Prince Jarvan would approach Lady Crownguard. There aren't many who would be fit to be his bride, especially a Prince whose priorities lie with fighting rather than sit on the throne," Eyrin offered somewhat helpfully. "She's one of the few who has fought at his side, and they are childhood friends."

Nera's frown only grew. "And you would go as far as disregard milady's feelings then?"

"I'm not saying they don't matter," Eyrin argued. "But openly defying or denouncing something as big as a marriage between two of the biggest houses in Demacia would not only put House Laurent at odds with virtually every person in the kingdom, it might destroy what little stability we have left as a whole."

The snowy-haired woman slouched, eyes glazed over with tears. "Forget the family name. Forget the rules and law. Forget everything that weighs on us all." She reached out and grasped Eyrin's hand in a tight grip. "I love Fiora, and I'd do anything to protect her and make her happy. She deserves peace of mind with everything she's been through. I've seen her eyes light up whenever you and Lux are around, and she always has a ghost of a smile on her lips listening to her talk."

Eyrin set down her mug to pull Nera close to her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as she combed her fingers through silky hair.

"I don't know if I can handle watching milady's heart break. I'm _scared_."

"As am I, for Lux."

They both had every reason to be.

* * *

Fiora dismounted Lucette as quick as she could to pull the gates open. They creaked loudly but swung open with enough momentum and the other two filtered through. Lucette plodded off behind them before the duelist could catch her – her poor horse was just as eager to get out of the pouring rain as much as they were.

"Fiora?" She lifted her head and spotted Eyrin at the front door of the manor. "Holy shit – hang on. Let me get Nera. We'll get you guys some towels."

Once they made sure their horses were secured and somewhat dried off, Fiora led them up the road.

"Thank you for letting me know milady is back, and with company. I'd be scrambling without your help." Nera handed her a warm towel, who stepped back to let her through the front doors. Warm air enveloped them when they shut the doors and she ran the towel over her hair to dry as much of it off as she could. "We have some spare robes in the guest rooms. I can take your clothes and set them to dry off if you'd like."

Fiora paused drying herself when Nera stepped over to help Sayo out. The other woman stood stock still, uncomfortably so as the servant draped a towel over her shoulder and took her cloak. "Sayo," she called, uncertain if the woman heard her at all.

"Yeah? Sorry." She snapped out of her daze, shaking her head and pulling the towel off herself to dry her face. "Just a bit surprised is all. I expected more people, I guess?"

The hesitation in her words said differently – she chose not to address the lie. Nera remained oblivious to all of this, but drew their attention to her anyways.

"We can exchange pleasantries later. Right now let's get you all dried off before the lot of you leave a puddle in the foyer and get sick from being in wet clothes."

By the time Fiora stepped out of her room and into the office, Sayo and Noah situated themselves close to the flames roaring in the fireplace. Eyrin was absent, probably vanishing back downstairs to retrieve the tea Nera set on the stove earlier. Nera sat at the desk, oblivious to anything going on around herself.. The duelist raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest, standing in the doorway until the older woman noticed.

"Ah, my apologies milady." Nera bolted right back up as she realized where she sat. "I've been preoccupied as of late with reading."

"I can tell." Fiora walked around to the front of the desk instead, making it known she didn't mind Nera taking over her usual place. She picked up a book on some smaller Demacian statures and waved it in the air lightly. "You never touch these."

Nera sighed and rubbed her cheek. "With how much pressure House Laurent has been undergoing, I've had to pick up some readings here and there. I wanted to make sure our tracks are clean and can be overlooked without suspicion."

It bothered her even with the Illuminators, operating in secrecy meant taking additional precautions that would have been unnecessary otherwise. They drew less attention to the covert aspects of their movements – namely Eyrin who delivered much more sensitive information during the cover of night – but forced Fiora to be much more selective in interacting with the organization outside of Kahina, Sayo, and Noah.

"Take a rest."

Nera blinked. Had she heard right?

"You've been working tirelessly. You'll collapse if you don't."

"I will be fine, milady-"

"Trust me, she's rested _plenty_ enough." Eyrin set the tray of tea on the small table in the middle of the room and handed everyone a generous mug instead of the usual small cups. "I've learned on more than one occasion she loves her sleep. _A lot_."

Fiora didn't doubt that considering their rigid schedules, but it concerned her nonetheless. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Nera."

"Yes, milady?"

"While you are a Laurent, you still answer to _me_, as all do within _my_ house." The duelist braced herself against the table. She exhaled slowly to keep her head cool and voice level. "If I task you, you complete it. If I command you, you obey. Do I need to continue to make myself understood?"

Nera bowed her head sheepishly. "No, milady."

Fiora unraveled the towel around her head and draped it over a shoulder. She herself collapsed in one of the armchairs instead of taking her own seat and deep sigh escaped her lips. After all day of traveling and one hot shower later, the duelist had little intentions of maintaining formalities – couldn't care to. "We have much to discuss, and all of it time-sensitive."

* * *

Nera folded her hands over her mouth, murmuring quietly. After exchanging all the information they gathered and knew, everyone fell silent to let the snowy-haired woman filter through the extra information. It was an age-old dance they were familiar with, but not to the other three.

Sayo's reactions intrigued Fiora the most - eyes narrowing, one leg slowly tapping, the fingers on her left hand twitching in a pattern.

_She's calculating something._

"There is much information to digest and process," the servant mused, tilting her head to crack the stiff joints and relax her muscles. "Many moving parts and most of them disjointed."

"Any hunches?" Sayo's question seemed harmless, but Fiora sensed another motive underlying it. If only her rapier was closer and on hand.

Nera answered with a small shake of her head. "I dislike voicing conjectures that do not have any basis to them. However there are a few things we are certain of." She held up one hand.

"Sylas is using Mina as a means to maintain his army. There are only two healer-mages within our breadth of knowledge – Miss Buevelle and Wisteria. The former is nigh inaccessible and would warrant a much stronger response from Demacia if she were taken. On the other hand, Wisteria is a much smaller, lesser known entity. Her disappearance would only count among the number of missing persons the law struggles to track.

"The issue now is how did he know of her abilities, and of her location?" Nera put up a second finger. "House Laurent, more specifically Mistress Fiora, is cautious of the information that passes in, out, and through those associated with us. 'Wisteria' is only known to two persons within the House – myself, and milady. Neither of us are in contact with Sylas, nor have we mentioned her in recent times. That means there is an outside link we've missed."

Eyrin frowned. "What about Kepi? Fiora, you mentioned she is Kasim's daughter, correct? And if he was a Mageseeker, then Sylas likely had information about Wisteria's abilities from the get-go."

"_Oui_, however Kepi and Delilah claimed severance years ago, before they met Mina. If the Mageseekers profiled her for magic, then she would have been sought out and taken when Sylas went rogue, not now." The point brought them back to a dead end and soured their moods.

Nera closed her eyes and buried her face in a hand. It puzzled her trying to figure this all out and there were just a few missing connections they overlooked. _But what are they..._? "Kasim is still a factor, somehow."

Sayo pursed her lips in deep thought. "He doesn't sound like someone to associate with Sylas, however."

"Not at all," Nera agreed. "It makes this all the more frustrating."

From the fireplace, Noah gruffed and drew the attention of the entire room to himself. "I know I'm not the smartest person around, but maybe you're looking too deep into things? It may be something smaller, more obvious."

Sayo rolled her eyes and kicked him in the leg. "And what do you think it could be? This isn't all just sunshine and roses-"

Fiora bolted from her seat faster than the eye could blink and nearly shouted at the top of her lungs. "_Je suis un imbécile!_"

Nera sat there stupefied at the sudden outburst. "Milady, are you... alright?"

The duelist didn't respond to her immediately and instead took to pacing the room, swearing up and down in her native tongue. Sayo, Eyrin, and Noah appeared equally as confused as the other.

"Nera, the _flowers_. _Les fleurs_. Remember the day of the duel?"

"Yes, but I don't quite-"

Fiora grabbed Nera's shoulders when she approached her, shaking the older woman roughly. "The Mageseekers have never accused us of magic prior to the day I met Lux in the _Commercia_. The only business I checked was a small florist. The only proof they would have gotten-"

"-was the flowers, which are House Laurent's specialty." All the pieces connected in an instant. "They had been keeping an eye on you, and seized the opportunity to interrogate. So when they confronted you about it and you killed Kasim over the accusation of magic-"

"-it brought Sylas back to Demacia. The news spread through the entire kingdom. You were right Nera, the duel was staged," Fiora finished.

"If I recall correctly, Lux did mention in passing once that all evidence seized from accused persons are held in the Mageseeker's complex," Eyrin chimed in.

"And he came back for that. To find what magic it was, then traced it back. I agreed to let Nera teach Wisteria how to grow flora, more specifically the ones commonly used in healing elixirs."

The snowy-haired woman cut in then. "Except the flora isn't used in many of them, but their essence. And the strongest essence is always in-"

"-the nectar." All, save Eyrin, arrived at the same conclusion in that instant.

"Honey is a highly-sought after resource," Sayo explained. "Even in Ionian with the presence of magic, it is considered an elixir of life, due to the purity of its properties. However nectar is much more potent as a raw form and often is a powder catalyst in many things. Wisteria is the only known source within Demacia, and Sylas traced it back to her."

After connecting all the dots, not a single person in the room dared do as much as breathe.

Except-

"Well I'll be damned," Noah commented, breaking the silence. "Maybe my thick skull was useful for something other than bashing heads in."

"Noah, I was the one who suggested fucking _roses_. Not you." Everyone broke laughter at the joke, though it died seconds later. "While we've figured out _how_ he managed to find Wisteria, we don't exactly have a way of tracking him down either. He moves too erratically throughout the kingdom and the Illuminators are always one or two steps behind him."

Nera hummed quietly. "Perhaps we need to return to the origin of this all – the Mageseeker's Complex. They are the ones that confront the Mage Rebellion most often, and we still have one missing piece of information that could be hidden there. What exactly is Kasim's role in all of this? He is clearly important enough for Sylas to come back after his death."

"Kepi mentioned she has friends in 'high places,'" Sayo recited. "I'm going to take a gander that it more refers to someone among the nobility, but there isn't really anyone that comes to mind he could be associated with."

Eyrin cleared her throat quietly, drawing everyone's eyes to herself. "How are you guys going to go about that, exactly? It's not the easiest place to break into."

Sayo smirked and lifted her hand. A swirling mist began to grow and expand out into a luminescent orb. "I have a little trick up my sleeve that can help with that." The light at the center flashed momentarily before it shrank and vanished, yet nothing seemed to happen or change.

Fiora would have asked what it was, until her eyes landed on the fireplace.

The flames stopped in mid-dance.

"You control time."

Sayo smirked and gave her two thumbs up. "Bingo. I'm a time mage. Well, I can freeze time for as long as necessary but that's because I'm outside of time and I can step back in whenever I wish."

Fiora folded her arms over her chest. "Explains a lot, actually."

"Let's not jump to conclusions however." Sayo held up her hands defensively. "While time does not affect me, _shepherding_ someone through is finite because I have act as leash or else they get lost in the void." As if to punctuate her point, the fire resumed its merry dance and the weight around them returned.

"A time limit on stopping time," Noah grumbled. "That's probably the most paradoxical thing I've heard all day."

Sayo pointedly ignored him. "And I'm not going in blind into the Mageseeker's Complex. I've been there only once to know they have magic traps laid out _everywhere_. If we're looking for something, I'll need someone who knows the place like the back of their hand."

Eyrin raised her hand. "Lux. She's been there enough times she could probably sleep walk and no one would notice her come or go. I'll have to brief her on all of this, but I think Sayo could do a better job of it."

"Slip in, get the stuff, get out." Nera smiled. "And no one would be the wiser about it."

* * *

Fiora clasped her hand on Sayo's shoulder before she left for the stables. Eyrin left long before they did, vanishing in a swirl of mist headed straight for the capital. Nera went to help Noah with his horse, and it gave her a chance to speak with the time mage privately. "How do you know Nera?"

Sayo stopped dead in her tracks, turning back to the duelist slowly. A bitter smile tugged the corner of her lips. "We are both Ionian."

The remorseful tone laden in her voice twisted Fiora's gut like a hot knife. "That much is obvious."

"Time is a tricky and dangerous thing, Mistress Laurent. So are emotions. There is a reason why I only touch the present, never the past nor future." Sayo clenched her left hand and brought her fist to let the duelist examine the ornate ring on it. A dragon weaved around the silvery band, inlaid with small greens and reds. It hooked around her middle finger with a single chain connected to the bracelet around her wrist.

Gorgeous beyond words and masterfully crafted.

"She made this for me, a focus. Something to anchor the magic I couldn't control. And just like that I was able to twist time around me." The mage's lips quirked, a quiet, fond chuckle rumbling in her chest. "She never showed me love, but then again she never showed emotions period. Always calm, always hiding. Always telling me that I needed to focus on my lessons and control my feelings. She never punished me for stopping time, just so I could see her smile a little longer. She knew when I stopped time to give her small kisses on the cheek or steal her shield from her, yet never tried to correct me.

"And then one day, I got angry." Sayo sighed and combed a hand through her hair, letting half-shaven locks fall back haphazardly. "Noxus was coming and I wanted to fight – she did not. I accused her of betraying her homeland, and betraying me. She told me I was ill-prepared and what I was about to do would twist the fabric of reality and split apart my mind.

"I didn't believe her – truth be told, I should have. Why would I ever doubt my _jiǎngshī?_ They are mentors for life, sacrificing their futures to lead their students on a path that shines brighter than their own." Sayo kept her face from Fiora. "My anger seeped into my magic as I fought her. I hit her so many times yet she never swung back at me. And when my hand connected with her head, it shattered reality and sucked me beyond the time-space, and beyond the in-between.

"I watched memories float by, shattering one by one as my emotions ripped them apart. I feared I would be lost to time, but I realized they weren't my memories. They were Jyrane's, my old master's. Even from beyond the physical realm, she stayed at my side and protected me from my own magic."

Fiora had no words – couldn't say anything to comfort Sayo.

"I took control of myself and stopped it before it got any worse. But the damage was done and Jyrane was shattered, broken and adrift lost in the space. It's a fate worse than death, being beyond the reach of time, the reach of time-touched realms. I took it upon myself and sat through all of her memories, and slowly replaced them one by one with different scenes I could conjure up. Happier memories, devoid of my presence and my existence."

"You erased yourself from her life."

Sayo shook her head. "_Jyrane_ was gone. My _jiǎngshī_ died when I took her from the world and dragged her to one only I could access. Reality warped; it needed to be replaced or else I would have been lost too. So I did the only thing I could, and that was to breathe new life and correct the imbalance I created."

Playing the hands of God without being a Celestial or deity herself. It left Fiora with no small wonder the extent and power of such magic, and it dawned on her why she kept quiet about it this entire time. "What will you do now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I came to Demacia once I heard of her whereabouts, but never did I imagine she would be stuck to your side. I'm glad it was you however." Sayo ran her hand over her face. "I guess I need a new reason to stay here, else I'll be back to wandering like I have been for the last ten, eleven years."

"Then stay and let her be your light. While I may not know of Jyrane, I know for a fact _Nera_ is very much the same as the woman you once knew."

And like Sayo, heliotropes always faced the sun, the light. She watched the mage studying Nera approaching them with her horse in tow.

"Yeah, I might just do that."


	23. Chapter 22: Sneak

**A/N**: This chapter is probably my least favorite to write. I've been going through a really bad writer's block and creative slump, hence the delayed update. It's not quite up to the standard I would like for it to have, but I needed to get this chapter out. It's a bit brief since the next is supposed to be a little heavier.

* * *

Sneaking into the Mageseeker's Complex was a no-go. Initially, anyways.

"As much as I'd _love_ to go back in there, my hands are tied." Lux wished she could wipe the disappointed gleam from Eyrin's eyes and the frustration crossing Sayo's features. In the time she spent processing Jarvan's proposal and the implications behind it, somehow the other three Illuminators managed to unearth an even larger issue adding fuel to the conflict gripping their kingdom. It took a couple of hours spent in the security of her room to unfold the plan, only to end in a damn near dead end. "I've been forbidden to return to the Mageseeker's Complex on the account of interacting with a detained 'criminal' to avoid further stain on the Crownguard name."

Eyrin made no effort to hide her exasperated sigh. "Sylas is no longer in the capital and he might as well be a criminal at this point with how much blood is on his hands. You are no longer bound to that-"

"While that may not pertain to me anymore," the blonde interjected before the raven-haired woman could continue. "My mother has eyes and ears everywhere. Word of my appearance at the complex would only get back to my family within the hour."

"Lux, I could easily bend time-"

"_No_." The harsh interruption silenced Sayo. Lux stopped to compose herself, letting her pent-up frustration from the day ease off her tone. "That isn't the way to go. We have other alternatives, more subtle ones."

Sayo folded her arms, miffed at being cut off. "I'm offering a _solution_."

"It's _dangerous_ enough that it simply exists," Lux reminded. "If we must return there, then we can think of more subtle ways going about it."

The white-haired mage leaned back in her chair, jaw tensing. Diffusing the tension came first and the blonde worked her brain over alternatives. "The easiest thing to do is run interference. The night shifts have the fewest guards on post since they will be posted near the dungeons rather than anywhere else. Problem is the archives are kind of close to them but I know of another way in without crossing their paths. If you can hold their attentions long enough, I should be able to locate their tracking information."

"And how do you suppose I'll go about that?"

Lux shrugged. "Inquiries are your best bet as an Illuminator. Otherwise you may have to improvise. You _are_ a bit of a drama queen."

Sayo scoffed. "Hey, that's Noah, not me. I'm not a bitch."

"_Language_," she warned, receiving an eye roll in return. "If you're not up for conversations, I'm sure you can conjure up some other scheme. You've always been best at that Sayo."

* * *

They set to infiltrate a few nights later, though honestly they could have done it the same night Sayo and Eyrin briefed her.

Lux didn't want to admit the majority of Demacians weren't the _brightest_ bunch, but she suppose seeing an ethereal wisp wander their halls late at night warranted some measure of precautions. She managed to sneak into the archives via the back entrance as Sayo toyed with the guards using her focus manifested in a small orb – a wisp. It was a much more likely alternative than trying to approach the Mageseekers under the guise of Illuminator work considering the abnormal circumstances of reaching out to them at this time of night. That, and given the amount of magical persons imprisoned underneath the complex, it would come as no surprise strange phenomenons showed up every now and again.

Which made it all the more perplexing they would chase something they couldn't catch with their hands.

"Okay," she breathed as she closed the doors behind her with a soft _click_. The room was deathly silent save her own footsteps, measured and cautious but loud to her ears. "Now if I were trying to track down someone with magical abilities, where would I put this information?"

The archives always changed a little every time she passed through as a part of their efforts to thwart anyone coming through and sneaking out confiscated items or other records. Some things were harder to move than others, especially sensitive ones such as delicate magical artifacts or cursed objects. She skimmed the shelves as she passed through but none of them bore any interest.

Lux could do a bit of snooping before completing her objective, right?

The cases closest to the meeting rooms in the back of the archives had been empty when she stopped visiting, but this time around every single one were full. She could feel magical residue pouring off them, yet none of the intrigued her nearly as much as the simple dagger sitting on its stand at the end of it all.

Her eyes widened at the plate at the bottom, explaining its origins.

More specifically - the name.

_In honor of Kasim Crownguard, late son of Tianna Crownguard, for his dedication to the service of the Mageseekers._

"Are you sure you saw the wisp come through here?" Lux's blood ran cold when voices echoed from the other side of the room. She hurried down her corridor to look for the other rooms branching from the archives.

"Positive. It vanished through the cracks of the door here. The perpetrator must be in here." _'What the hell Sayo?!'_ She clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle the surprised squeak from nearly colliding with a statue around the corner. Wasn't the whole point of this to keep them _away_ so she could find what they came here for? Just beyond the statue however was the wisp they sought and it lazily floated down the hallway and through another door.

Fighting the instinct to run, Lux slowly pushed open the ajar door and peered inside. It was dark and empty save the wisp dancing around. She slipped in and closed the door behind herself when strong hands grabbed her.

The blonde sent her elbow straight back into her assailant's stomach. A quiet grunt followed the loosening of the grip.

"Fucking hell Lux!" Sayo wheezed out, coughing and struggling to catch her breath. "What were you thinking?!"

"_Me?_" she hissed back, dragging the mage away from the door and deeper into the room. "Aren't you supposed to be giving them the runaround?"

"You were taking forever and my magic isn't limitless." Lux pressed her hand over Sayo's mouth when footsteps stopped in front of the door. She yanked the other woman down to the ground behind a table just as it creaked open and torchlight filled the room. The two women managed to tangle themselves in an uncomfortable heap as Lux tried to press as close as she could to Sayo and keep them hidden.

"Anything in here sir?"

_'Absolutely nothing! No crazy women sneaking around in here! Carry on!_'

"..."

Footsteps stopped short of the table. Lux swore everyone in the room could hear her heart hammer in her chest.

"Sir?"

"..."

The guard near their position moved around the desk. It nearly sent Lux into a heart-attack until the other one spoke up, alarm in his voice. "Sir! The wisp! It's further down the hall!"

The two left the room hastily, slamming the door shut behind them before silence enveloped them. It took a few minutes of calming herself down and getting a grip of her sanity. When she managed to reorient her train of thought, she summoned a small orb of light to give them some vision.

Sayo's cheeks were dusted with a pink and she kept her eyes averted. "You could y'know... _move_?"

Lux peeled away sheepishly, climbing out from under the table. She had a habit of pulling people into the most inconspicuous places to hide them it seemed. "Sorry, instinct."

"While I don't mind having a lovely woman right up against me, I enjoy being alive. Last thing I need to do is piss Fiora off from feeling up her girl." _Her_ girl. The blonde felt her cheeks heat up, yet the pit of dread in her stomach remained. It was such a pleasant notion, one she had no objections to but-

-_the marriage thing..._

"Hey, I didn't mean to insult you. You okay?" Sayo's hand on her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts. Lux nodded and brushed her off.

"I'm fine. We still haven't found what we came here for."

The taller woman smirked, drawing from her pocket a few folded documents. "While you were perusing the archives, I took it upon myself to look through the smaller rooms."

"I thought you didn't know this place," Lux reiterated, frowning and grabbing the pages from her.

"I don't. I just followed you." Sayo tucked the sheets away when the blonde handed them back. "Sylas must be on the move again for them to leave so much information around. For such an rigid structure, they sure are disorganized."

"Considering they are dealing with basically full scale war, I'm not entirely surprised." They waited until the coast was clear before slipping out the room as quickly as they came in. Lux waved her hand to dismiss the light orb and sank them back into darkness. Surprisingly enough no guards crossed paths with them and they left through the front doors like a regular stroll on the park.

"Sayo, just how does that wisp work?" Entering and leaving couldn't have been that easy, even with the lack of guards on duty.

Sayo brought her hand up and clenched her fist lightly. "It's part of the magic imbued in the ring itself I suppose. The wisp I normally am only able to send in one direction, however it is capable of moving on its own of free will. Kind of like a familiar, but different I suppose."

"Is it like a mirage?"

"No, it's just magic manifested into a physical... well, sort of physical form. That's all it is."

Demacians were _really_ dumb in that case.

As oddly convenient as that was, she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth however, and having successfully extracted said information she left it at that. "We should reconvene with Fiora as soon as possible. I'm sure she'll want this information."

"Perhaps in the morning," replied Sayo as they headed towards the Illuminator headquarters. "Or when the ruckus dies down at the Mageseeker's Complex. They will be trying to trace the origins of the wisp for a while considering we took longer than necessary to accomplish our goals. Our movements will draw suspicion to the Illuminators if we're not careful."

Maybe she shouldn't have spent so much time going through the archives.


	24. Chapter 23: Just a Touch

**A/N**: I'm ba~ack. :3

**Secondary Note**: Yikes, so somehow along the way formatting issues janked up stuff within the chapter. I've gone ahead and reuploaded it to correct the problem areas.

* * *

The first thing Lux took notice of were the dark bags under Nera's eyes when said woman greeted her at the front door.

"Ah... g'morning." Even her usual formal greeting came out far more casual and nonchalant than what she knew of the snowy-haired woman. She made to reply until a sharp yawn overtook Nera, the other woman barely managing to hide it behind her hand in time. "My apologies, I've yet to sleep."

Sleep? "Is everything alright?"

Nera stepped away from the door and let Lux through. She didn't answer until she shut the doors behind them. "We received an alarming message last night from the main estate. An emergency of sorts dealing with a family displaced by all the conflict. Sylas launched an attack on the town that burned it to the ground."

Lux frowned. "My deepest condolences."

"Doesn't even begin to describe it," Nera continued, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Are you familiar with House Rhodes?"

She met them once, but it had been years since. "Vaguely."

"The Matrons of House Rhodes have always been under close watch by the Mageseekers for years."

That struck her curiously. "Matrons?"

"Their House is governed by _two_ ruling women, one of which is a well-known lecturer for the young and the other is a traveling archivist. In fact their entire family is probably the most _un-Demacian_ in all of the kingdom. The archivist is the most mysterious to many except for within the family, but unsurprisingly so considering her numerous treks into Shurima and its lands for artifact investigation." Nera sighed deeply, looking a little more awake than just a moment ago. "What many do not know is that she possesses an ancient relic similar to that of the etwahl Miss Buvelle has, in a slightly different form. It is a scroll tome carved from arcane materials and imbued with incredible power. It allows the user, well, _chosen_ to speak any language unfamiliar to them, even as far as giving the soundless their own voice."

A sinking feeling settled in the blonde's stomach. "Don't tell me-"

"-it was destroyed? Heavens forbid mortal weapons or magic from mere mortals is enough to inflict a scratch on its page." They stopped outside Fiora's office door. "No, if that were the case milady and I wouldn't even be home. Both Matrons suffered heavy losses property wise. They lost much of their wealth in that and many of the possessions they have are _invaluable magical_ artifacts that would have otherwise been lost to time."

That seemed very unlike Sylas to launch an attack on fellow mages, especially if he could see their magic. "What prompted the arson?"

"They refused to assist his cause. He tried to take the archivist's scroll, but it refused to work for him. In response he had his mages attack the entire town." The snowy-haired woman sighed and let her head fall against the door with a soft thud. Exhaustion crept through her body and lined her features. "Both Matrons are good-willed people. They have always used their money to better those they come across, and this attack demoralized them heavily. We offered our funds to help them rebuild whatever they need."

"Perhaps I can speak with my family on this. See if we can send assistance as well."

Nera shook her head firmly. "No, this is a delicate matter involving a lot of law-breaking. If Crownguard were to get involved, we'll be exposing House Laurent far too much."

The blonde placed a hand on Nera's arm. "_Through_ the Illuminators."

The snowy-haired woman blinked as the cogs in her mind turned a few clicks more. "Right, of course."

"Do not worry. You haven't slept and for good reason."

"Nera, did you- oh!" Lux glanced behind them and found Eyrin approaching them with a book tucked under one arm. "Morning Lux."

"Morning Eyrin. I didn't realize you weren't home."

Eyrin grinned. "A nifty trick I've learned. Haven't you found it odd that your mother hasn't been questioning my whereabouts?"

Come to think of it, Lux nearly forgot about Augatha altogether for quite some time now. The few recent times she met with her the woman never inquired about Eyrin.

"Turns out I can create some semblance of shadowy mirages. Useful when you need to slip away for a moment or two and since they're connected to me, I can sense what happens to them. So If I'm needed back, I can warp back in a few moments."

"And one I constantly remind you to be careful of," Nera interjected, annoyance written clearly in her eyes.

Lux noticed how close Eyrin was to the older woman. "Oh hush, if it was problematic you'd have stopped me ages ago."

Nera huffed and groused quietly. "It worries me."

"And I appreciate your concern." Much to the blonde's surprise, Eyrin leaned up to plant a soft kiss to Nera's cheek, prompting her to go a delicate shade of pink. "Let me handle it for now. You need to sleep and I'm sure Lux and I can manage ourselves."

Nera regarded them for an extra second longer, but slipped away down the hall to what Lux presumed to be her quarters. The blonde folded her arms over her chest, staring expectantly at Eyrin to explain herself.

"What?"

"That kiss?"

Eyrin blushed, ducking her head sheepishly. "She's... nice. Really nice, okay? I _may_ have been a little smitten with her for a while."

Lux nudged her arm and hummed teasingly. "Is _that_ why you've been sneaking out?"

"Yes." Eyrin looked away abashedly. Her blunt honesty refreshed her, actually. "Nera's presence comforts me, kind of like an anchor against the waves or a roof against a storm. The voices never do leave, but just being by her side quiets them. Or rather even they like her being around so they don't bother me as much."

"And here I thought I had issues with crushes."

Eyrin jabbed her finger in her side, receiving a small peal of laughter. "You still do. Speaking of which, you should probably talk to Fiora about what you found out. She's working right now, or at least that's what Nera told me. Considering how dead she looked on her feet when she answered the door for me, I'm pretty certain Fiora's faring no better."

Lux raised an eyebrow when Eyrin retreated in the direction Nera vanished off to. "And where are you going?"

The raven-haired woman paused for a brief moment. "Believe it or not, Nera enjoys cuddling a lot when she sleeps. Helps her stay asleep. Also part of the reason why I'm always so tired – I travel _a lot_."

"It's not that far and you've been doing it often though."

Eyrin glanced back at her, expression unreadable.

She hid something.

Lux didn't ask, trusting her gut instinct to leave it well alone.

* * *

Fiora, in fact, was nowhere to be found inside her office. Lux knocked twice with delay, only daring to peer inside when no acknowledgment came. Aside from the scattered pages across her desk and the various books piled up on the corners, the room was void of any presence aside from herself.

She caught the faint sound of running water and her eyes went to the ajar door leading into what she assumed to be the duelist's _private_ quarters. Showers were still somewhat a novelty concept to her as baths were still fairly common through the kingdom. Fiora really did embody the epitome of modern progress in an archaic world.

_She's probably washing..._ Washing meant no clothes on.

_Fiora is in there, naked, and unsuspecting._

Lux's curiosity warred with her panicky mind.

_I am _not_ violating that trust_. She spent too long trying to get into the duelist's good graces.

_But... she doesn't hate you._

No, per Fiora's statement weeks ago, she _liked_ Lux.

_And she did kind of..._

The ghost of Fiora's svelte body from that night sent shudders down her spine.

_Okay, we are _not_ going down that road._

Lux chose to inspect whatever Fiora had been working on. She would be chided for getting into her business undoubtedly, but she needed a distraction from the... well, _distraction_ in the other room. While she couldn't understand everything scribbled out, she garnered their purpose at a glance; all of them were taped to various parts of the well-worn map stretched across the tabletop. Red lines pointed to different areas circled, branching off in different directions and she followed each one to yet another area.

_Clues_, she realized as each note bore different handwriting from each other. Only two forms were consistent across the map, one of which she recognized as Fiora's eloquent cursive. The other reminded her of some Ionian texts, though much smoother and cleaner – probably Nera's.

_What have you been doing? How have you been doing this? This level of information isn't possible unless_-

Unless she had a messenger _constantly_ on the move.

And suddenly Eyrin's lack of presence at the Crownguard estate made much more sense.

It dawned on Lux.

Fiora had a sprawling network of contacts across Demacia, all of them answering to her.

She siphoned information from not a singular entity but the collective of their people in tracking his whereabouts and his appearances.

_Fiora is banding together every resource at her disposal. All for someone who asked her to bring her mother home_.

Lux stood at the heart of her mastermind at work, plotting every step and utilizing every asset she had. This wasn't just a map, but the time and effort of the woman she admired from afar as well as near. All of this for a teenager who had been sent away and came back home to a world that hated people of her blood. A desperate soul who wanted someone back she loved.

Fiora did all of this for a _child_.

Lux could only imagine what she sacrificed for the _people._

No, she _knew_ exactly what the duelist did, had done, and will probably do.

_She really _does_ care about Demacia. _

Suddenly, her little stint at the Mageseeker's Complex could have been done much sooner and without her reservations. So concerned she was with being caught by threat of her family, she forgot the bigger picture and what Fiora risked.

She put everything on the line, even her own name and title.

Lux felt very, _very_ small.

"If no for your blonde hair, I would have thought you were a stranger." Lux snapped her head to the side, finding the woman prevalent in her present thoughts leaning against the doorway with folded arms. The clarity of her voice cut her thoughts off, scattering them to the recesses of her brain like the papers on the desk. Fiora was _mostly_ dressed – loose silk pants spared her lower half decency and the towel draped around her neck only came down enough to hide just enough for the imagination. Judging by the swell of her breast, it would fit perfectly in the blonde's hand with a little extra. Her damp hair looked like it had only been roughly combed once.

Yet her disheveled and barely-together looks weren't what made her heart skip beats and her mind completely blank.

It was the intense heat and admiration burning in those teal eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Lux tittered, catching herself staring a bit too long. She was surprised she could formulate a coherent question. Going back to the map didn't do much for the frazzled blonde – it only gave her somewhere to look at instead of facing her embarrassment.

"You look troubled." Fiora sounded genuine and unaware of Lux's lack of composure.

Considering the matter weighing on their shoulders, wasn't it perfectly reasonable to be anything _but_ pleased? "I'm not always sunshine and smiles, Fiora."

Lux's breath caught in her throat when a warm body pressed to her back and strong hands settled on her shoulders. The turmoil grasping her mind eased as dexterous fingers kneaded soothing circles before working their way to her upper arms and down towards her hands in lighter brushes. No, it was the entire situation, the ever-present warmth suffusing her back, the tender kisses pressed to the nape of her neck, and the firm grasp of Fiora's fingers interlocking with her own anchoring her.

"I know you aren't, _little light_." Unlike Sylas who used that rare nickname for her like an owner endeared to their pet, Fiora added weight to those two little words. It hid the unspoken promise of protection, shielding her spark and assuaging all her fears. "You're _human_."

_Why? Why do you have to be this way?_

No matter how hard she tried, Lux couldn't escape the maelstrom dragging her in. Every moment she spent with Fiora meant melding her emotions together with her rationale. Fiora _irritated_ her from the very beginning. A haughty woman with a tongue sharp enough to cut through stell and a hand skilled enough to punctuate them. She challenged every notion and conception Lux threw at her and took them down one by one like the people who spread rumors behind her back, until all the blonde had left was doubt and uncertainty for the Laurent.

And Fiora rebuilt herself, unknowingly, right in front of Lux

Underneath the veneer of titles and honors, laws and secrets, Lux stood in the embrace of another person who stripped herself bare and allowed her to see what the world refused. She had every capacity for compassion as she did hate, but the tides demanding her to bend to their force left her no choice except to choose the latter. Lux felt the desire for human contact, for simple pleasures and gentle touches, brimming underneath Fiora's skin and simmering in her eyes.

All Fiora wanted was someone to love.

Lux had fallen for her. _Hard_.

And clearly the duelist did a little more than _favor_ her.

It scared Lux.

Was it the frowned-upon notion of loving another woman? Of pining for someone the same as herself?

No, absolutely_ not_.

When she finally mustered up enough courage to twist around and meet the taller woman's gaze, her unmasked beauty up close captivated her and left her speechless yet again. And it hit her like a stone right then and there. Lux didn't want this to change. She wanted to go back in time and undo the mistakes she made because nothing else in this kingdom, in this _world_, made any lick of sense except for her.

"Fiora...?'

Blue eyes darted down to rosy lips parted enough to tease pearly whites. Lux bit her lower lip lightly when she realized the duelist also looked down. She cupped a cheek with one hand to redirect Fiora's gaze back up.

"May I...?" Anxious, unsure. Qualities alien to the duelist, yet so very perfect in this moment. Lux held Fiora's face in both of her hands now, unadulterated affection surging through her system.

So vulnerable, so shy, so _human_.

Just two humans on this world.

Just two women finding comfort within each other.

Just like herself.

Lux rested her forehead against Fiora's. She hated how those pretty eyes vanished from sight. She wanted to freeze time right there, just so she could lose herself in their mystery.

Fiora's heart hammered in her chest – Lux felt it, felt their heartbeats sync up to tempo. The blonde flushed as the duelist leaned in slowly.

_Gods above, she's so cute.._

Lux craned her head up, but stopped short from meeting Fiora halfway. She brushed against her lightly, teasing out a small chase.

"It's okay."

And just like that, they crashed together. Slowly, hesitantly. Unlike their first kiss, this one spared them time. Lux marveled at how plush and full Fiora's lips felt against her own and opted to let the duelist take the lead.

One step at a time, one kiss at a time.

And Fiora proved a quick learner.

Their slow dance picked up with every nudge in the right direction. Every soft peck gave Fiora confidence and Lux felt their kisses grow less chaste. Despite her possessing more experience overall, Fiora proved to be a competent and willing partner.

When Fiora swiped her tongue across her lips, Lux acquiesced without objection.

She took advantage of the duelist's momentary surprise to grab the reins again. She glided her tongue along Fiora's and explored her oral cavity. Lux moaned softly at her taste, reminding her that she possessed an array of fine Demacian wines and likely sipped one throughout the night despite the lack of any indicator.

Somewhere along the way, they finally broke apart for air. Lux kept her forehead pressed to Fiora's, though she realized they were no longer by the desk.

In fact, she managed to pin Fiora to the shelves in the middle of their make-out session.

And like before, the duelist didn't seem to mind being bent at awkward angles.

"That was... something," Fiora remarked absentmindedly, tongue darting out to sample a taste of the blonde still on her lips.

Lux's face burned so hotly, she was sure the temperature of the room rose a few degrees from it. "S-sorry..."

Fiora hummed humorously, the corner of her lips quirking up in a sly grin. "For what, _mon cher_?"

It was her turn to be speechless. Could she stop being so goddamn sexy?

"Would you like me to?"

Lux blinked. "Did I..."

Fiora snickered quietly. "_Oui_."

The blonde buried her face in her hands. How quickly the mood shifted to something far less intense. "I know you said you wouldn't kill me, but _please_ kill me now."

Heartwarming laughter left Fiora, rumbling her chest and reverberating through Lux when the duelist hugged her close. "You are honest. I like that."

And there it was again – that flutter of butterflies in her stomach at the thinly-veiled praise. Lux came to _love_ the little compliments and the surge of pride every time she placed a block into solidifying the bridge between her and the duelist.

Fiora's steadfast presence chased away her demons and fears, even if only for a moment.

_Maybe this is how Eyrin feels around Nera? I can't really fault her for that..._

"I hate to break such a pleasant mood, but what did you come here for?"

Lux frowned slightly, remembering the reason for her visit and sighed quietly. "The other day at the complex, I picked up some information. It pales in comparison to what you have here..." She gestured towards the map. "But I thought it would help somehow."

Fiora matched her expression, though she reached up to tuck loose blonde hair behind her ear. "_Non_, do not think so little. Sometimes even the smallest piece can finish the puzzle."

"It's more about that man-"

"Kasim?"

Lux nodded. "Kasim _Crownguard_." She let the name sink in, watching Fiora's face carefully.

Confusion appeared first – appropriately so. "Crownguard? He is related to you?"

"He _was_ my aunt's son."

Then the disconnect. "He turned himself over to the Mageseekers? But why?"

Lux remained quiet, watching the gears turn in that brilliant mind behind teal eyes.

"Is that how the Mageseekers knew to move?" The duelist released Lux from her grip as the pieces fell into place. "And since he was Crownguard, this means your family has-"

"-way too much power in a kingdom that is supposed to be ruled, by fair hands and a council."

For whatever reason, a mounting sense of dread settled in the Laurent's stomach. Lux refused to make eye contact with her with arms folded over her stomach. The timid girl felt as alien as the one she observed earlier.

"Your family is full of mages." And her father had tried to marry her off, not with the hopes and prospects of gaining political advantages, but to unite their homes to provide a shield against possible persecution. He told her this much – in the form of revealing why he poisoned her ill-fated future husband that night. She never did make the connection up to Lux, and even beyond that.

It explained the echoing messages Kepi left her.

_'Friends in high places._'

Kepi wasn't just any ordinary child.

She was Kasim's daughter.

She was a Crownguard, directly descended from royal blood.

Yet none of them knew she existed in the first place. How?

_'The Wind isn't my only friend.'_

Kepi brimmed with magic, so much that even the spirits took notice.

_'I don't know where he is, but until Ma comes home, I'm not going back to Piltover.'_

_They hid Kepi_, Fiora realized, her expression melding into shock at the weight of the teenager's decision to return. Kepi came home, risking her own exposure to the rest of the kingdom, to see through that the people around herself were safe and sound. That she couldn't rest _until_ then.

She reminded the duelist so much of herself.

"Lux?"

"Mmm..." the blonde replied distractedly.

Fiora turned the tables on her, cupping her cheeks and leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

Lux, Kepi, _herself_. They were all trapped in this political landmine far bigger than just paltry gestures and petty discrepancies. Fiora _earned_ her freedom to forge her name, do right by her methods and avoided the worst of possibilities. Kepi _found_ her freedom within Piltover, far from the overreaching hands of Demacia.

Lux didn't share the same luxury. Trapped and bound by her name – a curse to those wronged by her family, a blessing to those who knew of her through the Illuminators, and a convenient pawn for the elite to shuffle around as they pleased. And somehow, despite all of this, she managed to find the Laurent, defy every expectation set for her, and allowed her a glimpse of the chaos plaguing every level of their family.

Fiora no longer saw the same, naive girl she collided into that day.

No, Lux stood before her full of as much mystery as herself and underneath that mask she hid turmoil from the public's eye.

"I promised Kepi I would find Mina and bring her back. I don't go back on promises." She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. She needed a moment to find the right words, especially given a singular piece of information that made everything fall into place and gave her a platform to stand by her decisions.

"However, I will also promise you, I will protect you as well. No matter what happens." She tucked a finger under Lux's chin and brought her gaze up. "_You_ earned that. You are not _your family_, you have goals and dreams as much as Kepi does."

And with how long it took for the both of them to finally open up, Fiora had no reservations about what to do now.

"I will not stand for this insolence. If they must take you away from me, then they will do so over _my dead body_."


	25. Chapter 24: Twilight Ruminations

The plan was simple – get in, get Mina, get out, and hopefully all without being seen.

However as with all things requiring and extra layer of delicacy and caution, there existed too many factors and unknown variables that made virtually any idea near impossible to pass their scrutiny. One piece in the wrong place meant catastrophic consequences.

"Sylas is where this time?" Lux canned the map from behind Fiora's desk, eyes wandering over the myriad of new red lines crisscrossing the map like latticework. Along with some fresher, off-colored ones, it looked like they had taken a few steps back rather than forward.

"He's been dancing through the outskirts of the kingdom," the duelist replied with a quiet grunt as she pushed herself up off the couch. It was highly unusual for Fiora to be anything _but_ the epitome of poise, yet here she was haphazardly draped over said furniture like a lazily tossed towel. Unlike the winter, their usual meetings were suspended indefinitely – Fiora saw an influx of urgent messages and requests passing through the front doors of the manor that ate up nearly all of her, and Nera's, time, while Lux did her best to juggle her own demons, responsibilities, and family without letting each one bleed into the other.

Yet somehow, they managed to find time to see each other no matter how brief.

Strong arms sneaked their way around Lux's waist from behind and her eyelids fluttered shut at the gentle kisses peppered along her neck.

A comforting gesture, born of habit and intimacy.

She liked Fiora like this.

"It's clear her wants to rile up the barbarians to grief Demacia's troops."

Lux rolled her eyes and pinched a pale forearm. "They're not barbarians. They're tough living where they are. You _have_ to admit they've got grit." She could _hear_ the scowl on the duelist's face, giggling quietly when Fiora squeezed her a little bit tighter to indicate her irritation.

"_Mon dieu_, that is besides the point." Actually, it was sort of the point or else Fiora wouldn't have brought it up to begin with. "With _them_ griefing Demacia's troops and forcing us to stretch our troops thin, it leaves the rest of our kingdom defenseless."

"And making us easier targets for the Mage Rebellion." Lux already caught on to the duelist's train of thought as she went back to studying the map. Indeed the attacks on various towns increased and some of them successful in subduing or liberating from Demacian control. She'd seen the large map in the war room and the frantic scrambling of generals and commanders trying to get a grip of the situation.

–

_Jarvan's attempt at ushering her away from the war room failed when they passed by. He tried to guide her away futilely with a hand around her waist but she shook him off and dared closer. "Lux, please. It's not for a lady as yourself."_

_Lux rolled her eyes and glared back at Jarvan, actually offended by his comment. "Jarvan, you and I both know I couldn't be further from a 'lady.' And I've _been_ places you haven't either. What's going on that's gotten everyone riled up?"_

_Sheepish at being called out so crassly in front of the guards posted by the door, he rubbed the back of his neck and waved them to relax. The blonde was a Crownguard, by title, but as a good friend she reserved the right to berate him as a person would to another. He pushed the door open, but their entry went unnoticed among the gathered generals and commanders, far too absorbed in their ruminations. "Sylas has made another major attack. This time in High Silvermere."_

_Her heart skipped a beat. Her hometown, attacked by Sylas? She knew he was dangerous, lethal, and even cruel but not crazy enough to strike at such a major city. "Was he successful?"_

_"Fortunately not, Lady Crownguard." One of the generals at the table they gathered around finally addressed them. A few others gave murmured courtesies, but she ignored the informality in favor of inspecting the map laid out in front of them. "High Silvermere has a formidable defense and we were lucky the Unshackled Mage was not present. Your brother was also fortunate to be there when the attack happened and gathered his troops to retaliate and hold the line until reinforcements arrived. He is to remain there until the threat passes, or at least whatever Dauntless Vanguard units he sees fit to defend the city."_

_Lux nodded, taking mental note of that as she absorbed as much information as she could in front of her. Compared to the map she'd seen in the duelist's estate, this one had a few more pieces of information that could help them pinpoint his location. "I'm glad Garen was there. I couldn't imagine the number of casualties we could have suffered otherwise."_

_"Yes, we were lucky your brother happened to be there, Luxanna." The blonde fought to keep her expression neutral when her aunt stepped in. "Why don't you leave this to the generals and the Lightshields? They have this situation under control, there is no need to concern yourself with a trivial matter."_

_Lux glared at Tianna, matching her expression of contempt with one of challenge. Still, she knew better than to provoke an argument in the middle of a war council and bowed politely. "Of course, Demacia's strength will always overcome any adversity. As an ambassador to the Illuminators, I was simply concerned if any assistance would be needed."_

_The general smiled despite the tension in the air and gave a curt bow of his head. "We are always indebted to the Illuminators and their generosity in these trying times. Should there be of great need, we will contact you immediately Lady Crownguard."_

–

Lux followed a few more lines on the map and frowned deeply. These were new – not even the war room had these on the map. She traced her fingers lightly over their path. "How did you know about this? Not even the fastest messengers in the kingdom got this information to the generals?"

Guilt wrote itself all over Fiora's face, though it was the stiffness in her embrace that gave it away. Lux put two and two together and peeled out of the duelist's arms. Despite their height differences, Lux matched Fiora in a heated glare. "Fiora, have you been asking Eyrin to relay messages? Because if that's the reason why she's been so exhausted as of late-"

"Yes, I have." _At least she's honest about it_. Fiora didn't hide her cards there and the blonde felt the need to strike back, but she beat her to the punchline. "Both her _and_ Nera are stretching themselves thin for this. Not just herself." The duelist sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a deep sigh leaving her lips as her voice dropped a notch in volume.

"She _offered_ her assistance. I was _adamant_ about including her, initially at least."

Lux knew Fiora wouldn't – couldn't really – lie to her, so instead of accusing her further, she folded her arms over her chest and put a lid on her temper. "What made you change your mind?"

"Nera's promise." Simply said, as if it explained everything.

It did. Lux _knew_ the older woman adored her raven-haired friend and went to great lengths to train and protect her. And judging from how deep the bond of trust lay between the duelist and the Ionian, there was no doubt in her mind this 'promise' included every facet in keeping Eyrin safe and out of harm's way.

"So where is he headed now?" Lux chose to let the subject drop and cleverly so. There was no need to have the duelist elaborate and waste precious time arguing over semantics.

"Even with her tracking, his movements are too erratic." Fiora leaned against the desk with one arm, her other hand pointing to various markers. Teal eye pierced the well-worn paper as if glaring daggers would suddenly cause the answer to jump out at them. For her, she always read the enemy and anticipated their movements before they even knew they would follow through. Sylas proved to be far more capable than that and her frustration over the months mounted to a breaking point.

Lux canted her head when something peculiar tickled the back of her mind, looking at the map in front of her. She nudged Fiora a bit to the side with her hip, a wordless gesture to give her some space. The duelist gave her the space she needed, but hovered near when Lux picked up a pen.

"There is _always_ a pattern," she remarked quietly, creating a few new markers and scribbling some notes beside them. "Humans are finicky, but we are always creatures of habit no matter how unpredictable we can be." She may have been Sylas' friend briefly, but she stayed at his side long enough to recognize a few ticks and quirks about the vengeful man. Initially she approached him about controlling her magic, but if only she had been wiser and less trusting he wouldn't be throwing the entire kingdom into turmoil at this moment.

She glanced up from her work, biting the end of her pen as she met Fiora's gaze from across the table.

_Maybe... the revolt_ was_ a good thing._

She wouldn't have had the courage to knock on Fiora's door.

She wouldn't be standing here, sharing a secret, late night mingling with one of the brightest minds she knew.

She most _certainly_ wouldn't have thought she'd garner the affections of a woman she once admired from afar, and definitely not from someone who had harbored ill-conceptions of her.

"Perhaps, things _do_ happen for a reason?"

Fiora frowned. "Do you know something?"

Lux giggled quietly. "You know, I was going to ask if you had a quill with how _antiquated_ Demacians tend to be. This pen is kind of nifty since you introduced me to them."

Fiora rolled her eyes and folded her own arms over her chest, grousing quietly. "I am _not_ antiquated."

"You aren't, but Demacia _is_." Lux tapped the pen on the new icons on the map. "Sylas always plans for the long term. He never makes it obvious and he bides his time, which is why it's so hard to figure out what he intends. Presently he's leading the Mage Rebellion, something we all know." She could see curiosity and eagerness replace confusion in the duelist's eyes.

Fiora _loved_ knowledge, craved it.

"However, I was able to use my connection to the Prince, as a good friend and confidant-" Lux inwardly winced at that. She hadn't brought up his proposal to her with Fiora, and right now she definitely didn't need to know. "-and I found myself in the midst of the kingdom's war room. From what I gathered, he's launched several smaller attacks in towns you may not have connections to. But the biggest one was in High Silvermere."

Fiora frowned at the mention of this. "He's either a madman, or clever enough to draw attention away from elsewhere and to a major city."

"Precisely, and he's a bit of both I suppose." She circled her hometown on the map. "My brother is trapped there, forced to hold up a defense until their next move which means the Dauntless Vanguard is busy elsewhere."

What the duelist said next only proved to Lux that Fiora was definitely someone one didn't want to cross paths with.

"He plans on using High Silvermere as a distraction to attack the Capital directly."

Lux nodded. "And with the current governing bodies in place, as well as our laws-"

"- mages will never have equality. He wants to overthrow the royal family and instate anarchy by creating a kingdom full of mages led on the wrong path."

"From one extreme to the other, unfortunately." Lux sighed and dropped into Fiora's chair, pulling it up to the desk just so she could prop herself up on her elbows and plant her chin in her hands. "It seems crazy and implausible, but I _do_ know how he operates. When I was with him, he asked about the manuscripts of Durand. I didn't know what for at the time or how he accomplished what he did, but when I met you and Nera, it made everything clear. He has the ability to _absorb_ magic on his own from whomever he comes in contact with, and petricite only _amplifies_ that effect."

Fiora paled. "And if he has an entire army of mages at his disposal..."

Silence hung in the air as the duelist found herself incapable of completing her sentence. Unnecessary, really, seeing as they both realized the gravity of the threat.

"So..." the duelist began again, in an awkward attempt at reengaging the conversation. "We know his intent. But where _is_ he?"

Lux jabbed the point of her pen towards a large city on the other side of the map, closest to Fiora. "He's holing up there."

"_Zeffira_?" The former capital of Demacia and large enough to rival that of their current capital.

The blonde didn't respond, opting instead to let the inquiry hang in the air.

Fiora studied the map carefully and furrowed her eyebrows.

_She's thinking_.

Lux waited for the duelist to wrap her mind around the possibility. It had been something she learned about Fiora over time – her silences weren't from a lack of desire to speak, but rather her turning over information carefully as to not leave a single detail missed. She was just as calculative as she was quick with her tongue and more often than not they spent more time thinking than actually conversing when left to their own affairs.

"It makes sense," she concluded, relaxing her shoulders and unfurling her arms. "Demacia is slow, they will assume he is traveling with his mages for maximum protection. He appears when it's crucial, but otherwise hides from sight as he plans. The last place they would suspect is Zeffira."

Befitting, when Lux thought about it. The last time Demacia had such a violent turn in history was during the Battle of the Sisters. She supposed it was Sylas' way of leaving his own mark in history.

"We must move quickly," Fiora added shortly after and Lux actually sat up when the duelist left the desk.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Fiora stopped before she left her office, one hand barely making it to the doorknob. "We do not have time to _wait_. We _must_ make the first move, now that we know what his plan is. Do you know where Zeffira is, _little light_?"

Lux flushed at the nickname, but kept her composure together enough to utter her response. "Yes? It's in the middle of the..."

And then it dawned on her.

"Oh. _Oh_."

Fiora smirked and left the office, leaving Lux to scramble and pick up the pieces the duelist left her.

The Petricite Forest, where magic was nonexistent and inhibited.

Where their _other _strengths came into play.

Fiora, being the most elite of duelists in the kingdom, could waltz in like air. And Lux herself was no slouch either, proving to be just as capable with physical combat outside of her magic.

After all, she _did_ serve in Demacia's military for some time.

They _both_ did, technically.

* * *

The plan was simple – get in, get Mina, get out, and hopefully all without being seen.

Except, this time they _did_ have a plan. A risky one, but it was the best shot they had at stopping this madness before it collapsed on them.

"This is as far as I can take you," remarked Eyrin as they stepped out of the black mist transporting them to the edge of the Petricite forest. "Any further and we'd be trapped in oblivion probably."

Lux shook her head and placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "You've done plenty. Thank you for taking us this far. I'm just glad you're okay."

Eyrin shrugged and subtly gestured towards Fiora who looked a little less than pleased at experiencing her first magical transport. "You can thank her later. She's the reason why I pushed myself this much." The raven-haired woman went over and tapped the duelist on the shoulder, grabbing her attention for a brief moment.

"Hey, I know we don't speak much, but please do be safe." Fiora nodded mutely, uncertain of how to handle the well-wishes and if her stomach would turn over. "Nera was worried sick when you made mention of doing this by yourself, so come back in one piece, at least for her?"

Fiora _hated_ leaving Nera out of the loop for this one, but the more people they included in this stealth mission, the greater the chances of it failing. And Nera _swallowed _her own pride long enough to humbly bow out of it without much protest when they discussed their plans. "I will. _We_ will."

Eyrin smiled, though the tension in the air kept it small. "Alright, Lucette and Starfire are waiting nearby. If you guys make it out with her, head straight for Cloudswood and _don't_ stop. You know you have until dawn, before the last ship to Piltover leaves port for the month."

They knew Kepi waited patiently for them to rescue her mother, but even she had been hard pressed to return to the City of Progress. Time couldn't wait for everyone, even if the young Crownguard wanted it to stop until Mina was safe. The duelist nodded in affirmation before Eyrin vanished in a dark mist.

"You know, I wasn't aware you owned something other than the few suits you've worn when I see you." Fiora blinked when a warm hand encircled her arm and the awe in Lux's eyes was enough to make her a little self-conscious. She opted out of her normally colorful ensemble in favor of the night, her armor and clothes barely making her visible against the dark aside from where her skin showed.

Unfortunately, this particular outfit had been one of her more... _risque _ones, if one could count showing plentiful cleavage as such. Back in her earlier years when she went to deal with the more rowdy bunches, she used her own natural beauty as a part of her arsenal in defeating them while keeping her identity hidden. It was an older outfit, dubbed 'Nightraven' by her incredibly loyal and cheesy-at-times servant. Since then, she swore off letting Nera give her any sort of vigilante nicknames that would cause further embarrassment to the duelist.

She was more surprised it still fit her given how much she grew over the years. "I don't use this much."

"You should use it _more_," the blonde suggested unhelpfully as she craned her head up to kiss Fiora's cheek softly. "You look good in it. I like the red."

Fiora's hand went up to rub her eyes uncomfortably. They changed their appearances to keep their identities hidden, though the duelist's had been a little more extreme. Instead of her usual pink streak in her hair, Nera went ahead and dyed it snowy-white. Kepi gave her something called 'contact lenses' to alter her eye color seeing as the forest would wipe away any magical enchantment otherwise.

Aside from her rapier that would have given away her skill, she looked drastically different than normal. "I do not like having to change so much."

"Nor do I." Lux altered fewer things of herself including deep chocolate eyes that made her a lot more plain looking, but the change was enough for Fiora to know for a fact she would miss her at a glance. The blonde stuck with the same outfit she spotted her in during the duel except she took extra precautions to keep her attire form fitting.

What definitely stuck out was her lack of a weapon however. The duelist almost always saw her with her wand.

Definitely serious business now.

"Ready to go save a damsel in distress?"

Fiora couldn't hold back a groan, following Lux as they went to find their horses.

"_Oui_, just don't be _that_ damsel in distress, _mon cher_."

* * *

**A/N + A/T**: It has been a _hot damn minute_ since I updated. To put it this way: the internal nomenclature I adopted for this fanfic has been "lwotb chapter [#]." I completely forgot how to name it and typed "lwotb 24" instead so now it shall remain in my doc manager as such until the end of time. orz

First and foremost, I am so sorry for having dropped off the face of the earth in terms of updates. I usually am pretty on-point with it, but an array of situations left me on a mini-hiatus I hadn't intended on taking. I see no reason in hiding and I will be openly honest to all of my readers who do read these little notes.

Mental health is, and will always be, a very serious matter for me. For anyone who is struggling with stress, depression, or anything of the sort, please do speak to someone or contact the appropriate hotlines. It's tough when your emotions and chemical imbalances get the better of you. I have anxiety and a combination of that with depression drains me of any energy I may have remaining. It makes doing _anything_ almost impossible and on top of the massive heat wave that sat in my area, I was more or less sprawled out on the tile floors of the sunroom at my place trying to preserve my sanity.

Life also sprung up on me suddenly. I had to sort out issues with the DMV on top of figuring out some banking issues. I also have a very lovely girlfriend whom I've been coordinating with when she returns from Japan in the coming months, and a 15-hour time difference makes communicating at the odd hours of the day really crucial. School is also on the horizon and I desperately need to go back to finish my degree and get a more stable job so I have better hours than my current one.

And in regards to the story itself, I _did_ hit a bit of a mental block and creative slump. I have some idea of how the subsequent chapters go, but my outline offered nothing for the transition between the previous chapter and the coming ones, and it took me a few weeks of sorting before I finally snagged onto something. I'm a lot more pleased with the current version as opposed to the half-assed draft I had sitting for a week.

I have also been contemplating an array of _other_ LoL fanfics in the past month. I won't list them here, but I'll have the pairings on my profile somewhere probably. I do intend on doing them at some point, just not until this particular one is done.

For this fanfic in itself, it really has been quite a journey and testing my own ability to remain consistent or at least give it a finale. I know, I'm twenty-four chapters deep and still no actual lemons yet?! I promised a story, and I'm doing my best to deliver. Hopefully you guys stick it out with me and bear with my dumb self adsfdgasgadagads.

As always, feel free to leave a review or comment! I already have the next chapter in the works, but that might take a minute as well. It's just kind of lengthy with what I have planned.


	26. Chapter 25: Shatter

Lux trekked through the Petricite Forest a few times for missions before, but this go-around filled her with a chill that sank into her bone. During the day, the trees stood lifeless but the moment the light vanished, their gnarled branches and ominous echoes reminded her of the tales spun of the Shadow Isles.

She clutched her hand to her chest – how much she wanted to call upon her magic and keep the darkness at bay, even if it was for a little while.

"We stop here." The sudden command cause Lux to nearly crash into the other woman and throw herself off Starfire. She followed suit when the duelist slid off Lucette, struggling to coax her own horse to come along. To any normal person, their abrupt stop would have confused them but Lux knew exactly what made her horse so uneasy.

She felt her magic retreat, sinking back into the depths of her soul and leaving her barren, exposed.

"It's okay, sweetie," Lux whispered, patting Starfire's snout in attempts to soothe her distress. Lucette fared no better, going as far as to stamp her hooves impatiently as Fiora secured her to a smaller tree. "We must be close then."

Fiora nodded, holding her hand out expectantly to Lux. "_Oui,_ we can't go any further with them. They will have to wait here." The blonde passed her reins over, a frown creasing her lips.

"And here I thought we could just burst through the front doors and gallivant through to Mina's rescue."

The duelist stared at her, so unimpressed by her lack of maturity in the moment Lux blushed at the awkward silence following. "Just trying to ease the tension is all. I know we have to leave them here, Fiora." She opted out of speaking for the rest of the time and instead trailed after Fiora, diving through the thick of the trees. It felt like they were taking an arbitrary path through the forest, but when the slope angled and her footing became unstable at a few points she realized the duelist was trying to pick a switchback path instead of barreling down like a snowball on the side of a mountain.

It didn't stop her from running the last few steps down when the ground leveled out. She skidded to a halt beside Fiora, ducking her head sheepishly at the incredulous expression she received.

"Sorry?" And that was another thing – Fiora normally maintained a neutral expression yet she put not an ounce of effort to hide anything from Lux.

The trees thinned out the further they went, and she felt her magic recede even further from her fingertips. By the time she felt like she had completely lost it, they cleared the forest line and came up to a wide expanse.

If the Great City of Demacia ever came to ruin, Lux imagined this was what it would boil down to. She hoped it wouldn't end the same way Zeffira did – with Kayle and Morgana raining fire upon them.

The current Capital dwarfed Zeffira in terms of structure impressionability. She grew used to towering, white statues and imposing behemoths serving as buildings. The gate they passed through dwarfed in comparison even back in its prime. Lux caught the ghosts of once-proud monuments and bustling squares as the moonlight bathed the rubble and aging ruins in a swathe of gentle light. It made the streets and pavement glow as if filled with the very light that left the blonde.

Despite being so devoid of magic inside, she could practically _breathe_ it in from all of it surrounding them.

"Magical, isn't it?" They hadn't encountered anyone since arriving, so Fiora's voice nearly made her jump three feet. She watched her approach a small clump of green not far from where they were, nestled in a neat pocket within a wall and caressed the leaves. The quiet clinks of each leaf filled the air with a pleasant harmony. "You can feel it, an energy in the air."

"It's everywhere, yet it's nowhere." They were in the heart of the Petricite Forest, yet she couldn't understand how magic could flourish so vibrantly in the plants here. Everything up to this point had been a shade of brown or gray, overcome by petricite. Here, green pervaded nearly every space it could find roots in.

"The city is dead," the duelist stated simply, fiddling with a leaf she plucked away. "But life is _not."_

_Petricite absorbs magic, don't forget that_. Lux knew the mages here had some kind of contribution towards the local growth like rain to a dying meadow. But regular petricite absorbed magic and remained the same as it was, like the buildings around the and the ground under their feet. It didn't grow or create life.

She stared at Fiora who toyed with the leaf between her fingertips.

_The tea leaves_.

"The plants here don't just absorb magic, do they?"

"_Oui_."

Lux understood immediately, her botany studies suddenly bridging the missing connections between the local flora and petricite. "Petricite isn't just a material that absorbs magic. It's a _vector_, and the plants here use it as nourishment. They don't absorb magic, they _amplify _it."

Fiora smirked and tossed the leaf in Lux's direction. "Very clever. Yes, some of the plants here are capable of amplifying magic to counteract petricite's natural absorption."

_An evolutionary tactic_, Lux mused. _Wait-_

She stopped halfway to catching up to Fiora. "Did you happen to find the tea strains _here_?"

_It explains why Nera struggled to maintain those petricite flowers at the manor._ It explained why the house didn't _need_ petricite everywhere, if the flowers themselves absorbed their magic naturally. A source of constant magic siphoning and an ingenious way of utilizing something without forcing them to endure the pains of chemical intoxication by drinking it directly.

_They've evolved, adapted to use petricite's byproducts and exploit their natural properties. _

Fiora was beyond Demacia, beyond the archaic principles that governed and ruled them.

She _embraced_ change and innovation, even to the point of making it a tool and extension of herself rather than a wall to hide behind.

_Kind of like Sylas_.

They were so similar in their lofty ideas and goals, but there was so much more potential in the duelist above bloodthirsty vengeance.

"Nera has a strain of _amplifying_ leaves, doesn't she?"

The duelist remained silent. Lux didn't need an answer – her lack of response was enough.

"And if they came from here... and Sylas..."

Sylas _had_ to be here then. He was crazy, mad even, but had two brain cells more than the average, "law-abiding" Demacian. "Is that why-"

"-I did not want the others to come? Yes." Sylas' ability to absorb magic on his own was deadly enough, but to have his hands on something that only further increased his potential?

They were far too deep in the lion's den to turn back now.

* * *

Staying in the shadows became harder and harder the further into the city they went. More and more people popped in around corners and a few managed to bump into them as they tried to take less conventional routes. Most the guards ignored their passing, none the wiser to assume they were a part of the Mage Rebellion but a few stopped them to ask where they were headed.

Fiora's stiffness and proud posture made keeping their tracks covered a little more difficult. She may have the expertise in maintaining a poker face, but being behind enemy lines swung a completely different sword.

"Don't mind her," Lux giggled, wrapping her hands around Fiora's upper arm and leaning into the duelist when the guard questioning them this time slowly inched his fingers for his sword. "She's just a little on edge. High Silvermere was a pretty tense fight. None of us were expecting to run into the Dauntless Vanguard and she was lucky enough to escape Garen Crownguard's sword."

He eased his hand off the hilt of his sword, face morphing into one of relief and awe. "Damn, that must have been something. I heard about that. Fucking smallest unit of four people holding off an entire battalion of mages. At least the Crownguards have some kind of spine to them."

Lux hid her wince at the rough language by burying her face in Fiora's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm lucky she made it out unscathed. He's pretty ruthless from what she told me. We're just trying to find a quiet place is all, y'know. So I can 'ease' some of her tension."

"Maybe you ladies got enough room for one more?" Lux fought the urge to gag at the thought of letting anyone lay a hand on Fiora, let alone a random stranger. She glared at him nonetheless and snaked her arm around the duelist's waist. "I'm just kidding. I'll probably lose my head with that piece of metal at your hip. Looks scary enough, I won't take that bet." He jerked a thumb behind him and tossed his head in that direction. "Plenty of places there if you need the privacy. Just be careful of how loud you are, folks are sleeping."

Crude, but she thanked him quietly and dragged the duelist off to get away from people in general. When they were a fair distance away from potential eavesdroppers, she dropped their hands and buried her face in her own. "_Oh my god I can't believe I just did that_."

"I wouldn't have minded." Blue eyes widened and stared at Fiora in shock, Lux's jaw going slightly slack. "What?"

"You said _what?!_"

Fiora rolled her eyes and advanced on Lux. The blonde found herself backed up against a wall and whimpered when the duelist planted her hands on either side of her head. She froze when Fiora leaned in close and the brush of soft lips against the shell of her ears sent shivers racing down her spine.

"I said, _mon cher_, I wouldn't have minded, if it's _you_."

_Fuck. Shit. Oh god_. Lux's brain short-circuited when those hands moved and trailed down her arms in such a feather light touch, her body shuddered involuntarily. Lips pressed to her jaw in firm kisses and the blonde threw her arms around Fiora's shoulders.

She was being especially _brave_ right now, not that Lux complained. "Fi-"

"_Hush_," the duelist urged, sealing Lux's lips before she could utter her name. The kiss, while so very pleasant, shut her up long enough for her to catch the sounds of metal armor clanking against each other. _Plates? Most of the people here wear cloth or leather._

Fiora pulled away, much to Lux's dismay. "That was a bit too close."

Her heart sunk a bit at that – had it just been a ploy to cover them? "Um..."

"Come here," the duelist cooed softly, an arm wrapped around Lux's shoulder to draw her into her warmth. Lips pressed to her forehead in a comforting gesture. "We might as well keep up the image you've set for us. Clever, since we don't need to pretend."

_We don't need to prete- oh._ Lux went fifty shades of red at that.

It _hadn't_ been just for show.

"So I'm allowed to hold your hand then?"

Fiora didn't reply, but slipped her hand into Lux's without further prompting.

_She wants this as much as I do..._ And Lux leaned into the duelist as they stepped back out into the open.

* * *

After hours of searching and playing coy with each other to keep the locals from getting too close to them, they turned up empty handed. Nobody seemed to know who 'Wisteria' was, only the fact they received medical supplies distributed by a few of Sylas's hand-picked coordinators. While it promised that their target was in the area, it left Lux so disheartened with the lack of results to show for she nearly ran into a wall blindly, saved by Fiora who took notice of her distraction.

The duelist pulled them into an alleyway and away from prying eyes. She held Lux close and brushed her hair back from her face. "_Mon cher? _What is troubling you? Talk to me."

Her gentle voice and touch roused her from her thoughts.

"Fiora, what if Sylas is keeping Mina under lock and key? What if she's not actually here?"

The possibility _did _ cross her mind a few times throughout the night, but she had factored that into this rescue plan and the subsequent one, if they ran out of cards to play. "Do not let doubt plague you. She _is_ here."

Frustration filled her eyes and Fiora tutted quietly. "Enough of that nonsense, _mon cher_. Think. I am here, don't let his mind games get to you."

If Sylas kept Mina here, where would he have her under close supervision? They lost track of the men that passed them earlier, and she wished they had sooner caught onto their tail. Likely they were a part of Sylas' entourage or at least protecting someone important since no one else they came across sported metal armor. But the matter of the question still remained – _where?_

"Is it possible he's keeping her near him?"

"_Oui, _it is something to think about." Fiora fiddled with the pommel of her rapier idly, her lower lip pulled between her teeth.

Lux noticed this immediately and shook her head. "No, you can't-"

"-I am."

The blonde curled her fingers tightly around Fiora's collar. "You are _not_ going to challenge him. You don't know what he's capable of!"

The young Laurent scowled and gently pushed Lux away, but it wasn't enough to shake her off completely. "Nor does he. Listen to me-"

When Fiora grasped Lux by the shoulders, she leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. The blonde quieted as she tried to calm her racing heart, but it procured the effect she needed for a brief moment. "We are out of time. We don't have any other options."

Lux frowned. "This is no time to play 'hero,' Fiora. This isn't Dothan."

Fiora hugged her tightly, noting the iron grip the blonde had her shirt in. "I am not choosing to do this blindly. A woman was taken from her _family_. A child _lost _her mother. _My_ friend was kidnapped. He _slanders_ the Laurent house by proving we are weak and incapable of protecting our own kind." She straightened out her back and took a deep breath.

There were few things her mother instilled in her she took heart to.

"Stay in the shadows, _mon cher_, and when the opportunity is right, _find her_."

* * *

Fiora stepped into the wide courtyard, practically announcing her approach and the few night owls hanging around too notice. Careful, measured footsteps echoed in the empty space until she reached the center. She ignored the murmurs as a small crowd formed.

A singular, red eye regarded the guards posted at one of the more-intact buildings with disdain. They were definitely the same men she heard earlier. A giant, winged statue loomed behind them and cast a shadow over them when the moon reappeared from behind dark clouds. The crumbled wings reminded her too much of what it represented-

-Demacia could, and _did_ fall at one point from its own civil wars.

She gripped the hilt of her rapier tightly.

_Never again. Not on my watch._

"I am _Fiora_ _Laurent_, Matron of House Laurent," she called out sharply, voice cutting so clearly everyone silenced at the first word. "It has come to my attention that the good name of House Laurent has been called into question. Someone here has sent a message throughout the kingdom that they can take anything and _anyone_ they want from us, without repercussion."

A hush din started up among the gathered and she waited patiently for them to form their speculations.

_'Who did what?'_

_'Didn't she kill one of the Mageseekers? I thought she was on our side.'_

_'Why would she come alone?'_

Fiora closed her eyes and steadied her nerves.

_Honor, valor- _

"-pride," she whispered to herself. When her eyes opened back up, they were steeled, resolute.

"I call upon Sylas of Dregbourne, to answer for his crime against House Laurent."

* * *

It felt like hours passed, yet in reality only two minutes ticked by before a few people emerged from the building behind the guards. Fiora's muscles stiffened when the healer emerged after them, and then a man with a collar around his neck and chains dangling from the white shackles around his wrist.

_Sylas_.

They parted when he stepped forward and Fiora fought to scrunch her nose at the stench that crept closer to her. He was unkempt – face unshaven and cotton breeches stained beyond recognition. Stray hairs stuck out at various angles and dirt and sweat covered his tanned skin.

_When was the last time he bathed properly?_ Was this a part of the image?

"So, we are finally graced by Your Highness' presence," he began, mocking a deep bow towards Fiora. "Frankly, you are not what I expected. Stories told me of a slender, young lass dancing around with a shiny little sword and wooing men before cutting their hearts out." He straightened back out and circled her, like a predator would with his meal.

She tracked his movements and faced him, keeping him in her sights at all times.

"Yet, here stands before me a _real_ lady. Dressed to impress, armored appropriately as a proper duelist should, and ready to _kill_."

A glint appeared between them faster than the eye could see and stopped Sylas dead in his tracks when he sauntered a little too close to her.

There was no need for her to keep up an image now – she would _not_ permit him to taint her with his filth. She pressed the tip of her rapier a little deeper into the skin around his throat and forced him to take a few steps back. "I know what you're playing at, _fool_."

He grinned. "So the pretty little thing has a bite _and _a brain."

No attempt at trying to get under her skin would work with her. She refused to play his little mind games. "It has come to my attention you have someone of value to me."

His smile vanished and he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "And if I do? What will you do about it? Challenge me a duel to the death?"

Fiora didn't gratify him with a response.

"I _know_ how you work as well, Miss _Laurent_." He cracked his neck a couple of times and a smug grin crossed his features. "I know what happened that day, when you killed Kasim. But you won't go as far as to challenge someone unarmed in combat."

_Because we both know his strength is in magic._

"And I know you wouldn't put your pride on the line to kill an unarmed man."

Fiora nodded once and she pulled her rapier back, balancing the blade in her hand. "No, I would not kill an unarmed man. But my challenges are always fair, for both parties."

Sylas raised an eyebrow. "You think this is fair?"

"Your strength lies in magic, does it not?" She eyed him critically when he frowned in confusion. "Specifically _stealing_ magic."

He scoffed and shook his head. "Did Little Light tell you that? Or did you figure that out for yourself."

"Both," she replied simply and leveled her rapier at him once more. "It is why this is a _fair_ duel."

Sylas' frown deepened, especially so when he squinted in her direction. "You possess _no magic_."

"Is that so? What your eyes tell you?" Fiora's taunted provoked the reaction she wanted in him. _Just a little more, and Lux can be free to sneak Mina out of here._ All she had to do was bide her time.

"You bitch, you know my magic doesn't work here."

_He doesn't know about the petricite flora?_ Perhaps she gave him a little too much credit.

"Is that so? Then we can settle this outside of the forest."

"And walk into a potential trap?" He sneered at her. "I am no fool, I would not expose myself while you sit here, in the middle of all of _us_. One versus _too many_." The people surrounding her bristled with his words, spurred by the thought of taking down the head of one of the biggest families in Demacia.

She had to play her cards now, or else things would get ugly very quickly.

"Perhaps, numbers may seem in your advantage. However all of you are mages, no?" She swung her rapier in two perfect arcs around herself and began pacing in a slow circle, pointing the end of it at each person that took a step towards her. "I have _no qualms_ with the mages. They are not of my concern and I have no intentions of harming the innocent. I have _never_ taken innocent lives. But if you give me a reason to, then I will strike you down without mercy."

She rounded back on Sylas, red eyes glowering in the moonlight. "Numbers mean _nothing_ to me. You challenge Demacia's most _elite_ duelist, foolishly so to think you will walk away victorious."

The threat laced in her voice forced them away.

He was livid at this point and she wondered if he would lunge at her. "How dare you-"

"You are the only one who has committed the crime here."

"I've committed _no crimes_, I am simply trying to make fair of a system that seeks to oppress us."

She tutted and rolled her eyes. "I did not come here on the folly of Demacia's ridiculous governance. The crime I refer to is 'kidnapping.' This has nothing to do with the system you seek to tear down – this has everything to do with the suffering you left behind. You claim you lead mages to a greater and brighter future, yet you hurt the very people you stand by."

Sylas narrowed his eyes when whispers began to pass through the people surrounding them. "I've hurt no one but those who have wronged me."

"You _kidnapped_ a woman and abandoned her child."

"I did not kidnap anyone, she came of her own volition."

"You _threatened _her. You _threatened_ her partner, and left her _defenseless_. You left a woman who has suffered through _torture at the hands of mages_ without someone to protect her." She twisted the last part a bit, but Sylas didn't need to know that. It was still the truth – Delilah went through too much to protect Kepi and now their lives was left hanging in the balance.

Hanging on her succeeding.

She only had two cards left to play now. And carefully.

"Demacia would have ridiculed her for loving a _woman_. They would have condemned her for both magic and used that as a reason to execute her partner. Can you stand there and continue to walk with that burden on your shoulder?"

"Sacrifices must be made-"

"-at what _cost?_" she interjected. "Mages, non-mages, it doesn't matter to you, does it? Even those who have suffered unfairly will fall at your hand, as long as you fulfill your goals. Equality achieved by spilling blood has no place in this world, and no place in Demacia. Do you truly love your kingdom and the mages you lead? Or are you simply fulfilling a vengeance for your imprisonment?"

Sylas fumed quietly.

"But I speak of philosophies. I came for a single matter. I shall make this simple - I will forgive your slander to my name and this moral transgression, if you agree to the terms I set. _Bloodshed_ is unnecessary and we can resolve this _peacefully_."

Silence passed between them until he dropped his arms and suspicion crossed his face. "How can I trust you?"

Fiora rolled the dice hard on this one, and prayed her gamble was worth tossing her last card into the ring.

"I have always, _always_, offered an alternative that allows one to walk away with their lives. None have taken it, and none have walked away from me. You claimed you heard what happened to Kasim; then you would have known I gave him a chance."

Sylas snarled, but it didn't faze Fiora. He tried demonizing her, but she had him at a check now. "What are you playing at now, _Laurent_?"

"No games. I will let you walk, if you return the healer to me and leave us unaccompanied."

It was the first time she offered a non-violent trade.

And she couldn't quite believe her ears when he lifted a hand and gestured towards Mina.

"Let her go."

One of the men among the guards stepped forward, anger shaking his voice. "Sylas, this is madness. Why would you let her go?"

"_Quiet_," he barked. "Let. Her. Go. Only a dumb ass would be asinine enough to challenge her after that and expect to walk away alive. They were right about you, you are _deadly_." Fiora placed a comforting hand on Mina's shoulder when the healer rushed to her side hurriedly, free from their grip. She grit her teeth and her jaw locked when he smirked in her direction. "Besides, that makes me the _first_ and _only_ man to have ever walked away _alive_ from her. And we don't need her anymore."

She didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. He was smart enough to avoid direct confrontation, at least for now. She won this time, and hoped he would make good on his word to leave them alone. She honored her word – hopefully he followed through with his end of the bargain.

Lux's words echoed in her mind. _'He always plans for long term.'_

Something told her they weren't completely out of the clear.

"Tell me, how is our _Little Light_?" Fiora froze in place as he brought up the subject of the light mage. "I've been curious about how she's faring, after I struck her _brother_ with her own magic."

The duelist felt her hatred grow tenfold on the spot, just by that alone. To use her own magic against family-

"Well, nothing keeps her down for long. I'll just have to see for myself how she's doing on her wedding day."

_Wedding-!?_

"She did tell you about that, right?" Fiora did her best to ignore his words, leaving the courtyard as quickly as she could.

"I'm rather disappointed. Between you and the Prince, you'd have been a better pick."

* * *

They were quiet, when they regrouped outside of Zeffira. Aside from a brief introduction between Lux and Mina, they remained quiet the entire trek back to their horses.

Lux heard everything – including Sylas' revelation of her betrothal to Jarvan. Facing Fiora now hurt her heart too much, especially given their brief, intimate exchanges over the last few months.

Fiora had too much going on to the point for once in her life she welcomed the distraction of their surroundings, cutting her brain off from overthinking things and focusing on any potential ambushes. They weren't out of the forests, and therefore she couldn't let her guard down.

Mina on the other hand recognized the palpable tension between the two. She cleared her throat loudly enough to catch their attentions and gestured towards the horses. "While I am eternally indebted to the both of you, we are still here and too close to Zeffira for comforts. I would feel better having my magic back in my own skin."

Lux nodded and grabbed her reins from Fiora, who handed them to her wordlessly. Probably better to have Mina ride with her for now. "Agreed. Give me your hand." The healer accepted the offered hand and slid in the saddle behind Lux, waiting for the blonde to get situated before securing herself around the smaller woman.

They rode out quickly and the farther behind they put the forest, the more at ease they felt. Lux couldn't help but let her fingers form a ball of light and let it dance around in front of them, lighting their path. She could hear the healer take a sharp breath in surprise. "I was not aware you possessed magic, Lady Crownguard."

Lux smiled wistfully, watching the magic dissipate and disappear in the night. "I learned to control it from Sylas."

"I would not have left so willingly – they _did_ need someone to tend to the injured. But those casualties were a result of his carelessness and not because of war," she muttered under her breath, enough to keep the duelist ahead of them from hearing. "They are being led by a false prophet, guided by emotions and desperation of freedom from persecution."

Lux hummed quietly. "We know. It's why we've been trying to do things the right way, the _safe_ way."

"We..." Mina murmured quietly, looking to Lux and then ahead at Fiora. "The both of you are brave to come out and face him like so."

"We wouldn't have, if not for your daughter insisting we do so."

"Kebi? _Ma petite fleur_?" The switch in language surprised Lux – she spoke the same dialect as Fiora? "She risked coming home, for me?"

"She's waiting at home for you. Fiora told me she wouldn't leave until you came back."

"_Mon dieu_," Mina whispered, her voice cracking with emotion and she buried her face in Lux's shoulder. "You all... I cannot thank you enough."

Fiora stopped suddenly, prompting Lux to stop her horse. The first rays of sunlight were beginning to poke over the horizon and they hadn't made it back to Cloudwoods yet.

"_Madame_?" The duelist glanced back towards them. Lux averted her eyes before they could meet. "_Est ce que ça va?_"

"_Oui_," she replied, soft and so hushed they had to strain their ears to catch her reply. Lux could hear the strain in her voice. "We need to hurry. We are almost out of time."

No one said anything more when Fiora led them into a full gallop.

* * *

The morning sun barely cleared the horizon when they finally made it back to the sleepy town. A few of the residents returned, though many were too tired to recognize Fiora when they passed through the gates. It didn't help they were still disguised, but she welcomed the lack of recognition.

Without skipping a beat, Delilah and Kepi appeared at the front door the moment they dismounted. The mother practically threw herself around Mina's neck, burying her face in the healer's neck. "_Dios_ _mio,_ I was so worried."

Mina held the shaking woman securely, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken but I'm alright."

Kepi came up beside Fiora, acutely aware of the fact the duelist wasn't looking at any of them, but Lux. She studied the two for a few seconds before finally tugging on her sleeve to grab her attention. "Miss Fiora?"

"Mm...?"

"Do you love her?"

Red eyes snapped to the teen at her side, thrown off by the question. Kepi remained undeterred by her hard glare and repeated herself as if she hadn't heard her the first time. "Do you love her?"

Love was such a finicky and fragile thing.

A terrible concept, really.

Fiora returned her gaze to the blonde with lips pulled into a thin line. "It's... complicated."

Kepi rolled her eyes. "That's a dumb answer. I know you're smarter than that. Do you _love her_?"

At this point, she didn't really know.

"It's not a hard question-"

"Of course it is," she retorted, but the hoarseness in her voice barely reflected her sentiment in that. "How do you know what love is like?"

Kepi canted her head and waved her hand to the older women. "I see it in your eyes, Miss Fiora. You look at her the same way my _Ma _looks at __mamá___. _So my question is, actually, really simple. Do you love her?"

The teen didn't give Fiora another chance to answer the question before she left to join her parents' side. They parted to hug her with equal parts fervor and equal parts relief.

It struck a strange chord in Fiora's heart, tugging at strings she left long in the dust.

_Could they really...?_

"Well, since you made good on your promise Miss Fiora, I can head back to Piltover now." Kepi turned to the duelist, still locked in her parents' arms and a grin on her face. She acted as if what transpired between them never happened, and it was hard for the duelist to remain so deep in her thoughts. "But I might have to bug you for one more favor – and this one might be a little more serious."

Fiora sighed, mostly from exhaustion but they made it this far, right? "What is it?"

"I know that _Ma_ isn't the only one out there. There's another one in the city, right?"

_She knows about-_

And there was that little grin at the corner of the teen's lips, as if she remembered something funny. "I told you, I have friends in _high places_. I don't trust Mad Max, so could you make sure _Ma_ and __mamá__ are safe?"

She asked Fiora to take her parents into Demacia and have them stay with Sona. The prospect, as much as she wanted to entertain it, was out of her jurisdiction. She'd end up drawing unwanted attention.

Lux stepped in this time. "I can take care of that through the Illuminators. You all have done enough, let me offer my assistance."

Kepi grinned and stuck her tongue out at Fiora. "I _knew _it. Blonde girlie is nice. You better take care of her Miss Fiora."

Fiora and Lux stole a quick glance at each other.

_She must hate me now-_

_Can I trust her again?_

They had a _lot_ to discuss.

* * *

**A/T**: A hefty chapter, and the one I struggled getting to this point because of multiple reasons. 1) I loathe angst. I want nothing more than to toss these two in tons of blankets for plenty of cuddles. But that will come later. 2) The pace of this chapter actually sets the pace for the subsequent ones. And by the looks of it we are far from being in the clear from here on out. 3) We're super close to the turning point and it's briefly mentioned in this chapter. Let's see if you guys can catch it. ;)

Typing the actual chapter wasn't so bad. Getting to it from when I started this months ago, however, _was_ the difficult part.

Let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 26: Believe

They would sort everything out when the dust settled.

That was what Fiora believed.

Fate had other plans for them, however.

"_Madame?_" The duelist blinked, her world coming back into full color. She noted the soft pressure at her chest, and another hand laid gently on her back. When her mind clicked with reality again, she realized she nearly fell out of her saddle, barely saved by an arm stopping her from completing the fall.

She blinked and swiveled her head just to see blue eyes turning away from her.

"Fiora? Are you alright?" She took a deep, heavy breath and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Suddenly the light was too bright, the voices too loud, and her head pounded like she had been clubbed over the head.

"'m fine. Just a little exhausted."

"Fiora, why don't you head home instead? I can handle matters with the Illuminators. You need the rest." Easier said than done when she didn't quite recognize where they were at the moment. She spent many nights staying up, but usually made up for it by sleeping in. It was the first time she stayed awake long after the sun cleared the horizon and hung high up in the sky. And her body did not like it one bit.

Lux saw the stress slowly creep into Fiora's body. It started in her back, then seeped into her arms and legs. She barely caught up in time to stop her from barreling forward and right off, and it took a bit of shaking to wake her up again. She'd been through a lot and Lux couldn't fault her – they were all exhausted.

The blonde decided to take the lead for now, keeping a watchful eye on the duelist.

By the time the gates to the manor came into view, Nera waited for them as if she knew exactly when they'd arrive.

"You poor soul..." the snowy-haired woman tutted as she came up to Lucette's side, reaching up to grab Fiora's arm and slowly help her off the horse. "I expected a delayed arrival, but I didn't think you'd take this long to get back."

"We deviated in case Sylas decided to retaliate and track our whereabouts," Lux explained as she hopped off Starfire. She grabbed Lucette's reins when Nera released them. The older woman opted to carry Fiora in her arms instead, walking as if she weighed next to nothing. "Do you need help?"

Nera jerked her head in the direction of the stables. "Just make sure Lucette is secured. I'll take care of milady."

Lux watched as Nera headed back in the direction of the manor. "Um, if I may ask-"

She stopped dead in her tracks, glancing off to the side and Lux felt something close off in her heart. "-come back later. She won't be awake until then. I suggest you return to the Capital for the time being."

There was nothing else she could, or wanted, to say.

* * *

She waited.

They waited.

Hours passed before she gave up. Perhaps the next day.

But the next day came, and passed just as the previous day had.

A few more, then a week had flown by.

Things returned to normal, as if that night never happened in the first place. She'd taken care of all the requests coming through, greatly reducing in volume by the end of the week. The only proof of their expedition had been a personal message sent by Sona, thanking her for guaranteeing Mina's safe return and a warm invitation to visit her whenever the duelist liked.

She was glad Mina was safe, along with her lover, in Demacia with people she trusted.

Yet her thoughts remained scattered like shadows in the light.

"Milady?" Fiora exhaled slowly when Nera knocked on her office door with a small tray in hand. "I just happened to pass by on my final rounds for the night. You look occupied."

She glanced down at the book in her hands – _Valor and Justice: Volume One_ – before shaking her head. "Light reading."

She supposed staring at the same page for the last hour constituted 'light reading.'

The older woman hummed thoughtfully and set the tray on the opposite side of the desk. "Would you care for some-"

"-no thank you."

A full minute of silence passed.

"It's just some warm water and a towel, milady." The duelist sat up in her chair. Instead of the usual tea the Ionian had on hands at any given moment, a small bowl of steaming water and a washcloth sat on its surface. Nera soaked the towel and wrung off the excess before handing it to Fiora wordlessly – a gesture she accept gratefully. She wiped her face clean after pulling off her glasses and rubbed the back of her neck, easing tense muscles from sitting at the desk for so long.

"_I'm sorry_," Fiora murmured quietly in her native tongue.

Nera smiled fondly, a humor-filled hum rumbling in her throat. "_For what?_"

"_You were only being kind. I'm a bit_-"

"-_milady, I already know what is troubling_ _you._" Nera took the towel back from Fiora and dipped it in the warm water. "You needn't apologize for your emotions, Fiora."

Fiora closed her eyes when Nera stepped behind her and let the older woman work her fingers into her skin. "I just..." She couldn't sleep well at night the entire week. Tossing and turning from unease churning in her gut. She believed she was above simple emotions and tumultuous thoughts stemming from a terrible fate called love.

Yet here she was, for the first time, unable to figure out how to combat distress filling every pore of her body.

"Fiora, look at me." The duelist complied, opening her eyes and craning her head up. "I will step out of line this once, whether you allow me to or not. No more secrets in this office, for now."

The duelist couldn't find it in her heart to snap back. She nodded mutely and let Nera roll her chair back a bit to bring another one over. It made the space behind the desk incredibly cramped and uncomfortable, but when Nera sat down and reached over to grasp her hands she wished for something more than just this.

"Forget Demacia for a moment. Forget their systems and hierarchies. We are one and the same, right now." Nera studied Fiora closely, continuing when the duelist remained quiet. "What does Lux mean to you?"

What did Lux mean to her?

Lux represented everything _wrong_ with Demacia – born into nobility and a role expected of her name. She followed the rule book down to the last letter and stood proud by her kingdom's flag. An ancient kingdom that had no place in the modern world.

Lux represented everything _right_ with Demacia – working tirelessly to ensure the citizen's welfare was taken care of one way or the other. She held fast to moral pillars and defended those that would have otherwise fallen at the unrelenting hands of justice. She was a beacon of light in the darkness falling over their lands.

"Lux..." she whispered, voice cracking as she buried her face in a hand to will the tears away. "Where did I go wrong?"

"I have known you for over a decade now Fiora. If you asked me what I thought of you now, I'd have no words. You are just Fiora to me – not 'Mistress Laurent,' not 'milady,' none of that." A hand came up to pry her own away, and the duelist found herself forced to meet Nera's soft gaze. "And I know for a fact, you are never wrong."

"I was a fool-"

"You are _not_ a fool. You will _never_ be a fool."

Fiora snapped.

"I am a fool to think I'd find _love_!"

Nera fell silent.

The duelist sank back in her chair, anger fleeing as quickly as it arrived. "I am a fool..." she croaked, feeling tears slowly work their way down her cheeks. "I am a bloody, fucking _fool_ to believe _she_ could be someone I could love."

Fiora failed to grasp this concept of 'love.' She knew it to be a folly, twisting the hearts of men and women alike to chase after another in hopes of living a life full of happiness and peace. She saw the jealousy it bred in others and the despair that came when it shattered as easily as glass. So many toyed with the fragility of hearts and manipulated the most resolute into straying from the light.

Not _this_. Not with Lux.

Lux was... different. And she rewrote the rules of the game.

She annoyed Fiora, made her question her decisions and actions. But she got under her skin in a way that stood out from the rest of Demacia. She persisted even when Fiora shook her off, and took away her prejudices with her own hands. She thrived where many would have quit, and quite frankly the duelist forgot about everything for a bit in her presence. The blonde came to her so easily and eased the stress of her days with a refreshing optimism she once found suffocating.

She thought it was simple admiration and respect for someone she once believed to be lackluster.

And then there were the fleeting touches. A hand on her cheek, a brush of their arms. She enjoyed looking into those baby blue eyes unbridled with raw emotions – wonderment, concern, happiness, determination. She came to love the little expressions she caught her making when the blonde thought no one was looking.

That admiration bloomed into unadulterated compassion.

The first kiss, not their accidental one, but their first_ real_ kiss sent shivers down her spine and her stomach unable to handle the rush filing her to the brim. And the second one, and the third – at some point, Fiora lost track. Their kisses never brought just desire to the duelist. Each one filled her with that, and so much more.

Reassurance, comfort, simple wishes.

Everything felt so down-to-earth. Nothing was rushed, none of this rose-filled romance she often envisioned when it came to love.

This was what she believed comprised true love.

The reassurance of someone watching her back, standing by her side, and fighting through the darkness to reach the light.

But there was so much that kept them apart as well.

They were bound to their names, obstructed by social constructs designed to cruelly punish all but the oppressive forces that reinforce them. They could flourish in secrecy, but at what cost when the iron fist came down and crushed their untainted bonds?

Who would be _mad_ enough to voice their opinion against the _Crown_, when the kingdom would be ready to take down whomever stood again it?

The Crownguards _loathed_ Fiora, enough to step on her foot. The Prince _destroyed_ what small chance she had with her. Demacia, as it was, would sooner _extinguish_ Lux's light if they discovered her secret.

And yet Fiora would risk it all. Risk damning herself to the Shadow Isles, risk losing all her possessions and power, risk being exiled and kicked out of Demacia.

Just. For. _Her._

So what _exactly _was Lux to her?

"Fiora, you are many things. Ambitious, cautious, young, wise." Nera cupped her cheek gently and the duelist leaned into the touch. Just like the way Lux held her in _Terbesia_. "I could come up with so much more if you gave me the time of day, but never would I have considered _foolish_."

She brushed her thumb over wet cheeks, eyes softening at the unusual shininess within teals. "You _love_ more than you realize you are capable of. You care for us all. You give us _security. _You'd do anything for those around you, and you _never_, I repeat,_ never_ let anything take you down. You are strong, _mon cher. _Unmatched, unchallenged. But this is not a matter of winning or losing, or of coming out on top."

Nera leaned in and rested her forehead against Fiora's, lips drawn up in a reassuring smile. "You know the answer in your heart."

The duelist closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

Her servant - no, _friend -_ was right.

The answer screamed itself in her heart, in every fiber of her being.

She found the courage to look up at Nera.

"I ask you once again. What is Lux to you then?"

Fiora felt the words leave her mouth without hesitation.

"My equal."

* * *

Lux stared at the ceiling blankly.

How did it all fall apart so quickly?

Silence deafened her to the point her own heartbeat felt like a quake rocking her to her core. She rolled over onto her side and watched the hands of her clock tick by slowly.

_Two in the morning... and I can't sleep_...

They whisked her away to make preparations for the wedding, hastened under the threat of Sylas after his attack on High Silvermere. She convened with the Prince but only in the public's eye as word spread far and wide of their engagement and impending wedding. There was no time for her to slip out anymore, guards positioned at every point possible to prevent her escape.

She was tired, exhausted emotionally and physically. The late nights were getting to her. If only she could find Eyrin-

Tears welled up in her eyes and she covered both of them with her hands. It didn't prevent the sob escaping her, not knowing where they held the former Noxian.

–

_When Lux pushed the door open to the estate, something felt off. The lack of servants, the perpetuating silence as if the halls lost life, nothing seemed to stir as she walked through the large home. _

_Her heart sunk when the door to the family study was cracked open. An intruder? Not likely, there were no signs of a scuffle. Perhaps Sylas had gotten ahead of them and managed to return? But the guards would have given them trouble when they came back to the capital. Lux dared to creep closer and she silenced her approach with light footsteps to try and see who all occupied the room._

"_We know you are there Lux."_

_No use in hiding now. She stepped out into full view and spotted her mother and aunt by the fireplace. A fire roared in its place and heated the room several degrees higher than the rest of the home. Tianna seemed perfectly at ease with her armor, but her mother had extra layers around herself._

_Incredibly odd.  
_

"_I would ask the question that is burning on our minds, but I believe we already know the answer to that." Lux stiffened when her aunt's icy gaze landed on her, stripping her bare of any shields she tried to put up. "Gossip gets around quick in noble homes."_

"_Aunt Tianna, I was on a mission designated by the Illuminators-"_

"_That is not what I am referring to." The sharp interruption caused her to snap her jaw shut so quickly, she swore she heard her teeth rattle. "You are doing your duties as expected. I am not questioning that."_

_Her mother turned on her. "Your little friend wasn't as clever as she thought she was." _

_What?_

"_Your mother may be easily deceived, but I am not Luxanna." When Tianna advanced on her slowly, Lux shifted her feet slightly and clenched her fingers. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "I did not lead the Dauntless Vanguard for as long as I have just by pure strength and merit alone. You know this well – your brother currently leads it."_

_She tried to ascertain where her aunt went with this._

"_I'll put it plainly for you – Demacia is dying. Our duty is to protect the Crown. I have no more patience to tolerate your friend, nor the plague that is House Laurent." Tianna glowered at Lux and the latter felt anger wash over her in waved. "The only house that has refused to stand united with us all are them. If they do not wish to stand against our enemies, then they may very well be our enemies."_

_Lux locked her jaw when the taller woman grabbed her chin roughly and tilted her head upward._

"_Don't worry – your friend is quite safe. Eyrin, was it? She'll be returned as soon as we wring every last detail out of her pertaining to your little duelist and her Ionian friend."_

"_You leave them out of this-" A resounding slap cut Lux off sharply. She staggered and held her cheek, pain stinging her skin but not as much as the revelation of what her aunt could possibly do to Fiora and Nera._

"_I've had enough of your insolence. I was wise to ask your brother to speak to his friend, the Prince, but perhaps I should have asked sooner." Lux glared at her, tears burning in her eyes out of sheer hatred. "You are forbidden from making contact with House Laurent. All associations you have to them, whether through obligatory official matters or not, will cease effective immediately." A direct order from her aunt, and one she couldn't ignore. _

"_It's about time you learned your place, and where Laurent has hers."_

_More lay underneath those words – threatening Eyrin's life and keeping her whereabouts hidden, slowly putting Fiora into a chokehold, and keeping her under close watch as the wedding drew closer._

_And they trapped her in the middle of it all._

–

_I just wish I knew where they took her..._ Eyrin's absence left Lux isolated from the rest of the kingdom. No matter how hard she tried, none of the others in the estate seemed to know where they took her to. The Mageseeker Complex was the only likely place to keep her under lock and key, but she could have easily vanished and escaped during the guard changes.

_And Fiora..._

Lux promised her she would return. She promised to come back.

The blonde curled up, hugging a pillow close to her. The thought of the duelist brought a fresh wave of tears.

And she didn't stop them this time, staining the pillow with her anguish.

Her spirit belonged to Demacia.

Her hand in marriage belonged to Prince Jarvan.

Her heart belonged to-

"_Fiora..._" she choked out, burying her face in the soft cotton. Her named echoed in the room and she desperately wished she had some kind of magic that could summon her beyond all the guards. She knew deep in her heart the only person in the world she wanted to see most was the duelist.

If only there was a way to let Fiora know she hadn't abandoned her, forgotten her as easily as the wind.

If only she had a way to get word out, a messenger bird, something.

If only-

Loud rattling broke the silence of her room and Lux bolted up from her bed. A dark figure perched on the windowsill, oddly familiar and her heart skipped a beat. She nearly tripped over herself getting out of bed and rushed over to unlock the panes, swinging them wide open to let the cool, night air in.

"Eyrin I-"

Lux stopped, her heart skipping several beats

Not Eyrin.

But literally the answer to her prayers.

"_Fiora_?"

* * *

Fiora took a careful step down from the windowsill and once safely inside the room, she turned around to shut the windows as quietly as she could afford. Once on the Crownguard estate, it took her a moment to figure out which room belonged to Lux, but once she put two-and-two together...

...of course they would keep their 'princess' in the highest room from the ground.

"_Mon dieu_, a child could get through those guards unnoticed," muttered Fiora as she dusted off the dirt from her gloves. Really with the number of guards posted around the grounds she was surprised they never noticed her slipping past them. Maybe it really was the Nightraven suit, minus the hair color and contact lenses. "You'd think-"

"...Fiora?" The duelist stilled her hand and found Lux gawking at her in complete and utter disbelief.

"_Oui_, what?"

The blonde didn't reply.

"_Little Light?_"

Nothing.

Fiora stepped closer to Lux and cupped her cheeks softly, tilting her head up. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes – concern furrowed the duelist's brows as she brushed her thumbs over Lux's eyes. "_Mon cher_, speak to me."

Lux grabbed her wrists and pull her hands away from her face. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Fiora's lips, acutely aware of the fact she probably stained her face with her tears.

No rush, no excitement, nothing.

Nothing _except_ patience and comfort.

"You're here," Lux breathed, as if the person before her was only a figment of her imagination. She reached up and caressed the duelist's face, tears brimming in her eyes once more. "You're actually _here._"

Fiora smiled thinly. "Of course _mon cher. _I waited for you to come back."

Guilt hit her hard in the gut. Lux bit her lower lip and buried her face in one hand. "I... I'm so sorry-" Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and the blonde let herself be embraced by the taller woman. Being in Fiora's arms now, despite all of the pain and weight settled on her shoulders, made it easier to breathe. Made it easier to think with clarity and control her emotions.

"But a prince must always come for the princess, _non?_"

Lux buried her face in Fiora's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of roses and tea. Yes, in all of those fairy tales she grew up hearing, the prince always sought the princess no matter how hard the challenge, no matter how far and wide he searched.

Man or woman, commoner or prince, it didn't really matter to her.

Fiora was _here_.

And the younger woman lost it.

Lux buried her face in silky tresses and crushed their lips together. She had enough of her emotions overloading her brain with sorrow. She was tired of all the attention from everyone, yet no one dared come close. She craved the touch of only one person in her life at that moment.

She _needed _Fiora.

"Lux-" The blonde silenced Fiora with another deep kiss the moment they broke away for air.

"_Mon cher, _listen to me-" Lux refused to heed to those words, pushing the duelist back more and more until the back of her knees collided with the bed and they fell over together. She wasted no time in straddling Fiora, fumbling and prying off the few pieces of armor clasped to her limbs and chest.

"_Enough,_" Fiora hissed quietly.

The blonde felt the weight under her shift and she went weightless, toppling over onto her back when Fiora pushed her off. Her momentary disorientation was enough for the duelist to gain the upper hand, pinning Lux down by her wrists and sitting on her legs to prevent her from so much as moving. When she tested the taller woman's hold on her arms, Fiora only gripped tighter and it forced Lux to maintain eye contact.

Instead of hatred, concern filled Fiora' eyes.

Life really was so unfair sometimes, giving her someone so perfect, yet _so far_ out of her own reach.

"_Mon dieu_, I am not going anywhere," she breathed, a little shaken from the sudden assertiveness coming from the diminutive blonde. She waited until they both calmed down, quieting further when footsteps passed the door. The guards really prowled the grounds tonight.

"You shouldn't be here..." So quiet and scared. Fiora couldn't help herself when tears trailed down Lux's cheeks and she relinquished her grip to wipe them away. Instead of being pushed off as she expected, the blonde grabbed her wrist and kept her hand there. "You shouldn't be here, _at all_."

Fiora noticed then how puffy Lux's eyes were. Had she been crying before she arrived? "_Mon cher..._"

She climbed off Lux once she knew the blonde wouldn't jump her again. Lux didn't even attempt sitting up, instead staring up at the ceiling until a hand coaxed her to rise just enough so she had her back against the duelist's chest. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and she sank into the warmth subconsciously.

And just like that night in _Terbesia_, Fiora held Lux until her breathing evened out and her sobbing subsided.

Because few things in this world were worth sacrificing for.

Lux included.

* * *

Fiora felt her eyelids droop, but the gentle breath cascading across her skin kept her awake. Blonde hair draped over her front and she continued to rub soothing circles with her thumb on Lux's arm.

Dark blue painted the black ink outside, but she lost all care for how much time passed.

She managed to slip away a moment earlier to rearrange her haphazardly tossed armor, setting them on one of the unoccupied chairs and shucking her boots off to join it. She debated on where to put her rapier but ultimately leaned it against the wall next to Lux's wand.

The second Fiora returned to bed, Lux pushed her down until she nestled comfortably against the pillows. Fiora disliked how soft the bed was and the pinch of her neck craned without support. Yet a single glance down to the woman laying in her arms pushed those discomforts to the back of her mind.

"I like the look of that." She thought Lux had fallen asleep after some time, but clearly she had not.

They both had too much on the mind, she supposed.

Fiora combed a hand through Lux's hair, brushing it away from her face so she could lean down and plant a soft kiss to her cheek. "Of what, _mon cher_?"

Lux pointed across the room and she followed her line of sight to their weapons. "That. Just think about it, a day of hard work, coming back and then... this."

It was a rather pleasant notion spending a quiet evening just wrapped up in each other's company.

The blonde's grip around her waist tightened and brought her back to reality. Fiora sighed quietly and tucked her finger under Lux's chin, bringing her attention upwards.

"We _need_ to talk, _mon cher_." She indulged in the blonde's desire for physical contact long enough – this hadn't been the purpose of her visit.

Lux looked away wearily. "I know. This... whatever we have. It needs to end."

"No," began Fiora, capturing the blonde's attention with the defiance in her voice. "It doesn't need to end."

"Fiora, I'm getting married to Jarvan." She held up her hand with the single band around her ring finger. "I'm _betrothed_, there is no going back on this."

Fiora closed her eyes and leaned in to peck Lux's lips. "Then why do you not resist?"

She... couldn't. Lux had no desire in harming Fiora. "You know why..."

Fiora sighed. The ring offended her, really. She grasped her hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the top of the ring softly. If only she had put the ring there herself... "Do you remember what I promised a few weeks ago?"

How could Lux forget? "You'd protect me, you'd keep me safe."

"_Oui_, and I intend on keeping my word." The duelist shifted to make it easier to hold the blonde in her arms. "Demacia is not doing itself any favors by snuffing your light when it needs it the most. I will fight for you, _mon cher_."

"Fiora, this isn't a joking matter. If you oppose the marriage, you oppose the Crown. If you oppose the Crown, you go against Demacia." Fiora understood the implications of trying to stop the wedding and objection to the union. She hadn't spent the entire week drowning herself in every book she could get her hands on in regards to the laws and statues governing their kingdom. There had to be a code or limitation somewhere, something that could be used to prevent the union from being solidified. She went through the same thing with her father, but back then she had been desperate to keep their family in Demacia.

Lux, on the other hand, was a victim and in a much more precarious web.

"I know."

Lux cupped her cheek. There was so much sadness in them it made Fiora want nothing more than to bring the light back in the blonde. "Here I thought, you'd be a fighting, heated mess. I thought you never loved anyone before."

"I was a mess," Fiora admitted quietly, looking off to the side. "But few people in this world believe in me as strongly as Nera does." She gazed back into Lux's eyes. "You are correct – I have never loved before. But I am never wrong."

She held the blonde's hand in her own, weaving their fingers together. "You are the one I want in my life, _little light_."

The younger Crownguard buried herself in the duelist's embrace.

"_Je t'aime, mon amour._"

That was what Fiora _knew_.

And Lux believed her.

* * *

**A/T**: Talk about a heavy chapter.

This took me a fair bit to come back around to. Unfortunately I ended up catching a mild fever from being overworked a few days ago and while I had this written for a few days now, I never got a chance to edit and revise it. I wasn't all that happy with it because I debated whether or not I wanted to include certain scenes, but in the end I kept it because it drives home a couple of not-so-obvious points that will play key roles in the next couple.

And aside from the heavy emotions, I really just wanted to write Lux pinning Fiora down and asserting her dominance. There's few opportunities I get for that, and it goes to show just how dynamic she can be. I wanted to explore the more complex sides of each character rather than the surface personalities we're all used to seeing, and I admit these two ran away from me quite a bit. Not that I mind - I like the direction that they went in.

We're getting there folks. It's not the end, but we're finally stretching the band to its limits now.


	28. Chapter 27: Check

**A/N:** You thought I was done, huh?

Think again. :D

* * *

Tendrils of dark magic crept through the room. It filled every crevice it could find and blanketed the floor with a swirling purple mist.

Sweet promises of nothingness whispered against his skin. He shook the mist off when it crawled over his back.

The echoes of pain and suffering echoed in his ears and the ghosts of the damned crawling towards him filled his visions. He shot to his feet and glared at the door. "Begone, _witch_."

From the shadows came forth an ethereal figure – so frighteningly beautiful a man could have dropped dead at her feet if she asked of them. She had skin as pale as the moonlight, yet touched by a hint of lavender. She wore her hair as wild and dark as the silky dress dragging along the ground behind her. All of this held no candle to the burning intensity of her eyes, or the chain-bound wings on her back. "If only it were so easy to banish one with words, then history would not be the way it was."

Honeyed words so sweet, it was easy to lose oneself in the message behind them.

He, however, would not be swayed so easily. He fought long and hard for this. "What do you want?"

"I come not to take your life, my dear _Sylas_," she cooed, wiggling her fingers in his direction. Once she stepped out of the moonlight and back into the shadows, it swallowed her up until only her glowing eyes remained. "I come with a _warning_."

"How did you get here with magic? It's impossible."

She laughed loudly, the melody in her voice bouncing off the walls long after she stopped. "Impossible? My dear, you do not realize who I am, do you? I've walked these grounds a _long_ time ago. It has not changed, except Zeffira is now in _ruins_."

He stiffened and braced himself as she glided across the room. He could feel her magic practically swallowing him whole at this proximity. If only she'd get close enough so he could snatch some of it and blast her out of here -

"I know what you intend, my dear. It will not work. You cannot possess the magic of a Celestial."

So that's what she was. "You said you came here with a warning."

Her face reappeared in the moonlight, but briefly enough for him to catch a hint of a smile on her lips. "Yes, a warning. I'll put it simply – cease your advances on the Great City of Demacia, and your judgment shall be less severe."

Sylas scoffed and grabbed his chains, ready to throw them at the woman. "Madness, we've come too far to stop this. We must – and will – reclaim what has rightfully been ours this entire time. No Dauntless Vanguard, no Lightshield, no _motherfucking _Celestial is going to stop me."

Suddenly the voices stopped echoing and the mist ebbed away. She stepped from the shadows and her hands emitted an ugly glow. "Heed my warning, young child. What I offer is redemption and atonement for the pain you have inflicted on the people. Stop now, and there may be yet a chance for you to live."

Sylas sneered at her and lashed his chain at her. A swirling orb of purple magic erupted from the ground, surrounding the woman and shielding her from the oncoming weapon. It bounced off as harmlessly as a stone against a wall.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you've decided then?"

He didn't gratify her with a reply.

She sighed, eyes vanishing briefly from sight. "I gave you the opportunity as I have done for others centuries past. What you do now is beyond my hands – should you continue your course of action Sylas, you have no grounds to come back to me."

"I have no desire to seek this 'forgiveness' you promise, wench."

The mist faded away and so did her presence as she sank back into the darkness.

"No, but you should ask that of my sister when she finally returns to Demacia. And last I remembered, the Winged Protector is not so kind to those who sin like you."

* * *

They had been in the middle of a discussion when the doors opened and a clean-cut man stepped into the room. Fiora waved Nera off, watching her play the perfect role of an obedient servant and left them alone. He bowed courteously, though it was more out of habit than required formality. "Fiora."

"Ammdar," she greeted politely, standing up from behind the desk. There was just a little too much light coming through the windows and filling the room, highlighting how pale he was from spending so much time indoors. He could use a little more sunlight, she mused but put that thought away when he scratched his cheek nervously. "What is it?"

"We have company. Lady Crownguard-"

"Lux?" She interjected a little too quickly, hopefully. Ammdar raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly.

Fiora shrank back, cheeks tinting pink at her embarrassment.

"_Non_, it is Lady Augatha Crownguard." She felt her hackles raise when her brother corrected himself. "Whilst I do not approve of her presence on our grounds, she is a Crownguard and as House of Head Laurent-"

The duelist waved her hand to cut him off before he could finish. "I know, _mon frère. _There are days I wish I wasn't so."

Ammdar smiled and followed her when she stepped out of the office space. Compared to the small manor Fiora escaped to on the regular, the main estate was far too similar to the rest of the noble houses for her liking. White walls and white ceiling. Everything was white and filled with petricite to the point it snuffed out magic as quickly as blowing out a candle. At least the foyer was made of polished marble – a compromise she made with the architects when it became apparent the blood she dragged back would not wash out easily.

And unlike her simple manor, all manner of their house symbols and artwork were plastered over the walls much to her dismay. But she did not dictate that part of décor, dreadfully enough.

"If it weren't for you, we still wouldn't be in Demacia. But things are different now, _sœur._" They stopped short of the grand doors leading out to the front. He placed his hands on her shoulders and a frown lined his features. She forgot how many years her older brothers were starting to accumulate now – was he thirty, forty now? Married for sure, perhaps with children but she had been so busy with so many affairs as of late even her brothers fell to the wayside. "We would give our lives to protect you no matter what happens. What you do for us, for _Demacia_, is admirable and beyond what our father could ever do." She leaned into his hand when he held her cheek in a coarse hand.

"_I_ would take up the mantle if it means bringing the light back to you. You deserve happiness after all you've done."

She knew, _everyone _knew. They couldn't stand there forever however and she cleared her throat quietly. "What did she request? Did she say?"

Ammdar shook his head regretfully. "_Non_, I'm afraid. She only asked to see you in person. Privately, I might add."

Unusual, but whatever Augathat had up her sleeve, she was ready to fight back with everything in her arsenal. Straightening her back and running a hand over her face, Fiora prepared herself to meet with the last person she wanted to see in the world.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Laurent." Augatha gave her a short curtsy and Fiora responded with a curt bow of her own.

"Good afternoon, _mademoiselle_," she replied. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

The older woman tightened her grip on the shawl around her shoulders and glanced around the property. "A friendly visit. I was hoping we'd sort out some differences we've had in the past and make peace."

She smelled a trap, but went along with it to see where it would lead. "Perhaps we can speak in our private garden. Would you care for any refreshments?"

"Something warm, perhaps." Warm? The noontime sun afforded them plenty of sunlight and the heat to go with it. The end of spring was a much fairer deal in Demacia and even Fiora had opted out of her usual suit in favor of a loose blouse. Still, if she requested such the duelist saw best to fulfill it to keep up a positive image in case this was all just a ploy. She led the matron of Crownguard through the estate grounds, most of which was comprised of carefully kept hedges and lawns and a level, gravel path. The garden, unlike the greenhouse at her manor, was open and spacious enough to accommodate any number of visitors, though she made it a point to find one of the tables in the sunlight.

When a servant came forth and asked Fiora what she needed, all she asked of him was to find Nera and prepare some tea.

"Tea? An unusual selection." Fiora realized her mistake and regarded Augatha carefully. She observed the duelist with a curious eye, though the young Laurent didn't find anything amiss about it. "I figured you would be the type for something a little stronger, perhaps a light wine."

"Far too early in the day for something like that," she replied, taking a seat opposite of Augatha. She folded her hands in her lap and crossed her legs. "I do not wish to rush you, but I do have some matters I must attend to..."

Augatha leaned forward. "I wanted to personally invite you to my daughter's wedding."

Bingo. That was it. Fiora fought the urge to shoot to her feet and slap the woman across her cheek for adding insult to injury.

"There are many coming to the wedding – after all, it is not everyday two of the largest households in Demacia merge into one. But seeing as Luxanna had been on good terms with you, I thought it would be best to extend a much more inclusive invitation to you seeing as she has been preoccupied with the preparations."

_Dreading, more like_, Fiora mused in her head, remembering her late-night visit a few days ago.

"I will not lie," Augatha began, a little less burdened by what she came here to do. She leaned back and closed her eyes, soaking in the sunlight. "I am aging, and my time is coming to a close. I can feel it in my bones and I tire more easily than I used to."

Fiora placed her fingers over her lips when she spotted Nera approaching with a tray and took it from her quietly.

_Hide yourself, quickly,_ she mouthed.

Nera nodded and made herself scarce before Augatha noticed her presence.

"It is a shame that we must age as we do," the duelist replied, placing the teapot on the table and pouring out some in a couple of cups. Piping hot, and hopefully to Augatha's liking.

The older woman nodded and when she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see Fiora pouring out some tea for them both before being handed a teacup. She held it in her hands for a moment and studied her as the duelist sipped quietly from her own. "You must be a cultured woman. Only Ionians would pour tea for their party before themselves."

_Fuck._

"It's nice to see that there still exists some manner of courtesy in a Demacian."

That completely took Fiora off guard and she set her teacup down as Augatha indulged in her own. "_Excusez-moi?_"

Augatha shivered despite the warmth all around them. "When I said I came here to make amends, my dear, I meant it." She frowned and locked eyes with Fiora. Her eyes were hollow, gaunt almost, and it made Fiora pity her to some degree. "Our family was wrong to push you so early into a marriage. I know there is no amount of forgiveness to replace the loss of your father, but do understand I come with only good intentions."

Fiora locked her jaw at the mention of her father, but remained quiet to let her continue.

"Seeing Luxanna getting married to Prince Jarvan made all of us happy, but I have never seen her so miserable in my life." The older Crownguard set her teacup down. "I do not wish to repeat mistakes. I am a mother, and no mother wishes to see their child upset. It is why I came to you, with the hopes that perhaps if she had a good friend at her side, some of that light will return."

"Then I shall be at the wedding, per your request."

Augatha raised her eyebrows. "Just like that?"

Fiora nodded, standing up. "It is simple. She is unhappy. You wish to see her smile. If it will bring it back, then I will take upon your offer. House Laurent would honored to give their blessings."

The older woman smiled. "Thank you, I knew you were a good woman at heart."

* * *

Nera came up to Fiora as she watched the carriage depart with the woman she conversed with not too long before. She noted the gilded enveloped tucked under her arm and placed her hand on the duelist's shoulder. "Washer for your thoughts, milady?"

"She is good," the duelist finally remarked, leaving the window once the carriage vanished from sight. "I was wise not to underestimate her."

The snowy-haired woman frowned and sat down in one of the chairs in the study. She wished they were back at the manor, but they had too much to finish and now with a wedding invitation they had no chances of going back now. It was hard to think here, with her magic dampened to the point of discomfort. "She is ambiguous. I sensed an earnest honesty from her, but there is a veil I cannot put my finger on."

"She is most certainly using me."

Something they agreed on and unsettled them both.

Fiora sighed. "Give me a moment, Nera."

Said woman simply observed her as she paced the room. They both had quite a bit to digest and take in, given the fact they narrowly dodged an arrow with Augatha's sudden visit and the underlying factors driving it.

The matron came to them with a seemingly harmless invite to the wedding, to which Fiora already knew one would come eventually – just not in the form of the bride's mother. She found no animosity towards her during their conversation, and at the surface it really appeared to be a mother wanting the best for her daughter.

Yet, the mention of her own failed marriage and implications of Nera's influence in her own behaviors spoke otherwise. Was this an attempt at proving the old traditions still reigned supreme? Was this a blow to her pride trying to rise in power of her own efforts? And did she know Nera still hung around? Was she looking to undermine their influence by targeting people within their own household?

"This is complicated."

Nera nodded. "Very."

They fell silent.

"When is the wedding?"

Fiora made no effort in preserving the envelope the invite sat in, ripping open one side to pull the card out. "In three days time."

Nera snorted uncharacteristically. "Then this is _stupidly_ and _absurdly_ fucking complicated."

They both knew it – their hands were tied up on the matter.

Fiora watched Nera rise from her seat, hands combing her hair. "I've been reading through the books as well. If only we had more time to figure out how to stop it all."

Fiora scoffed. "You'd have to throw a war at them to st-"

The duelist's eyes widened and she let the card drop on the table.

"_Nera_."

The snowy-haired woman stared at her, a bit startled by her sudden, hushed whisper. "Yes, milady?"

_'I'll just have to see for myself how she's doing on her wedding day._'

"Sylas intends to attack Demacia on the day of the wedding." She slapped herself on the forehead so hard, even Nera was concerned she left a bruise. "_Mon dieu_, it all makes sense now."

"Why would he attack in broad daylight-"

"_Because why not_?!" Fiora practically ran over and grasped Nera's shirt, shaking her roughly. "Every. Single. Noble. House. Will be in attendance. What better way to overthrow the kingdom by having everyone responsible for the current system be gathered in one place?"

The distractions at their borders, the attack at High Silvermere, all of it to leave the Great City at its most vulnerable.

Fiora slowly let her hands drop, as the realization hit her harder than she expected. She collapsed in the chair when all of her energy vanished in an instant.

Nera, on the other hand, slowly turned towards the door and her confident strides grabbed the duelist's attention. "Where are you going?"

The servant turned to Fiora as if asked a stupid question. "What are _you_ doing?"

Fiora made to reply, but didn't actually have a proper response.

"Don't you have a wedding to prepare for? Last I checked, your suit isn't fit for an attack during one either."

_Are you...?_ Fiora stared at Nera until the pieces fell together and it clicked. "We should get ready then. Ready for a wedding-"

"-and a war."

* * *

**A/T:** I don't have much to say other than - _we're in for some shit now, aren't we_?

Until the next chapter - at this rate it might end up being the end of today or this weekend, who knows?


	29. Chapter 28: Till Death Do Us Part

"You look fantastic, milady."

Fiora turned towards the door as she finished latching her arm guard in place. "Overly dressed, compared to you," she fumed.

Finding someone who could spin up a suit matching the exact specifications she and Nera came up with within three days time appeared a far-fetched notion at the conception of the outrageous idea. Her request reached every ear within the capital yet none of the best known tailors answered her call. All but one, in the form of a man with hair as dark as the trees of their forests and eyes glimmering like the rare crystals of the world. Needless to say, his charming demeanor and pleasant company disarmed her enough to divulge the true intent of her request and he listened to all she had to say.

After taking her measurements with the promise of returning with a suit, he vanished without a trace.

The suit she requested went above and beyond what she expected – tailored to perfection yet equally balanced between aesthetics and practicality. The tailcoat itself was skillfully embroidered with eight parallel, stainless steel chains barely more than half a finger's width large and secured by inlaid buttons on either side. Underneath the silky cloth she felt another layer of denser materials woven together tightly enough to stop just about anything but light enough she could still move freely. The trousers were made of similar materials as her coat and allowed her the flexibility required of her dueling skills. Even her boots, which she had no idea how the man managed to find a cobbler in this time, were made of the most resilient materials she had seen.

"I'd say perfectly so," countered Nera, picking up the matching shoulder guard and offering it to Fiora. The duelist presented her shoulder to the snowy-haired woman. "Dashing, with a respectful nod to Demacian military, and practical enough even I would have a hard time pinpointing where to strike you first."

Fiora rolled her eyes and as the cape unfolded to drape over her shoulder, she inspected the ensemble from head to toe. As partial as she was to suits, this one had to take the crown. It fit well, it _felt_ good, and she felt safe, _protected_.

Her mind drifted to the previous night, when he came back with the package.

–

"Mon dieu, _have you really finished it?" Fiora accepted the carefully wrapped package from the man calling himself 'Taric'. He beamed, lips curled in a winsome smile. "But of course. You are most deserving of something created from unearthly quality. Only the best for the best my fair lady."_

_She blushed at the earnest praise and held the package close to her. "_Merci_, you are a godsend."_

_'Taric's' smile faltered though the warmth in his eyes never left. "You might also want this – after all a suit is only complete with shoes." Fiora accepted the outstretched pair of boots._

"_Even this? Please, allow me to adjust the payment for all of this accordingly."_

_He held up his hand and shook his head. "It is rare to find beauty in this world, my fair lady, as brilliant as yours. Not often do I come across someone who possess such reverence beyond what we see." He placed his palm on his chest and bowed deeply to the youngest Laurent. "I am honored to craft something for a worthy soul. May it protect you in all your endeavors, and those who stand behind you."_

–

"What about yourself?" Fiora inquired, studying Nera's own simpler ensemble. She didn't see the older woman scurrying as much as she had.

"What? This old thing?" She tugged on the sleeve of her modified _yuanlingpao_, adjusted to bear the symbol of House Laurent on her back and bearing the colors of their beloved kingdom. She pulled it back just enough to show the complicated contraption strapped to her arm. "Forgive my insubordination, but between you and me, I am made of sturdier stuff. This is more than sufficient for me."

Fiora raised her eyebrow, more curious about what it was Nera had on her right arm. "Is that some sort of bracer?"

Nera smirked and pulled her sleeve back over it to hide it from sight. "Time will tell if it is necessary. Pray that it won't be, though we both know the answer to that."

The duelist didn't pry and left the matter at that. She did however accept the teacup Nera offered and raised an eyebrow. "What did you put in it?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that. To calm the nerves mostly." Fiora sipped it and frowned at the bitterness underneath the sweet jasmine. _A combined brew._

"What is in it?"

Nera smirked, drinking her own small cup in one go. "Just a little boost. I'm making use of the only strain we have left."

* * *

The Great City hummed with energy. Banners and colors covered every inch of the capital walls and excitement filled every citizen. The gates had been thrown wide open to allow visitors through for the celebrations and the Plaza was converted into a large viewing area right up to the church.

Today was a wonderful day.

"It is a joyous occasion for them Lux." The blonde kept her gaze trained on the people below milling about. She ignored the rough hand clasping her shoulder and pulling her into a comforting hug. "With this, our people will be united and we shall overcome the travesty within our own borders."

"Can you really say that?" she retorted, finally looking up at the well-dress man. "You and I both know this is not what _we_ want."

Jarvan found himself unable to answer her inquiry and sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat as he joined her in scanning the wide crowds below. "No, it is not what we want, but it is what we _must_ do."

Lux wished duties could go away and leave her tormented soul alone at that moment. She was tired of 'duty this, duty that' and wanted nothing more than to run away from this. She loved her homeland dearly, but the people living in it mattered. The citizens toiling every day to keep their kingdom surviving another day in the world mattered. The mages suffering at the hands of injustice mattered.

Not this lunacy their world had been operating on for centuries.

That didn't matter anymore.

"I will see you shortly then. Don't want to be kicked out by the guards," he joked, though it fell on deaf ears.

Relief flooded Lux when Jarvan finally let her be, but an uncontrolled loneliness accompanied it and left her feeling even worse than before his arrival. It was her wedding day and she was to marry one of her closest friends, someone she could count on to protect her and stand with her. Jarvan was a man of action over words and proved them with his might.

But he wasn't _Fiora_, the kind, patient soul that offered her _choices_.

Everything felt _wrong_.

"You should smile more, _mon cher_." Lux's head whipped around so fast, she swore she saw stars by the time her vision cleared enough to find the woman prevalent in her thoughts standing in the doorway. Fiora at this point knew her enough to know what her expressions were like without even seeing her face and the blonde lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Lux..."

"Fiora..."

They stood there for what felt like forever. So close, yet so far. They could easily close the gap and erase the distance, but the day weighed on them too much for them to simply ignore it all.

"You look wonderful. The dress suits you." Lux smiled bitterly, staring at the pure white fabrics bunched up under her hands. She wished she wore it for someone else, on a different day, in a different situation.

"And you look good yourself." Fiora dressed smartly, so much the blonde couldn't find words to express how _perfect_ she looked standing there. It accentuated every movement and gave them purpose as if she moved with intent. She would be surprised if she hadn't wooed a plethora of women on her way into the capital.

"Actually, it was a bit of a pain getting through the crowds. The person who designed this suit did _too_ good of a job. If I recall correctly, by Nera's words, 'no more strange men designing powerful clothes for you.'"

Lux stared at Fiora before erupting in an unhealthy shade of red. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I did it again, didn't I?" she whispered, barely audible but loud enough for Fiora to catch.

The duelist laughed, unrestrained and music to the blonde's ears. "You seem to make a habit of it, _mon cher_."

Lux peeked from her fingers, lips curled up into a small smile despite her heavy heart. "I know you said you wouldn't kill me, but _please_ kill me now."

Just like that, the tension dissipated and Fiora found the courage to cross the room to Lux. She knelt on one knee, taking the blonde's hands in her own. "Smile for me?"

Lux managed a half smile, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. The duelist reached up and caught them before they fell and ruined her make-up. "Ah-ah. None of this."

She held Fiora's hand right where it was, struggling to keep her emotions under control. With how much crying she'd done in the last couple of weeks, it was a miracle she still had tears left to shed. "How can... How are... You're still so strong, but why?"

Fiora smiled fondly and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Because I do not break my promises. I promised to protect you, no matter what. So be strong for yourself." When the duelist pulled away, her eyes brimming with determination. "If that's what it takes to get through this, then be strong for yourself. Do not do it for the people, for your soon-to-be-husband, or me."

She stood up and ran her fingers carefully through loose, blonde hair. "Be strong, _little light_. Because if your light goes out, then we have nothing left but darkness."

Lux rose from her seat and hugged Fiora. She trusted every word since she met her, believed in the duelist in her convictions.

Even with their love doomed to fall apart today, somewhere deep down she knew the duelist loved her unconditionally.

"Ah, Luxanna." They broke apart when Augatha appeared. She regarded the close proximity with a raised eyebrow, but ever the quick thinker, Lux cut in before her mother could say much else.

"Mother, I was just thanking Fiora for being so supportive. I was a little nervous, because this is rather a big day." She curled a strand of hair around her finger, looking away shyly. "I feel less anxious now."

The older Crownguard nodded, her frown quickly turning into a smile. "I was hoping she'd do good on her word. Thank you for comforting my daughter."

Fiora bowed at her waist, voice light and even. "Of course."

Augatha waved at Fiora, beckoning her to follow. "Now come. The ceremony will begin soon. We wouldn't want to be caught late to our seats." She left the room and Fiora trailed after her, but before she rounded the corner, a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

Lux pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips. "Goodbye, Fiora. And thank you for everything."

Fiora smiled faintly. "Be well, Lux. _Que la lumière soit avec vous._"

* * *

Lux steeled herself, standing under the canopies and out of the eyes of all gathered in the Plaza.

No more running.

No more hiding.

"Are you ready sister?" She gazed up at her brother, dressed down in a suit not unlike the majority of the other men present. Even with the lack of armor, his imposing size intimidated anyone trying to sneak a closer look at the bride as they stepped out in the sunlight. The church bells tolled and echoed in the spacious courtyard, indicating the beginning of the ceremony.

The blonde registered none of this, not the red carpet laid out for them as they passed through, not the eyes of the citizens following their every step, nor the towering statues observing the rite.

She saw the priest long before they made it to the open-air altar.

Her feet carried her all the way up the stairs where Jarvan waited for her.

Lux held his hands as best she could, dwarfed by his size.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to witness a holy union..."

His words fell on deaf ears when Lux realized Jarvan kept his eyes trained on their hands. Her eyes wandered, scanning the crowds out of the corner of her eye.

_All of them... anxious. They're waiting with bated breath. _

Her eyes landed on Fiora.

Fiora wasn't looking at them.

_She's looking right at me._

"I, Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, do solemnly swear to take Lady Luxanna Crownguard as my lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health, in riches and in poverty, and in duty until death do us part."

The priest turned to her and she could no longer ignore the words she rehearsed so often in her room.

"I..." Lux faltered, closing her eyes as she sought the willpower to swallow the lump in her throat.

_Come find me, at my home. I expect to see you sharp and early._

Her heart hammered in her chest.

"I, Lady Luxanna Crownguard-"

_'What does it mean?' 'It means, Little Light.'_

"-do solemnly swear-"

'_But you are more than that.'_

Lux felt the words surge forth, her resolve slowly coming back as Fiora's voice echoed in the back of her mind. "-to take Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth as my lawfully wedded husband-"

'_I will also promise you, I will protect you as well. No matter what happens.'_

"-In sickness and in health, in riches and in poverty-"

_'Be strong, little light.'_

She opened her eyes, meeting Jarvan's gaze. "-and in duty until death do us part."

_'Because if your light goes out, then we have nothing left but darkness.'_

"Are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

She expected someone, anyone to follow through. Lux stole a quick glance to Fiora.

The duelist looked ready to lunge forward, shoot up in her seat and scream at the top of her lungs.

She stayed still in her seat, hand gripped tight around the hilt of her rapier.

_'Je t'aime, mon amour.'_

_Please, Fiora._

"You may now kiss the bride."

Lux gazed up at Jarvan, finding the same despair mirrored in his eyes. She bit her lower lip and leaned up as her world slowed to a crawl.

This was happening. This was it.

No more quiet nights.

No more comforting words.

No more-

"-what is that...?!"

Lux turned the moment the priest sputtered and followed his line of sight to the skies. A brilliant light shone next to the sun, growing larger and larger by the second yet none of them figured what it could have been.

Except, more of them filled the air.

And they came from the ground.

_An attack_, she realized in abject horror as the orbs came into clearer view. They weren't orbs, but massive _fireballs_.

All of them aimed for the plaza.

And there was nowhere to run.

"We have to move!" she screamed, her voice foreign to herself. She yanked on Jarvan's arm sharply but it was too late. She could hear the whizzing in the air as the largest one came barreling down precisely where they stood.

Dodging this one and making it out alive was slim.

_'I'll just have to visit her on her wedding day-'_

_Sylas_.

The people panicked and began clambering over each other in order to clear their trajectories. It was chaos yet in the midst of it all only one person had a clear path and direction.

Fiora wasn't racing out of the way, she was _rushing towards _the both of them.

_She's not going to make it._

Lux clutched onto Jarvan, burying her face in his chest as he shielded her with his body the best he could. He saw the duelist zeroing in on them both, hand going to her rapier.

_What will you do, Laurent?_

Fiora grit her teeth as magic surged forth in her veins. She felt her skin crackle with energy and let it roll down into every inch of her body.

_Lunge_.

Her legs coiled with power and launched her forward, covering the last few meters in the blink of an eye. She drew her rapier and brandished it, purple coating every inch of her weapon and her body, and faced the burning sky.

_Riposte._

She only had a few precious seconds. _That is enough_.

"You..!"

Fiora spared a glance behind her to Jarvan, who was surprised by her decision. She could have struck him away and snatched Lux to safety. She could have left him to die.

She stayed, to protect them both.

_She has magic_.

But she didn't have enough.

Her eyes met Lux's.

She didn't have enough to protect them all, and they all knew it.

Fiora closed her eyes and braced herself.

"_I'm sorry Lux."_

Lux's eyes went wide, reaching out for the duelist when she realized Fiora had positioned herself between them and the incoming fireball.

'_I promised to protect you-'_

Teal eyes flared a violent lavender when her magic pulsed and inverted itself into a shield behind her rather than in front.

"_Fiora-!_"

_'-no matter what.'_

And the the world around them crumbled in smoke and flames.

* * *

**A/T**: These updates are rolling out a bit quicker than I thought. I guess the ideas and scenes came to me much quicker than I anticipated.

hoboy tho ;)


	30. Chapter 29: A Kingdom to Escape

All encompassing heat suffocated her like a tightening grip. If this was Hell, she may have reconsidered jumping in front of the fireball.

_'Really, what were you thinking?'_ What part of her logical reasoning thought she could cut it down or _Riposte_ it?

_'Stupid_._' _Maybe she did prove Nera wrong on that regard – the duelist was indeed capable of making ill-advised decisions. But could she live on knowing she would never see those baby blue eyes for the rest of her life?

_'Maybe someone could have gotten to them in time.'_ A most likely assumption – why wouldn't there be a group of guards there to at least protect the royal couple's engagement? Fiora had a delayed reaction time, plenty enough for someone to move in yet not a single guard came to their rescue – even the Prince did his best to protect Lux, ironically enough.

At the end, none of it mattered. Her image in Demacia's eyes, her role as Matron of House Laurent, or the fact she possessed magic – all of it fell apart in favor of her promise to the blonde. They wouldn't have been able to make it work. Spending her life with the Prince – no, King-to-be – was a much better fate. Fiora couldn't afford the same protections and immunity the Crown held and she most certainly had nowhere enough wealth to present luxuries of its equivalent.

That was enough to settle her thoughts and quell the conflict in her mind. As long as that light never went out, her sacrifice was worth saving thousands of souls across the kingdom.

She could lay there without regrets.

_Soft..._

Something settled atop her like a heavy blanket. Wasn't dying supposed to be... liberating? She expected some form of release from her mortal shackles and envisioned staring down at her own lifeless corpse. Yet she lay there – wherever that was – unable to move her limbs whatsoever.

A shadow fell over her face and she had to squint to look past the luminescence surrounding the silhouette. Coupled with smoke and dust burning her eyes, identifying whomever it was remained a distant notion. "Now what have we here?"

Fiora grit her teeth and fought the urge to spit in their face with such a gloating tone. "Who are you?"

Her laughter – so clear and yet so echoing – sent shivers down her spine. "I am the Veiled Lady."

So she _was _dead. Only the dead and the damned could see the mythical Veiled Lady, and Fiora was certain she was not the latter.

"However, your blonde friend here knows my other pseudonyms, and a long forgotten one." Wait, _Lux?_

The weight on top of her suddenly felt too familiar, too real. A quick glance down confirmed her suspicions – wisps of shimmering, blonde hair fluttered in her sights and she found Lux sprawled across her front like a woman collapsed against her lover.

Her heart skipped several beats.

_No..._

They _both_ couldn't be dead.

"You're both incredibly _brave _and _foolish._" Fiora frowned at those words. "But you have spared each other from a harrowing end."

So by some fucking miracle of the draw, _she_ wasn't dead. _Lux_ wasn't dead either. They were still very much alive, _barely_, but alive nonetheless. "If we are not dead," the duelist began, confusion evident in her voice. "-then _why _are you here?"

The Veiled Lady canted her head. "I come bearing a warning – I can _feel_ her coming. Approaching. Linger, and witness this city collapse in starfire. Both sides have sinned and must face judgment."

The shadow vanished above Fiora's face, leaving her blinded by the sudden burst of sunlight from between the flickers of flames and smoke.

"Why tell us?"

She could no longer see the Veiled Lady, but her voice reverberated around her and inside her skull long after her voice vanished.

"Because her light is truly unique. It would be a shame to see my sister take it from this world."

Fiora sat up slowly once her limbs began cooperating again. The additional weight of another person didn't help, though the duelist stopped trying to reposition herself when she noticed the odd shimmer around both of them. Light radiated from every strand of Lux's hair and pierced through the thick, violet aura encasing the rest of her body. Dark, ethereal rivulets dripped off Fiora's own body like water, yet as she inspected her arm, that same purple wove tightly with pure white until it all but turned into a soft glow at her hand.

No, _their_ hands.

Coiled together around what remained of her rapier.

She remembered marveling at their magics intermingled so tightly, it was hard to see where one color started and ended.

It happened _once _before.

When Eyrin's magic threatened them.

Their magic had _merged_ together to _protect_ them both.

Fiora reached up to comb her fingers through soft hair, watching Lux's face relax at the gentle caress. Lux knew the consequences of leaving her barrier. Instinct drove her to stand with Fiora at the last second, and she gambled on the possibility they wouldn't make it out alive. But why hadn't she summoned her magic sooner, or given a boost to the shield Fiora created like she had done before? Why did it take her risking her own life?

The duelist stared at the broken weapon settled between their fingers.

And it dawned on her.

_Her wand. My rapier_.

Like fog lifting from the valley, the answer couldn't have been any more clearer. She knew Lux could freely wield her magic, but without a vector she couldn't give it direction or purpose.

No wand meant no magic.

Fiora imbued magic into her rapier's edge seconds before impact.

_It was her only option._

Lux had just a second to dive for her hand, and must have poured all of her magic into the rapier.

And they both _lived_ thanks to that.

The duelist found a new light to respect Lux in because even for herself, _that_ kind of move required resolve not often found in even the bravest soldier.

But if they were here, where was _Jarvan_?

"Laurent, Lux?" _Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _Thankfully the Prince found them before she killed her own voice trying to call out. "Oh, Gods bless." Jarvan carefully lifted and carried the blonde off her. "Just hold still Fiora, I'll come help once I get her somewhere safe."

The duelist ignored his lack of courtesy and once she had full control she sat up properly...

...or rather as well as one could with a broken pillar pinning her leg to the ground. It wasn't crushed, per say, but rather her leg managed to land in a crevice _just _large enough to accommodate it. She stared at her leg incredulously, and vowed never to doubt Lady Luck again.

"Can you move your leg?" Jarvan returned just seconds later but she hadn't noticed his approach. Fiora nodded mutely and he jammed a spear he found on the underside of the pillar. For a man of his size, he impressed her with his ability to lift it enough for her to slide her foot out. "Are you able to walk?"

She managed to stand on her own, but walking proved a much more difficult task. Perhaps her ankle did sustain notable damage. Rather than answer, the duelist ignored the question in favor of the blonde's well-being. "Is she okay?" She fought the cracking in her voice, more from exhaustion than fear. He led her out of the impact zone a short way away to Lux leaned up against the wall. Fiora rushed forward to inspect her from head to toe, scrutinizing every inch of skin for any injuries.

Jarvan gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "She will be fine – you on the other hand need to be seen by a medic." He reached up and gently pressed his fingers to her forehead, drawing away to show her the blood stained on his glove.

Fiora scowled. "I do not trust them."

The young Prince didn't chide her for her crassness, as she expected of him, and instead picked up Lux carefully in his arms. He offered the spear to Fiora – a crutch seeing as she couldn't walk properly at the moment. "Then take us to one you do."

She narrowed her eyes. She had every right to be suspicious. Why was he offering aid?

Jarvan sighed when Fiora refused to budge. "Please, trust me. I give you my word it will not be ill placed."

Deep down, she trusted Lux and if Lux trusted Jarvan, then to some wild extent he had her confidence.

And the Veiled Lady's warning echoed back in her mind. "Very well. If you know of a less-traveled route to Miss Buvelle..."

He nodded and started walking towards the castle. "Follow me."

* * *

When they appeared on one of the main roads cutting through Demacia's capital, Fiora recognized immediately where they came out to. Jarvan proved his words and led them through the hidden maze carved into the castle walls – even royalty had their secrets. He kept them out of sight from rushing guards, shouting generals, and panicked citizens all the while.

Even with all of this, she still couldn't fully trust him. Before they stepped into the healer's house, she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Let me. We don't know if there may be a trap."

Jarvan frowned, considering Fiora was the most injured of the two and had no right to be swinging around a weapon in her condition. He bowed to the daggers in her eyes however but followed close on her heels nonetheless.

The sooner they were out of sight, the better.

"Miss Buvelle?" Fiora called out as her voice echoed down the empty hallways. Silence met her and she frowned – had Sona been captured or caught in the crossfire?

The light around them warped slightly and she froze in place, remaining deathly still with the point of a blade digging into the skin of her throat. "Who- _oh shit_." It retracted almost as quickly as came and Sayo stepped from the shadows. "My apologies. Had I known-"

"Think none of it," Fiora cut in sharply. "Lux needs attention."

Sayo frowned and reached up to touch the duelist's forehead, but earned a hard smack on her hand. "I know. I am _not_ a pet. She comes first."

The time mage didn't argue with Fiora. She beckoned for them to follow her and led them through the rest of the building. The duelist never had a chance to see the rest of the building and suddenly understood why it was built the way it was. While aesthetically pleasing to the eye, their footsteps seemed to echo endlessly in a loop – anyone sneaking into the healer's house would have been noticed right away. "Noah and I were with Sona when the attack started. They planned it really fucking well – using the wedding as a cover to infiltrate the city and strike at the heart of the ceremony. We didn't have enough time to retaliate so we escorted her to safety. He went back out there to help combat the Rebellion while I keep watch for any more rogue mages."

"More?" The addendum at the end made Fiora uneasy.

"I interrogated some of the ones coming for Miss Buvelle and one of them gave up some information. Sylas intends to kill every last noble in the city – no matter if they are innocent or not. He wants _bloodshed_ and a complete overthrow of the Crown." Sayo rasped her knuckles on a rather inconspicuous door, alternating the pattern before stepping back. The sound of heavy metal sliding and clinks later, it swung open to reveal the mute dressed down in simpler cottons than the silk dress fitting her like a second skin. "He's already succeeded in sending mages to assassinate some of the smaller houses within the city."

Fiora felt her stomach turn at the news. "And the higher houses?"

"He plans on capturing them and publicly executing them in front of every person within the city."

The duelist watched Sona direct Jarvan around, helping him get Lux situated on a bed. Like the Prince, she too took great care in handling her as gently as she could. "He can have Lux over my dead body."

Sayo nodded. "Which just strikes me as strange all around. Why would he claim that, yet aim to wipe out all the noble houses in one fell swoop?"

Jarvan leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. "It would have succeeded had it not been for Fiora and Lux _blasting_ that fireball apart. It exploded and flung its fragments away from harming anyone, but a few could not escape the cascading effects."

Lux's voice echoed in her mind, reminding her once more of Sylas' intentions.

_'He always plans for the long run.'_

Fiora gazed forlornly at Lux, her mind too wound up to gather her scattered thoughts. Only the ones pertaining to the blonde lying in front of them mattered in that moment. "How is she?"

Sayo signed back and forth with Sona briefly as the healer came over and coaxed the duelist to take a seat. "She will be fine. Just extreme exhaustion from overexerting herself." At least she wasn't injured and Fiora relaxed enough to be tended to. She closed her eyes against the world and fell to the darkness of her mind. With Sona treating the cut on her head, she had nowhere else to go or anything to do. Like clockwork, the pieces began falling in place and the gaps filled with her own prior knowledge.

"The fireball was not made entirely of magic – the Prince has made it clear it had a physical presence," Fiora mused quietly. "Cascading effects..."

_'It absorbs, rather than inhibits.'_

"It was made of petricite, doused with oil and flames to alter its appearance."

_Aimed for them._

"Why petricite?"

_Aimed for Lux_.

"Because it absorbs magic. And Sylas _knew _that _someone _would use magic to stop it."

_Aimed not to kill, but to expose._

Fiora opened her eyes when soft hands stopped working on the wound on her head. All eyes were on her as she slowly worked out the master plan Sylas had. She held up her hands and stared at them, continuing her thoughts on a much quieter level.

"I poised myself to protect you with _magic._ Lux poured all of her _magic_ to blast it apart."

_And if it absorbed enough-_

"He wanted to expose anyone that possesses magic. He wanted internal conflict and strife among the noble houses."

Jarvan slowly unfolded his arms as Fiora made the connections for him. "To turn the truly selfless who would protect Demacia into persecuted criminals. Many saw what you and Lux did, they _know _now. And they will come for you because in their eyes, _mages _killed many there. They will not see the lives you saved, but the lives lost."

It was all so wrong, so _very _wrong.

Fiora tore her eyes away from Lux briefly. She met with the Prince's and suddenly he didn't seem so black and white as she thought he might have been. Ambiguous, with no clear cut edge.

_Like Lux_.

"You have many question for me, Laurent." Far too many buzzing around in her head with no real way of grasping onto one of them long enough for her to ask. "But I'll answer the important ones we all have hanging above our heads."

She swallowed thickly, nerves on edge.

"Why do I not accuse you of magic? Why do I not arrest you, as my duties as a Prince demands I protect my people? Why then, do I stand here?"

Fiora held her breath when his eyes went to Lux. "Because if I did any of that, then I'd have to condemn _her_ as well."

She saw it then in his eyes – the pain of sentencing a beloved friend to an inevitable doom. He looked at Lux as he would a fond family member, willing to take blows and arrows to protect them from harm. His presence here stirred up an invisible whirlwind of conflict – did he bow to justice or hold onto his morals of what was right and wrong?

"Fiora, if I may ask this not as a Prince, but as a dear friend to Luxanna..."

She listened with every fiber of her being.

He earned her trust, for now.

"I came back because there isn't much time left before _someone_ finds you. Whether it be the guards my father summons, the Mageseekers, or Sylas, you cannot remain here and hide. Demacia is no longer safe for you-" He sighed, tears brimming in his eyes. "-or for her."

He asked her to flee Demacia, the land she called home for all her life, with Lux.

Where could they even go?

"You saved my life – that is something I will not ignore or forget. That matters more than magic, than any of this." Jarvan pushed himself off the wall and approached Fiora, slowly lowering himself to his knees. "Promise me to keep her safe. Do what you must, but know that I will never see you in a lesser light than her."

Fiora nodded numbly, still trying to process everything. "I will. But what will you do?"

Jarvan rose to his feet once the duelist gave her word. Gone was the concern and desperation, replaced with determination. He grabbed the spear Fiora brought with her and pulled open the door. "I have to protect my kingdom. When I walk out of these doors and into battle, I must be the Prince the people need me to be. Lives need to be protected and saved. That is what I must do."

He glanced behind himself and gave her a small salute. "Godspeed to you, Laurent. And good luck."

* * *

"Fiora! Oh – goddess bless." Fiora found herself wrapped in probably the tightest hug of her life. When the snowy-haired woman released her, she took a second to inspect Nera from head to toe. Covered in dust and blood – hopefully not of her own – but wholly intact from what she could tell. The bracer she saw earlier transformed into a shield and judging from the multitude of dents on it, she ran into too many well-equipped opponents.

What did shake her to her core was how expressive her servant became. "You're both alive. Gods, if I could faint right now I would."

"How did you know we were here?" A question answered damn near before she finished.

"I ran into Noah. He told me to head to Miss Buvelle's as quickly as possible. It's a nightmare out there – the Great City is _burning_. I lost count of how many people I've knocked out by now."

The duelist raised an eyebrow. "Knocked out?"

The servant placed a hand on her chest and gave a short bow. "As per our honor and my own moral code, I must not kill if it can be avoided."

Sayo snorted and pat Nera's back, ignoring the pointed glare from the older woman. "It takes a hell of a lot more skill to incapacitate rather than kill and to do it with nothing more than a shield and a fist? I've never seen someone move so fast in my life."

It was a shame then Fiora missed it, despite their circumstances. "Prince Jarvan helped us get here, but we need to get out of the city, and quick."

"All the gates have been sealed off," Nera regretfully announced. "I saw it myself. We're trapped here until the assault has been contained."

_Shit_, Fiora cursed in her head. It would only be a matter of time before the guards or the Mageseekers found them, and that was an entirely different situation they'd have to handle if it came to that point. Not to mention Sylas was looking for them. More specifically, _her_. "What about the port?"

"Not likely. If people are fleeing to the docks as an alternative, they will cut them off soon. And we are too far from there."

The duelist sighed and collapsed in the chair next to Lux's bed. They had been here upwards of an hour with no signs of the blonde waking up anytime soon. And their window of opportunity was rapidly closing on them.

Sensing the unease in the room, the time mage bowed politely and backed up a couple of steps. "I will keep watch. If anything happens, I shall return."

Silence followed her departure but a persistent buzz kept the duelist's mind preoccupied. Fiora threaded her fingers through Lux', rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "_Mon cher..._"

She promised Jarvan she'd keep her safe, but she still hadn't woken up yet.

"What happened to Lux?"

The duelist grunted quietly, but didn't tear her eyes away. "She fell unconscious. Hasn't woken up since-" Fiora cut herself off before she finished, feeling her throat close up at the thought of coming so close to death with the blonde at her side.

Nera cautiously approached them, studying their interlinked fingers and canting her head slightly. "Milady?"

"_Oui_?"

The snowy-haired woman sat opposite of Fiora, with the blonde between them. She cupped her hand over their conjoined ones, eyes fluttering shut and breathing deeply.

One minute passed, then another.

"I see..." Instead of further elaborating, she sat back.

Fiora, impatient to know what exactly bounced around in her mind, snapped on Nera. "No riddles."

"Magic roots itself deeper than what we can see. It intertwines with our spiritual essences, and in turn connects us to a greater entity beyond our comprehension. When two people spend enough time together, lines blur and begin to bleed until all that remains is an endless loop."

Nera folded her hands together. "It is a bond rarely witnessed in Demacia, but all too common in Ionia. Two become one. And when something happens to one half, the other responds to restore the balance."

The duelist raised an eyebrow. "What you are suggesting-"

"-is something you should witness for yourself." The snowy-haired woman smiled. "Empty your mind and act on how you feel. Familiarity is the key, should you require a hint."

Fiora pulled her lips in a thin line. Clearing her mind was easier said than done, but one glance at Lux pushed her to at least try. She brushed aside her thoughts and sought for a calm deep within.

Dueling had always been her focus. She zeroed in on Lux, studying her like she would an opponent and finding any hint to how to counter the situation presented before her. Magic pooled in her gut and spiraled out towards her fingertips in attempts to seek... something. It too tried to analyze the atmosphere alongside herself.

The duelist frowned. She was used to reading an opponent, which she currently lacked and her magic-

Fiora's train of thought stopped dead cold. She was _missing_ an opponent. Her magic was missing _the other_ _half_.

Empty.

Alone.

Lost like a wandering soul with no anchor to the world.

They both had been searching and it took one meeting to change it all.

'_Familiarity is the key_.'

Out of instinct, Fiora stood up just enough to sit at the head of the bed. She carefully lifted the blonde up and wrapped her arms around a shoulder to maneuver Lux until the smaller woman was nestled comfortably against her. She could have kissed her, she could have continued to hold her hand.

But in her mind, the duelist wasn't familiar with all of that.

_She stopped Lux's head from colliding into the ground the first time they met._

_She shielded her from Eyrin's magic, using her own magic and body as a barrier._

_Lux became her support in Terbesia when she no longer could carry herself._

_Fiora kept Lux tucked against her the following night, comforting her in a vulnerable moment._

_She held and eased the blonde when they stretched themselves thin to find Sylas._

_The duelist let down her guard enough to allow Lux in the night they entered Zeffira, both to protect her against the patrols and to keep their secret hidden._

_Fiora sought out the blonde despite being saddled with the knowledge of Lux's betrothal and spent hours with her in her arms until the following morning._

_Lux hugged her one final time before their beloved kingdom would forever split them apart._

The Laurent matron squeezed her arms tightly around the blonde's shoulders, feeling tears brim in her eyes as her emotions rushed back into her heart and mind. They drowned out all sounds, until the only thing that remained was the blonde in her arms.

_Even when faced with death, Lux made her decision – she chose to leave the Prince's side, to leave safety, and _embrace_ Fiora._

To her, all of this was more than simple kisses. More than fleeting smiles. More than anything that life could have given them.

And the body in her arm shifted, _moved_.

Baby blue eyes fluttered open just after she opened her own eyes. "...Fiora?"

Magic coiled around and between them like a protective shield. She felt it course through her veins – the familiar surges of her own now evening out with the warmth of another filling in the gaps. And she knew Lux felt it too when her eyes wandered down to their linked fingers. "What happened? Where am I?"

Nera cleared her throat quietly. "You were asleep and Fiora woke you up, simply put."

Lux tried to sit up properly but winced when her head pounded. "Asleep? I don't-"

"_Mon cher_." The blonde twisted around just enough to meet Fiora's gaze. "You _saved_ me."

And it all came rushing back to her at once. Lux reached up to brush away the tears, heart clenching when she realized Fiora had been crying. "Demacia has seen enough darkness." She pressed their foreheads together and smiled, despite the duelist hugging her even tighter. "I believe in you, not just Demacia. And you believed in me, kept _believing _in me_._ You _gave _me a chance, and gave me a _choice. _You sacrificed so much to let me see the light in my own darkness."

She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Fiora's lips. "I know what I did." Lux held up their hands. "_This_ is _my_ choice. When you came towards us, you were determined, _steadfast_. You were ready to protect and ready to _die._"

The duelist averted her gaze, guilt filling her to the brim. The blonde refused to let her try and escape and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look back. "I want to see everything, but _we're_ in this _together_. I've been hiding my light long enough. No more holding back."

"And as much as this is touching," Nera interjected and shattered the tense atmosphere. "I believe milady has inquired about escaping the city. And now that you're awake, perhaps you would know of a way?"

Lux was confused. "Escape? What is happening?"

"There is war waging within the Great City," Nera regretfully informed. "The kingdom has sealed off all methods of entry and escape in attempts to contain the Rebellion."

The blonde broke free of Fiora's grasp and tried to hop off the bed. "Then we need to get out there and help-"

The duelist grabbed Lux's arm firmly, but not enough to cause discomfort. "_Non_, we must leave."

"We can't just abandon-"

"Listen to me, _mon cher," _she interrupted, her voice softening when Lux glared at her. "Prince Jarvan asked us to leave, and that is a direct order I cannot ignore." The blonde's expression relaxed at the mention of her old friend.

"And the Veiled Lady warned of starfire raining on the city," Fiora further elaborated.

Lux's attention peaked at the mention of the Celestial. "Morgana approached you?"

Fiora raised an eyebrow. "Morgana...?"

"I'll explain later." She sighed, staring at the ground. "I trust you, Fiora. But must we leave?"

"_Oui_."

Lux took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I know of a way out, but I'm not sure if it is being monitored. It is an old escape route for many mage refugees when the Mageseekers did periodic searches. I don't know where it leads to exactly, but it's definitely outside of the city."

Fiora glanced to Sona, who merely nodded and slipped out of the room to notify Sayo. "Then it'll have to do. If you're well enough to lead-"

"-no."

Fiora blinked, confusion written all over her face. "_Mon cher_?"

"I can't leave yet, not without knowing if she'll be safe."

Nera's smile faltered, and bitterness filled her eyes. "I already knew long before the wedding, Lady Crownguard." She clenched her fists tightly. "I haven't been able to pinpoint her location, but I _know_ she's still alive, somewhere. I sense traces of her magic – they are fleeting, but they are here."

She turned to Fiora and the duelist knew immediately. "Milady?"

It would be the first time they were fully separated. The moment they left the city, Nera would be on her own.

"Stay, Nera." Despite the shaking in her hands and the unease at being apart from the older woman, Fiora's voice remained steady and clear. "Find Eyrin, but be _safe_. I expect nothing less."

This kind of decision shouldn't rest on her shoulders – this was a matter of the heart. Fiora had no say in whether or not Nera could come along, nor did she desire to indulge in such selfishness when she had her own light secure in her arms.

The Ionian bowed at her waist, hand over her chest. "Of course, milady."

Ever the obedient servant. It brought a small smile to Fiora's lips.

Sona returned shortly after, holding the door open with Sayo appearing around the corner. "You're almost out of time. If you need to leave, leave _now_."

* * *

Lux secured her grip around Fiora's waist as they descended the stairs into the sewers. They managed to slip from Buvelle's home unnoticed but getting to their intended destination took longer than anticipated.

The duelist forgot about her ankle up until Lux noticed her limp.

"Are you sure this is the way out?" Fiora hissed quietly, her voice echoing in the space despite her lowered volume. "Have you been this way before?"

"Yes, and no, to answer your questions respectively. But I know I've seen mages use this route." Their feet splashed through the murky water and Lux winced at the liquid soaking her shoes. There was no time to stop by her home for a quick change of clothes – every second they wasted in their escape only increased the chances of being caught. Were it any other situation, people would have perceived them as a runaway bride with her secret lover.

In a way, the two were exactly that, except they had the added bonus of being highly-wanted persons by virtually everyone in the kingdom at this point in time.

"_Mon cher_, you do realize we must continue _beyond_ the city."

Lux bit her lower lip. "I know."

"Do you intend to carry me the entire time?"

They stopped and Lux brought up the orb of light to Fiora's face. She glared at her, offended the duelist would think she wasn't capable of such a thing. "Yes."

Fiora ceased speaking after that and they continued their trek through the extended sewage system. Time dragged on for what felt like hours before something finally came into view, but it wasn't what either of them expected.

Lux felt her heart drop to the floor. "The exit..."

….was blocked. Boulders and rubble met their end and not a single bit of light came from the other side. This was a dead end with no other way out except back.

And they would be discovered soon enough.

"HALT."

Lux's blood ran cold. She recognized that voice and looked back, seeing a hulking man approach them. Hastily-strapped armor covered a majority of his body and an ornate broadsword hung from his back. But she'd recognize him from miles away, no matter what.

"Garen..."

Fiora stiffened next to her when he got closer. Lux tightened her grip around the duelist's wrist, squeezing it reassuringly.

They stood there staring at each other. No one dared budge an inch.

Someone had to make a move – they couldn't stay there forever.

"You can't hide Lux. They will capture you and Laurent for what you've done."

She knew that, both her and Fiora knew this. But she made her decision a long time ago and she refused to turn her back on it now. "Then we will be caught, _together_."

Garen looked between his sister and the woman she supported. He never did like Fiora, but he had no reason to hate her. He hardly knew her, except Lux managed to secure a friendship with the duelist and frequented her home in the past few months. "You had a way out of this," he tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears.

"You betrayed me, Garen," she responded calmly. Lux closed her eyes and sighed. "You set me up with Jarvan, even though you know well we have no feelings for each other. We are only friends."

"I was only trying to protect you-"

"-and look where it put us!" Lux shouted, her voice echoing down the sewers. She hoped he didn't have a squad waiting behind him. "This marriage led to Sylas choosing today to target the city. Demacia is in chaos, all because we are trying to cling onto a system that no longer works as we want it to."

Garen cast his gaze elsewhere from the two women. Lux looked up at Fiora pleadingly and the duelist slid her arm off. This was a matter for them to settle.

"Garen," Lux whispered, reached up to bring his face back towards her. "I have to do this. You know that if I don't, even my light won't be able to pierce the darkness. I am not abandoning Demacia, but _this_ is not _my_ Demacia."

He opened his eyes, resignation shining clearly in them. "Then what _is_ Demacia for you?

"Demacia is home, a _safe_ place for every citizen within its borders. It is a place to live without _fear_ and _oppression_. It is a kingdom that prides itself on justice and honor without prejudice." She glanced back at Fiora, who only smiled faintly.

Lux took a deep breath. "_My_ Demacia is being with the one I love, and to rebuild the home _we_ live in so _all_ are protected. It is what I've done, what I have been doing, and what I will continue to do."

Garen rubbed the back of his neck when she stepped closer to him. "You really do intend on leaving, don't you?"

"One way or another. But I will not remain here in a home that is not my own."

He sighed and reached behind him. She held her breath, thinking he went for his broadsword but instead procured a thin, metal wand.

_Her wand_.

"Jarvan found me as I rallied the troops. Told me you were leaving the city, and to find you before you left." Garen handed Lux the wand and dropped his arms to his sides. "You..."

She waited, feeling her magic pour out into her wand and illuminating the darkness just a bit more. It chased away the shadows and gave her more confidence. "Yes?"

He finally caved in. "You are a mage _and_ a true Demacian. Perhaps you are right. There is no place for you in the kingdom, for now. I should bring you in but you are my sister. And the mages will never accept you because you are a Crownguard, and in their eyes the enemy."

Lux threw an arm around his neck and he wrapped her up in a tight hug. His eyes met Fiora's and when they separated, he stepped towards her and offered his hand.

Fiora hesitated. Was everyone this moralistically gray?

"I don't know what all you have done, Laurent, but what I do know is that you protected my sister. If she chose you, then all I can do is ask that you keep her safe."

No animosity, no hostility. Just pure, genuine concern.

She reached out and accepted the outstretched limb.

The promise remained the same, but Fiora had more people relying her now to keep it.

"Now go. There isn't much time and I must return. Whatever you do Lux, don't look back and don't stop."

Garen retreated into the shadows and left them alone at the end of the sewers. Lux turned towards the tunnel block and leveled her wand at it, but something ate at her gut. She reached out and held onto Fiora's hand, pulling her close. She planted a soft kiss on the duelist's cheek. "If I faint again, will you catch me?"

"Of course_, mon cher_," Fiora replied confidently and wove their fingers together. "But I doubt you will be fainting _this_ time-"

She wrapped her hand around Lux's on the wand and let her magic flow with the blonde's.

"-because _we_ will be doing this together."

Boulders cracked and exploded out into a spray of rubble and dust.

This time however, it wasn't smoke that greeted them but bright sunlight.

Sunlight and _freedom_.

* * *

**A/T**: Well. Writing this chapter was easy. Revising it, not so much.

I know I left that terrible cliffhanger in the previous chapter, but it would have been too cruel for me to leave it as is.

A curious thing about the suit - it was originally introduced as a misdirection. Yes, it is strong enough to withstand many things such as magic and regular weapons that could pierce through regular armor, but given the fact she was facing a giant, motherfucking fireball, a small suit isn't going to protect anyone from something designed to crush anything in its path. However, it isn't just a random, convenient plot device I threw in there. The suit will have more uses down the road, but I won't mention what they are exactly. There is a reason for Taric's cameo and it ties heavily with his backstory and Fiora/Lux's development thus far.

In any case, I hope this chapter makes up for the crap I put you guys through for a week straight. Yes, we've finally gotten past the biggest hurdles and we'll be seeing a lot more Fiora/Lux-centric chapters coming up.

Thank you once again for sticking with me through yet another chapter in this crazy tale! Reviews and comments are always welcome! (and they can encourage me to write fast haha)


	31. Chapter 30: Reprieve

"We need to find a place to hide and regroup."

They came across a small stream through the thicket of trees they had been traveling through for the greater part of the last two hours. No Demacian army, no mages, not even the local wildlife cross paths in that time. The eerie peace gave them relief for every second spent without being spotted, but also contributed to a mounting anxiety they shared silently-

_When would they be discovered?_

"Where do you suggest?" The blonde stared pensively at Fiora, who had taken a moment to pull off her boot and dip her bare foot in the chilling water. Staying out of sight took priority, but the further they traversed, the more problematic her ankle became until even her willpower succumbed to the radiating pain. The duelist was a deceptively durable woman and if even she had to pause in their desperate escape from the vices of law to tend to the issue, then it needed more attention than she let on.

_Where _indeed could they seek temporary shelter? Without a proper map or landmarks to orient themselves, it was hard to tell how far away the next closest town would be. And given they couldn't have made it too far from the capital, the likelihood of those towns receiving news of the attack made it risky to chance going there; someone could be looking for them or they would be turned away in fear of being targeted for hiding them.

"Can you still walk?" Lux sat beside the duelist by the bank and watched as she retracted her ankle from the stream. Fiora rolled her ankle a few times, but made no show of emotion as she did so.

_Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?_

"Possibly, with a few rests here and there."

Still not enough to get out of Demacia – which also burned an even bigger question in the back of the blonde's mind. If they did manage to leave the borders of the kingdom unscathed, that left the question of where they could possibly go. Noxus would sooner imprison and torture them for sheer pleasure and Shurima sat across a strait nigh impossible to cross without a sturdy ship and a willing captain. The Freljord was completely out of the question since it lay on the _other_ side of the Great City, opposite of where they escaped. Forget Ionia and Bilgewater – one too far, and the other probably easier to swallow them whole before they even made it to their ports.

Which left Piltover and Zaun, but getting to there meant going through _Noxus_-

Lux glanced down at the wand carefully balanced in her lap. They had to start _somewhere_, and right now Fiora's ankle limited many of their options.

_Maybe... just, maybe?_

If she could just find the marks-

"I might have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

Fiora eyed Lux warily. "What?"

"It'll be a bit of a walk-"

The duelist glared at her, apparently offended by the subject. "I _like _living. We have come too far to give up. If I must walk, then I will _walk_."

Lux sighed and stood up, offering a hand to the duelist. "Then we'd better get going. I also like living, and not being caught."

* * *

Darkness blanketed them as they foraged through the trees. A part of Lux wanted to call on her magic and illuminate their surroundings if only just a bit, but in doing so risked their safety. The pitch black was as much their savior as their vice, and without proper moonlight to guide her way, she relied on gut instinct and familiarity of the terrain under her feet.

Fiora could only follow and try to keep pace. With no idea of how far their destination lie ahead of them, she grit her teeth and fought through the pain as best she could. Every misstep sent a wave of pain radiating up her leg and slowed her gait enough for her to reach out and grab the blonde's arm. "Lux, are you _certain_ we aren't lost?"

Lux slid Fiora's arm over her shoulder and supported her weak side. "Positive. When the Mageseekers initiated the Purges, many escaped under Sylas' wings. Others didn't want to leave the City, and a good portion of the persecuted simply wanted to be left alone. Those who sought peace from all the conflict found ways to hide in plain sight and thrive under the shadow of the kingdom's iron fist."

They stopped in the middle of a clearing and she let the tip of her wand dip down and touch the ground. "I would know. I _helped_ them escape."

The end of her wand glowed dimly, radiating a soft, white light as it illuminated the leaves scattered around. And as Lux poured more magic into the wand, their surroundings came to life. At first one person stepped from behind the trees, then two more, and suddenly the two women were surrounded by multitudes of faces. Fiora had never seen such diversity in one place and could only look about herself in awe. Old, young, men, women, children, and of all nationalities.

One woman stepped forward from the crowd slowly gathering around them. Unlike the mages in Zeffira, the duelist felt not an ounce of hostility. Curiosity, perhaps, but a greater portion of apprehension. However this person displayed none of the above.

"Lady Crownguard?" Soft-spoken. Skepticism laced her voice, and Fiora watched her features morph into one of disbelief. "Is that really you?"

Lux smiled tiredly. "Good evening, Irma. I hope everyone has been safe."

"We received news of the attack earlier. Is it true?"

"Yes."

Alarmed whispers and hushes swept through the gathered.

Irma frowned and approached them when she noticed the two looked ready to collapse. "What happened?"

"Long story. Is there a medic that can see to her ankle?"

Irma nodded and reached out to Fiora, but the duelist stepped back and glared at the brunette. Sensing her hesitation, Lux leaned up and buried her face in raven hair. "It's okay, you can trust them. I swear on it."

Irma raised her eyebrow at their close proximity, but when the taller woman lifted her other arm wordlessly, she caught sight of the emblem on her cape. "_House Laurent?_"

"_Oui_, I am Fiora Laurent."

The brunette made to bow but before she could even so much as twitch the duelist held up her hand. "_Please_."

"I am just... shocked is all," Irma explained as she slowly made it to the other side of Fiora. "I will explain more once we find Aurora. She's our resident medic – she's no healer-mage but she learned from the best there is." The people parted to let the trio through and as they dove deeper through the trees, Fiora sensed their presences fading and leaving them alone. It seemed their arrival had been as much of a surprise as the two women finding them, but wholly wanted to be left in peace. She couldn't fault them – especially with what was going on within the kingdom.

They came up to a small alcove carved into the small hills. A couple of modest huts lined the sides of it, but if one didn't look too closely, it could have been easily overlooked. When Lux's light filled the space and chased away the shadows, someone stepped from one of the huts and approached them with a lantern in hand. "Irma? Lady Crownguard?"

"Aurora, sorry to bother you so late at night-" The woman waved her hand. Neatly cut purple hair hung from her face, bangs barely hiding wide amber eyes.

"Nonsense. I'd do anything for you or Lady Crownguard."

"Please, just call me Lux," the blonde interjected, more uncomfortable by her formal title than anything else. She did however run up to give the older woman a tight hug. "Fiora needs her ankle looked at and Irma said you could do the job."

Aurora gasped. "Fiora, as in Fiora _Laurent_?"

The duelist groaned and buried her face in one hand. "Oh for the love of all that is holy and sacred - _oui. Je suis Fiora Laurent de la Maison Laurent. _"

"You speak the same language as Wisteria?" Fiora's irritation quickly gave way to curiosity when Aurora identified it. "How do you know-"

"We are long time friends. My servant, Nera, was her mentor."

The medic guided them to the hut she stepped out from. "Come, any friend of Wisteria is a welcome friend of mine."

Fiora noticed a few things about the healer-houses she seemed to have frequented as of late – one, all of them had a soothing aroma filling the space and two, they exemplified the kind of persons inhabiting them. Mina's home in Cloudswood reminded her of a small garden – slightly disorganized but full of life and vibrancy that rejuvenated her simply by standing in it. Sona's was well-kept and organized, ready to accept a patient at any given moment yet there was a touch of grace in the layouts of all the medicines. Aurora's was much more down to earth, boasting the fewest herbs and other pastes but surrounding her in a warmth that made her feel relaxed and comfortable. It helped the space functioned as her living area as well, making it even more inviting for the duelist to lower her guard.

"Do you mind if you take your boot off? I need to assess the damage."

Fiora acquiesced. She let the medic take her foot gingerly and let her do what she needed to do. Lux and Irma sat at a dining table across the room and chatted idly.

"How did you guys manage to escape the capital?"

"The old sewers I led you out of the first time. It was blocked at the end, probably after being discovered by Demacian guards as a potential weakness in our defenses. We managed to get out though thanks to the wand you lent me."

Irma held up her hand, lips pulled into a warm smile. "It is yours Lux. You've made better use of it than I ever will. But back to the matter at hand, I am surprised you and Miss Laurent are alive and well. We heard Sylas managed to assassinate King Jarvan III as well as some other noble houses."

Lux frowned deeply. "I didn't think he'd get that far."

"On the other hand however," Irma continued quickly, trying to raise the somber mood. "Shauna Vayne, House Buvelle, and the majority of House Crownguard and Laurent were confirmed alive. Only you and Miss Laurent are unaccounted for, apparently on both sides of the equation."

"By the sounds of it, the rebellion has been contained?"

Irma shook her head. "Afraid not. Somehow without you two in the picture, neither side are certain of how to proceed. The guards within Demacia are too wound up to protect those they can, while the mages have been too busy trying to keep the city under siege. It's currently at a stalemate of sorts, but I doubt it will last very long."

Fiora, who had been tuning in partially while the healer rubbed some salves over her ankle, let her head fall back to stare up at the ceiling. "_Mon cher?_"

The two women at the table glanced over at the duelist, but Lux responded. "Yeah?"

"What do you know of the Veiled Lady's 'sister'?"

Blue eyes widened slightly. "Kayle? Did Morgana mention her?"

"_Oui,_ she said she was coming."

_Problematic_, Lux mused silently. "Then the Great City may very well fall. Remember Zeffira and how it fell to the Twin Sisters?"

"Vaguely, but _oui_."

"Many have forgotten who they are, but the Twin Sisters are children of the Aspects of Justice. Two sides of the same coin and once protectors of the earliest years of Demacia." Lux let her mind drift back to the aging tome she found. "Strife and conflict between their ideologies of Justice split them, and as a result led to the widespread destruction of Zeffira. Both have left Demacia since, but in their own ways have never completely abandoned the kingdom. The older of the two you are more familiar with as 'the Winged Protector,' Kayle. The other is the 'Veiled Lady,' Morgana."

"The Winged Protector is responsible for much of Demacia's laws, yet she never appeared once. The Veiled Lady has become myth, yet she visited us in the flesh," Fiora concluded, the new information turning over and over in her mind.

"Morgana almost never leaves the outskirts of Demacia, so if she came to _you_ of all people with a warning, then that means Kayle feels the pull to come back as well."

The duelist shook her head and sat upright when Aurora finished working on her ankle. She had cotton wrapped tightly around the appendage but not enough to cut off her circulation. "It's a bad sprain, but it will heal as long as you keep the weight off it. It may take a couple of weeks, but otherwise I see no permanent damage. I'll give you a few vials of the salves I've applied to speed up the healing process, just remember to reapply it every few hours."

"_Merci, _Aurora."

The healer grinned shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "My pleasure. It's not every day I get to tend to someone like you. You're a well-behaved patient considering the extent of the injury. Most would be squirming and hissing in discomfort."

Lux giggled at that. "She's usually that way whenever she likes someone. I think it's a healer thing."

Fiora scowled, but failed to find a rebuttal. The blonde had a point – thus far she hadn't found herself snapping at any of the healers they came across; Sona, Mina, and now Aurora were so welcoming the duelist didn't have it in her heart to keep up her usual demeanor. While her rational mind couldn't conjure up some sort of remark, her emotions stepped up to the plate. "I love _you,_ though, Lux."

Said woman blushed profusely at that, a bit shocked by Fiora's lack of a filter and the unabashed confession. Considering their attire and the audience they had, really it couldn't have come at a worse time. "You're exhausted, aren't you?"

Fiora rolled her eyes. "O_ui, imbécile._"

"Come with me then." Irma rose from her seat. The duelist stood up unsteadily on one leg and leaned on the blonde for support when she came over. "We have spare rooms in the alcove. It's not as nice as what you are probably used to, but I can promise you they are comfortable enough."

"Finally, a promise _I_ don't have to keep," Fiora muttered quietly, earning a sharp jab to her ribs from Lux. "What? I'm not wrong."

The blonde elbowed Fiora again. "No, you're not but for your own sake just _shut up_ Fiora. Stop being so cheeky."

* * *

Irma led them to the hut next door, but instead of taking separate rooms as she originally offered, Fiora refused to leave Lux's side. Given everything they had gone through, it didn't surprise the brunette one bit. "If you need anything, Aurora is nearby and I am across the way. If trouble comes, she'll notify you immediately."

"Thank you Irma. We're forever in your debt."

"A small favor for the freedom you gave us. Had it not been for you, we wouldn't be living in peace for the last few months." Irma didn't linger long and left the two to their own devices.

Fiora collapsed on the modest bed in the corner of the room, an appreciative moan escaping her lips. Lux laughed at her haphazard sprawl and tugged at her pant sleeve. "Don't fall asleep on me yet, you're still stuck in that suit."

As if on cue, the duelist rolled over and sat up in a heart beat. The blonde had already begun the process of taking off her shoes and letting her hair down from the braid it had been put into originally. "Lux, _what_ are you doing?"

Lux stared at Fiora in confusion and bewilderment. "Undressing?"

When the duelist didn't budge, Lux sighed and dropped her hand. "Fiora, I am _not_ sleeping in a wedding dress. I spent all day in this. Now help me get this off because I can't reach the ties on the back."

Normally, Fiora would have hesitated. She was comfortable enough to show some skin in her own quarters, but outside of it kept herself covered as much as she could – reasonably enough given the fact enough men and women perverted her on the daily with their eyes and imaginations. However she never gave much thought to actually _seeing_ Lux bare. It made her fingers twitch and her heart race.

She hardly had experience with intimacy, and that fact only manifested stronger in her gut with every knot she pulled apart. And when the blonde was fully released from her confines-

"_Mon dieu,_ you are _gorgeous._"

Lux looked over her shoulder to find Fiora gazing up at her in complete awe. There was just something about the way she held her in her eyes – it differed from everyone else who came to knew the blonde as who she portrayed herself to be. Yes, she had been called pretty, alluring, cute, lovely, and all forms of less savory words when she infiltrated Noxus at one point, but never had someone used the word 'gorgeous' and with such reverence. It made her heart skip several beats and a flush to spread down to the tops of her shoulders. She shivered under the gentle brush of fingers down her back. "Though I was not aware you preferred..._this_ kind of wear."

"Well, it is expected after a marriage for the couple to consummate. So they wanted me wearing something to _stimulate_-"

Lux nearly squealed when Fiora grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she surrendered to soft lips sealing hers in a heated kiss, mind wiped of all rational thought. Instead of pulling away, the blonde simply shifted into a more comfortable position – seating herself right in the duelist's lap and draping her arms around strong shoulders as Fiora's hands settled at her waist. She bit her lower lip when they pulled apart for air, finding the red flush spread across the bridge of the duelist's nose absolutely adorable. Her eyes held a hunger Lux was all too familiar with, but one she reciprocated in kind.

"I _like_ this on you," Fiora admitted, letting her fingers play with the lace adorning the blonde's hips. And as much as Lux wanted, _needed_, her to go further, the taller woman kept her hands chaste. "But we are not married..."

Lux groaned, partly out of desperation to find some kind of relief but mostly at the sobering fact Fiora just had to point out.

Together, so close _together_, yet so far _apart_. "To be frank Fiora, I couldn't care less."

Fiora held up a finger to Lux's lips when she tried to move in for another kiss. "I _do_."

The blonde wanted to bite said finger just out of sheer frustration, but calmed when the duelist pressed a soft kiss to her nose. "I want to do this _properly_. Not when we are trapped in the middle of Gods-know-where, not when we are wanted fugitives, and most certainly _not_ when I am injured."

Lux released a long sigh through her nose, reigning in on her hormones and the urge to be satisfied sexually. She waited for the duelist to open up to her, waited for her to accept her, and waited even longer while they fell for each other. It was hard to continue and she had slipped at least once, but one look at Fiora and the blonde resigned. "I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away."

Fiora respected her boundaries, and Lux needed to do the same. "Do not apologize_, mon cher_. I want this as much as you do, but I don't think I could even try right now. I'm _tired_."

And Lux saw the deep-rooted exhaustion in her eyes. Both of them had drained all their reserves of magic and probably left Fiora running on pure adrenaline the entire day. With it wearing off at this point, it would be a matter of time before she crashed.

It was easy then for the blonde to forget her own needs and put the duelist at the forefront of her mind. "Alright, let's get you out of those clothes and into bed."

Undressing Fiora took a combined effort. Lux had to figure out which straps kept the pauldron on, and once she managed to take it off and fold up the cape, the rest of her outfit came apart in pieces. She had worn more layers than she expected and none of them felt like regular material in any shape or form. "Where did you get this? It's almost like armor in itself."

"I had a tailor make it. Goes by the name of 'Taric'."

Lux almost dropped the shirt in her hands. "_Taric_?"

Fiora nodded slowly, confused by the incredulous look Lux gave her. "_Oui_, is there something I should know?"

"Taric isn't a tailor, Fiora. He was once known as Sir Taric, but was sent to Mount Targon to attempt the Crown of Stone. No one knows if he made it out alive or not. It is a death sentence to all who go."

"..."

"..."

"...so he is very much alive, and now an Aspect, I assume," Fiora breathed, as the notion of a Celestial being going out of his way to protect her sunk in. "I think I have a lot more reading to do."

Lux stared at her in mild disbelief. "_That's_ all you have to say?"

"_Mon cher_, I went my entire life without even knowing they existed, only the tales they left behind. And now I've met _two_ Aspects in the span of less than a week."

Fair point. A _really_ fair point. "Why reading?"

Fiora stretched out on the bed, relaxing as she sunk into the sheets. "To educate myself. What else, _mon cher_?"

Lux frowned slightly. Maybe she too was tired and she hadn't realized it just yet. "Forget I said anything. Are you comfortable enough?"

"_Oui_, now come here."

The blonde crawled into open arms and nestled into Fiora's side. Feeling her bare skin glide smoothly along her own tamed her needs enough to simply enjoy the company. The duelist passed out within a minute after they found a comfortable position in the cramped space a bed for one could afford for two people, but Lux remained awake for at least a full hour after.

Maybe, just _maybe_, they could make this work.


	32. Chapter 31: Departure

The morning bird's song filled her ears, but that wasn't what stirred her.

The chilly air prickled her skin, but didn't cause the shivers running down her spine.

When Lux realized she lay alone on the bed, she jolted awake as sleep ebbed away. Fingers clutched the cold sheets in mild panic. Cold where Fiora should have been laying next to her – how had she missed the duelist just now?

"_Bonjour, mon amour_."

Her head snapped so fast to the door, she heard her neck pop. Fiora appeared with a small sack dangling from one hand and a square stack of cloth in the other. She wore the same attire from the wedding but opted out of the heavier layers and coat. When the duelist set said items down beside Lux, it really struck the blonde how unfair the gods had been in creating the woman standing next to her. Fiora made something as simple as a long-sleeved tunic and form-fitting pants work with her charms – roguishly handsome yet retaining the elegance and grace she was well known for.

It brought to Lux's attention the amount of skin she showed herself, and she drew the sheets against her chest. "G...good morning."

Fiora leaned over to press a chaste kiss to her forehead, effectively wiping out any semblance of logic. The blonde's cheeks burned at the affectionate gesture. "Um, where did you go?" Curse her squeaky and breaking voice.

The duelist responded without so much as noticing the effect she left on Lux simply by walking into the room. "I spoke with some people, mostly Irma and Aurora." The no-nonsense, all-business tone Lux was more familiar with cut into the fluttering feeling in her stomach. Judging by the urgency in her voice, something unsettled Fiora enough to go back to her usual attitude normally reserved for strangers. "We must leave soon, but first you need to eat."

Lux narrowed her eyes at Fiora, watching her pull various fruits from the sack. "Wait, aren't _you_ the one that's supposed to be injured?" She took one when the other woman offered.

"I heal quickly with enough rest," she explained simply. "Aurora's salves helped speed up the process. Two weeks is extensive for me for this type of injury – I tend to regain my strength within a week without medicines. However, you've seen Nera's garden – she cultivated it to aid in rapid recoveries. I'm glad to see those lessons have passed on well."

Was that why Fiora rarely showed signs of extreme fatigue? Never once has Lux seen her at her absolute limits and out of commission like she had been. "_I'm_ supposed to be the one taking care of _you_, not the other way around," the blonde grumbled, taking a frustrated bite out of her pear. "You were injured just yesterday-"

"-yesterday?" Lux found Fiora staring at her in bewilderment but it softened seconds later. "_Mon cher_, you've been asleep for three days."

She dropped her fruit. "_Three_ day?!"

"_Oui_," the duelist confirmed. "Aurora confirmed Miss Buevelle's diagnosis of extreme exhaustion, though through magical depletion." Fiora reached down to pick up the pear and brushed the dirt off the skin. "The fact that you were still able to wake up after you _eviscerated_ a petricite boulder the size of twenty grown men is something that should have kept you asleep longer. The sheer amount of magic needed to accomplish such a feat requires an incredible reserve of magic." Lux learned not to question the gifts others possessed, but not once did she consider herself capable of something that magnitude.

"Then how come I woke up so early? And how did you know I'd be up so soon?"

A smile tugged at Fiora's lips, amused by the question and probably a memory. "Your magic. Every morning I woke up to it coiling around me as I tried to leave. _Clearly _someone wanted me to stay put."

Lux didn't bother suppressing the urge to groan, despite not being _entirely_ responsible for her actions. The dream she had of Fiora could remain under lock and key for as long as she was alive. "I said it twice before, but _please_ kill me now."

The duelist laughed. "This morning was the first time it didn't attempt. I sensed you were on the verge of waking up. I still don't fully know _how_, but your aura seemed to tell me that. Perhaps Nera knows more about this than I do." Her smile vanished and Lux felt the mood somber much too soon.

She could see the desire to run back to the Great City shining clearly in teal eyes. Fiora loved Nera to the ends of time and leaving her behind must have taken a great deal of self-control over her emotions. Lux gently brushed her fingers over the duelist's cheek, drawing her attention easily as she tutted softly. "Hey now. You can ask her after this war is over with. She'll be okay. They'll _both_ be okay."

Fiora closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I hope you are right."

"What about this?" Lux picked up the other things Fiora brought with her, hoping to divert the subject. It weighed heavily in her hands, much more than the dress.

"A change of clothes," she answered, welcoming the change in topics. "You did express a mild distaste of the wedding dress."

The blonde rolled her eyes, leaning over to kiss the duelist on her cheek. "I much prefer wearing something like if I'm marrying a particular _Laurent_." It was Fiora's turn to burn and Lux found her embarrassment endearing. "Still, I appreciate the fact you remembered something so trivial. It's one of the nicest things anyone's done for me in a while. Er, well, notwithstanding Irma and Aurora's generosity of course."

While simple in material, Lux knew without a doubt they were made of the highest skill possible. They even got got her height and size correct after unfolding the tunic and holding it up to her front. She would have to look like a Demacian commoner for a bit, but that beat running around in a dress the entire time.

There was only so much of looking like a runaway bride she could stomach.

"What did Irma and Aurora have to say?" Lux asked between bites of her food and dressing herself.

Fiora frowned. "There have been sightings of an ornate, winged warrior in the Great City."

The blonde froze and stared at her. "Kayle is _here?_"

"_Oui_. Her arrival spurred on renewed retaliation against the Mage Rebellion and in turn have redoubled the mage efforts. They were able to contain it within the city, but now the fighting has spread to every corner of the kingdom."

"Anything about Morgana?" Surely with the Winged Protector's return, the Veiled Lady would show herself once more.

Fiora pursed her lips thinly. "_Non, _but that is the reason why I woke up earlier than usual today. She came to me in my dreams."

Lux slowly closed her mouth when she failed to come up with an adequate response. Morgana never told her she possessed abilities as that, but then again she knew very little of her and her sister to begin with – just what she learned from books and what the Celestial revealed herself. "Did she say anything?"

"Leave."

The brevity drove it home. Everyone seemed more intent on preserving their safety than trying to stop the civil war consuming the kingdom, but perhaps this was what Demacia needed – a reawakening. Like the pendulum of a grandfather clock, once it swung too far to one side it must come back with the same momentum.

The only difference here was them trying to avoid being crushed in its wake.

"Where could we go?" The unanswered question burning in the back of Lux's mind. Fiora's injury drove it out but it came back as reality bore down on them.

Fiora smiled and rose from her place. "Finish dressing and come with me."

* * *

Lux emerged from the hut, hot on Fiora's heels. A few mages gathered at the center of the alcove along with Irma and Aurora and gauging the din reaching her ears, they were riled up by something. She spotted a few horses towards the entrance but what caught her attention was a peculiar young woman she met only once before.

"Kepi?"

Upon hearing her name, the teenager stopped chatting with the two other women and grinned as the pair made it towards them. "Yep, good to see you again Blondie."

Lux's eyes darted between Fiora, then the younger Crownguard, and back. "How- I don't-"

Irma and Aurora glanced at each other, waving the other mages off to give them some space. Kepi waited until the clearing emptied out. "There's a nifty thing Demacians are unaware of called the 'Pilto-Net'," she began. "It's an intangible network that allows for rapid transfer and sharing of information at any location at any given moment in time. If you could imagine the Alabaster Library and multiply it hundred-fold, it's kind of like that except anything you want to know about you can find it instantly."

"Uh..." The concept itself baffled Lux as she tried to wrap her mind around it. Something with that level of convenience couldn't possibly exist, could it? But given the reluctance of Demacia in regards to progress, their isolated stance hurt them more than it helped in many cases. "How does this relate, if you'll forgive my ignorance?"

"I don't quite understand it either," Fiora added. "But to simplify what Kepi told me – Demacia's issues have not gone unnoticed by the outside world. News of the Great City's seige have made it to several nations through this 'Pilto-Net.'"

"Word made it to Piltover in less than an hour." Kepi pulled out a strange looking box from her pocket and lit up when she pressed something on its side. "Before I left Demacia, I gave _Ma_ something like this. It's a long-range communication device – er, think of it as a physical form of 'telepathy' but allows for chatter both ways."

"Intriguing," Lux murmured as the teenager passed it over to her to inspect.

"I like to call them 'tele-talks,' but their official name is 'cell-phones.' I'm particularly proud of this one though. I rigged it to go beyond the normal signal range so it could reach _Ma_ from this far."

Fiora and Lux stared at Kepi in complete confusion. The teen slapped herself on her forehead and groaned. "Right, forgot that's Piltie talk. For it to work, you need an anchor similar to how magic requires a vector to direct it. Demacia doesn't have infrastructure in place so I had to improvise by finding something that could boost its power to go this far. It's shitty quality, but I can at least contact _Ma_ in case of emergencies."

It dawned on Lux. "Like petricite flora that can _amplify_ magic."

"Bingo – wait." Curiosity lit up hazel eyes. "Something like that actually exists?"

Fiora rolled her eyes. "_Oui_, we can enlighten each other later. More importantly how did you know where we were?"

"I reached out to _Ma_ when I first heard about the attacks. Said Buvie told her you and Blondie escaped the capital and were on the run. I figured you could use some help getting out of Demacia period, so I found someone who was willing to sail me here. God, this place is a _mess._" Kepi combed a hand through her hair. "We found out the ports had been sealed off, so we docked offshore in a bit of a remote location. Finding you that way was a lot harder, but _Ma_ suggested reaching out to folks she knew. I remembered Aurie pretty well so I just asked the Wind where I could find her."

"Wait, wait wait." Lux waved her hands in front of her. "Asking the _wind_? Are you an Aspect?"

Kepi quirked an eyebrow. "Aspect? No, I just – I have a lot of friends, okay? She's a really nice spirit and she likes me so..."

The blonde turned to Fiora, expecting her to be just as stupefied but the duelist simply shook her head. _I guess I can ask some other time_. Despite the oddity of it all, Lux went along. "What about getting here so quickly? Even with the best of transports, it would have taken at least a week or more to arrive."

"That's if you go through Noxus – how did you know that?"

Discomfort coursed through Lux. "I'd rather not talk about that. So, how?"

"By the power of modern technology. I'll spare you the logistics of it, but we were able to sail here in two-days' time. I had to get here by horseback though, and trying to lead two horses through rough terrain is a lot harder than you'd expect." Kepi frowned and sighed. "I wanted to get my parents out too, but they're trapped in the capital. Oddly enough, they're probably safer there than you two out here, and as long as I can keep track of _Ma_, I suppose it's fine."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have a small issue." The three of them saw Irma approaching with a well-armored guard in tow. At first they assumed he had been caught spying on them, but the lack of bindings said otherwise. "This scout reporting seeing Sylas with a small group of mages scouring the forests surrounding the Great City. They are still some distance from here, but it's better to be safe and leave now."

Fiora scowled, anger simmering under her skin at the mere mention of his name. "He knows."

Dread settled in Lux's stomach, her face draining of blood at the revelation. "Without petricite to absorb my magic, he'll know exactly where we are. I'll be recognizable in an instant even with disguises."

"Then we should leave," Kepi reiterated, waving her arms in the air. "How about we stop talking about Mad Max and what could happen and actually _go_?"

* * *

It felt good to be on horseback rather than roughing it out by foot. They steered clear of the main roads and the older women had to rely on Kepi's guidance through the thickest parts of the forest. When she said remote, she meant it – not a single soul crossed their paths since they left the Mage's Grove. Much of their traveling was spent in silence until they stopped to take a short rest and give their horses a break.

Kepi and Lux chatted idly as they worked their way through a small meal, but the duelist found herself lacking an appetite and opted to stand watch instead.

Fiora couldn't shake the feeling of eyes bearing down on them, despite being away from any signs of life.

"I noticed you have a shield on your saddle." Lux pointed to the horse Kepi had been riding all the while. "It doesn't look Demacian."

The younger Crownguard shook her head. "It's not. It's Targonian. I spent a lot of time in Piltover, but I used to go on expeditions with the Archaeological Society. We were trekking through Shurima when we were attacked by Void creatures." Kepi sighed and hugged her legs to her chest. "A lot of people died. I tried to help but there's not much you can do against something so... _otherworldly_."

Lux wrapped her arm comfortingly around the young woman's shoulders. Despite her positive bravado and outlook, Kepi endured through more than what anyone should. A plight all too common with Demacians hiding secrets it would seem, as her eyes darted to Fiora's back.

"We weren't doomed, as you can tell I'm still alive. Two people, just _two_ people, came and saved us. I remember one had hair as white as the silver moon, and the other with eyes as brilliant as the morning sun. They fought them off like they were made of _paper_." Kepi held up her hand to the sun and flexed her fingers subconsciously. "It was so surreal, like watching the Sun and Moon dance. I felt like I could _fight _alongside them, so I picked up the sword the Sun cast aside when one of the Voidlings managed to pin her down by her shield and drove it into its head. They told me to visit them at the base of Mount Targon and I do, every other odd month or so. They gave me a sword and shield of my own, to protect me since I didn't really have anything at the time."

Lux frowned. The base of Mount Targon? Wasn't that where the Ra-Horak resided?

"We should move." Lux and Kepi quieted when Fiora retreated from the trees and came towards them. "Now."

The blonde canted her head. "Did you see something-"

Fiora's gaze went past Lux's head, widened slightly at the sight of crimson eyes lurking in the shadows.

Instinct drove her to shove Lux aside right as something massive barreled into their resting spot. It knocked her several yards away, momentarily disorienting as she struggled to recover from the impact. Fiora had all of two seconds to roll on her back before a wide, grizzled maw snapped relentlessly at her face.

She raised her arm to shield herself, expecting to lose it to the beast's frenzy only to find its teeth locked around it and unable to penetrate through the thick material of her coat. The duelist grimaced when black liquid oozed past her face and the creature's foul stench filled her nostrils with the promise of death. Up close, it was far more horrifying than anything she'd witness in her nightmares.

Yet, she dared reach up to grab one of its horns and kept it locked against her.

_As long as it stays away from them_-

"Get the _fuck_ off her!" Suddenly the weight lifted off Fiora and the monster stumbled off a few feet away. She scrambled back watched in awe as the smallest member of their group squared off with it. She had a shield on one arm and a strange looking long-sword in the other, deftly dodging its swipes and rolling out of the way when it tried to slam its fists down onto her. Kepi parried a massive black spike sent in her direction and grabbed onto its horns to swing herself onto its back.

Enraged by the elusive teenager, it tried to grab at her and pull her off.

"Just fucking _die_!"

Her sword morphed into a spear, the sharp end glimmering before disappearing straight through the top of its head. It let out a blood-curling howl, cutting off sharply as its head exploded in a spray of black blood and mangled flesh. The rest of the body collapsed in a heap and threw the younger Crownguard off.

_What the hell was that?!_

"Fiora?!" Hands cupped her face and wide, terrified eyes greeted her vision. "Oh gods, are you okay?"

Unable to find her voice, the duelist nodded. Sore and shaken but she had all her limbs still.

"Urgh..." Kepi pulled herself to her feet unsteadily and glanced over at the other two women. "What a mood killer." She jogged over and helped Lux get Fiora on her feet. "You okay Miss Fiora?"

Fiora groaned at the repeated question, but kept her annoyance in check considering she had a second close encounter with death. "_Oui_," she confirmed after inspecting herself a second time. "What was that?"

"Void creature. We're lucky it wasn't a mature one." Kepi sauntered back over to the fallen beast, watching as its body slowly disintegrate in the sunlight. She retrieved the spear, now without a tip, and shook the blood off it as much as possible. "I didn't think I'd have to use this. "

Fiora slowly stood up with Lux's help, her body rattled from being tossed around as easily as a child's toy. "Why here?"

"Why _not_ here is the better question, honestly." The teenager pressed a button on the spear and it retracted into its original form of a sword. "The world is a much bigger than the borders of Demacia. The Void, however, is a place entirely separate from ours and composed of horrors we think exist only in our dreams. It has portals all over the world, but the Freljord and Shurima have the most. Because Demacia is Freljord's neighbor, seeing one show up isn't entirely unlikely."

It made sense then.

"But seeing one this _far_ from the Freljord, however, _is_ concerning."

With the hulking creature dead, the weight of danger lifted from her shoulders although her guard remained firmly in place. "It may be wise for us to continue without delay then."

Kepi nodded grimly and slung her shield on her back. "I'm with you on that one, Miss Fiora. The fact I have to add Void creatures to the list of hostiles along with Mad Max and Mageseekers is beyond annoying."

* * *

The rest of the way to the southern shores proved conflict-free and true to Kepi's word, they could see a ship sitting out some distance in the waters. A smaller rowboat sat at the shoreline with a couple figures nearby. Fiora hesitated when they came into view, but Kepi rode over without hesitation and greeted them with an excited wave.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." The young woman dismounted and handed the reins over to one of them. Both strangers dressed vastly differently, though Fiora recognized one of them to be Demacian given his state of dress. "I brought the horses back safe and sound, as I promised."

The other stranger simply nodded and took the reins from the duelist, soundlessly handing it over to the Demacian. They exchanged a few brief words before he left with the horses.

"These are your companions?" Fiora selected to ignore the curious inspection the other person gave them. Their voice however did sent shivers up her spine. Neither feminine, nor masculine, soft or rough. It held the perfect balance of both and echoed faintly like bells in the wind.

Kepi nodded as she climbed into the rowboat behind the stranger, oblivious to the tension between them all. "Yeah, took us a minute to get here though. We ran into a Voidling a couple days ago."

Their expression morphed from neutral into one of surprise. "Intriguing. You dispatched it, I assume?"

"With the only spearhead I had. It's gonna be a pain getting another one though. Sunny and Moony aren't gonna be happy I used it for something so small, but I'm not made of sturdy stuff like them and it technically was about to eat Miss Fiora."

The duelist took the offered hand of the newcomer, settling into one of the seats alongside Lux before they hopped in themselves. With a solid push, the boat set off on a gentle coast towards the ship.

Lux glanced back for a moment. It was hard to imagine leaving Demacia behind for the unknown, but when a hand squeezed her own, she turned back to Fiora gazing at her inquisitively.

As long as Fiora was at her side, her world was safe.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself properly." The stranger extended their hand for them to shake, a pleasant smile on their lips. "I am a little uneasy about setting foot in Demacia. They are not exactly... kind to persons like myself. I am Captain Baelhar. If you'd like, you may simply refer to me as 'Captain', or as this little pain in my ass calls me, 'Hardy Har'."

The blonde struggled to contain her giggling, coming out in an off staccato of snorts. "That's quite the nickname."

Baelhar rolled their eyes. "She has a way with them. It grows on your quickly enough."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain." Fiora accepted the hand and found their grip strong, yet soft. "Fiora Laurent of House Laurent."

"I've heard many good things about you, Miss Laurent." The captain turned towards the ship, and as they got closer, it was much larger than either Fiora or Lux thought. "Kepi spoke highly of you, and I'm glad to see you lived up to her descriptions. Pray, tell me. Have you ever been on a ship before?"

The two women glanced at each other, though it was Lux who answered. "Perhaps once or twice on a Demacian galleon, but no."

Baelhar grinned and bowed at their waist as they secured the rowboat to the side of the ship. "Well then you're in for a treat."

* * *

**A/T**: I had to break this chapter up. The original draft was already borderline on 6k words, and the revision took it to 4k and I was barely halfway through. Anyway, we finally made it out of Demacia guys! Sort of, kind of. But they're getting there!

This chapter will seem a bit odd, as it references a lot more to the stuff that's going on around the world. It sets a precedent for the following fanfic that focuses on Kayle and Morgana because after what they did to the lore butchering of these two, I wanted to dive into my own interpretation of them.

They'll probably never read this, but Diana and Leona is actually a reference to Mililap's _Silver and Gold, _a fanfic I absolutely adore and respect. I wanted to pay a small homage to it because their writing style is what influenced mine and has helped me through my own struggles.

A bit of a lofty goal, but I plan on trying to finish this fanfic by the end of this year, or at least before I move. I don't know when I'll be able to get back to this if I don't make it.

God, that took me forever. I realized I almost ran late for work, so I'm adding this after note on my shift. XD Don't try this at home folks. XD


	33. Chapter 32: Let the Light In

From the shoreline, the ship looked hardly larger than a standard sailing vessel for domestic travel. But as they drew nearer, Lux realized they had only been staring at the bow of the ship. Baelhar rowed them towards one side and she found the rest of the ship stretch on.

_Closer to a war frigate from this angle._

"This is a very strange ship, Captain," she commented, watching Baelhar align the rowboat under a set of beams sitting about where she assumed the deck was. "Most ships are made of wood, yet yours is metal.

"Aye, you are correct. Most of the ships in Piltover and Zaun have upgraded from wood due to the lack of longevity. The waters around Zaun are polluted with toxic chemicals that degrade the integrity of hulls if not carefully maintained. Wood tends to absorb and retain those chemicals which can lead to health issues for the crew, while metal resists a majority of those. It is much easier to acquire industrial-grade supplies in those parts as well." The captain stood up in their place and craned their head up towards the sky. "_Adele_, you up there?" Their voice echoed and boomed loudly, unlike the soft one just second ago.

A head poked out from underneath the beams. "Don't have anywhere else to go, Captain."

Baelhar folded their arms over their chest. "Enough with the sass. Can you lower the lift lines?"

Said person held out their hand in what Lux assumed to be acknowledgment. A few seconds later, something loud reverberated through the hull of the ship and two ropes descended from the beams above. Baelhar grabbed one while Kepi snagged the other and they secured the hooked ends to either side of the boat. "Fire it up, we're locked in!"

"A pulley system?"

The captain turned to the blonde who observed with a curious twinkle in her eye. "In a sense. You're familiar?"

Lux smiled faintly. "Demacia is old, but not primitive. I spent a lot of time reading."

The captain held onto the rope they secured and nodded to the other two seated in the middle. "I suggest you hold onto something, especially if you're not used to lifts."

Both grabbed onto either side of the rowboat when it began _rising_ out of the water. The blonde clasped one hand over her ear – she'd never been near this much noise and commotion. Their ascent stopped when they neared the top of the beams and allowed them a better view of the deck.

Lux wasn't spared a second to indulge in the sights when the lift shifted them horizontally this time.

"Are you certain this is... safe?" Fiora questioned hesitantly as it halted once more.

"Half-certain." The lack of confidence from Baelhar earned an uneasy glare from the duelist. "We usually don't have to use the rescue boats unless it's a sinking ship. Even then we have different accommodations." Another person came around to meet them and grabbed one end of the rowboat, easily swinging them around until it jolted and stopped moving altogether.

"You can hop out now, boat's secure."

"Don't mind if I do," Kepi grumbled, jumping out a split second before Baelhar did. They helped Fiora out of the boat with an outstretched hand but the duelist turned back around and offered her own to Lux. She accepted it gratefully but when she pulled her other leg out, it caught the extra cabling. The blonde grasped onto Fiora's arms tightly, trying to balance herself with no avail.

"I got it. Hold still." A rough voice, but not unkind. 'Adele' didn't quite fit the person she envisioned carrying a graceful name. Shaggy, brown hair reached just under her chin and teal eyes bore into her own. Her face reminded her of war-hardened soldiers she often saw during military ceremonies. She reached into the rowboat and Lux felt the weight come off her foot.

Fiora beat her to expressing gratitude. "_Merci_."

"_Mon plaisir_."

Lux raised her eyebrow in surprise. _The same dialect as Fiora?_

"_Tu connais ma langue?_"

"_Oui."_

She noted the pleasant smile on the duelist's lips. Lux hadn't seen that kind of expression before. "A little rough, but it isn't your first language is it?"

"Hm." Neither acknowledgment or denial, Adele dropped the subject and sauntered towards the captain's side. "We should set sailing soon. Just before you arrived, I spotted two ships just a few clicks from our position."

Lux grimaced. "Likely Demacian. We have patrol ships that wander our coasts, especially in areas that aren't heavily populated to prevent invasions.

Baelhar nodded, but the frown never left their face. "Unsurprising our arrival didn't go unnoticed. We have been here a few days." They let out a deep sigh and combed a hand through long, white hair. "Demacia closing its ports wasn't anticipated, so we had to get creative. The shoreline doesn't offer much in the way of grounding the ship, and the rocky seabed in these parts risks tearing up the hull."

"I'm not concerned about them keeping up with us," Adele huffed, looking particularly displeased. "But I'd rather not test that theory out."

Baelhar finally got the hint and waved the others off. "We'll be sailing off shortly. Kepi can give you a proper tour since she knows it just as well as us both."

With the captain's hasty departure, Kepi rounded on Lux and Fiora. "Since we won't be back in Piltover-Zaun for a couple of days, I'll show you guys most of the areas you'll probably use. Might as well get comfortable while you can, seeing as we may take the long way around."

The points of interest above deck boiled down to upgraded variants of cannons with the added bonuses of 'harpoon guns' and 'shielded turrets', neither of which the Demacian nobles were acquainted with. The rest of the ship underneath wove a different story altogether. Typical search-and-rescue ships were outfitted with the basic necessities in keeping victims alive until they could be tended to in a secure environment.

Not this ship apparently.

"There is a medical bay on the left and the recreation room to the right," Kepi pointed out as they descended the metal stairs into the first floor. Both areas were divided by a narrow, well-lit hallway. "Not much to see here honestly since they're used mostly for housing rescued persons." Their entry into the second floor differed vastly from the one above. Fiora felt like stepping into someone's home, rather than boarding an actual ship.

"This is the primary living quarters. Open kitchen and lounging space, rooms down the hall in the back for the crew and its passengers. Hardy Har has their own quarters on the deck – easiest way to take command when things go south. There's not a lot of 'pretty' things to look at since it's supposed to be functional." Lux watched as Fiora wandered through the kitchen space, fingers dancing along the smooth, polished surface.

She saw longing in her eyes, but when their gazes met, it vanished as quickly as it came.

An idea struck her, something to tuck away for later that evening if time permitted.

"You mentioned 'crew', but so far we've only seen Adele and the Captain," Lux remarked, drawing her attention away from the duelist briefly. "Where is everyone else?"

"Right now, that's all there is. We left port without most of her crew on the orders of her Captain. If we ran into resistance, they wanted as few casualties as possible."

Lux winced. "But _three_ people only?"

Kepi chuckled and held up her hand, putting up a finger as she counted up. "Captain Baelhar is incredibly perceptive. They were born for the seas and can tell when the winds change long before the best navigator out there will. Adele is a native Zaunite and ran with the Orphans for as long as she could remember. She's the only person I know of who'd bring a _knife_ to a gunfight and make them regret their decisions."

Fiora liked the sound of Adele already.

"Then there's me. I _built_ everything on this ship after we gutted it so if something seems off, I'll be the first to know." Kepi pointed to Fiora and Lux at the same time. "And then there's _you two_. I've never seen Miss Fiora fight, but I know you have a good heart when you took on that Voidling. _Stupidly_ I might add since Celestial powers are the only thing that can subdue them but you kept it from chewing Blondie's head off."

The teen narrowed her eyes at Fiora. "Wait, you _aren't_ an Aspect, are you?"

Said woman shook her head, holding up her arm and presenting her sleeve to Kepi. "This was unknowingly made by an Aspect. A tailored suit for the wedding, but it might as well have saved my life at least once by now."

Kepi inspected it closely, nodding to herself all the while. "Interesting. The hands of fate are _really_ interesting." She hummed to herself quietly and paced the open room. Lux could have sworn the teenager was a younger version of Fiora. "It makes _sense_ now. All of it, why we're here. Why I'm here, and why _you're_ here..."

The ruminations raised the hair on the back of her neck. Lux drew closer to Fiora, whispering quietly enough so only she could hear. "Is this... normal?"

Fiora nodded mutely, more distracted in trying to figure out what the teen went on about.

The blonde sighed and ran a hand over her face. Now she was stuck with two people trapped in their own minds.

"...important than I thought." She missed out on some of the teenager's rambling, blinking owlishly when Kepi turned towards them with excitement. "I hope you guys are ready for information inundation."

Lux heard the duelist wince under her breath. "Can it wait?"

"We don't have time to wait-"

Fiora held up a hand, her voice softening a small degree. "_Mon cher_, we just need a moment to recuperate. This is the first moment of peace Lux and I have found in the last few days, perhaps weeks even. Allow us to refresh ourselves so we may focus on the more important matters at hand."

Kepi closed her mouth slowly. "You're... well, right. I didn't even show you your rooms yet. The heck am I thinking."

Lux sidled up to the teen's side and wrapped an arm reassuringly around her shoulder. "We're all wound up right now. It'll be good for us to take a moment and breathe."

"Right, of course." Kepi pointed towards the hallway past the kitchen. "Two closest doors are my room and Adele's, but the ones past that are available. They have their own showers but they're relatively easy to operate."

Each door had a plaque next to them that lit up as she approached. Words appeared on their surfaces like an invisible hand writing them out in an instant. "It's a keypad. Normally we have our own codes, but for you two the security measure is disabled. Think of it as a magical lock only you have the key to, except right now there's no lock on either one. Just press the number 'zero' and it'll open up like this."

Lux flinched when a low growl came from the woman at her side. "We are capable of learning these things, Kepi. We are not _children_."

The younger Crownguard rubbed the back of her neck, keeping her eyes averted. "Sorry... I'm - I got a bit overzealous."

The blonde looped her arms around each person's arm and hugged them close to her. She ignored the heated glare from Fiora and the surprised gasp from Kepi. "Breathe."

"Lux-"

"Miss-"

"I. Said. _Breathe._"

The other two silenced when Lux snapped before they could continue. Silence fell over them and the blonde counted in her head slowly until at least a full minute passed. She released the both of them when she felt safe enough to. "Better?"

Kepi nodded. Fiora just looked sheepish – Lux took that as a positive sign. She broke out in a small smile and tucked her arms behind herself. "We all need some rest first. No more worrying about stuff." She jabbed her index fingers firmly in the middle of the duelist's chest. "You just got out of being eaten alive. And you-" Lux poked the teenager square on her forehead. "-you've done quite a bit coming back for us, especially under unfavorable conditions. Just show us what we need to know, and we can figure it out from there."

The tension diffused immediately. Kepi answered whatever the questions the two had and left them when they had sufficient knowledge of the workings of their temporary living quarters. Lux tapped the keypad and the door _slid_ open instead of swinging back, revealing the small interiors. Aside from a simple bed, a desk, a chair, and a door leading into what she assumed to be the bathroom, Kepi hadn't been wrong about its simplicity.

"_Mon cher?_"

Lux glanced behind her, finding Fiora half-way in her room. "Yes?"

The duelist pursed her lips, throat bobbing visibly. Clearly, she wanted to say something or else why grab her attention.

"Fiora, if you don't have anything to say-"

"-I'm sorry."

Lux raised an eyebrow. The duelist sighed audibly and let her head fall against the door frame.

"I'm just-"

"-tired, I know." The blonde stepped out of her room and crossed the hallway. She cupped Fiora's face and pulled her in for a soft kiss on her lips. "You're _exhausted_. Mentally and physically. You've been tested for so long and I could see your patience wearing thin."

The duelist chuckled bitterly, though it didn't have quite the bite normally intended towards others. She covered Lux's hand with her own, the warmth from her palm radiating into the blonde's. "I've slipped, haven't I?"

Lux shook her head, canted slightly. "Fiora, I've spent _months_ with you. In fact, it's been nearly a _year_." The duelist's expression didn't change, but her eyes betrayed the thoughts running through her mind.

"I don't understand."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "To others, you're still the same as you've always been. Calculative and blunt. But _I_ know the difference between when you're genuinely happy or absolutely livid." Lux pressed their foreheads together. "And I've watched you grow, _change_. You've gotten kinder. You're more forthcoming. It's been a _year_ Fiora, think about it."

And she could see her taking those words to heart.

"It has been a year," the older woman echoed. "And with you in it."

Lux giggled softly, kissing the duelist's cheek. "I told you – I made my decision. And I'll keep reminding you until you get sick of hearing it from me and you repeat it yourself. It's not complicated and there's no hidden agenda. Everything from here on out, we face-"

"-_together_."

Lux smiled brilliantly. She pat the woman's face gently and skipped back towards her own room. "Now go shower. We both smell absolutely terrible."

* * *

Fiora ran her towel through her hair as she stepped out of her room. Having hot water after nearly a week of not being able to properly bathe left her in a much better mood. She felt a little guilty for indulging in a slightly longer shower than she normally took.

Such emotions lasted for all of half a second once the strong aroma of jasmine hit her nose.

The duelist stalked out of the hallway into the open space. Lux stood at the kitchen counter humming quietly as she sipped from a mug in one hand, distracted by some kind of device in the other. Fiora came up behind her, weaving her arms around her waist.

She nearly missed the breathy '_oh!_' leaving the blonde's lips as she buried her face in damp strands.

"Where did you find tea?" Fiora purred.

"I asked Kepi if we had any. They don't have your normal variety but..." Lux replied somewhat dazedly. Fiora grinned to herself, knowing it was her fingers leaving circles on the flat of her abdomen that distracted the blonde like so. "I noticed you, uh..."

The duelist brushed away dark blonde hair, exposing the back of her neck to the cool cabin air.

"-you looked kind of homesick-"

Fiora leaned in close, letting warm breath wash over pale skin. She felt Lux shudder in her arms.

"-and I know tea... is-"

She definitely didn't miss the pleased moan when she pressed her lips gently to skin littered with goosebumps.

"_Merci, mon cher_." As quickly as she sneaked up on the unsuspecting woman, Fiora drew away and picked up the other mug. It was a little bit hotter than what she was used to, but she drank it all the same. She quirked an eyebrow when she settled into one of the metal stools surrounding the island, noticing Lux's eyes following her every move. "What?"

"You- I can't- wha-" The blonde sputtered as she tried to find her runaway brain. "You can't just _do_ that, Fiora-"

"But I did."

Fiora grinned slyly behind her mug at the increasing heat in Lux's face.

"What was the _point_ then?!"

She rested her chin in the palm of one hand.

"_Je t'aime._"

The words left her lips effortlessly. Lux looked ready to chide her for being so overly romantic.

The duelist never committed to half-truths. She gained nothing from half-ways, nothing from indecisiveness.

"You're a _tease_."

Fiora laughed boisterously. "Says the woman who pins me down _all_ the time."

"You guys do know that the rooms are soundproof, right?"

Both heads turned in Kepi's direction, the teen appearing at the bottom of the stairs. She waved towards the sleeping quarters towards the back of the kitchen. "No one will know if you guys screw around."

Lux remained in a perpetual state of red and buried her face in her hands. Fiora scowled but ended up taking a lighter shade. "We are not _savages_."

"Didn't say you were, but even _I _can feel the sexual tension rolling off you two. Why do you think Adele and I haven't come down here?"

Kepi took turns looking back and forth at the two. "Wait, don't tell me-"

"No, we have not," Fiora bit back.

The younger Crownguard whistled lowly. "Explains a lot. If you guys need us, we're above deck. We managed to get out of Demacian waters so we're safe for now. I just came to make sure you guys are comfortable."

"_Oui, _we'll be_ fine_."

Kepi raised both of her hands defensively, backing up towards the spiral staircase. "Hey, just checking. Don't shoot the messenger."

* * *

Fiora glanced down from her 'tablet' when the head at her chest shifted. Originally they agreed to sleep in separate rooms, but when the duelist answered the knocking at her door, she found a drowsy Lux rubbing her eyes of sleep and mumbling something about being 'uncomfortable alone.'

She nearly scolded the blonde for being so easily frightened. They were safe and away from danger, but she entertained Lux nonetheless.

When the blonde settled back down, Fiora heard faint groaning of the metal on the ship, not unlike wooden ships rocking in the waves. Chills ran up her spine at the disconcerting noise.

She understood.

"Mmm... Fiora?" Lux craned her head up. The duelist ran a hand through her hair, smiling when blue eyes vanished and a hum of contentment left Lux's lips. "...time is it?"

She glanced to the digital readout at the corner of the device and nearly dropped it on the blonde's head.

_Holy shit. It's almost three in the morning_.

"Really early,_ mon cher_." Fiora kissed Lux's forehead, ignoring the quiet groan of defeat at her ambiguity. "Why don't you get back to sleep?"

"What are you still doing up?"

"Reading." _Lots _of reading – Fiora hadn't lied when she mentioned taking time to get better acquainted with knowledge she never touched upon. Lux explained the device Kepi left her to the duelist, and since then she couldn't part from it. The 'Pilto-Net' was exactly as the teen explained it to be – a vast library of knowledge conveniently accessible on something smaller than an actual book. The world outside of Demacia was astoundingly far more advanced than she imagined. Things she thought were progressive felt dated in comparison. The Aspects of the world were much more well-known than in Demacia, to the point each one even had a general description of their origins and their representation.

She dove into Ionia and its conflicts, learning of the wars that spilled blood into its magical soils. She couldn't stomach all the pain Sayo and Nera had gone through.

She searched for current documentation of Noxus' empire. They, too, were not immune to internal strife and conflict. Defected soldiers, a new figure rising to power, then the missing _Hand of Noxus_, Riven.

She sank into the mysteries of Shurima and its Void-torn history. She understood why Kepi had been so enamored by the prospects of traveling there.

Then the deep-rooted rivalry between the most progressive states in the world.

"_Piltover Customs_?" Lux sat up, letting the blanket covering them slide off. "How much of it have you read?"

"All of it."

She received a reproachful look.

"Okay, not all of it." Fiora chuckled when Lux pinched her arm. "Many are similar to Demacia's so I skipped over those."

"You're doing all this research and here I am snoring on your chest."

The duelist scoffed. "You do _not_ snore. But you do make cute, little sounds."

Lux groaned. "Not creepy at all."

"You're the one using me as a pillow, _mon cher_."

"_Please_, Fiora," the blonde stressed, burying her face in her hands. Despite the dimly lit room, Fiora could see red tinting pale skin. "First, the kitchen incident and now you're taunting me. Am I just a toy for you?"

As quick as their light banter came, it vanished. Lux yelped when she found herself pinned to her back, twisted at her torso a bit awkwardly and staring up at the duelist under a small curtain of raven hair. Her wrists were trapped in vices, leaving her unable to escape even if she wanted to.

"You are _not_ a toy."

_Oh_.

The blonde fought the urge to shudder at the way Fiora punctuated her words. A part of her desired to break eye contact yet her gut told her to stand her ground.

Blue met teal in a wordless stalemate.

Someone had to give in eventually or the silence would overwhelm her.

Lux sighed softly, breaking the quiet seeing as Fiora wouldn't. "So you _were_ serious in the kitchen then?"

"Perhaps," mumbled the duelist.

The blonde saw it before in her eyes – the uncertainty, hesitation. Things she witnessed once before though on a much greater scale than now. She wriggled one of her hands and found Fiora easily relinquishing her hold. Lux held the duelist's face, thumb brushing over her cheekbone. "My dear love..."

Teal eyes widened a small margin.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

How could she really? Fiora shared many of her insecurities and doubts in private audience, but never did she disclose matters of her heart to the one person she trusted most in her life. When it came to Lux on the other hand...

"I... wish to do _more_," she finally admitted, averting her gaze with a troubled sigh. "But-"

"-it's okay," Lux interrupted with a finger pressed to Fiora's lips. "Not everything must be perfect, Fiora. Has anything we've done up to this point ever been_ to your plans_?"

"_Non,_ but I'd like for something to be."

"Even if it isn't, you're _learning_," Lux quipped. She seized a window of opportunity to flip their positions back and she straddled the duelist before she could try anything more. "As far as I'm concerned, you're _quick_ to catch on. I will not push if you do not feel ready."

Fiora searched the blonde's face above her, trying to navigate the complicated maze she wandered into. She knew Lux _craved_ physical contact – she hardly spared a moment since the wedding away from her side especially after all the near-death scares. Time after time she held herself back whenever their kisses drew them towards more visceral needs, though the line between the blonde's self-control and experience blurred a little more heavily than Fiora's own. The few moments Lux slipped, it left the duelist uncomfortably hot and desiring relief.

And the notion of the blonde being much more in tune with the body spoke to the pleasure Fiora took in being _ruthless_ in combat.

She understood the sentiments.

And she _very_ much wanted to see her _let go_.

Fiora clasped the back of her neck and drew her close, soft lips pressed to the shell of her ear.

"_Teach me_."

Lux whimpered.

Those words - partly inviting, a small fraction inquiring, but ultimately _demanding_.

The blonde took a slender hand and rested it at her hip.

"Start here. And follow my lead."

It would be a long, _long_ morning.

* * *

**A/N**: ;)


	34. Chapter 33: Morning After

Fiora woke first.

She always had whenever they fell asleep together, so it came as no surprise to find the blonde tucked securely against her and completely oblivious to the world.

Fingers danced lightly along the faint muscles lining Lux's back. She did not possess the bulk of a soldier, nor the fine-tuning of one practiced in a craft, but in her deceptively thin frame lay a surprising amount of strength. The duelist never noticed it before, even when they were with the wayward mages though by sheer logic Lux _had_ served in Demacia's military at one point. Still, it did little to steer her away from appreciating the blonde in new lights – every time she thought she had her figured out, Lux went ahead and opened up a new window to look into.

"Mm..." Fiora stilled her hand when Lux stirred, against her earlier assumptions. The blonde giggled quietly and buried her face further into the duelist's neck. "That tickled."

"_Pardon, mon amor_." Fiora cracked a small smile, kissing the top of mussed hair. "Did I wake you?"

Lux groaned quietly when she stretched her limbs out, threatening to send heat to the duelist's cheeks. Fiora forgot they were still as bare as the day they were born – _somehow. "_No, I was already waking up." The blonde collapsed back against Fiora and draped her arm around a slim waist, squeezing gently. "You're pleasant to sleep with.."

The duelist rolled her eyes. "You sound like you could use some more sleep."

"I could..." she murmured, craning her had up and resting her chin in the valley of Fiora's breasts. Lux struggled to keep her mind in the conscious realm. "We stayed up far longer than I thought."

They had indeed spent hours getting acquainted with each other far more than the duelist anticipated. Perhaps things hadn't gone as Fiora desired, but they made them _memorable._ And despite losing a couple extra hours of sleep, she would have done it again in a heartbeat.

"If you're still feeling tired, why don't you sleep a little more?" Fiora suggested as she inched towards the edge of the bed. Lux didn't let her escape so easily and caught her wrist before she could escape.

"Stay with me?"

The duelist rolled her eyes. As much as she found the idea of staying glued to Lux's hip enticing, her habits refused to let her sit still. She needed to get up and do something now that she was awake, and it might as well be showering after all their sweat from last night. She leaned in to kiss Lux, caressing her jaw with a semi-solid grip.

"Will this be enough for now?"

They meant so much more now. The first had been purely accidental, but each one after added more and more to their weight. For Fiora, their kisses brought comfort, reassurance, and love. And now, there was just a hint of _belonging_ that left her fingers tingly and her heart beating faster.

All her knowledge of the world couldn't formulate a word for the swell of emotions in her heart.

Lux smiled faintly, cheeks going a fair pink before burying her face in the pillow. "You're so unfair. Stop being so gorgeous and handsome at the same time.

Fiora chuckled at the lavish compliments. "You are beautiful as well, _mon amor_."

"Yeah, yeah." Lux waved her hand at the duelist. "I'm a stick compared to you."

"_Tch_, you are _not_." Fiora forced the blonde to roll over and look at her. "I do not think a 'stick' would be capable of doing half the things you did last night."

"Ugh," Lux groaned, cheeks burning bright red as she tried to cover her face with her hands. "Do you know how hard it is to control myself when you're like _that_. I feel like I was finding heaven all over again."

The duelist raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"I don't sleep half as well alone as I do with you. Your arms are heaven to me."

"Flattering," Fiora mused. "Now will you let me go long enough so I can clean?"

Lux sat up straight at that, not caring as the blankets slid off her frame. "Might as well make it a shower for two then. I'm way too awake now to go back to sleep."

* * *

One _very_ long, and possibly overstimulating shower later, the pair finally left the warm cocoon of their room with Lux practically hanging off Fiora's arm. She really hadn't left the duelist's side since the wedding, and Fiora pondered the reasoning behind it. Perhaps she was still in recovery mode after the massive amount of magic expended to save the both of them. Maybe it was a result of multiple near-death encounters, and Lux endured just as much trauma as the duelist had.

_Or maybe she's just really clingy_, Fiora concluded when Lux showed no signs of letting go as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh," Lux breathed, a little taken aback by the myriad of plates and bowls on the counter. "Um, someone didn't clean-"

"Don't touch those."

Fiora had her head on a swivel at this point, going from the kitchen to the various pieces of furniture dotted through the lounging area. Kepi approached them with sleeves rolled up and hands coated in a sticky, amber substance. She tugged Lux back a bit as the teenager strode swiftly past them to the arrangement on the counter. One bowl later and she went straight back where she came from.

The duelist managed to glimpse briefly at the contents inside said bowl. Recognition hit her in an instant. "Aloe?"

Kepi confirmed with a single nod of her head. "Precisely, Miss Fiora. You know a lot for being someone who swings a pointy sword around."

Miffed by the assumption, she fought the urge to bite back sharply – Lux anticipated her reaction long before she did and shot her a warning glare. Fiora took a long, deep breath and leveled her voice. "Nera kept me informed of the flora she tended to."

Kepi barely nodded, looking far too distracted to pay close attention to her words. Irritation gave way to curiosity at what the young woman did with the green paste, but before she could even get two steps closer the younger Crownguard shot her a glare. "Stop."

Fiora did without a question. The same aura and confidence Lux normally exuded around others shone brightly around Kepi. _A Crownguard without a doubt_.

"It's alright, kiddo. They can see."

_Adele?_ Against her better judgment, Fiora crept forward slowly and peered over the edge of the couch. What she didn't expect to see was the deckhand sprawled on her stomach with her back completely exposed.

Her stomach churned violently, wanting to upend the empty contents of her stomach.

"How-"

"Happened a long time ago, _mademoiselle._" Adele shifted the pillow tucked under her head. "Used to run with a gang of kids back in Zaun."

"Orphans?"

The brunette inspected her from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, you know about us?"

Fiora shrugged with arms folded over her stomach. "Kepi mentioned it once. That's all."

Adele huffed quietly. "Anyways, had a group of smalls I used to look out for. We got caught in the isthmus explosion that sent us a little too close to the toxic streams. One of the kids nearly fell in, so I dove to save her. Damn near melted half my body off doing it though."

"It looks so... horrible," Lux whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"That's what happens to people who are exposed to toxic chemicals," Kepi explained, collecting a generous amount of green paste on her fingertips before applying it to the disfigured skin. "The fuckwitz in Piltover refuse to explore alternative options in energy sources, and Zaun doesn't care about its toxic waste issue period. It pisses me off, _royally_."

Fiora reeled at the brash display of frustration. It was the first time she witnessed the teen's anger and coherence. "Is that why you stay?"

"Yes. _Someone_ has to try and change things."

_Like us._

"Kiddo's making an impact though." Adele sat up slowly with Kepi's help after the latter layered on some bandages and pulled on a loose, cotton shirt. "Things are slowly changing in the cities. I've seen a few people take to more pragmatic habits. They've got a ways to go, but Zaun does look a little cleaner than it has in the past. Still reeks like a decade-old egg but better than what it used to be."

Maybe it was simply a Crownguard thing to do - to bring the light to those that were lost.

"I'm glad to see you are all getting along." The same, charming voice from yesterday captured their attention. Baelhar grinned at them from the stairwell, arms folded over their chest. "I was a little worried Adele might have been a bit too rough around the edges."

The deckhand threw her middle finger to the captain, who only responded with boisterous laughter.

"Since we're in clear waters for a while, how about I make breakfast for you all? I know you get cranky when you haven't eaten in a while."

No one argued the proposition of sustenance. A few minutes later, Baelhar had on an apron and loomed over a pan on the stove. The others scattered around the island – Kepi had her head buried in her arms on the counter while Adele dozed with her face smashed in one hand. Neither of them appeared remotely conscious at that moment, and Fiora wondered if they slept enough.

Hopefully, it hadn't been because of their 'activities' earlier that morning.

"You look like you had a _pleasant_ night." The duelist swore under her breath. She made sure they were both presentable before leaving so what gave it away-

"Miss Laurent, you have _hickeys_ all over one side of your neck." Her hand shot up and as her finger brushed against sensitive skin, she felt a small twinge of pain before it subsided as quickly as it came.

Lux, on the other hand, looked ready to pass out. "Oh god, I really went _too _far."

Baelhar chuckled. "There is no shame in enjoying each other's company. And you two looked like you needed it – you're far more relaxed than when you stepped foot on this ship."

Fiora felt completely at ease despite her desire to stay on guard. She hadn't realized how much tension had her body wound up until Lux spent time undoing every single knot bothering her – both deep in her muscles and figuratively speaking. So when the blonde opted to stand instead of sit (since the stools were bolted to the ground) just so she could weave their hands together, the duelist actually complied and entertained Lux's need for contact.

If Baelher took notice, they didn't comment and switched subjects. "You must be really hungry."

"_Oui_." Fiora felt her stomach claw at her insides. She couldn't remember the last time they ate.

The Captain hummed knowingly and turned back to the stove. "Not surprised. You both must have been in shock for a while considering all you have been through. Now with the main threat behind you, your bodies are catching up."

She was familiar with the nuances of adrenaline rushes and the crashes that come after, which made her all the more grateful that Baelhar considered their conditions despite being their captain. "I did not know you cook."

"I do, once in a while. Unfortunately we're not stocked with the standard Demacian pantry since they hardly ever trade goods in Piltover, but I can whip up something new if you'd like to try."

Fiora wasn't opposed to trying something new.

"_Ionian_ is fine as-"

"_Noxian_ breakfasts aren't too-"

Fiora and Lux stopped mid-sentence, glancing at each other before turning back to Baelhar. They had an eyebrow raised. "Ionian? Noxian? Those are worlds apart. Aren't you both supposed to be a bit sheltered?"

The blonde nudged Fiora's side lightly. The duelist sat up a little straighter. "A dear friend of mine is Ionian. She brought much of her homeland with her when she came to Demacia."

Lux chimed in shortly after. "I've infiltrated Noxus a few times, but I too have a close friend who turned out to be a Noxian orphan, raised Demacian. Noxian food isn't so bad, considering they do value strength and nutrition is a fairly important component in keeping up soldiers."

Baelhar studied their expressions carefully. "Neither of you wish to leave Demacia, do you?"

"It has been my home," Fiora confessed, voice light. She squeezed Lux's hand gently. "_Our_ home. I am glad we are safe, but-"

"it doesn't mean you don't miss it any less."

Lux sighed. Her voice sounded about ready to break. "We've left so much behind. I wouldn't have come if Fiora insisted we leave, and if everyone told us the same thing."

Fiora kissed the blonde's temple, out of sheer instinct to comfort. "We have family in Demacia. We left behind our _friends_. We are worried we will lose more than we are prepared to handle."

"Valid uncertainties and hesitations," Baelhar noted. "I can tell you both love Demacia very much, to be homesick so soon after leaving." They spared a quick glance at the pan, nudging something around with the spatula in hand. "It's not easy, never will be but for what its worth, I'm glad Kepi pestered me enough to make this dangerous trip. I rarely go out of my way to deal with the cluster fuck that is Demacia, but seeing you two the way that you are reassures me that hope is not lost for your home."

Support from a near complete stranger relieved Fiora, on some level she didn't expect it to. "Thank you."

Baelhar chuckled and waved her off. "No need to thank me. Now wake up those two before they end up turning my kitchen into a bedroom."

"I'm technically still awake," Kepi grumbled, barely shifting from her position.

"As am I, Captain," Adele added shortly after, eyes barely opening a fraction and staring at the other two women across the counter.

Baelhar was plating the food they had been working on when the two responded. They set them in front of each person and shook their head. "The both of you should get rest _after_ you've finished eating."

Fiora raised her eyebrow. "Have they not slept?"

"No."

She really hoped it hadn't been because of them.

"We've been going over a few overlooked details in our rush to get to Demacia," Kepi explained as she started working through her food. "Do I need to explain any customs?"

_Mindful_. Fiora felt guilt seep back into her stomach at the reminder of what happened yesterday. "I understand the logistics."

"There is another layer that is hidden under the hard lines of those laws," Baelhar continued, arms folded over their chest. "I myself am not too familiar with it, but I've made port in Piltover and Zaun enough times to understand its implications. Because they control the Sun Gates, they hold an incredible amount of power in their relations to other countries and territories. As a result they tend to have the final decision in determining the fates of refugees and fleeing criminals, should those nations seek them at a later time."

"Layman's terms – they treat outsiders with indifference," interjected Adele as she bit into a piece of what looked like brown jerky.

"Generally speaking, that is correct. However Demacia is the exception due to the lack of any formal contact. It will be difficult to hide your identities from the authorities since they check everyone that comes through – at least in Piltover's case. You could easily sneak into Zaun but it is riddled with Noxian spies and assassins. In either city, you will attract a lot of attention but the best option for you two would be Piltover."

Lux glanced at the young teenager. "Wait, don't you count? You're probably the most contact anyone has had with Demacia."

Kepi shrugged, but didn't tear her gaze away from the food in front of her. "_Formal _contact. Piltover doesn't know I'm a Crownguard, and I'd rather keep it that way. They don't even know I'm Demacian either, since I don't possess records of my birth nor do I look like the standard civilian from there. It's not like they would have questioned me that much anyway, since Demacia doesn't do well in keeping track of every refugee that comes and goes."

"You'd think Demacia would have some semblance of consistency in the most basic of things," Adele muttered darkly, shaking her head. "'Hey, let's go target all these mages that are more dangerous than strangers to our home! Those refugees? Nope, not a problem for us.'"

Lux groaned quietly and covered her face with her hand. Fiora fought the urge to erupt in a burst of laughter at the ridiculousness of Demacia's own hypocrisy.

"It's part of the reason _why_ the world outside of Demacia's walls knows about the conflicts. When you have people sneaking in and out constantly, word is going to get around that it isn't all whole as the designated dignitaries have made it out to be." Baelhar folded their arms over their chest. "Even they have crumbled under scrutiny when word got out."

"Which is why it's perfect they come to Piltover." Kepi reached over and pat Baelhar on the arm. "I have plans, Hardy Har. They're in good hands."

Baelhar, for the first time since Fiora met them, looked incredibly uneasy. "I don't know about that kid."

Kepi waved her hand. "Trust me. Worst thing you could do to get kicked out is probably murder."

Fiora snorted uncharacteristically. "I make no promises on that."

"Your dueling escapades need to stay in Demacia, Fiora," Lux chided with a sharp jab to her side.

The younger Crownguard giggled at the small exchange. "Actually, just a little threat here and there is harmless. Your reputation extends pretty far into Piltover. Lots of people refer to you as the 'Grand Duelist,' and will be wiser to avoid confrontation. At least Pilties have a spot more brain than your average Demacian."

_Modestly reassuring for some reason_, Fiora mused. "So this Piltover. Lux and I have read enough about it, but from your perspective, what is it really like?"

Kepi's eyes lit up when the duelist proposed the question.

The same gleam appeared in Lux's own eyes.

Fiora chuckled quietly to herself, shaking her head at the confused stares from both women.

Maybe the Crownguards _did_ have a few good apples left in them.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, it has been a _hot_ minute since I updated. Sorry for the delay folks. Life grabbed my by the throat and had me busy so between having to take care of so many things involved with my move and work, I've not found any sort of energy to try and write. I was also reorganizing some of my outline for this fanfic to try and keep it concise because originally I was going to make the second portion of it a little lighter before diving back into the grittier stuff. Thanks for all of your patience!

For those of you who may or may not have noticed, I did update my profile to include some potential future fanfics, including the one I have slated after this called _One Justice. _Pretty obvious who it will involve, but I may or may not start on that one immediately after. _Wicked Game_ has been preoccupying most of my attention so until I reach the end of this there won't be any official plans set in stone.

I do want to thank everyone that has stopped by to read this fanfic. I often came back to reread the last chapter to keep the flow going in the next and I noticed even though it has long since left the front page, people were still stopping by and giving it a look over. I can't thank you guys enough for keeping interest despite the pairing and for the fact I haven't updated as frequently as I have in the past. It really means a lot in keeping me motivated to keep writing especially when I'm under a lot of stress.


	35. Chapter 34: Arrival

"Didn't think I'd see Noxus from this point of view..."

Fiora hummed quietly under her breath at Lux's comment. When Baelhar announced their approach to Piltover-Zaun, the blonde parked herself permanently at the bow of the ship long before the sun rose. Despite the salty ocean air whipping and stinging into her face, the duelist bit through discomfort and stayed by her side until the skies turned from dark blue to a soft, pink glow. It gave them just enough light to spot the sandy beaches forming Noxus' southern shores.

"I suppose all those stories I heard as a child were too far fetched to be true."

Fiora raised an eyebrow. "Stories? Of Noxus?"

Lux nodded and folded her arms, leaning against the railing of the ship. "Beaches full of black, iron sand – a testament to the darkness that corrupts the veins of every citizen. Tales regaling the skies above its capital shining nothing but red and covered constantly in clouds so thick, not even the brightest light can pierce its veil. A lot of them fell apart when I started infiltrating Noxus, especially the last part."

Hearing her speak about her experiences grew easier to stomach over time. Disgust and contempt were always the first things to come to mind when it came to matters involving their long-standing neighbor. Noxus was their oath-sworn enemy and she would gladly put her steel against the soldiers who dared raise a sword against Demacians, but Lux changed Fiora's mind enough for her to at least listen and weigh the worth of the words coming from her mouth.

She earned that respect and trust from the duelist. "What made you change your mind?"

"Time, and reason." The blonde leaned into her companion and rested her head against a shoulder. Fiora had no need to ask that, considering their stances towards their missing Noxian friend. Lux cupped her hands together and produced a small orb of light. "Noxus isn't all made out to be. Sure, they've acquired plenty of territory from expansion but one can only get so big before it collapses in on itself. And I've seen the cracks – missing soldiers, hesitant Noxian assassins, _deserting_ commanders."

She _learned_ all of this, but nothing fully sunk in until Lux confirmed it herself. In some ways, Fiora understood the world outside of their borders better through those blue eyes. She supposed a large amount of trust attributed to her inclinations. "You've met them, I suppose?"

Lux winced, pressing closer. "I would be fooling myself if I tried to be dishonest with you."

"_Oui_."

She sighed. "I've met the famed Noxian Assassin, Katarina du Couteau and Commander Riven. Or at least since the last time I saw them. I've just been reading stuff on the Pilto-net. Rumor has it that Katarina has infiltrated the Freljord in attempts to silence the self-proclaimed Avarosan Warmother. Another one has Commander Riven sighted with an _Ionian_ Captain, and no less the one responsible for halting the entirety of the Noxian Invasion."

"Do you believe those rumors?"

"I do, and I don't. I do believe Katarina is deep in Freljord territory, but I don't believe she would commit to killing someone who is her equal," explained Lux. Fiora believed this – she wouldn't, couldn't, bring herself to cut down someone worthy of her blade.

"And Riven?"

"Leave that silverwing raptor alone." Lux pinched her arm and the duelist faked a quiet groan of pain. "Anyone mad enough to try and confront those two together ask for unnecessary bloodshed. Take away their nations, they are _still_ two highly trained and skilled _leaders_."

Fiora averted her gaze. "I don't know. Have they met Demacian steel before?"

"_Fiora_."

The raven-haired woman laughed. "I jest, _mon amor_. I don't have a weapon anyway." She pressed a soft kiss to Lux's forehead, smirking at the pink dusting the blonde's cheek as a result of that

"If only most the crew were half as conscientious as you both are, we'd be sailing far more often." Another voice joined them, surprising both women as Adele climbed up the stairs to their post on the bow of the ship. "You're awake before me, that's an _impressive_ feat."

"_Bonjour_," Fiora greeted, though the sentiment received had her eyes narrowed. "Did you not sleep well?"

The deckhand shook her head, a deep sigh leaving her lips. She looked worse for the wear compared to a couple days ago. "Slept like shit, always have and always will. Doesn't help I'm not much a sea person, so being on this ship makes me uneasy."

The question that burned in her mind came out before she could stop herself. "Why do you sail then?"

"I have my reasons."

Adele glared out towards the sea, jaw clenched and nostrils flared. With all her experience dealing with people, the duelist couldn't pierce through the strange veil that seemed to perpetually surround the deckhand. One moment, she appeared amiable – brash, but not unkind – and the next she seemed ready to erupt.

When she saw a flicker of red in blue eyes, Fiora nudged Lux back a fraction of an inch. She reached out and placed her hand gently on the deckhand's arm. The flinch as a result was warranted. "I did not mean to-"

"Not your fault." Adele brushed her off. "Just drop it."

Fiora didn't press. Footsteps echoed behind them and she wondered if they caught wind of their conversation.

"You guys are up early..." Kepi droned, clearly unaware of the tension between everyone at that present moment. She ambled right to the deckhand and hugged her tightly around the waist. Like snuffing out a fuse, the anger simmering in Adele's eyes flickered out. "Morning, Chris."

_Chris?_ Fiora blinked owlishly at the strange choice of nicknames, but considering Kepi there was a reason for it.

The brunette rolled her eyes, combing her fingers through dark hair. A faint smile graced her features. "Good morning kiddo."

For a brief moment, Fiora was stunned by her soft beauty when her face wasn't twisted in a perpetual scowl. So caught off guard by the endearing gesture she hadn't realized she stared at Adele longer than necessary. Teals met eagle, sharp blues and as quick as the moment came, it vanished. "So what were you guys talking about?"

Adele pointed behind the other two women. The duelist had to admire her ability to remain composed. _Reminds me a lot of myself, in some ways I suppose._ "We're almost there."

The warmth at her side left when Lux rushed closer to the front of the ship. Fiora joined her shortly after, chuckling quietly at her unabashed awe as the cities drew nearer. The beaches had long given way to verdant, green-gray cliffs leading to the sprawling figures in the distance. She could see why the 'Sun Gates' were aptly named – as the sun rose higher above the horizon, the twin arches were perfectly positioned to capture its entirety like a disc and propagate radiance for miles around. They bathed the land around it with a soft glow and illuminated the cities.

"Most of what you see is Piltover," Kepi explained when she parked beside the duelist. "Zaun is primarily sunk into the canyons and crevices of the remaining isthmus."

"There's more?" Lux whispered excitedly. "You told us about Piltover, but not much about Zaun."

"Adele can tell you better stories than me, but there's a lot more than meets the eye." She waved her hands up and down. "Piltover-Zaun aren't afforded the luxury of space, so if you can't expand out-"

"-you move up and down," the blonde completed. "High Silvermere is a testament to that kind of thinking."

Kepi grinned. "Yeah, though inefficiently. Demacia tries to innovate, but they're _decades_ behind. It's a world of difference when you're actually in it, you'll see what I mean. Speaking of, since we're close we should probably prepare. You guys ready to see Piltover for the first time?"

_Probably not_, Fiora mused silently, but she had no other choice.

* * *

The moment they passed the first set of gates into the port, Fiora was hit with an endless din of noise even this far out from the nearest dock. The smells, however, slammed into her harder than the commotion.

She never did appreciate how _clean _Demacia kept its streets.

"Ugh, what _is_ that smell?" Lux bemoaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Fiora didn't fare much better, her face scrunched in response to the stench.

"Stagnant water combined with the toxic runoff from Zaun," replied Adele as she covered the lower part her face with a bandanna. "It's not long before we get to cleaner airs."

"It's a lot better than when I arrived." Fiora wasn't entirely convinced by the teenager's comment, her face just as taut in a grimace as theirs. Thankfully however as they sailed further from the gates and towards the other shores, the putrid air did lessen enough for them to take lungfuls of cleaner – and saltier – ocean air.

As they cleared the small peninsula, the sight that greeted them stunned the duelist in complete silence.

"Welcome to Piltover! You two should see the looks on your faces."

Neither Demacian women witnessed a massive gathering of sails in such a small location before. Colors flew everywhere, bearing those of red and gold while others sported green and black. Fiora pointed to a rather ornate and rarer one among the others. It drew the blonde's attention immediately, finding the pink and white banner flapping lazily in the gentle breeze. "That is the same flower as the ones Nera grew. She kept them in the water all the time.."

Adele leaned on the railing next to the women, humming quietly to herself. "Interesting. This, Nera person, she's the Ionian friend you mentioned, right?"

"_Oui_."

The deckhand canted her head curiously at Fiora. "I know that symbol. She must have been some important person."

Fiora's jaw locked. "What does that have anything to do with her?"

"Nothing malicious, I assure you, _mademoiselle_." Regardless, she found herself sensitive about matters involving the snowy-haired woman. It hadn't been that long since she parted with Nera, with each passing day making her miss the older woman terribly. "The lotus is a highly respected and revered flora in Ionia. It is so important, one of Ionia's highest organization is named after it, the Order of the Lotus."

"'_It is a symbol of many and my homeland_,' Nera explained to me once before." Fiora frowned. "You are surprisingly knowledgeable."

"We're a rescue ship," the deckhand continued quietly. "The reason why Baelhar picked up rescuing folks is because people were _fleeing_ Ionia. A land supposedly full of peace, being burned and stamped out by the invading Noxian forces." She grabbed some cables on the other end of the deck and hefted it over her shoulder. "I didn't join their crew until the second trip there. There was one person they told me stood out from the rest.

"_'Hair as unsoiled as a white lotus with crimson eyes darker than the red lotus. Never seen someone so earth-shattering beautiful yet tainted with the fouls of humanity. When I asked her if she was okay, she uttered not a cry, not a plea like the many I'd taken aboard my ship. Only one word._'"

"Demacia," they concluded in unison.

The duelist pulled her lips in a thin line. "It was Nera, wasn't it?"

Kepi grinned. "Told ya, Miss Fiora. The hands of Fate _sure_ are interesting."

Fiora didn't answer, lost in her own thoughts.

_Red eyes_...

She had never seen them before.

* * *

The multitudes of voices and colors swarming around them practically deafened the duelist as they stepped down from the ship and onto the wide, metal plank leading to solid ground – or close to it anyway. A crew already waited for them, parting ways to let them through before boarding themselves. Most of them appeared to be from different nationalities, some Shuriman, others Ionian, and even a Noxian was among them.

"Odd," Fiora noted. "I thought-"

"-they come from primarily one nation?" Baelhar came down from the ship, joining her shortly after they stepped down themselves. "Where did you think we originated from?"

"I-" The duelist paused. It never occurred to her what kind of crew Baelhar had on deck. "...did not have any notions."

"You're honest, I like that." Baelhar pat Fiora's back solidly. "The entire ship is comprised of rescues. All of them volunteered their time and loyalty as long as they passed Adele's trials. If they could handle her, they can handle anything the seas toss at them."

Fiora frowned. The more she tried to piece together the deckhand, the more blurry her image became. "I don't understand her. She is..."

The captain seemed to understand her frustration. "Read too far into her and you'll lose yourself. Adele's a simple gal. You're better off just watching what she does rather than ask _why_."

"_Mon dieu,"_ the duelist murmured. "Confusing as it is, I don't think she would actually harm us."

"No, she wouldn't. Which is why she stays port side, to keep an eye on you."

Fiora scowled lightly. "We are capable of handling ourselves."

Baelhar folded their arms over their chest. "You need someone to watch your backs. You might have insight from Kepi on matters involving Piltover, but without a sword Miss Fiora you are disadvantaged. And Miss Lux's light will draw undesirable attention. Adele is a Zaunite native – between Kepi and her, you both will be safer."

"Not to interrupt this heart to heart," Kepi interjected, coming to a skidding stop before colliding into the two. "But we gotta move. People are starting to notice you two- wait. Where's Blondie?"

Fiora's heart stopped dead cold. Usually aware of her surroundings, she realized then the blonde was nowhere to be found. Nor was Adele.

How did that escape her notice?

"Don't worry." The deckhand's voice cut through her panic. "Caught her before she could get very far."

Lux ducked her head, face red with embarrassment. "I uh... saw something interesting and wandered a bit farther than I anticipated."

Panic melted into relief, then into disbelief. "I swear, you will give me gray hairs before I reach thirty."

Kepi waved her arms frantically. "Alright, let's get going before my contact vanishes. She doesn't have much time to wait."

Baelhar nodded, face turning grim. "We need to set sail for Bilgewater soon anyway. Our goal was to get you guys here safely, but that's the extent of power I have. You will be on your own from here on out."

Fiora stuck out her hand and nodded at the captain. "_Merci_, for getting us this far."

The captain accepted her hand and shook it firmly. "May the light shine upon you both. Good luck."

* * *

Getting through the throngs of people proved easier here than when she first met Lux. The crowds parted way for the two Demacian women, their mismatched clothing making them stand out like a sore thumb. Fiora fit in a little better with her odd suit, but the blonde didn't escape the notice of many and she grit her teeth at the whispers filling her ears.

_'Oh my god, they would let a commoner come through here?'_

_'My, how have times changed. Never would I think to see rags in such prosperity.'_

_'Where is the law when you need them to deal with this scum?'_

"Stay close, _mon cher_," Fiora whispered as she slipped her hands into Lux's, pulling her against her side. "Kepi, how much longer-"

"-not much." The teenager was oddly quiet and focused, forging a path up the streets. Similar to the _Commercia_, the plaza here reminded her of all the bustling and trade going on around them except a hundred times nosier and packed. Keeping up with Kepi proved difficult and they lost track of the deckhand at some point.

_Where is Adele?_

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Lux yelped quietly, stumbling forward when a rather burly man shoved into her. The duelist caught her without skipping a beat. She snarled and whipped around, fist slamming into his arm out of sheer instinct.

He turned on her and grabbed her wrist, yellowed teeth showing. "The fuck you doing prissy bitch?"

"Apologize," Fiora demanded, undeterred by his threat. She stood her ground despite his grip tightening.

"And what are you doing to do about it?"

She remained calm even as the people around them gave some space. "I may be unarmed, but I am no _fool_. You dare touch _her_ again-"

Lux tugged on her sleeve, eyes wide and begging. "Fiora, it's not worth it."

It took all her willpower not to spit in this man's face. She narrowed her gaze, but kept her tongue still. Fiora let herself be led away when he released her, following Lux's retreating form and staring down at their joined hands. The echoes of cryptic warnings from their companions up to this point drowned out everything else.

The man guffawed, folding his arms over his chest. "Whipped _cur_."

The blonde stopped dead cold and spun on her heels. Fiora blinked when she stormed past her and right back at the man, who looked just as surprised as she did.

"Excuse _me?_" Lux jammed her finger dead center of his chest. "What did you just call her?"

He snorted. "Oh, _now_ the blonde bitch wants to fight too. Typical _carpet munchers_."

Unfazed by his disorderly commentary, Lux took a couple of steps back from him and scanned the gathered crowds. "Does anyone have a sword? Rapier, preferably?"

The duelist grabbed Lux's arm and yanked her close. "What are you doing?"

The Crownguard smiled mischievously. "Helping you make your mark. Didn't he just _insult_ your name _twice?_"

Fiora's eyebrows lifted when someone handed Lux a rapier and subsequently to her. "I thought-"

"I do _not_ take kindly to people harming my friends," she began. "And I'm not about to let some _scum_ trample my _lover_. We may be out of Demacia, but you can't take Demacia out of us."

The duelist felt the corner of her lips curl, unable to help the overwhelming urge to grin. "Honor, valor -"

"-pride." Lux stepped back as Fiora brandished the rapier, testing the weight of it in her hands. "Your house motto, wasn't it?"

"_Oui_." She spun on her heels and faced the man again, eyes steeled and smile gone.

She would give them the grandest of shows.

"I am Fiora Laurent, the _Grand Duelist of Demacia." _Her voice echoed clearly and spurred the crowds into excited murmurs. "Everyone present has bore witness to your insult of House Laurent by slandering the name of its Matron, myself. I would slay you where you stand, but we are not in Demacia and I will not stain this blade that is not my own with your blood."

She leveled the rapier nonetheless in his direction, the point glimmering in the sunlight. "However, I will make an offer to you I have only made once before for someone far less deserving of such. I will not take your life. Apologize to Lady Luxanna Crownguard, sworn defender of future King Jarvan IV, and you shall walk away with your dignity intact. Reject, and I will ensure your vile behaviors never pass on to future generations."

Fiora played with her words carefully, uncertain if news of the sabotaged marriage made it to Piltover. But it seemed to not matter as she ducked under a swinging fist, barely _Lunging_ out of way as he came charging at her shortly after. Unlike in Demacia where she expected a response before the duel, he gave not even a moment to consider it.

He fought like an uncontrolled beast, trying to expend all of his strength into punches that only met the air where she stood. She rolled her eyes and danced around him, taunting him with minor taps of the point of her rapier against his clothes. "You'd be dead here. And here. And here."

It went on like this for nearly two minutes – Fiora nimbly avoiding his blows while he staggered around and fell a couple of times from his own weight. She caught Lux's eyes during a particularly impressive display of clumsiness, smiling at the blonde's failed attempts at hiding her laughing behind a hand.

He had to have been drunk to fight this terribly.

He witnessed their exchange when he righted himself, muscles straining in his neck. "Bitch!" He roared as he barreled towards Fiora. When she made to dart around him, he predicted her trajectory and caught her arm. Pain bloomed across her face and she saw stars when his fist came crashing across her chin, rattling her teeth and sending her across the clearing.

Lux gasped – never in all the time she heard and knew Fiora did anyone manage to land a hit on her. It didn't seem to faze the duelist whatsoever as she jumped back up on her feet, nimble as a cat.

In truth, Fiora's chin radiated with _pain_. Her training only gave her enough resilience to tamp down its intensity. _Maybe I should have let Nera hit me a few times._

He gave her little time to recover. She only had a couple of precious seconds to end this before it got worse.

"I'm not done with you, you fucking _cunt_!"

_Well this is Piltover, not Demacia. I guess a little trick wouldn't hurt me._

Fiora curled her hand as magic coiled in her palm. Violet coated every inch of her arm and swirled with an unusual vibrant intensity. She gambled on the hopes that her intuition was correct – if her magic could protect her entirety normally, then a concentrated portion could-

Her fist came up and met with his.

_Riposte_.

The sounds of bones cracking filled the air as he screamed, clutching his hand when the force of his punch ricocheted back. Fiora took advantage of his momentary confusion and pain to flip the weapon in her hand and slam the pommel into his face.

The sickening crack of cartilage joined his wailing. She watched him stagger backwards, blood flowing freely from his face.

It wouldn't be enough to kill him nor was it removing him of his capability to reproduce. She would have never let a Demacian walk away in shame, offering them a way to redeem and keep their honor. But this was Piltover and she had not a care for their pride.

Especially if they proved as reckless as he was.

"I thought you said you wouldn't draw blood," Lux reiterated, taking the rapier from Fiora and handing it back to the owner with a smile and thanks. The owner looked happier that she hadn't snapped it in half.

"I said I would not stain the _blade_ with blood," she stressed. "I never said anything about the hilt or pommel, nor did I say I wouldn't _draw_ blood."

"Well isn't that cheeky." Lux grinned and caressed her jaw gingerly. She retracted her hand when the duelist winced, frowning at the purple bruise blooming. "Will you be alright?"

Fiora waved her off. "It will be better in a couple of days."

"Well, well, well." A shadow cast over them as someone approached them from behind. Still jittery from the fight, Fiora kept Lux behind her as they came into focus though seeing Kepi behind said person alleviated some of her worries.

"Looks like you took care of a few problems in one go." The teenager stepped around the man dragging behind the newcomer, already restrained and subdued.

The duelist grimaced when the towering woman pat his head like a dog. "He's been wanted for a while now. Known to cause public disturbances and aggravated assault. Didn't think he'd be picking a fight with you though, but he saved us a lot of hassle doing so."

"You're welcome?" Confusion permeated through every fiber of her being.

"Maybe you should enlist in the Piltover Police Department instead. Piltover could use a fast hand like yours." A shock of pink hair sat atop her head with eyes mirroring the color of Fiora's own. She had a wicked grin and markings all over her skin with metal gauntlets larger than her head and torso combined.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Vi," she answered, patting a hand on her chest. "And you lot are coming with me."

* * *

**A/T**: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. With the move coming up, it's been harder to sit down and write without stress. I will try to get at least one or two more chapters out before the year's end, but I make no promises.

I had to put in another fight - I just like making Fiora a little devious in her fights. She's capable of being quite honorable and skilled in dueling, but she ain't in Demacia no more.


End file.
